Sonata to Memento Mori
by Seiker Hikaru
Summary: Blaze is a young Para-mail pilot raised from birth to pilot the mysterious Barbatos unit for Arzenal to combat the DRAGONs, and they are quite good at what they do as well. What awaits Blaze in the world they're whole life has been about as the events reach a headway with the arrival of Ange, and what will this mean for the pilot?
1. Prologue: Memento Mori

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **Prologue: Memento Mori**

" _Memento mori… be sure to remember you will die."_

A phrase I tend to repeat regularly in all honesty. It's a reminder and a motivator for me and my allies. A note that we're mortals and will one day meet our end… and so, that it's best not to waste this life while we live it. Sure, some may interpret this as being hedonistic, but I prefer to see it this way: Do what you can do with the life you're given, and do your damn best to make the years count to. How long you live shouldn't matter… it should be how you lived those years and the impact you managed to leave.

And for those of us at Arzenal, that means one thing: Take down as many DRAGONs as we can before biting the dust.

I've been at this my whole life, a veteran by all standards despite my young age. And in the seventeen years I've been around on this planet, I've taken down dozens of DRAGONs, and I've seen just as many comrades go down in flames.

My name is Blaze Memori, a soldier of Arzenal, but, I'm not an ordinary one, as you'll see. This is a story you all know, but through the eyes of another and what I experienced until our long war finally came to an end… so, remember that phrase I spoke.

" _Memento mori… be sure to remember you will die."_


	2. Chapter 1: Blaze

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **A/N: Something came over me and I decided to write this fic… it's more of a for fun thing but eh, let's see where I can make this go.**

 **Chapter 1: Blaze**

The air was filled by the sound of a tune being played on a leaf whistle, the soft music drifting through the air of a wooded island. The location was one of many deserted islands that dotted the seas, this one covered in woodlands with peaks of earth coming up to plateaus that were perfect for observing the surrounding areas, and it was on one of these hills that the figure playing the music on the leaf could be seen.

The figure was a young man who appeared to be at least eighteen in age, who stood at a good height for his age, with fair skin and a face that could get him being mistaken for a girl. His head was topped by tussled, spiky azure blue hair that reached down to his chin with a thin braid at the nape of his neck that extended down to his waist to where it was tied in place. His eyes a sharp azure color that both matched and contrasted his hair. His build was thin enough that it just added to how easily he could be mistaken for a female, but, the blue and black sleeved jacket with red highlighting some parts helped to hide this, and one could see a grey shirt under the jacket. The young man also wore black army pants and dusty, dark grey boots, and a white scarf hung around his neck, and on his waist, one could spot a belt that held a combat knife and pistol on the back of it.

"… _come in… do you copy?"_

The young man stopped playing, and he pulled a clear visor with black segments near where it fit over his ears out of his jacket, putting it on.

"I'm here. As for the location, the island doesn't have much to report on it from what I've seen. Just another empty set of woodlands and beaches in the middle of nowhere. As per the usual really." The young man replied to the person on the other end of the communications line, nodding his head as they replied, "As for any kind of activity I haven't seen any around here yet. But, if there is, don't bother sending a team in… not like there'd be anything left for them by the time I mop up anyway."

Another moment of reply passed, the young man sitting back down and continuing to play the tune he had been earlier as the one on the line continued speaking.

"Don't be cocky? Jill, I'm simply stating a fact. Me and Barbatos have a track record for this and you know it. Besides, since when have I been one to boast about my achievements?... Gloriatio pro stultis. Boasting is for the foolish."

The young man's look then went flat and he puffed out a cheek a small ways in minor annoyance.

"Roger that. I'll be back soon. I'll be sure to file a report if I come across anything on the way there."

The young man lifted the visor so that it sat in his hair, standing up and tossing the leaf aside as the wind blew by, watching it swirl off as he lowered his arm, then pulling out a pair of black fingerless riding gloves and slipping them on as he made his way down the plateau and to a clearing below, and in it, was the machine known as the Barbatos.

The Para-mail's flight mode design was streamlined, like the frame could pierce through the atmosphere itself, it's thruster wings nearly bird like in design, set into "feathers" that all had their own exhaust ports, numbering up to four "wings" in total, unlike most Para-mails. The machine was colored a matte blue with thick, black, angular lines decorating it in all but the nose, which remained a solid black with gold highlights, and unlike most Para-mails, which had open seats behind the nose, the nose segment itself was a cockpit in full with a segment behind it that had what looked like docking ports on it, the top of the cockpit currently open and showing the seat within, and set behind the cockpit was a golden v-fin that had one part damaged like a scar behind it. The a customized assault rifle was mounted under the frame as well, and the lower wings had two swords held on by binders as well.

"Hey there old friend. Done with your nap eh?" The young man ran a hand along the Para-mails cockpiy and jumped it, lowering his visor so it sat over his eyes, the clear visor then darkening to black, also adjusting the controls as the initial startup booted. "Alright, let's head home!"

The Barbatos lifted up into the air, it's wings aiming downwards until the Para-mail reached a proper altitude, then blasting off as it's wings faced the normal position, it's pilot making the machine roll in midair as it did.

And, once the Para-mail had reached the open seas, that was when crimson thunder and lightning began to crash down from a particular cloud.

" _Blaze, a Singularity is opening up right at your location!"_

"Hannibal ad porta… Hannibal is at the gates… I can tell." Blaze nodded in reply, lowering his visor.

" _We're…"_

"No, don't send a squad out. Besides, the moment they get here I'll be long done with cleaning up anyway. Just tell me what's coming through and I'll take care of it!" Blaze cut off the operator, and he let out a small hum once the familiar portal opened above him, and DRAGONs began pouring out of it, dozens of small ones that compared to the size of the Para-mail, and following them, one _massive_ purple colored DRAGON that dwarfed the Barbatos.

" _Okay… we're estimating 30 Scuna-classes and a Galleon-class!"_

"Tch… this'll be easy then." Blaze swiped a thumb across his nose and let out a breath, his gaze hardening, "Let's do this, Barbatos!"

Blaze maneuvered to swoop through the incoming Scuna-classes, firing with his assault rifle and downing a few as he ascended at high speed, looking back as the DRAGONs gave chase, then stalling immediately and diving back down, changing his controls to Assault Mode.

The Barbatos' assault mode kept the streamlined look of the Flight form, but now one could see a certain, elegant bulk to the armor as well, the shoulder's coming to a soft point, and the machine's four wings letting out a burst of light as they activated. The head of the Barbatos was different from most Para-mails as well, while being highly angular, the damaged v-fin could be seen in all it's glory, and the head even had a "face" shielded by the tip of the v-fin and two protrusions from it's "helmet", also seeming to bear a solid facemask. And instead of one solid sensor light, two gleaming blue "eyes" could be made out under the v-fin's tip, which lit as the machine readied it's assault rifle and drew a sword, using it to slash a DRAGON clean in half before righting out and lifting up from the water, Blaze letting loose as he shot down the DRAGONs and slashed at those who came close, practiced skill in his aim and technique as he weaved through the Scuna-classes, whose numbers dwindled until all but the last one impaled on the Barbatos' blade had plummeted into the water below, and Blaze then kicked the one left off of the sword to let it fall to the waves below, blood streaming from it's wounds.

"One to go. Save the best one for last as they say." Blaze popped his neck, and as the Galleon-class launched a storm of orb like projectiles at him, he switched to Flight Mode and swerved through the onslaught, switching modes and blasting away the orbs before diving down to make the converging streams crash into each other, once again switching and blasting upwards, Barbatos streaking across the waters surface so fast it caused a _very_ large wake to form behind it as Blaze weaved back and forth to continued dodging the onslaught of orbs that pursued him, "Tch, pesky little things. Barbatos, fly!"

The Barbatos shot upwards at a sharp angle, Blaze having to lean back against his seat because of the sheer force he was putting on himself from that move, and he shot straight for the Galleon-class above him, swapping forms and blasting the orbs before they reached him, then wheeling in the air and firing on the Galleon with rapid bursts and even grenade shots, the Galleon-class roaring as it was hit, rearing back. Blaze could see the opening clear as day, sheathing the sword he had out, his machines left arm activating it's freeze cannon, a golden spike bursting out of the elbow section.

"Now fall!" Blaze roared as he charged and shot past the snapping jaws of the Galleon-class, aiming right for it's belly and letting the freeze bullet loose, and Blaze growled when the DRAGON was still airborne even after getting the freeze shot right to it's gut, "Tch, that wasn't enough eh? Well then, I'll end you with one move!"

Blaze made the Barbatos draw both it's swords, scraping the blades against one another and whipping them to the side, the sun gleaming off of the shining silver blades, the Galleon-class roaring in response and letting loose another storm of orbs, Blaze charging forward and slashing through the orbs without hesitating, his machine a flurry of motion as it shot downwards, and Blaze yelled as he broke though the storm, raising his blades high as the Galleon-class reared it's head back to attack him, slicing the beast right through it's snout and jaw, blood spurting from the massive cut and getting on the Barbatos as Blaze then slashed once more, finishing the beast off, and, as it fell, he fired another few freeze shots into the beast, a pillar of water that soon froze with the DRAGON's death shooting skywards.

"Requiesce in pace. Rest in peace." Balze opened up his cockpit and stood up in his seat, putting his hands near his visor, "This is Blaze. All targets confirmed silent. Returning to base."

" _Confirmed."_

Blaze nodded and sat back down, swapping back to flight mode and shooting off, patting the side of his machine as well.

"Good work Barbatos. Let's head on home."

XXXX

Blaze finally arrived at what was home base for him, the island known simply as Arzenal, located in the middle of nowhere right in the open ocean, a plateau with a massive vertical drop and a small cove visible as well, the hanger for Para-mails one of the most notable structures as it jutted out from the front of the cliff, the other structures of the military base like area also notable.

Blaze streaked down to the hanger and slowed until he landed within, Barbatos' thrusters quieting as he rightened the machine out on one of the catapult pads, then taking off is visor and shaking his hair free from the forced compression.

"Well well, the Azure Ace has returned from the sky once again."

Blaze let out a long, heavily annoyed sigh as he stepped off of Barbatos, crossing his arms as he faced the tall, blonde woman before him, whose uniform was skimpy as once could get outside of the female pilot suits.

"Captain Zola. To what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting me by yourself?" Blaze kept his tone flat, but there was a hint of crass annoyance to it now, and he simply staked past the senior officer, Zola chuckling in amusement as she followed the teenager.

"What? I can't say hello to a friend?" Zola reached a hand towards Blaze, who swiped it away with a quick movement when her fingers came near his chin, Zola earning a hard glare from Blaze, "You look so cute when you're angry, you know that?"

"Tch. Go mess with one of your other "toys", I've told you not to mess with me at least a thousand times now." Blaze simply scoffed, stepping ahead, Zola chuckling.

"But I'm the mood for something a bit… _different."_

Zola started reaching down to a certain area… and not more than a millisecond later, Blaze had the woman pinned to the wall of the hanger hallway with his knife mere _inches_ from her left eye.

"So violent…" Zola licked her lips as Blaze glared at her, his mouth a line but an angry fire in the young man's eyes that only encouraged the captain's smirk.

"Back the hell off. Cause next time you try that, you'll lose the _other_ eye." Blaze growled, his knife's positioning emphasizing that, and after a moment, stepped back and sheathed his knife with a slight flourish, and one could hear footsteps rushing along, "Fuck it. Not worth my time. Good day to you, _Captain_ Zola."

As Blaze stalked off, Zola chuckling to herself, three girls stopped him in his tracks, a red head, another blonde, and one with tealish gray hair that also covered an eye, and each had a show of annoyance about their face.

"Well if it isn't Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris yet again." Blaze crossed his arms, referring to the three girls by their names respectively.

"What do you think you're doin' huh Blaze?!" Rosalie snapped, and Blaze sighed, drawing his knife again as he caught Zola _again._

"I said not to try again. And to answer, the usual routine I have to put up with on a daily basis." Blaze stuck his knife back down when Zola moved over to the other three, brushing past as he did as well.

"You're lucky we haven't taken _you_ down ourselves yet, you know?" Hilda glanced back, and Blaze merely looked back with a little smirk on his face that caused the shyer Chris to shy away, hiding behind Zola as the woman chuckled.

"Now no Hilda, we don't need that. Blaze is a valuable asset to us after all. He _does_ hold the record for most DRAGONs downed after all." Zola stated, Hilda growling in annoyance as Blaze shrugged with his hands in his pockets.

"Kinda have to after all… else I risk being bought out by the likes of you. Good day, Captain Zola, and the rest of you. Oh, and a note: The area I was just in should be relatively clear for a while in terms of sorties, so expect some new scenery… well, not that there's much of anything different about open waters. And, also, you three, try to remember this… I _am_ still your superior officer here. Just a warning from me as a captain, and not as a fellow pilot."

Blaze turned and walked off at a steady pace, ignoring the fact his skull was being bored into by angry death glares, trotting off and up the stairs…

XXXXX

"And as for the result of this sortie… well over 10 million… yeesh… just more to go into the savings deposit." Blaze tossed a stack of money onto a pile on a sofa opposite his simple bed, the rest of his room within Arzenal rather simple but having been renovated a few times to be more comfortable by comparison of some, namely with the addition of a bathroom so that Blaze could avoid the locker rooms as much as he could.

"Hmmm… another easy sortie too…" Blaze took off his scarf, and from his neck, he pulled off a pendant that was kept on a worn leather chord, and simply made of silver, but with a gleaming blue gem inlaid in it as well, "Wonder what mom and dad would think if they could see me now… to see how they're son has turned out because he's the only male on this damn rock."

Blaze sighed and placed the pendant back on his neck, hiding it with his scarf once more, tugging the item up over his mouth as he sat up on the bed, reaching under the pillow and pulling out a book, a photo album, and flipping through it, many of the pictures simply those of him as a child alongside some of the girls, the Norma, who were outcasts in this world due to an inability to use Mana, considered the lifeblood of the world by those who _could_ use it, who he'd grown up with, and even some of him on the Barbatos, which, in the photos, looked _much_ different than it currently did, along with a woman who had the same hair and eyes as him, and some of the same woman with a man dressed in black with pale gray hair to his features.

As for being a Norma, Blaze was anything but… but neither was he capable of using Mana. He was something else entirely… unique among the soldiers of Arzenal, and not just because he was male.

A knock on the door came through, Blaze glancing over at it, once again reminding himself of the fact that he had five locks installed, a deadbolt, a chain slider, a latch, a thumb scanner that was on the outer side, and to make things even harder for someone to bust in, a deadbolt that only closed from within the room.

"Coming, coming." Blaze slid the album back under his pillow and hopped off the bed, undoing the locks that needed to be undone and simply cracking the door open to peek out and see who was there. _"A second year pilot? Who the heck sent her?"_

The pilot saluted, and Blaze opened the door in full, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Captain Blaze, the commander sent me to tell you to visit her office for a meeting." The pilot stated curtly, Blaze humming.

"Hmm… and what does Jill want from me this time?" Blaze requested, his question coming out in a split second.

"I don't know the details. I was just simply sent to relay the message to you sir." The pilot stated, Blaze sighing.

"Alright then. You're free to go." Blaze waved a bit, closing an eye as he did, and the pilot nodded, saluting again as she walked off, "Oh, and you don't need to be so formal around me y'know? I may be a captain but I'm still a fair guy when it comes to this."

"Uhm… y-yes sir!"

Blaze rolled his eyes as the girl was now embarrassed, stepping away from his door and being sure to close the external locks. There was a record of certain Norma on the island busting into his room when they could, so he had to take… measures, to prevent that… namely the thumb scanner on the outside of the door.

"Now, what could be so important Jill would call me down eh? Normally doesn't happen unless it's important so this better be worth it…"

XXXXX

"You called?"

Blaze stepped through the doors of the commander's office, more or less barging in without bothering to knock, and the dark haired woman at the desk, who wore a more elaborate version of the Arzenal uniform with a cape added on, and to add to things, a mechanical left arm, simply sighed and shot the young man a glare.

"Honestly Blaze, for someone who keeps five locks on his door you have a bad habit of simply barging in." The woman, Arzenal's Norma commander, Jill, stated as Blaze approached the desk, the young man simply putting a hand on his hip.

"Well it's not like I barge into bedrooms now is it? So, why the hell am I here now? Did someone file a complaint about me again?" Blaze didn't even bother sitting down, and whether or not the amount of moxie he was speaking with annoyed the commander or just simply made her shake her head with an eyeroll and nothing more couldn't be seen.

"Well, to put it simply, we've got another new recruit." Jills pulled out a clipboard and slid it to Blaze, who picked it up and glanced at the paper on it.

It was a profile sheet, one that every Norma in Arzenal had, though it was mostly the older ones. The profile pictures depicted a young woman who, as the sheet said, looked about sixteen, with messed up blonde hair from being roughed about, which Blaze guessed from the blood on her face. And the codename simply read "Ange."

"This girl looks familiar for some reason… I swear I've seen her face before." Blaze set the clipboard back down, then taking a seat, more or less flopping down as he slouched, leaning his chin on a hand.

"That's because she is the now _former_ princess of the Misurugi Empire. No doubt you saw or at least heard about her during some of your more… secretive missions off of Arzenal." Jill folded her hands in front of her, and Blaze hummed in amusement.

" _Now_ I remember. So, turns out she was a Norma huh? Tch… so, let me guess… Custodem me, non putoi?" Blaze broke out in that habit of his, getting a sigh from Jill.

"Blaze, in _English,_ if you would be so kind as to not speak in whatever language that is."

"I'm to keep watch, aren't I?" Blaze repeated the phrase, and Jill simply nodded, "So, seeing as how this, Ange, as she's called now, is former royalty, I'm guessing this has to do with _that,_ doesn't it?"

"Well, she _did_ have this." Jill produced an ornate silver ring with a shining green gem inlaid in it, and Blaze blinked in minor surprise.

"Well not surprising there. So, once she's here you want me to what, tag along with whatever unit she's tacked onto and keep an eye for anything that could make her valuable to your little conspiracy? Really, we _have_ Barbatos, why is that machine so goddamn important to all of this?" Blaze sighed himself, and now it was Jill's turn to look annoyed.

"You know well enough how the plan works. Barbatos is… an oddity we didn't expect anyway. Besides, ever since you started modding the thing it's barely what it used to be… that, and you're the only one who can even fly the damned thing properly now." Jill pointed out the matter of how indeed, Blaze's Barbatos was more or less the one machine on Arzenal that _couldn't_ be passed to another if need be, it had been that modified by the young man.

"Don't change the subject matter. Look, I'm not playing babysitter to someone two years my junior in age, and no way in _hell_ am I teaching her the ropes. That falls on her squad, whoever that will be." Blaze's left hand fingers were moving in a rolling manner on the armrest of the chair, and his eye was twitching… both tics of his that were displayed when he was annoyed.

"I'm not asking you to babysit… simply observe and watch from the sidelines when you can... think of this as you being an exam proctor, and Ange is the one taking the test you have to administrate."

"Haaagh… I don't have a choice here do I? I guess this is coming from you as my superior officer, _not_ as… whatever the hell else I can't think of at the moment!" Blaze threw his hands up when he hit that mental wall, causing Jill to smirk in amusement.

"Heh… no, no you don't Blaze." Jill chuckled in victory, and Blaze pulled a hand down over his face with a sigh.

"Quod oportet fieri? What needs to be done?" Blaze rubbed the back of his head as he said that, Jill nodding.

"Here are your orders then, Blaze. Observe the new recruit Ange as she trains and learns in combat. Though I'll be the final judge, your observations will be noted… and, use any methods you feel necessary to help get her used to her new environment."

"So, basically, you're giving me leeway to be an ass if I need to be? As opposed to how it's usually a defensive mechanism?" Blaze was amused by that concept, and Jill shrugged as if to say "more or less."

"Treat her as if you were also the captain she was assigned under. Oh, and by the way, she's going to be assigned to the to the first unit." Jill stated, and Blaze slammed his hands down on the armrests.

"DAMMIT! I knew this wasn't going to be that simple! You saved that for the last minute on purpose didn't you?! Di tibi male faciant meretrix!" Blaze shot up, and Jill gave him a flat look.

"Care to translate that for me?" Jill lit a cigarette as her gaze hardened, and Blaze huffed as he looked to the side.

"Nope. You don't need to know what that one meant. I'll suck down whatever contempt I have towards Zola for the time being… but I won't make any guarantees about whether or not she's gonna lose her remaining good eye because of me." To emphasize said point, Blaze flourished his knife a bit, the blade glinting in the light before he stuck it back into it's sheathe.

"Good to know. Alright then, you're dismissed." Jill waved an arm, and Blaze saluted before turning and leaving, stopping at the door.

"Oh, and, before I leave… Memento mori." Blaze looked back briefly, then stepping out and closing the door.

Once it was shut, Jill took a long drag on her smoke and sighed as she let it out.

"Remember to be ready to die." Jill knew the phrase well enough to know it's meaning, and she sighed again, "Of all the things that boy picked up from his mother, that one just _had_ to be included… didn't it? I wonder what you'd say about him now…"

 **A/N**

 **And here. We. Go. First chapter done! Now… pairings… friggin… pairing for Blaze…**

 _ **Next Chapter Preview**_

 _Blaze: Welcome to Arzenal… aka the place where Norma are sent to die._

 _?: But I'm not a Norma!_

 _Blaze: Look, Burn Princess, as far as the world is concerned, YOU don't exist anymore…_


	3. Chapter 2: Burn Princess

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **Chapter 2: Burn Princess**

 _ **Arzenal/VR Training Hanger**_

Blaze was atop one of the many Para-mail simulators, playing the ever familiar tune he always did on a new leaf, the gentle tune wafting through the air as he did, and not really much of anything at the moment occurring as he was more or less the only person in the room at the moment.

" _They're supposed to be assigning the newbie to the First Troop today… Jill said to just wait here for a while… guess they're chucking her right into the frying pan along with the two who just came of age… well, not like I can judge since I started piloting Barbatos when I was ten."_

Blaze ceased playing when he heard the door open, glancing over his shoulder spying the mentioned First Toop, which consisted of Zola, to Blaze's everlasting spite, along with her three girls, and five more: A young woman who appeared about the same age as Blaze with long pink hair, a seventeen year old girl with blue twintails and a dead serious look on her face, and the last three all looked about twelve, though the red headed one was actually around fifteen as Blaze knew, while the remaining two were new to the whole ordeal the Arzenal soldiers faced. Each of them were decked out in the, at least in Blaze's own opinion, somewhat impractical piloting suits all Norma wore, though individually colored, each visor they wore a bit larger than the one Blaze himself wore, while the two newbies had full on helmets on.

Of course, what with Blaze being the sole male on the island, his uniform was custom made and he _never_ wore a pilots suit, while his visor was also customized itself.

"Well well, nice to see you again Blaze. How have you been?" Zola smirked, Blaze simply flipping the bird at Zola without a second thought, much to the objection of the twin tailed girl.

"Blaze! Don't do things like that in front of the younger kids!"

"Don't get your panties in a wad Salia." Blaze jumped down from his perch, tossing the leaf aside and putting his hands behind his head, "Besides, not like it's that big of a deal… they'll learn that one soon enough."

"I swear you are have _no_ restraint…" Salia sighed while Blaze just shrugged.

"Hey! Big Bro Blaze! How are you doing?" The younger red headed girl shot up to Blaze, the young man chuckling.

"I'm doing just fine Vivian. Nice of you to ask." Blaze nodded, and Vivian chuckled.

"Quiz time! Why you here with us now?" Vivian threw up a finger (as was a trademark of hers), Blaze answering in turn.

"Because I'm supposed to watch the newest member of your team for a bit, orders from the Commander herself." Blaze's reply was met with Vivian making a ding sound.

"Yep! Good job!" Vivian gave a thumbs up, Blaze nodding.

"So, since you are here to help, what do _you_ plan to do, as a fellow captain asking another." Zola stepped forward, Blaze leaning on one of the machines.

"Simply do as I was ordered… observe and make my own judgment. You can use whatever methods you feel like, it's not my job to pass judgment on that. Just get her whipped into shape, I don't care… though I might have my own input on helping with that." Blaze gave a small hand wave as he spoke, and Zola chuckled.

"Ah I see. Well then, having fun watching." Zola turned away, Blaze getting sour looks as per the usual, and then the pink haired girl approached him.

"Blaze do you _try_ to antagonize people?"

"Ersha, come on, not like I have much choice when _her._ I lost count of how many times I've threatened Zola."

Blaze put his arms behind his had again, Ersha sighing. The two Para-mail riders had more or less grown up together, so Blaze was rather comfortable around Ersha and tended to lack his usual hostility.

"Yes I noticed… you do tend to do that a lot." Ersha noted, Blaze scoffing and now he was fiddling around with a butterfly knife, flipping it around with ease and seemingly subconsciously.

"You do remember _why_ my door has five locks on it right?" Blaze had an eye closhed, and he blinked when Ersha caught his arm.

"You need to doing that without looking. If not you're just going to end hacking your fingers apart like you did when we were kids." Ersha plucked the knife from Blaze's fingers and closed it, Blaze swiping it back and pocketing it.

"Yeah, I still have some of the scars from back then as proof! And trust me, that won't be happening again any time soon. Seriously I'm not the wimpy crybaby I was ten years ago."

Salia sighed with a hint of annoyance as she watched the Blaze and Ersha chat so easily with one another, the two going back and forth with all the ease of two people who knew each other for as long as they had, just like siblings.

"Hehehe… those two are just like siblings, wouldn't you say?" Vivian popped up, and Salia looked to the side. "Quiz time! What is Salia jealous of?"

"I-I'm not jealous! Why would I be?!" Salia snapped.

"Come on! Enough nagging me! You're not my mother Ersha… AND QUIT PATTING ME DOWN AND SWIPING MY STUFF!" Blaze was busy swiping away his butterfly knife (again), and a few other personal items, keeping them in one hand while pushing Ersha by her back with the other.

"Why is it you have so many weapons on you? Is that really necessary?" Ersha asked, stopping, Blaze putting a hand on his hip.

"Yes, I find it _very_ necessary! You remember what happened when I was sixteen! That was the reason I even installed the thumb scanner in the first place!" Blaze was replacing everything that could be considered a weapon back into the various holsters built into his jacket.

"Yes but things haven't been as bad since then now have they." Ersha spoke in the way she always, did, and Blaze just scoffed again.

"Tch… only because nobody has the guts to try and bust the thumb scanner. Least I don't wake up with a surprise bedmate anymore." Blaze then earned a headlock from Ersha, the young man yelping at the others grip, "ACCCK! Ersha do you have to?!"

"Hahahahaha! That is awesome!" Vivian laughed aloud while Ersha simply giggled.

"Yes, I do Blaze. You need to learn to lighten up a bit. Besides, it's not like _every_ girl on Arzenal is trying to do that."

"WHY BUT IT'S STILL A PRETTY BIG NUMBER! NOW LET ME GO FOR CRYING OUT LOUD BEFORE MY FACE TURNS BLUE!" Blaze started smacking Ersha's arm until she released him, falling back and landing on his rear, yelping a bit.

"Ow ow ow ow ow…." Blaze stood up and rubbed the sore spot a bit, "I swear… one of these days you're gonna accidently break on of my bones…"

"No I won't, because I _did_ promise as a kid to never hurt you _too_ much." Ersha stated, Blaze giving her a flat stare.

"You're definition of not too much is very different from mine…" Blaze rubbed his neck and sighed again, and from the corner of his eye he spotted Salia simply staring at him and Ersha… a usual sight truth be told.

The blue haired girl then looked away, Blaze sighing as he put a hand behind his head.

"What is with her?" Blaze lurched a bit when he felt a hand slap him on the back, glancing at Ersha yet again.

"Really Blaze? You've known Salia ever since she came here and you cannot see how she feels?" Ersha hummed, Blaze crossing his arms.

"To be frank… I have no idea what you're talking about." Blaze got a sigh from that, and then cue the doors slamming open, Jill entering with Ange in tow, the former princess looking nothing short of miserable, the First Troop lining up, Blaze hopping up onto the nearest VR trainer and watching.

"Salute the commander!"

" _And cue the ensuing chaos."_ Blaze reached into his back pocket, pulling out a newer leaf and softly playing on it so as not to make too much noise and also stave off his boredom, laying back on the VR trainer while also listening in.

"You handle the rest, Zola." Jill ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Zola replied, and once Jill left, she approached the rookie, "Welcome to the First Troop of death. I'm Captain Zola. Deputy Chief, introduce her."

Ange yelped as Zola pushed her forward (via putting a hand on her rear), Salia nodding.

"Yes, ma'am."

Blaze more or less tuned out the introductions of everyone in the team to Ange… at least until the newbie spoke up.

"Are these… all Norma?" Ange murmured, Blaze sitting up and ceasing his music.

"'These?'" Salia repeated in some surprise.

"Ha! We Norma are treated as _things."_ Hilda scoffed with a smug grin, Blaze rolling his eyes.

"You bitch!" Rosalie growled, though Vivian speaking up stopped her.

"Yep, we're all Norma, just like you. We'll be good frends, okay?" Vivian was cheery as always, and Ange replied in obvious denial.

"I am not! I am the Empire of Misurugi's First Princess, Angelis Ikaruga Misurugi. I am in no way a Norma!" Ange objected.

"But you can't use Mana right?" Vivian asked, straight and up front about it.

" _Oh this is just gonna be a crazy fest with her…"_ Blaze adjusted to a more comfortable position as he watched, Ange looking down in the mean time.

"Th-The Light of Mana just doesn't reach this far." Ange stated, and cue Blaze actually _laughing_ at that notion.

"HA! Listen rookie, the Light of Mana isn't something that doesn't just _not_ reach somewhere. We do have a human officer here after all, and she is _perfectly_ capable of using Mana." Blaze jumped down with a small flip, Ange blinking at seeing that he was, well, male.

"A male Norma?!" Ange gasped, Blaze shaking his head.

"Nope, not a Norma… and before you ask anything else, no I can't use Mana, so don't even try." Blaze crossed his arms as usual, Salia sighing.

"And _this_ is Captain Blaze, the leader of the Scout Troop. He'll be an advisor while you're training here as well." Salia introduced, Blaze nodding.

"What she said… and… Welcome to Arzenal… aka the place where Norma are sent to die." A moment of silenced shock followed Blaze's statement to Ange… which was then followed by a sharp _crack_ as Salia slapped him upside the head. "OW! What the hell Salia?!"

"Don't try freaking her out! Now isn't the time to be cryptic or be a jerk!" Salia snapped.

"Oh please, she had to get it through her head at some point!" Blaze shouted in reply, rubbing the back of his head, then regaining his composure, "But yeah, as Salia said, I'm here as an advisor under the Commander's orders. And to be clear, I'm also under authorization to use any means necessary when assisting in this, so don't think I'll go easy on a rookie."

"But I'm not a Norma!" Ange snapped… and cue Zola laughing.

"Damn you, Commander. You brought us a crazy one! She's not even aware of her situation! She's defective!" Zola laughed in amusement, Blaze sighing and repressing the urge to snark at her.

"So the defect is being condescending?" Rosalie muttered, Chris chuckling.

"Oh, ouch." Chris put a hand near her mouth and snickered, "What a burn."

" _You're_ the defects!" Ange earned a foot stamp from Hilda for that comment… and Blaze could not object since his hand had immediately flown to his knife.

"Know your place, Burn Princess!" Hilda had Ange by her shirt, and Ersha attempted to diffuse the heated situation.

"Come on, people, let's leave it there." Ersha stated, Hilda turning to her.

"What? We need to smack the delusion out of ugly bitches like her." Hilda's statement was met with agreements by Chris and Rosalie, the two captains in the room exchanging glances.

"Well looks like you're gonna get to have some fun." Blaze observed as the chatter continued, Zola chuckling.

"Quite." Zola turned to her team, then giving her orders, "Salia, you take care of her. Teach her everything."

"Yes ma'am." Salia responded.

"Be kind to the promising newcomer, everyone. We're all Norma here." Zola put a hand on Ange's head, the newcomer glaring at the captain, who stepped back, "All right, we're starting training! Ersha, Rosalie, Chris…" the mentioned three lined up, "Come with me. We'll be doing long range attack patterns!"

"Yes!" The three girls saluted as their orders were received, as per protocol.

"Salia, Hilda, Vivian, you're training the newcomer. Buckle down." Zola was again met with a confirming "Yes!" and salutes. "Go!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Blaze watched as the groups scrambled to their positions, Salia taking Ange off to most likely slap her into a pilots suit, so, in the meantime, Blaze wandered off a bit.

"Well, Ange is gonna be an issue if this attitude of hers keeps up. Peh… wonder how long it'll take to get how harsh the world we live in actually is?"

And a short time later, Blaze was sitting at the simulator Ange was in, Salia currently showing the rookie the controls. Blaze was flipping his butterfly knife again by the time Salia came out and took her own seat.

"So, why is it the Commander assigned you as an advisor?" Salia asked, Blaze shrugging as he stopped toying with the knife in his hand.

"Don't know don't care. I'm just curious to see how this girl does during her first test flight. I bet you one mil she somehow manages to do well." Blaze casually put the bet in the air, Salia yelping.

"One million?!" Salia yelped.

"Hey you don't have to take the bet. I just felt like making a wager was all. After all, I'm pretty much stuck as your partner in teaching Ange for a little while, so hey, why not make this fun?" Blaze pocketed his knife, Salia sighing.

"I don't expect her to be able to do this her first try."

"Neither do I." Blaze bluntly responded.

Blaze watched as the rookies were, one by one, launched out while Salia gave Ange the run down on what to do, and Ange, to no one's surprise once her turn came, started shrieking the minute she was launched.

"Well that was expected…" Blaze twirled a strand of hair, and Salia had what could only be described as a… somewhat disappointed scowl on her face.

" _What is this?!"_ Ange panicked, Salia sighing.

"Don't let go of the controls. Climb!" Salia continued on, Blaze watching the run as it went, leaning back in his seat a bit.

" _Jill has high hopes for her apparently… tch… we'll just have to see how well she can pilot though…"_ Blaze took the liberty and pressed a button, "Start nose dive training."

"HUH?! Wait, we're not getting to that yet!" Salia snapped, Blaze glancing at her.

"I'm testing her a bit. I wanna see how Ange reacts… who knows, maybe she's better than we think? After all, she _was_ a former princess… maybe she wasn't just some pampered bimbo." Blaze sat back, Salia turning back to the view screen to see Ange was _really_ needing to pull up.

"You're going to hit the ground! Nose up!" Salia barked, Blaze watching closely.

" _Not yet…"_ Blaze crossed his arms, and he stopped Salia from flipping the lid on the eject button, shaking his head, "Don't force her out… I have a feeling she may actually know what she's doing now."

Salia glanced at Blaze in surprise, looking back at the screen, gasping when Ange pulled up right near the last minute and began flying around with ease afterwards.

"What's up with this kid?" Salia gasped, "Did you know she'd do this?"

"Nope." Blaze simply sat back and gave a small smirk, "I just decided to take a gambit and test out luck. Seems I was right… she _does_ seem to be better than we thought."

XXXXX

 _ **Hanger**_

Blaze was sitting on the Barbatos, which was, at the moment, in it's main garage within the hanger, which was one that had been set aside specifically for the unique machine, the pilot currently filing his first report in regard to Ange's performance in training, tapping his pen on his knee.

"She's showing promise to my surprise… these past few days has been showing that she's above average in all areas… a first for most rookies… hmm…" Blaze hummed, continuing to add touches to the report due to his own opinion mattering in said report, and once it was done, he jumped off his machine and started wandering through the series of Para-mails until he reached one that looked terribly old, covered by a tarp, and shortly after, Jill entered the room as well, Blaze simply handing her the papers for his report.

"So, Blaze, what's your personal first impression of Ange, huh?" Jill asked, comparing the other paper in her hand to Blaze's own.

"She does show promise, that's for sure. But to pilot _this_ thing? Well… we'll have to see how her first deployment goes… training and live combat are two very different things. And if she gets shot down, then that's the end of that… at least we'll have the ring." Blaze was curt and short in his reply, then adding… "Ad quorum casum cum ignauia velocior absque misericordia."

"Translation?" Jill hummed, Blaze glancing at her with that ever ice cold gaze.

"The fall of the coward is swift, and without mercy." Blaze turned to Jill, a hand on his hip, "I hope you're not getting your hopes up to high yet despite the exceptional skills Ange shows… whether or not her will is strong enough to withstand the real trial we face here is yet to be seen. I for one, am curious to see what happens."

Blaze walked off, and Jill posed a question.

"So, have you said it to her yet? That phrase of yours?" Jill asked, Blaze chuckling.

"Not yet… no… but, if someone else doesn't, then I'm sure I'll say it soon enough. Besides, everyone else on Arzenal has had it drilled into their heads." Blaze tapped his left temple before leaving, Jill letting out a breath.

"He's just like his father… but he has his mother's habits and skill as a pilot… I do wonder what you two would say if you could see how the boy turned out…"

 _ **Mall**_

Blaze, stepped away from the wall leading out from the entrance of Arzenal's sole shopping zone, catching Ange as she was leaving.

"You know… you shouldn't get Coco's hopes up _too_ much Ange. I don't want to see her hopes get dashed later on."

Ange turned around when Blaze spoke, surprised to see the young man present, then she growled a bit, Blaze scoffing.

"Hmph. Still don't like me I see. Peh, not that I care, I'm simply observing any way." Blaze murmured, flipping a hand.

"Why the heck are you even doing so? And, furthermore, why are you even _here?"_ Ange asked, Blaze lifting a brow.

"Do you mean why I'm here at the mall or here at Arzenal in general?" Blaze replied, Ange taken aback by the blunt sarcasm Blaze responded with, "And don't bother trying to get high and mighty with me. I _am_ your superior officer, even if I'm not a Norma like you."

"I keep telling you people I am _not_ a Norma." Ange put out the objection again, Blaze chuckling and walking past the blonde girl.

"Look, Burn Princess, as far as the rest of the world is concerned, _you_ no longer exist. I'm sure by now almost all records involving Princess Angelis Ikaruga Misurugi have been eliminated and burned to cinders." Blaze stopped once he was past Ange, the trainee, turning and glaring at him.

"What right do you have to say that to me?!" Ange snapped, Blaze turning back to face her, his face stoic.

"The right of someone who's spent nearly half of his life fighting something _you_ weren't even aware of until about a week ago. You know how the others, like Coco and Miranda, start training at twelve? Well, I started two years earlier at ten. I'm eighteen… I've been piloting for nearly as long as some of the older veterans here. So when you question why I say that, it's because compared to you, Ange, I'm in a _completely_ different category. Feel offended if you want, it's not my job to care."

"I swear… I _am_ getting out of here." Ange stated, Blaze chuckling a bit.

"We'll see… oh, and Ange, remember this… Memento mori." Blaze repeated the usual phrase he was known for, Ange's eyes widening a bit, "Remember to be ready to die. Grind that into your brain a bit. I've been told it's a good motivator… granted, some people I've told that too took it in a completely different direction."

Blaze walked off, Ange watching the sole male on this island full of females as he eventually turned the corner.

"What is with him?" Ange murmured.

"Oh, by the way, if you want to find out more about me, ask around. I don't like explaining my life story to people, so piece it together. I grew up with a lot of the girls here… so ask around… if you have the time." Blaze popped back from the corner, "And like I said, remember that phrase. Memento mori… keep it locked up tight."

Blaze vanished again, leaving Ange to mull over not only his phrase and words from earlier, but also, what she would do to try and get off of this rock she was on… one way or another, she planned to do so.

 **A/N**

 **HA! Got past my writers block through some nonlinear writing! Granted it wasn't for this but whatevs… So now things shall REALLY kick up come the next chapter, as well as perhaps, some more revealing of Blaze's bit at Arzenal as well.**

 **And, putting it to a question if there would be any… issue with me** _ **possibly**_ **adding Naomi from the game into this.**


	4. Chapter 3: Villkiss

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **Chapter 3: Villkiss**

 _ **Hanger**_

Blaze reeled the Barbatos in and to a stop, taking off his visor as the machine was pulled in, having just come back from another scouting mission, though the results were the same as ever… just a barren island with only indigenous animals living on it. Nothing of interest.

"Well, at least a Singularity opened up… I seem to be having a string of luck with encountering them while I'm scouting as of late." Blaze opened the cockpit and hopped out, waving as Mei, a mechanic and yet another old friend of his, trotted up.

"Another successful run I see." Mei chuckled, Blaze shrugging as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Mei, I've kept this beast in one piece for the longest time. I doubt it'll get damaged unless it's insane out there." Blaze leaned back as Mai clambered up onto the frame, the mechanic chuckling.

"Yeah yeah. Just chill on the mods. Keep it up and I won't be able to help you anymore… especially if we find a pilot for that one…" Mei looked off to where the old Para-mail was, and Blaze shrugged.

"Jill is getting an idea involving the newbie… but Ange hasn't even been on her first sortie yet, so we'll see. See ya' later." Blaze stepped off and waved as he trotted off, immediately making a bee line for the control room, where, to no surprise of the pilot, Ange was there, showing whatever it was to Jill and the human officer and supervisor at Arzenal, Emma Bronson, who, as usual, showed a measure of surprise to see Blaze just waltz in. "So… what did I miss now eh?"

Jill simply flashed the paper in her hands at Blaze, Ange glaring at the pilot, and Blaze merely glanced at Ange, shaking his head with a small sigh.

"What did I tell you?" Blaze put a hand on his head, and Ange's hands balled into fists.

"I told you, I'm getting out of here." Ange stated, Blaze scoffing.

"Peh. Want me to break it to her again or just let it hit her when the time comes?" Blaze crossed his arms and leaned back on the console

"Wait you've told her?" Emma asked in a surprised little bit, Blaze nodding.

"What a problem you are."

The four turned towards the door, Zola standing there in little more than a bathrobe, and Blaze made a guttural growl of annoyance as she walked over.

"She's so thick headed." Zola stated, Blaze rolling his eyes.

"She's been poorly educated, Zola." Jill spoke calmly and simply, merely glancing at the captain.

"I apologize, Commander." Zola saluted and then glanced at Ange with a smile on her face, "You'll do." Zola then grabbed Ange, the girl gasping, "I'll be borrowing the room."

"Approved." Jill was curt and simple, and Blaze squeezed his temples as Zola dragged Ange off.

"I almost feel sorry for her." Blaze sighed, and as if on perfect cue, the alarm went off along with the phone ringing like crazy, Emma answering as the bridge girls went to their places. "I'll go stand by in the Barbatos."

"Nope."

In the next moment, Blaze yelped as Jill yanked on his braid to make him stop, the young man falling onto his rear as he flinched in pain.

"OWOWOWOW! Cut it out!" Blaze snapped, Jill shooting a stern glance at the boy.

"You just returned from a scouting sortie, so you're not going out again. Stay put. That's an order." Jill let go of Blaze's braid, the boy pulling it over his shoulder as he stood up.

"Alright alright… I'll watch what happens then…" Blaze went and sat down in a chair, slouching in his normal way as things started up, bouncing a leg, glancing back when, after a couple of minutes, Zola and a surprisingly _not_ roughed up Ange dashed out of the back room and out. "Are you _sure_ that you don't want me heading out with the First Troop to see how Ange does in her first mission personally?"

"You can sortie out if things get too bad… but for now just let things go. And don't go and sortie against orders like that last time things got bad, alright? I know that was your friend but still, there's no playing heroes." Jill stated, and Blaze looked to the side with a bit of an angry look.

"Don't just say that about her… not about one of my friends…" Blaze spoke under his breath, but Jill could sense the angry air around him.

The woman knew well enough Blaze had a natural protective instinct that he tried to hide, and it never came up more than when someone he cared about was threatened… and the last time was when a certain test pilot who came before Ange went down in battle… something Blaze was still bitter over.

"Ange is gonna try to run."

Jill and Emma looked over at Blaze as the normal mission procedures followed.

"What? The Para-mails aren't equipped for flights that long… well, _yours_ is for whatever reason…" Emma stated, Blaze glancing at the officer.

"So? She's determined, so she'll try…" Blaze then looked forward again, and once could see his hands tightening, "She better not get anyone killed because of it…"

"Don't jump the gun Blaze… we don't know yet… so just wait and see." Jill responded, Blaze crossing his arms.

"I give it five more seconds." Blaze leaned back in his seat, and to his expectations, a blip went off on the signal radars.

"Ange is breaking off!" One of the bridge girls stated, and Blaze shot a look at Jill that _screamed_ "I fucking told you so".

"Breaking off?!" Emma gasped in shock, Jill keeping a stoic look but being sure to shoot a disapproving glance at Blaze… granted the fact he was right, again, wasn't _too_ shocking… it's why Blaze was a good captain, he could read people like books… most of the time anyway.

And, minutes afterwards once the Singularity opening was detected, a blip that heralded bad news went off.

"We've lost Coco!"

Blaze flinched, and when he stood, ready to dash out the door, Jill shot up and grabbed his shoulder, shaking her head at him.

"Blaze, sit down and wait… stay calm." Jill stated, and Blaze's hands tightened into fists.

"How can I?! Let me out there! I can help them! No one else will die if I go out there! Ange is a risk if this keeps up… she's gonna panic, I can tell, and then things will get worse! So let me out there with Barbatos, I can stop this!" Blaze turned and started shouting, and for that, Jill smacked him right across the face with her prosthetic arm, everyone else in the room flinching, _knowing_ that _had_ to have hurt badly.

"I said calm down. You're not heading out there at the current time, even _if_ you could prevent things from getting worse. Let Zola do her job. The result will be the result, understood?" Jill took a commanding tone, and Blaze looked down, his bangs shrouding his eyes. "Am. I. Clear?"

"Crystal." Blaze sat down and pulled his scarf up over his face, the tenseness in his body obvious, and Jill sat down once more, and a person could _feel_ the tension between the two, thick enough to be cut with a knife at the moment. "This better be worth it, or else you're losing the other arm…"

Jill glanced at Blaze with a hint of sadness in her eyes as he muttered that, merely folding her hands in front of her to hide the grimace forming on her face, and Blaze's look merely darkened as a second signal was lost, not to mention, muttering in that other language, most likely a slew of insults to vent off the frustration brewing within.

And some time later, two more Para-mail signals lost… Zola's and Ange's… and when that happened, Blaze got up and left, though he stopped at the door.

"Spero nunc digna cuiusque mortis iam non esset… I hope today was worth it, each death right now was not needed." Blaze left with that comment, Jill sighing heavily.

"That boy needs to learn… sometimes others dying is unavoidable… that sense is going to get him killed one of these days… just like his father…"

XXXX

 _ **Medbay**_

It was late in the day, a short time after the recovery of whatever was left of the Para-mails from the last sortie… and miraculously, Ange was in one piece but covered in bandages now, as well as strapped to a table… and whatever was left of Zola's body was in a closed body bag, and present in the room was the surviving members of the First Unit, Blaze, Jill, Emma, as well as the local shopkeeper Jasmine and the doctor Maggy.

"Four Para-mails destroyed. Three Mail Riders dead. We've failed to retrieve the bodies of the two rookies. And we didn't eliminate the DRAGONs." Jill listed off the damages of the battle, turning to Ange with a stern look, "These are the consequences of your desertion. How do you feel, Princess?"

"Say something, dammit!" Rosalie turned from her grieving, about ready to rip into Ange.

"Don't hurt her. She's wounded, after all." Maggy warned.

"I only tried to go back to my nation. I did nothing wrong." Ange murmured, and Blaze growled from the corner he was standing in, stepping out and looking downright _enraged_ to hear that.

"'Didn't do anything wrong'?! Don't give us that bullshit Ange! This was _your_ fault no matter which way you look at it!" Blaze was grabbed by Ersha, but he was still ranting despite it, "They didn't have to die! _None_ of them were supposed to die like that! But you being selfish caused _all of this!_ Don't you _dare_ tell me you did nothing wrong…"

"Blaze calm down…" Ersha murmured, Blaze's hands balling up as he ground his teeth against each other.

"Blaze is right! It's your fault that Onee-sama – _You_ killed Onee-sama!" Rosalie had her own bite to add to this, Chris speaking up as well.

"Murderer! Murderer!" Chris cried out her anguish, Ange still in a stupor-like state.

"Murderer? Norma aren't human." Ange looked to the side… and for that, she earned Blaze's response of snapping and putting his knife to her throat, though in the moment, the razor sharp blade caused a small cut in her bare shoulder.

"You are twisted." Blaze growled, stepping back and sheathing his blade, and before turning around, he delivered a swift, _hard_ elbow blow to Ange's injured shoulder, the girl gasping in pain as the male pilot retreated to the corner again, visibly _seething,_ nobody questioning the action.

"You're seriously screwed up." Hilda growled, Blaze nodding.

"You're the worst." Salia muttered.

"What's going to happen to us now?" Ersha asked.

"Salia. Starting today, you're the captain of the First Troop. Hilda, you're lieutenant. Got it?" Jill gave the order, the newly reorganized First Tropp standing at attention with a collective affirmative. "We move out again after we find the DRAGON. Get to it!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Blaze remained as the First Troop filed out, moving out of the shadows a bit.

"I'm not staying grounded when we find that DRAGON." Blaze was quick, and Jill glanced at him. "I'm serious Jill… I'm not going to take a risk… not after… _this."_

Blaze glanced at where Zola's body was, his hands tightening up again.

"You say that every time someone dies… you do realize some things will never change." Jill responded, Blaze keeping a steady look.

"Why do you think I'm working to change that?" Blaze turned and left, and once he was gone, Maggy sighed.

"Jill, when are you just going to tell the kid _why_ you ground him so much? Really, it doesn't do him any good." Maggy stated, Jill sighing herself.

"He doesn't need to know… not yet." Jill added, and Jasmine chuckled.

"He's going to head out there with the First Troop _regardless_ of what you say to him, you know that. That boy was never the same after that other girl was shot down… he still blames himself you know? You can see it… as if Blaze didn't have reason enough to be the best pilot on this island." Jasmine folded her arms, "That boy has too much of _both_ his parents in him… his mother's skill and insight, and his father's instincts and personality… a combination that is just as bad as it is good."

 _ **Graveyard**_

Blaze was standing in the rain with a cloak on to keep the water off, staring down at two gravestones a short ways off from the main rows, the names on them reading "Aelia Memori" and "Dominus Memori"… the graves of his mother and father respectively.

"Hey there… sorry I haven't dropped by in a while… but, well… I've gotten better… _much_ better than before… but… well, let's just say Jill is as strict as ever… three more died today… Coco and Miranda, two rookies, and Zola as well…" Blaze spoke in a way as if he really _was_ speaking to his long dead parents, and he was thankful the hood hid his expression as well, "But… I did swear I'd get better… it's why I started piloting Barbatos so early… heh… I know you'd have been pissed with me mom but… I felt I didn't have a choice… I promise… I promise I won't let anyone else die… I'll repeat that as many times as I need to."

Blaze turned to leave, and he perked up a bit when he spotted three figures lower down, Ange, Hill, Jasmine, and her dog, Ange working her rear off setting the graves, as was the ritual at Arzenal… survivors pay and set the gravestones of their fallen allies to hold onto their memories and lives...

Blaze started down the hill and towards the group, who were at Zola's grave, Jasmine chuckling as he arrived.

"Ah Blaze, you showed up just in time. Visiting your folks again I presume?" Jasmine asked, Blaze nodding silently, "I see… so, anything you want to say?"

Blaze glanced at the grave, keeping his arms hidden.

"I may have hated Zola's guts but… I will admit she was a good mentor and captain… she did care about all of us, in her own weird way but… even I have to admit she was a good older sister to a lot of us here… a shame she's gone…" Blaze stated.

"See? Even a hard head like this brat knows things like this well enough, and he's humble enough to admit it too." Jasmine stated, Blaze looking to the side.

"Cut the teasing… else I'll resort to that nickname that annoys you so damn much." Blaze muttered, Jasmine shooting him a sour look.

"If you do I'll be sure to _double_ the costs of your next upgrades too Barbatos."

Ange glanced at the two are they bantered, then looking downcast again.

"What's going to happen now?" Ange muttered, the dialogue of the two nearby cutting off to get back to the current mood. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Fight and kill DRAGONs." Jill replied simply, "That's all."

"What _are_ those DRAGONs? Why do I have to fight them?!" Ange outright demanded.

"Weren't you listening in class?" Jill responded, a hint of sass in her tone, "We Norma are allowed to live only as weapons to kill the DRAGON."

"Isn't that what you'd want as a princess?" Jasmine gave her own input on that notion, "You're fighting to protect the world."

"The world?" Ange asked.

"It's because there are Norma here fighting the DRAGONs that the world of Mana is able to maintain peace." Jasmine answered.

"What?" Ange showed confusion, and amid this, Blaze remained dead silent.

"While your world was drunk on peace, the Norma were dying, unknown to anyone, to protect you." Jill stated.

"All of us at Arzenal more or less know _only_ the life you've been thrust in, Ange… hell, _I_ was literally _born_ into it." Blaze stated, a hint of lingering bitterness in his voice… and one could understand why.

"I don't know anything about that." Ange shook her head, Jill responding curtly yet again.

"Now it's your turn."

"I don't know. I'm not even a Norma." Ange insisted, and Blaze scoffed at that.

"How long are you going to keep deluding yourself with that notion? Because the longer you stick yourself with denial, the worse it'll hurt later on." Blaze bit, and then Jill produced a pen, the one used by Emma.

"This is the officer's pen. Use it." Jill ordered, Ange taking the pen… and her attempts at using Mana producing nothing.

"Why?" Ange sunk down, despair on her face, "I just… I just can't use Mana right now… Just for that, I have to get thrown into this hell?! It's outrageous!"

Blaze then shot forward and grabbed Ange by her jacket, yanking her up and giving a stern glare.

"And who do you think decided on _that?!_ It was people like _you,_ who think Norma, or people like me who just can't use Mana in general, deserve nothing more than hell for it, who treat us as little more than objects to be used!" Blaze was direct, blunt, and his words were angry, Ange flinching as tears continued forming in her eyes, "You're here because of the rules you people came up with… but, Norma are just instinctively violent, antisocial animals, am I right?!"

Ange gasped as Blaze said that, and Jill was stopped from pulling Blaze away by Jasmine, who shook her head.

"Let Blaze vent and get his point across… this is good for both him and Ange." Jasmine stated.

"Well, get it through your head Burn Princess, Norma have emotions to… some of them are more human than those damned Mana users…" Blaze looked down, letting go of Ange, staring at the ground with balled fists, "Coco had _just_ turned twelve for crying out loud… she was practically my little sister… so many of the Norma are like my siblings, they're the only family I _have_ , but that doesn't matter to you now _does it!?_ Because they're Norma, objects, tools, weapons that only exist to kill DRAGONs! Am I right or wrong?!"

"Twelve… the same age as Sylvia…" Ange looked towards the gravestone, tears streaming down her face, and then she shook her head, "No, she's not the same as Sylvia. Because…"

"Norma aren't human… huh." Jill then moved forward and grabbed Ange, giving her own glare, "Then what are you?! You're not a princess. You have no Mana. You abandoned your duty. You're a deserter. You killed a little girl. Just what are you?!"

Jill released Ange, who slumped over in sorrow, simply muttering out "I am" in a strained, sad manner, and Blaze then knelt down, taking his knife to the girls throat.

"I should just kill you right here and now… then no one else you'd die because of you… but no, _that_ would be too easy… besides, Norma are supposed to die fighting… _not_ sniveling like cowards!" Blaze accentuated that by sheathing his knife and letting Ange slump over again, his expressions stoic once more, and a short time later, Salia came rushing over.

"Commander, we've located the DRAGONs." Salia relayed, and Blaze let out a breath.

"I'm going out there." Blaze stated, Salia glancing at him, and Blaze gave a steady look at Jill, pulling his hood down, "And nothing you say is stopping me Jill. Please… let me sortie… I'm not taking another risk right now… especially if you're planning what I think you are."

"Then go… I won't stop you." Jill stated, Blaze nodding and turning.

"Ange… before Jill rips into you again… remember… Memento Mori… Remember to be ready to die… even if I don't like anyone dying in any way… I'll still say it as a reminder… so that we _won't_ die… because if you don't fear death… then how can you be killed?" Blaze dashed off with that, _"I can see what you're planning Jill… Villkiss… you're bringing it out aren't you? Do or die now, isn't it? That's why I'm heading out… to see this for myself…"_

 _ **Hangar**_

Blaze was sitting at stand by in the Barbatos' cockpit as First Troop was lined up and readied to launch, though he had some input to three particular members.

"Salia, Ersha, Vivian… careful out there… I'm not putting up with three more gravestones… especially not yours… last thing I want here is too lose anyone else I care about." Blaze muttered, Salia yelping in surprise, Ersha chuckling, and Vivian giggling.

" _He does care!"_ Vivian chuckled.

" _How considerate of you Blaze. Hmmhmm, but you have nothing to worry about."_ Ersha responded.

" _W-where did_ that _come from?!"_ Sali yelped, and Blaze could hear the annoyed mutters from Hilda and Rosalie, while Chris more or less didn't care.

"Just keep your eyes open for surprises. I'll jump into the fight if things get too crazy all right? I'm tagging on as a support member today." Blaze lowered his visor, the item staying clear due to the visibility outside, waiting as the First Troop launched.

" _Blaze, you are clear for liftoff!"_

"Blaze, taking off!"

Barbatos lifted off of the catapult, it's wing thrusters kicking into full gear as the machine shot out into the open, clouded sky, Blaze catching up with the First Troop, and Ange's old, rickety machine in the rear was barely flying straight.

Blaze kept the radio connection down for now, not really interested in whatever chatter was going on… though it was obvious from the small amount that could be heard from the not exactly muted radio that the Zola trio was pissed (Chris and Rosalie) to amused at a certain someone's death wish (Hilda), and that Vivian was curious as all heck about the piece of crap machine Ange had been more or less slapped onto.

"And here it is." Blaze looked down towards the water, the shadow of the Galleon class from the previous battle rising up, the DRAGON obviously quite wounded and showing evidence of where it was hit by freezing bullets of it's torso and wing. "Which means all they have to do is finish it off."

The others (minus Ange) all switched their machines to Assault mode, ready for the attack, while Blaze wheeled around and ascended a bit, switching forms to hover in the air, watching the rush, and growling when he saw the DRAGON launch up orbs from below.

"So it set a trap? These things are getting smarter, aren't they?!" Blaze shot down and blasted apart multitudes of the orbs, coming back up from the rush near Salia's machine, switching his radio back on, "Salia, don't freeze up!"

Salia gasped from inside her machine as Blaze kept shooting down the rushing orbs as they came at the others, giving cover fire where needed as they were all backed into a corner.

"What do we do? What do we do? Captain Zola…" Salia muttered.

"Salia I said don't freeze up. You're the First Troops captain now!" Blaze snapped, and he fired at the DRAGON as it started closing in on them.

"EVADE!" Salia yelled, the units moving out of the way, though Blaze shoved Salia ahead, Barbatos getting rammed by the DRAGONs wing and losing it's rifle, Blaze growling as he felt the blow.

"BLAZE!" Ersha and Salia shouted as the Barbatos was now stuck on the DRAGONs wing.

"I'm fine… Barbatos is tough enough to shake that off… but I lost my rifle… dammit…" Blaze resorted to drawing a sword, and the young man gasped when the DRAGON diverted it's attention from Barbatos, and instead, to Ange and the shaky Villkiss which was headed straight for it. "The hell?! She's really trying to die… isn't she?"

But, when the DRAGON swung it's tail, Ange avoided taking the blow dead on, then rushing back in, and then avoiding an incoming orb attack by cutting the thrusters shortly, the DRAGON giving chase, Blaze growling as he was stuck in it.

"No… something's stopping her…" Blaze muttered, and he got ready to rush in once the VIllkiss was caught by the DRAGON, the beast tilting it's head to move in for the kill… and what followed next was a scream from Ange, and then her machine began glowing brightly, blue light gleaming from the machine, the DRAGON reeling back, releasing both the Barbatos and Villkiss, which was shedding the layer of old rust and grime, revealing a gleaming white, blue accented frame with a gold inner frame, Ange immediately entering Assault mode as she snapped into action, the Villkiss capable of being likened to an angel itself, and Blaze felt shocked. "She did it… Villkiss is awake again…"

What followed next confirmed things for Blaze: Ange swooped through the DRAGONs attacks, breaking it's shield and avoiding the orbs it sent towards her, slashing them out of the air, blasting forward and driving her sword right through it's head and letting the DRAGON eat it's own attack, finishing the beast with a point blank freezing bullet and retrieving her sword, the DRAGON falling and the water that shot up freezing with it's death.

"Well… looks like you found her Jill… the Villkiss' new pilot…" Blaze looked off at the parting clouds that showed the rising sun as Ange's broken, pained sobs, probably some of the last she's release for a long while, broke through the silence, "Et sic de novo incipit… and so it begins again."

 **A/N**

 **And I will admit I had fun showing Blaze's emotional side… he's strong but neither is he invincible. Perfect combo.**

 _ **Next chapter preview:**_

 _Blaze: Looks like you've got the idea through that thick skull of yours… that's good._

 _Ange: I want to know what the deal with him is… why is Blaze even hear?_

 _Salia: You're in for a long story then…_

 _Maggy: Hey Blaze, guess who finally woke up. You may be glad to hear this._

 _ **Next time: Chapter 4: Past of the Azure Ace**_


	5. Chapter 4: Past of the Azure Ace

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **Chapter 3: Past of the Azure Ace**

 _ **Jill's Office**_

"What a kill count, and on only her third mission. Not bad, not bad."

Jill was overlooking reports about Aneg's sorties, gathered in the officer with her being Blaze, Salia, Mei, Jasmine (and her ever loyal dog Vulcan), as well as Maggy.

"No one could use that machine well, and then she does it so effortlessly." Maggy commented.

"The Villkiss must have accepted Ange." Mei murmured, Blaze nodding.

"What else? She _does_ have the ring after all." Blaze stated, his hand going under his scarf and fiddling with his pendant.

"So then she's–" Salia didn't finish, and Jill simply smiled.

"Shall we begin then? The Libertus." Jill looked around at everyone present, and then straight at Salia, "Got a problem with that, Salia?"

"She'll die immediately." Salia murmured.

" _Are you saying that because three of your Riders hate Ange's guts, or because you're jealous Salia?"_ Blaze thought, folding his arms.

"I could do it. I'll show you. I can handle the Villkiss better. So why?" Salia spoke up, and Blaze rolled his eyes as he clicked his tongue.

"The right person for the job." Jill responded simply, standing up and moving out from behind the desk.

"If something happens to the Villkiss–" Salia started to object, but…

"I'll fix it if it comes to that!" Mei stated, "I'll stake my life on it. That's our duty after all!"

"Mei…" Salia murmured, and Jill put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Focus on your own duty. Got it, Salia?" Jill stated, Salia looking away, Jill putting a hand on her head, "Good girl."

"Things are going to get busy now, huh?" Maggy mused.

"Seems so… things have already gotten interesting…" Blaze stepped off the wall with that comment, quietly heading towards the door and checking outside for a moment.

"Again, don't get cocky." Jill put out the warning, "Especially around the officer."

"Yeah yeah…" Blaze stepped out and left, but, as the usual, he gave a brief set of two words to follow it, "Memento mori."

"Does he always have to do that?" Salia sighed.

"I can hear you Salia." Blaze called back, the blue haired girl yelping a bit, much to Blaze's amusement.

 _ **Hangar**_

Blaze shook his head as he took his visor off, stepping out of Barbatos as the machine was moved back into it's space, and as he was leaving, the First Troop was coming back from their latest sortie as well.

"Huh, talk about coincidental timing." Blaze mused, placing a hand on his hip as the machines landed, and the first one past him was Ange, "Looks like you've finally gotten the idea through that thick skull of yours. That's good."

Ange looked over at Blaze as he walked off, and the captain spoke again.

"Just try not to give Salia _too_ much trouble. She's a bit too serious for her own good… trust me, it's bitten her in the ass more than once. That, and we're old friends, so I _do_ worry about her a bit." Blaze's statement hung in the air, simply getting a scoff from the other pilot.

"There is something off about that guy…" Ange muttered, more or less shoving what Blaze had said aside and continuing on…

 _ **Jasmine's Mall**_

"And… done. There, that's the last of the pay up for the new rifle." Blaze slapped a stack of bills down on the table near Jasmine, the woman chuckling as she filed through them.

"You need to be a bit more careful y'know? Really, as Arzenal's best pilot not many expect you to lose your gear so easily." Jasmine teased, Blaze rolling his eyes. "And couldn't you have just paid it all in one go? I mean really, you're the richest person on Arzenal."

"Oh ha ha Jasmine. And you also know darn well why I pay in installments." Blaze muttered, putting his arms behind his head.

"Agh, such a troublesome child, just like your mother was." Jasmine murmured, Blaze rolling his eyes.

"Please don't bring that up." Blaze muttered, Jasmine waving her fan is dismissal.

"Don't be so sensitive about it. "

" _My_ mother! I can be as sensitive about that subject as I wanna be!" Blaze snapped, a hand on his hip, Jasmine laughing, and then a call from Vivian drew the two's attention towards the lineup of weapons.

"Auntie, how much is this one!" Vivian was pointing towards a newer model of the boomerang her Para-mail was equipped with, and Jasmine was particularly annoyed by the "Auntie" bit.

"Call me Onee-san. Dammit." Jasmine muttered as she stood, and Blaze started counting down from five with his fingers.

"And cue insanely huge price in three… two… one…" Blaze counted down and, on cue…

"18 million cash." Jasmine stated the prive of the boomerang, and the other Norma present muttered amongst themselves at how _insanely expensive_ that was, seeing as how most Norma barely managed to save up that much.

"Gladly!" Vivian spouted, the sucker in her mouth shifting around, the girl dropping a sack of cash down on the ground, and Blaze seemingly slid over, looking a bit surprise.

"Wow, she's been saving big time…" Blaze mused as Jasmine counted the cash.

"Hehehe. Yep!" Vivian made a peace sign, and then _everyone's_ attention was drawn to the side when Vulcan started growling, Ange coming in wearing a uniform that was more rags because of clothes.

"Whoa, sexy!" Vivian awed, and Blaze clicked his tongue in that usual way.

"Guess she finally got sick of walking around like that." Blaze commented.

"Looks pretty cool." Jasmine uttered.

"Do you have uniforms?" Ange produced a wad of cash and passed it to the saleswoman, Jasmine chuckled as she filed through it.

"Do I? I've got everything from bras to railway guns here at the Jasmine Mall." Jasmine stated, tossing Ange a fresh uniform, the group moving off to the changing area.

"How could she have ended up like _that?"_ Jasmine mused, folding her arms.

"A certain trio we all know well. Two of em' got an Ersha Smackdown cause of their failed pranks, so there's _that."_ Blaze stated, Ange throwing the curtain aside and stepping out in the new uniform, simply walking off with a small "bye".

"You're leaving already? You should buy weapons and stuff too!" Vivian stated, Blaze nodding.

"I agree there. The Villkiss is powerful, but there's always room to improve." Blaze added, and he yelped a bit when Jasmine started grinding a fist on his head, "Owowowowoww…."

"Just don't be like this knucklehead and customize your machine to the point _nobody_ can use it but you. Barbatos is a far cry from what it used to be because of him." Jasmine stated.

"Hey I invested lots of good money into my machine, so lay off!" Blaze snapped, retreating back a few steps. "Hugh… geez…"

From there, Blaze observed as Ange got the "A Para-mail is a Norma's casket" speech, one he himself had heard… though Blaze's reply had been a simple "We'll see about that."

Ange was finished here and about to leave, but as she turned, she stopped when she saw Blaze sitting on a table, some of the younger looking pilots gathered around and asking questions about… anything really, granted the former princess could care less… what bothered her was the fact the captain, the sole male on Arzenal, one who made it apparent he was someone who got things done and took shit from nobody, was _smiling_ and even treating these girls like they really _were_ his own family, laughing along with them and holding an easy conversation, like an older brother chatting with his younger siblings.

"What the heck?" Ange muttered.

"Hmm? Oh! Haha, a lot of the Norma here grew up with Big Bro Blaze! He's like an older brother to me and a lot of the other younger Norma!" Vivian stated, Ange putting a hand on her hip.

"That boy was born and raised on this island. Arzenal and the Norma are the only home and family he's ever had. And hey, Blaze, get your ass off that table!" Jasmine got a small laugh in reply from Blaze, who hopped off the table as he gave an apology, simply pulling up a chair and continuing on, and Ange finally said the question that had been bugging her for a while.

"I want to know what the deal with him is… why is Blaze even _here?_ He said he's not a Norma, but he can't use Mana either… so what's _his_ story?" Ange murmured, and Vivian chuckled.

"Oh oh! Go ask Salia and Ersha! They're Blaze's oldest friends!" Vivian stated, Ange looking at the girl, then remember what Blaze had said about asking around if she wanted to know more about him. "I'll go tell them! We'll talk again at meal time!"

"You'd best take up the offer while you've got it," Jasmine spoke up as Vivian dashed off, Ange turning towards the vendor, "because Blaze doesn't like talking about his past all too much. So, if you do want an answer to that question, take up the offer before you."

Ange turned back to the crowd over there, and now, Blaze was playing that gentle tune he frequently played on that leaf flute of his, the tune carrying through the air, and, it was admittedly relaxing and calming to hear…

XXXX

It was later in the day, and as of now, Ange was seated at a mostly empty table, though a short time later, Vivian, Ersha, and Salia approached and sat down.

"Hey there! I got them just like I said I would." Vivian stated.

"Vivian-chan here said you wanted to know more about Blaze, right?" Ersha asked, Ange nodding as she set her spoon down.

"You're in for a long story then…" Salia crossed her arms and leaned on the table, "Well, for starters, and I'm sure this is something you've heard a dozen times by now but, Blaze was born here on Arzenal, unlike us Norma."

"So I've heard… it's been made apparent a lot… and it's why it bothers me. So, what, was his father some kind of figure who knew about Arzenal or something?" Ange asked, and Ersha shook her head.

"We don't really know much about Blaze's father, but, he was like Blaze, a human who couldn't use mana. His parents actually have their graves up on a hill at the graveyard… you can find Blaze there a lot when something is bothering him." Ersha explained, continuing on, "As long as I've been here, I've known Blaze. When others say he and I are like siblings, it's for a reason. We've known each other our entire lives."

"And that's not all… Blaze's mother was the previous pilot of the Barbatos… she was named Aelia and she was a skilled pilot in every way, and, according to some of the others, Blaze got that habit of speaking… whatever language it is from her… but, one day after she was shot down and presumed dead, she came back piloting the Barbatos… though it was different then what it is now. As for his father… like Ersha said, we don't know much about him other than that he couldn't use Mana. And as for Blaze growing up with us, well… that's basically it. Blaze is really no different than us Norma here on Arzenal. He grew up with us, hung out with us, learned everything we did, so on and so forth."

"In fact, we're so used to him he can, and has, walk into the locker room to get something and leave. Nobody gives him any odd looks for it. Blaze is just as much a part of Arzenal as we are… but, where this story _really_ starts, is ten years ago…" Ersha continued the tale…

 _ **Ten years prior**_

"Mom! Mom! You'll show me how to pilot Barbatos today, right, right? You said you would next time you had time off!"

An eight year old Blaze was running up to his mother in the hangar, the woman bearing striking looks all too similar to her sons, with flowing navy hair that reached her waist, and around her slender neck was the same, gleaming pendant Blaze had in the current day, and she knelt down to meet the small but growing boy.

"Of course Blaze. I promised. Ego semper impleat quod promisit. Do you know what that means?" Aelia chuckled, and Blaze excitedly nodded.

"Yeah! It means "I always keep a promise." I remember because you always tell dad!" Blaze threw up an arm, and a whining from behind drew his attention.

"No fair Blaze! You said you'd play with me today!" An eight year old Ersha stomped up to Blaze, the boy tilting his head.

"But today is mom's day off… she was gonna take me out to fly Barbatos." Blaze stated, Ersha huffing.

"But you _promised!_ Come on, Naomi and the others are waiting, so I came to get you!" Ersha stated, and Blaze made a whining sigh.

"But Ersha!" Blaze whined… and in response the boy got smacked by an Ersha Lariat and then pinned to the ground, "GYAAAAAGH! Ersha stop stop! I GIVE I GIVE!"

Blaze was smacking the ground with his hand while having his arm wrenched, and his mother chuckled, then plucking the two eight year olds apart, Blaze nursing his arm with tears in his eyes.

"Now now Ersha, calm down. Please don't beat Blaze up like that. He's a strong boy but he can't quite take that much pain yet." Aelia chuckled and pinched her son's cheek, the boy whining in embarrassment.

"Moooom… dash embarrasin'…" Edge muttered, his tone awkward due to the cheek pulling, and Ersha puffed out a cheek.

"But Blaze promised he'd play with us and instead he ran off! That's not being a very good friend." Ersha stated, and Blaze then hid behind his mother, his mop of hair peeking out a bit.

"I'm sorry… I just got excited and forgot…" Blaze murmured, and Ersha stopped with the poutry look when she saw how her friend looked scared.

"N-no… I-I'm sorry Blaze I… I'm sorry!" Ersha dashed forward and hugged Blaze, now crying, "Please don't be mad at me!"

"E-EH?! Hold on… I-I'm not mad Ersha I just…" Blaze was starting to stutter as his face was red, and his mother laughed.

"He's going to be so popular with them when he's older." Aelia mused…

 _ **Present**_

"Hold up hold up. You're telling me that _Blaze,_ the hardened, get shit done and take no shit captain, Arzenal's, supposed, _best_ pilot, was a sniveling _cry baby_ as a kid?" Ange interrupted the ongoing story as she was explained how Blaze was a kid, the simple terms being "shy, sheltered, and a crybaby", Ersha and Salia glancing at each other before nodding in synch.

"Yes, he was." Both girls spoke at the same time.

"But, even though he was also shy he was really sweet too. He always kept his promises, even if he was a bit forgetful at times, and he was always a hard worker, even when he didn't need to be. A lot of us are really close to him. We even used to sleep in the same bed as kids… though, that's stopped, for reasons." Ersha stated, and one could catch a hint of _annoyance_ of all things in the kind young woman's tone.

"In a short version…" Salia muttered, "Blaze is treated no differently than us Norma. He works the same way we do when he's not gone for days on end on a scouting mission, goes through everything we have and will… heck, he could walk into the locker room to get something while we're in there and it wouldn't bother us. We're that used to him being here he's basically one of us in all but gender."

"The locker room bit has happened more than once actually!" Vivian added, speaking up at last.

"Yep. Though let's just say that once Blaze matured he started garnering attention that wasn't really too his liking… hence why his door has so many locks on it." Ersha stated.

"Huh, I was curious about why he has a thumb scanner… no need to guess there now." Ange murmured.

"Needless to say, ever since Blaze started piloting, at ten years old no less, his life has been… difficult to say the least. You saw how he was around Captain Zola. He did respect her and even looked up to her a bit, but, well, obvious reason why he was so hostile. You could say it's a defensive mechanism he's developed over the years… granted… Blaze also has a _bad_ guilt complex." Salia stated, Ange raising a brow.

"Some time ago, a test pilot named Naomi went down in combat… Blaze was sortieing with her when it happened… and ever since then he's blamed himself for not being able to save her. Blaze was never good at taking someone's death easily… he was never the same after his parents died either." Ersha added, and Ange's eyes widened at the name "Naomi".

"That was the name on the name tag when I first got here…" Ange put a hand on her chin, and Salia nodded.

"Yep. We tried, but Blaze still holds himself as the responsible party… Naomi was very close to Blaze, another old friend of his. Her death hit him rather hard…" Salia commented.

"Huh… so _that's_ why he was so pissed off before…" Ange murmured.

"Blaze hates knowing he could have done something, and yet people die anyway… it's his best quality… but also his biggest flaw. But, he did learn from it." Ersha spoke.

"He used to be reckless, naïve, and he tried to be a hero. It's why Barbatos has that damaged horn. It's a reminder for him. In fact, I'd say that machine has scars that reflect the ones Blaze has on his mind. If you look at it closely, you can see them… slashes in the armor that couldn't be fixed completely, irreparable damage near one of the eye cameras, the broken horn, and more… Barbatos is a physical representation of Blaze's mind…" Salia explained.

"So… when would you say he started being… how he is now?" Ange asked, Salia and Ersha looking at each other again.

"Ten years ago… when his parents died." Salia and Ersha spoke that in synch once more….

 _ **Ten years ago**_

Blaze ran out onto the main plateau on Arzenal, the flames from where Barbatos had crashed down visible even from a distance, and by the time the boy reached the crash site, what he saw made him freeze in place: Barabatos' cockpit, wide open and damaged, both his mother and father slumped over the opening… both bloody and injured.

"Mom! Dad!" Blaze ran to the cockpit, shaking both of his parents, his eyes wide to see his father completely limp, though his mother shifted a bit, "Mom! Mom! Dad! Come on… open your eyes… please!"

As Blaze begged and shook, tears formed in the child's eyes as hope drained out of him, and some fluttered back when his mother's eyes weakly opened/

"Bl… aze…" Aelia murmured.

"Don't talk! Help is on the way! Just… don't… Alektra crashed to and… well… things are… just… please… don't… don't let you and dad be gone… please don't…" Blaze was struggling to even speak as he pressed his small hands to his mother's wound, the woman smiling weakly, gently cupping Blaze's face.

"You… you need to be strong Blaze… it's okay to cry but… be strong… be strong for your friends… they need you… so… so much… please… carry on… for me and Dominus… Barbatos… is yours anyway…" Aelia removed the pendant around her neck, placing it in Blaze's blood covered hands, and in the light of the flames, one could see the image of a dragon in the gem.

"What? No… no… Barbatos is yours… you and dad… you're… you're going to be okay! You can't leave me! Please! You can't! I still need both of you!" Blaze stated, and then he stopped when his father weakly placed a hand on the boys head, removing the scarf from around his neck and wrapping Blaze in it, the fabric covering Blaze's face a bit.

"Blaze… please… be strong for us… walk on your own two legs and be strong… it's okay to lean on someone… but don't rely on them forever… the Norma… are going to rely on you from now on… so be strong enough to help them… but… teach them to be strong on their own as well… you… and the ones you grew up with… are everyone's hopes now… please… don't let your future be as dark as ours…" Dominus' gruff voice was weak but gentle as he ruffled Blaze's hair before his hand slipped down.

"We love you so much Blaze… we… we wish we could see you grow into a fine man… one that… can make everyone's dreams… come… true… you… can… do… that… Vivere et esse fortissimum… live on… and…" Aelia didn't finish, as, almost in synch, her and Dominus released their final breaths, and as they closed their eyes and drifted off in peace, Blaze shook his head as his tears flowed, staining the scarf around his neck as he clutched the pendant close.

"No… no… please... wake up! Don't die on me… please… I can't… don't go! Don't…" Blaze sunk down against the machine, sobbing in grief as he had to gaze at his parents' now unmoving bodies, the child yelling in anguish, his pain ringing in the air for all to hear…

 _ **Present Day/Blaze's room**_

"Viviere et esse fortissimum… live on and be strong…"

Blaze was seated on his room's sofa, a towel folded over his drenched hair, and he was holding his pendant up in the light, dwelling on those old, painful memories as he looked at the dragon visage in the gem.

That phrase had served as reminder for him… a reminder to be strong enough to walk on his own two feet, to be strong enough to bear his pain even with help… and to be strong enough to bear the pain of others…

" _But even then… along the way I stumbled and fell… I made mistakes… people died because I failed… I wasn't strong enough before… or even the times I could have made a difference… I couldn't do anything because of the circumstances…"_

"Just… DAMMIT!" Blaze sat up and slammed a fist onto the wall, gritting his teeth, and then he looked to the door when he got a knock, throwing on his scarf as he placed his pendant around his neck, undoing his locks and opening the door to see Maggy standing there, "Maggy? What're you doing here?"

"Hey, Blaze. Guess who finally woke up. You may be glad to hear this." Maggy had her usual expression on, and Blaze raised a brow.

"Huh? What the heck are you talking about?" Blaze questioned, and Maggy chuckled.

"Come on, I'll show you." Maggy walked off and waved, Blaze rolling his eyes and setting his thumb scanner lock before following the medical officer.

"So, what the heck is this about? _Who_ woke up?" Blaze asked, and Maggy snickered.

"A certain someone you know well." Maggy stated.

"Please stop being cryptic and just friggin tell me who it is…" Blaze muttered, sticking his hands on his pockets as they neared the medical rooms.

"Oh don't worry, you'll know immediately once we get there. Besides, I'd hate to spoil the surprise for you." Maggy stated, Blaze sighing but relenting and following the medical officer to a door with the label of "Keep out!"

"This room?" Blaze muttered, and Maggy took the sign down, a hand on the door.

"I think you'll like this surprise! Oi, I brought you a visitor!" Maggy opened the door and called out, Blaze entering ahead of the woman, and who he saw sitting in the bed near the window made him freeze in shock and disbelief, but, a strange sense of relief flowed through him as well.

"Hmm? Who is it?"

The one to speak was, no surprise here, a Norma, a young woman about Blaze's age or maybe slightly younger, with long, wavy pink hair tied in a long, large ponytail with two bunches that looked like cat ears topping the style that had two smaller, thin tails tied off on them, the locks framing her striking but gentle looks, her eyes bright and gentle, a soft purple color, and a smile spread on the girls face when she saw Blaze.

"Blaze! Wow, it sure has been a long time hasn't it? Hahaha… yeah long story really." The girl stated, and Blaze couldn't even move as Maggy leaned down next to him.

"My my, that's an expression I thought I'd _never_ see you have Blaze. Shocked aren't ya'?" Maggy chuckled, walking over to the girl, "Jill kept it a secret, but our little friend here was never actually dead, just injured and in a coma. So, from here on out, consider her your new partner as well."

"Huh? Wait, Maggy, Blaze didn't know?" The girl asked, Maggy shaking her head.

"Nope. Why else would our resident ace be so lost for words? Sorry about keeping this a secret though… orders are orders though." Maggy stated.

"Geez… well, still, we get to work together again! Awesome! Hey, Blaze, could you teach me some piloting tricks then? I'd really like the help!" The girl was chipper and bright despite the situation, and Blaze _finally_ snapped out of his daze.

"Naomi… just… what the… this… this isn't real… I… I'm finally going nuts… aren't I?" Blaze muttered, stumbling back.

"Huh? Of course I'm real silly! I mean look at me! I'm right in front of you!" Naomi stated, and Blaze shook his head.

"No way… you were… you were shot down! We didn't find the body… heck… we… we had a funeral! There's no way that you're…" Blaze was still processing this, and Maggy more or less pushed him over to Naomi.

"Come on Blaze, look closely… _tell me_ that's not the face of your closest childhood friend, alive and in the flesh." Maggy stated.

"You can poke me if you need to." Naomi stated.

After a moment of rather awkward silence, Blaze still in complete disbelief, Naomi tilted her head and smiled.

"Come on silly. You can't be _that_ shocked!" Naomi punctuated it by tapping Blaze between the eyes, the young man blinking before snapping out of his newer daze.

"It is you… you… you're alive!" Blaze sounded downright _happy,_ without a moment being spared in him pulling Naomi into a hug, the young man on the verge of tears, and Naomi happily returned the embrace "I thought… we all thought you were dead and… I… I blamed myself for that… I…"

"Hey, it's alright. Don't beat yourself up okay? You have this really bad habit of doing that." Naomi stated.

"I'm just… I'm _so_ sorry… I should have tried harder…" Blaze stated, and Maggy smiled as Naomi started consoling the young man.

"And another interesting event to add to the list… wonder how _this_ development is going to go?" Maggy mused, looking at the two pilots as they started talking, Blaze wiping off his wet eyes and giving that soft, genuine smile he rarely showed again, his old friend smiling along with him, "This is going to be interesting."

 **A/N**

 **Boom. A dose of feels on both ends hopefully! Now, what else to do…**

 _ **Next Chapter Preview**_

 _Blaze: So… some news… the scouting team has a new member._

 _Naomi: Hey guys! Sorry I was gone for a while. Let's just say some… well, complicated issue really, but, I kinda have a debt to repay now._

 _Most of First Troop: YOU'RE NOT DEAD?!_

 _Ange: Who the heck is she?_

 _ **Next Chapter: Naomi**_


	6. Chapter 5: Naomi

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **Chapter 5: Naomi**

 _ **Blaze's Quarters**_

When Blaze awoke, the thing he was greeted to was darkness covering his vision… and the feeling of something soft pressing into his face… and someone's arms around him.

" _What the hell?"_

Blaze pulled back, and he immediately froze when he came face to face with a sleeping Naomi, realizing just then his face had been pressed into her breasts… though he didn't remember falling asleep with her there either… unless he'd had a bit too much last night but then he remembered he _didn't_ drink.

"EEEEEEHHHHH?!" Blaze shot up, scooting back until his back was pressed against the wall, the strap of his black tank top slipping down his arm as Naomi sleepily woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, her somewhat loose, and translucent, nightdress baring her supple figure in front of Blaze, who no thanks to the conditioning of living on Arsenal, didn't so much as flinch at.

"Hmm? Aw… 'mornin' Blaze… hwwagh… so sleepy…" Naomi fell forward, her head landing in Blaze's lap, "So warm…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Blaze got Naomi to sit up, his hands on her shoulders, "How in the hell did you get into my room?! Mainly, how did you get past the internal locks?!"

"Hmm? Oh those silly things? I asked Jasmine to take them off." Naomi yawned again.

" _WHY?!"_ Blaze grumbled.

"Because we're roommates now silly! What, weren't you told?" Naomi tilted her head, and Blaze blinked.

"I'll be back…"

 _ **Jill's Office**_

"JIIIILLLL!"

Jill looked up from the papers she was scanning as Blaze booted her doors open, storming up to the desk and slamming his hands down on it.

"Yes?" Jill muttered, letting out the smoke she'd taken in from her ciggarrette.

" _Why_ in the hell wasn't I informed Naomi was going to be my roommate? And, _why_ is she _my_ roommate?! Couldn't you have roomed her with Ange?!" Blaze snapped, Jill sighing. "Answer me dammit! I've already lost the two things that were making sure nobody could break into my room at night!"

"Quiet down dammit!" Jill snapped, Blaze going rigid, "You want the news? Here it is: As of yesterday, Naomi has officially been assigned under you as the second member of the Scouting Squadron. Not only has she been assigned to share a room with you, you are also to mentor her, since in the time she was comatose, no doubt her piloting skills took a hit. Consider Naomi you're permanent partner from now on. For now, consider any scouting missions null and void until she is trained back to a sufficient level. We're already preparing an Arquebus that will be modified for scouting and combat purposes like the Barbatos is."

Blaze blinked as Jill snuffed out her smoke, and he removed his hands from the desk.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Barbatos is… different from other Para-mails, you know that. Are you sure she'd be able to keep up with me during scouting missions? Especially since I go to the mainland countries… would that be a good idea, for her to go there with me?" Blaze asked.

"Naomi has no memory of the mainland, seeing as how she was brought here as a newborn. There's no danger if she goes with you. Now, since you are going to be remaining on Arzenal for longer than before she woke up, the two of you will also be set up as support for the First Unit so as to keep your income flow going." Jill turned in her chair, and Blaze stood firm.

"Fine…" Blaze turned on his heel, looking back over his shoulder, "I hope you've thought this through all the way Jill."

"Trust me, I have."

Blaze clicked his tongue and stepped out of the office, sighing as he leaned on the wall.

"Great… looks like I'm stuck on the island again. Welp, might as well tell Salia and the others."

 _ **Training Room**_

Blaze was sitting atop one of the VR units, the First Unit filing in, and Salia approached the other captain as he jumped down.

"So, what did you call us down here for?" Salia hummed.

"So… some new… the scouting team has a new member. You can quit hiding." Blaze looked over his shoulder, the others peering past him, shocked looks passing through all but Ange as Naomi stepped out, clad in her uniform, though a pink skirt subsided the lower area for her, and she chuckled as she waved.

"Hey guys! Sorry I was gone for a while. Let's just say some… well, complicated issue really, but, I kinda have a debt to repay now. And I'm also Blaze's partner again!" Naomi chuckled.

"We're also being assigned as supports for the First Unit for the time being." Blaze added.

"YOU'RE NOT DEAD?!" Most of the first unit gasped, Ange tilting her head.

"Who the heck is she?" Ange muttered.

"She's Naomi… the pilot who was shot down before you got here… but… we were sure you…" Naomi murmured.

"Were dead… we held a funeral and everything…" Ersha gasped.

"Yeah… Jill said they couldn't let it be known I was in a coma… so for the time being they acted as if I had died… I just woke up the other day actually. Hehehe… but… I also owe a debt to Jasmine now and need to pay it off." Naomi stated, and then Blaze counted down as things got silent.

"Three… two… one…" Blaze lowered three fingers, and as if on cue, Naomi was tackled to the ground by the more amicable members of the First Troop, and Blaze then approached Hilda and her duo, holding out a hand.

"Huh? What the heck are you doing?" Hilda muttered.

"Zola's dead… so I suggest the four of us wipe the slate clean and start over, bury the hatchet and forget the past. If we're gonna be stuck on the same team, then I'd like to be able to know I can trust you three, even if just a bit. The only one I held anything against was Zola, so I see point to hold that animosity against any of you either." Blaze suggested, Hilda raising a brow.

"Huuuh? You're asking an awful lot y'know? Why not just buy us out and _make us_ drop it?" Hilda joked, and Blaze then narrowed his eyes.

"Try to remember who had your back when you were a rookie… and also remember I'm not the kind of person to buy another out." Blaze muttered, and Hilda simply bat his hand aside.

"Yeah fat chance buddy. We'll see how things go once you actually have to fight on a team Mr. Lone Wolf." Hilda huffed, walking past Blaze, who let out a breath as he placed his hand on his hip.

"Well it was worth a shot." Blaze sighed, then he noticed how Chris and Rosalie had remained, and he raised a brow.

"I… I don't think that's a bad idea." Rosalie stated, Chris nodding, "I mean… really, you never did anything bad to us… you just stopped Zola from doing things to you… and I guess it makes sense, since you're the only gut on Arzenal."

"Yeah… we can't really blame you for that." Chris murmured, "And… I would like to be friends again… like when… when we were kids and all…"

"Yeah… I agree with Chris. Being friends again would be nice." Rosalie nodded, and Blaze simply nodded with a soft smile on.

"Rosalie! Chris!" Hilda called.

"Uh…" Rosalie murmured.

"It's fine. If you wanna talk later we can… I need to get the three dorks off of Naomi so I can start her training anyway." Blaze chuckled, the other two running off, Ange watching as Blaze went and plucked the three dog piling Naomi off of her, and Salia then started hurriedly getting her composure back as the dazed Naomi sat up.

" _Even despite the situation they're in… how the heck can they be like this? So…_ happy? _They really must have grown up together… all of it is so normal for them they just see it as routine, don't they?"_ Ange thought.

"Alright, you guys can talk later, we've gotta get training!" Blaze snapped, the rest of the first unit filing out, Ange remaining, and Naomi walked up to the newest Norma of Arzenal.

"You're Ange right? I've heard quite a bit about you. It's nice to know my old team got a cool new member with them. And the pilot of the Villkiss no less, awesome!" Naomi chuckled, Ange just humming.

"Yeah… whatever… I've got my own thing to do right now anyway." Ange huffed, stalking out, and Naomi blinked.

"Don't let it bother you. Ange has been… kinda bitchy since she arrived here. She gets by via treating everyone else like shit… that attitude is gonna get her killed one of these days if she doesn't shape up real quick. Hilda doesn't exactly like her all that much, and Rosalie and Chris made a lot of pranks that just… backfired on them. Ersha smacked them around a bit if you wanna know." Blaze explained.

"That bad huh? Geez, why the dislike?" Naomi asked, "And… what's this about Captain Zola being dead? I mean… she was… odd, but still a good captain and teacher."

"Hagh… Zola was shot down some time ago after Ange, before developing her new hardass personality, freaked the hell out and caused a dragon to clamp down on them… Coco and Miranda went down too…" Blaze muttered, Naomi gasping.

"The kids? But… by now they would have just come of age…" Naomi blinked, and Blaze nodded.

"Yeah… but… if we're gonna make sure they didn't die in vain then we keep going. Go gear up and hop into the simulator. I need to see if you've gotten rusty from being out for so long." Blaze stated, taking a chair, Naomi saluting.

"Yes sir! I'll be just a moment then."

Blaze chuckled as Naomi trotted off, setting the simulator to model an Arquebus and for basic settings since it was just a run of the mill non-combat drill.

" _And then there's the one that simulates Barbatos… geez the amount of times I've seen damn near every pilot here attempt that and fail miserably because they can't handle the acceleration… hehehe… kind of amusing since it's just a simulation… I remember when we had that big contest about it during last year's Festa and nobody won much to Jasmine's chagrin."_ Blaze chuckled, a smug smirk rising on his face as he remembered that event.

"Oi! I'm back!"

Blaze turned to see Naomi back in front of him, wearing a blue pilot's suit (for whatever measure of "suit" it could have), and Blaze simply made a mental joke to himself about how she still wore that color despite wearing even more pink.

"Ah, good. I set the simulator for an Arquebus. Jill told me they're prepping a scout type version since you're in my "squad." Figured to start from there." Blaze stated, Naomi nodding as she hopped into the simulator.

"Gotcha! And don't worry, I still remember all the controls easily enough! I read up the other night too." Naomi stated, Blaze humming.

"Yeah… hey, and with the locks, there was a _reason_ I had the internal ones installed… nobody could get past them. Granted I probably only needed one but I don't like takings risks with this kinda thing." Blaze hummed, Naomi nodding.

"Yeah… you became quite the target after you hit puberty… ah the good ol' days of Ersha and I telling others off since you're ours." Noami chuckled, Blaze's head meeting the console.

"GAGH! Since when was that a thing?!" Blaze snapped.

"Hmm? Oh, Ersha and I agreed that we'd share you when we were old enough. We were also thinking of letting Salia in on the little secret." Naomi stated.

"Ugh… why are you so sweet and honest?" Blaze sighed, "We'll discuss this later. I'm starting the launch in three… two… one…"

Blaze hit the button, and Naomi's look shifted to confidence as she took off, and Blaze watched the digitally rendered Para-mail as Naomi maneuvered it, leaning back in his seat as she moved easily and fluidly.

"She's not that rusty unlike what Jill predicted… but, still needs improvement since she's definitely not as strong as before. Naomi's gonna have to build her muscle back up and her reaction time… being in a coma for as long as she was definitely has an effect on your body, that's for sure." Blaze hummed, folding his arms, "Alright… time for a nose dive. Be sure not to pull a hairpin save with it right now."

"Awe c'mon Blaze! You pull moves like that all the time!" Naomi chuckled.

"Yeah, but I pilot a high performance, high maneuverability type machine. Barbatos works a bit differently anyway! I _still_ feel the G-force hitting me when I pull those sharp as hell turns. Just take it easy for now since you're a bit rusty." Blaze cautioned, Naomi chuckling.

"Blaze, are you being protective since I just woke up?"

"TCH! No, I'm doing my job and giving warnings! That's all." Blaze muttered, looking to the side, trying to hide a reddening face.

"Just teasing dork face." Naomi chuckled, Blaze sighing as he shook his head.

"Yep… still the same person I grew up with." Blaze mused, "Okay…"

 _ **A few days later/Hangar**_

Naomi was wandering through the open hangar, looking around at the various Para-mail's currently kept up, and the sound of a small tune carried through over the sound of the working machinery.

"I know that song… that's Blaze's…"

Naomi followed the source of the music until she came to a room off to the side, spotting Blaze seated atop the Barbatos, playing on a blue colored ocarina, while near his own machine, off to the side, Naomi could see some of the mechanics working on a silver colored Areubus edged in red, which fit surprisingly well with the Barbatos' azure and black color scheme.

"So, that's my new Para-mail huh?" Naomi hummed, and since Blaze was busy playing, his eyes closed, she sidled up onto the machine and sat next to him, listening in like the times when they were younger, and after a bit, Blaze stopped after feeling something hit him, opening an eye to see that Naomi had started leaning on his shoulder while she hummed along, and then with an abrupt high note, Naomi shot up, Blaze chuckling.

"Tryin' to be a bit sneaky now are we?" Blaze chuckled.

"W-well… y'know, I just remember that from when we were kids and, you know, I kind of got into the motions of it." Naomi stated, clearing her throat, "Still… my Arquebus, what's going to be so different about it?"

"More thrust power for faster movement, a lighter loadout, and since our scouting missions can last several days, food and water rations, unlike most Para-mail. We're expected to come back from each mission at best." Blaze answered, slipping the ocarina into his coat and hopping off his machine, placing a hand on the cockpit segment, "Hagh… and yet Jill sees this machine as little more than an add on… tch, she's too obsessed with the Villkiss."

"Don't let her hear you say that." Naomi chuckled.

"I'll say what I damn well wanna say. Especially when it's the truth. Now, how long you gonna keep your butt on my Para-mail huh?" Blaze hummed.

"Aww, this spot was just getting warm though."

Blaze just narrowed his eyes, and then he turned when the alarm started going off, the first troop being called for the sortie.

"Great, we're included with them this time around. Granted I tend to sortie with them in situations like this anyway so eh. Well, hope these past few days are gonna pay off for you." Blaze chuckled, stepping off, Naomi chuckling as she hopped down.

"Oh I think you'll be a little impressed. I've been sneaking in practice with the others when I could while you were busy doing your captain thing." Naomi chuckled, "Oh, and since I'm in the same squad as you, am I gonna get one of those snazzy jackets too?"

"You know this is part of my uniform. Now buzz off and get suited up." Blaze shoved his old friend aside, the pink haired girl chuckling as she trotted off, Blaze stepping back to his machine and retrieving his visor, clicking it on as he hopped into the Barbatos, the cockpit sliding closed as he adjusted his gloves, looking at his pendant as one hand took the controls, and he angled it so that he could see the dragon mark inside of it.

" _What were you before mom came back with you? I remember how this machine looked… but not what it was… hmph… that's a mystery I'll have to figure out another time."_ Blaze sighed, folding his arms as his machine was lifted up onto the runway along with the other First Unit Para-mails, Naomi's now included with the group near where Barbatos was at the back of them, and Blaze waited as the Salia team launched, placing his hands on his controls.

"Scouting Squadron, Blaze, heading out!" Blaze felt the familiar feeling of being pushed back into his seat during launch as Barbatos' thruster's burst to life, and he looked back as Naomi's unit followed him, and he opened the channel line between them, "Naomi, link up with Salia's team. I'll keep back and take care of anything that gets by them."

"Huh? Why?" Naomi asked, pulling up alongside Blaze.

"Check my combat record if you need to know…" Blaze murmured.

"Yeah, he's called the Azure Ace for a reason." Hilda scoffed, Salia telling them off.

"Quiet, both of you!" Salia snapped.

"Hey I'm also a captain here." Blaze murmured.

"I-I know that! You're still part of my team, even if it's temporary though!" Salia murmured, a hint of embarrassment in her tone, and some of the others chuckled, Blaze lifting a brow.

"What? What the heck is so funny?" Blaze hummed.

" _Distance to singularity, 12,000."_

"Welp, guess fun time is over. Salia, I'll sit back and pick off any stragglers so you guys can focus on the main group." Blaze stated, Salia nodding.

"Alright, everyone else get into formation! The gate's here!" Salia ordered, and just as it passed, the ever familiar singularity tore the sky asunder, Scuna-classes pouring out like an angry behive, and Blaze reared back while switching to Assault Mode, any DRAGONs that shot past the others getting shot down by the precise shots of his assault rifle's single fire mode, and Blaze kept an eye on Naomi's machine as she swooped around, and another eye on the Villkiss as it shot ahead of the group, Blaze letting out an unimpressed scoff.

" _Other than Ange being reckless… Naomi's sharp… she's definitely been practicing hard… granted… after last time, I bet she's been trying harder to be better as well."_ Blaze observed, watching the movements of Naomi's machine, seeing how it was much different than the last time he'd sortied into combat with her, and he felt glad to see her doing so well, though his attention was diverted when the Villkiss started to smoke from it's engine block and begin the plummet, _"The hell?"_

As far as Blaze knew, Mei Mei kept the Villkiss in perfect condition, ready for anything… so then why would it suddenly act up in such a way? Unless…

" _Someone sabotaged it? But… who and why?"_ Blaze blinked for a second, thinking as he kept his sniping up, and he gritted his teeth as a Brig class came out of the rip as the Villkiss hit the water, _"Damn… I'll figure it out later."_

Blaze switched to Aerial mode and swooped in, strafing the Brig class to draw it's attention so the other's would get an opening, and soon enough, the continued assault brought the massive DRAGON down, and Blaze picked off one last Scuna as it tried to fly off, a clean shot through the head bringing it down quickly.

"Hahaha, nice! You've gotten way better Blaze! Do you always take them down so cleanly?" Naomi got parallel to Blaze, the senior piloting breathing out.

"At least until I whip out my swords. Things tend to get messy after that. But yeah, I prefer quick, clean kills with these things. Better than picking them off with bullets one at a time." Blaze stated, and he cut the commlink when the heard the others going at it, mainly Hilda bashing Ange and neglecting the fact her machine hadn't actually been destroyed… granted, there was no point since their own machines had been exhausted… minus the Barbatos due to it's… odd nature among the other Para-mails anyway.

"Uh… Blaze, you heard that right?" Naomi asked, her machine shifting forms, Blaze's doing the same.

"Don't need to… they'll likely send a recovery team to find the Villkiss after we return. We'll just get back for now." Blaze gave one lingering look towards Hilda's machine before turning and blasting off, _"I have a bad feeling running down my spine right now… pff… guess there's going to be some snooping in store for me again huh? Tch… great, and now with this I'm thinking about that dumbass cousin of mine again… geez…"_

Blaze merely kept his eyes on the horizon… another good way for him to clear his mind when it got too jumbled up.

 **A/N**

 **Yeah some fun times ahead for all… and development. Lots of it.**

 _ **Next chapter Preview:**_

 _Blaze: Mei Mei keeps the Villkiss in top condition… someone messed with it… it wouldn't have happened to be you, Hilda?_

 _Hilda: Where do you get that idea eh?_

 _Naomi: You really shouldn't be so sour with Blaze all the time... sure he can be a pain, especially with how he is now, but you also know how sweet and caring he is… at least try to give him another chance to be friends…_

 _ **Next Chapter: Discord of Blue**_


	7. Chapter 6: Discord of Blue

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **Chapter 6: Discord of Blue**

 _ **Arzenal Hanger**_

Blaze was the first pilot to land in the hanger, rearing Barbatos to a stop and nearly ripping his visor off, Naomi returning just behind him, the rest of the First Unit following suit, and Blaze watched as each unit sans the Villkiss landed, getting out of his own machine and pocketing his hands, and he simply sighed, walking off, and Naomi hummed as she hopped off of her machine, noting that Blaze seemed rather angry at the moment.

"He's got that look on his face… the one he has when something is bothering him." Naomi murmured, and her look shifted towards the first unit as she passed by, and she blinked to see how Hilda bore a rather smug expression… and then her attentioned turned when a flicker came out of the corner of her eye… a flicker from the Barbatos, and the girl swords she say the lines that showed the frame of the machine glowing for just a brief moment, but all too brief as to whether or not it was just a trick of the light or not…

And elsewhere nearby, Hilda was tailing behind the rest of the first troop, a smug expression still on her face, and as she exited the hangar, she stopped when she spotted Blaze in the corner of her eye, and she simply chuckled.

"What does one of the captains have to do that requires you to sulk around in a corner like that, might I ask?" Hilda peered back, and Blaze stepped off of the wall, his hands in his pockets as he spoke.

"Mei keeps the Villkiss in top condition… I believe someone sabotaged it today… it wouldn't have happened to be you, Hilda?" Blaze inquired, his tone as level as always.

"Where do you get that idea eh?" Hilda scoffed, Blaze's gaze narrowing, and just as the air grew tense, Naomi showed up behind the two…

"Considering there's been bad blood between you and Ange since Zola's death, and you wouldn't resort to the cheap pranks Rosalie and Chris tried… I'm merely working off of evidence that's around here… considering Ange is a lot like you were when you first arrived here… but, I can't exactly prove anything without proper evidence… I'm just curious if it was you considering how things are." Blaze stated, stepping pat Hilda, the red head scoffing again.

"Oh please, don't act like you actually _care_ about that bitch. She's treated you just as badly as everyone else." Hilda objected.

"True, but, I'm asking because if you _did_ sabotage the Villkiss, that would mean you just cost us one of Arzenal's best Para-mails out of petty spite." Blaze stated, reaching into his jacket and starting to flick his butterfly knife around, "Proditor est qui cadit et ignavo… the betrayer is the one who falls after the coward."

Blaze left with that, and Hilda clenched her teeth as she let out a growl.

"Where does he get off acting like that? He thinks he so much better than everyone else because nobody can beat him as a pilot… I swear I'll beat his ass into the ocean one of these days…" Hilda growled, clenching her hand, and she looked up as Naomi sauntered by.

"You really shouldn't be so sour with Blaze all the time…" Naomi spoke, Hilda blinking, "Sure he can be a pain, especially how he is now, but you also know how sweet and caring he is… at least try to give him another chance to be friends."

"Peh, please. He tried when I first got here, and a second chance won't make a difference. I'm gonna prove I'm better than him, just watch! A male being the best pilot in Arzenal… please… he shouldn't even be here." Hilda scoffed, stalking off, Naomi sighing as the red head left. "She still hasn't let that deal go, huh?"

 **Cafeteria**

The cafeteria was as lively as ever for a normal day at Arzenal, though the new about Ange going missing had soon spread like wildfire among the Norma, so on and so forth about all of it, and chatter about when the search party was going to head out…

"And it's just a mess." Naomi sighed as she took a seat at an empty table, staring out from the view over the sea, and after a bit, Vivian skidded over and sat down.

"Hey there Naomi! What's with that look on your face?" Vivian straightly inquired, Naomi blinking, tilting her head, "You have this really thoughtful look on your face."

"I do… ehe, well, I'm just thinking about something really… kind of still thinking about that last sortie…" Naomi hummed, Vivian nodding.

"That was weird, how the Villkiss just suddenly went down like that! Hey, when do you think they're gonna send a search party out, I hope it's soon!" Vivian chuckled, and Naomi shrugged.

"No clue Vivian… though if anything, I'm just a little hung up on some things… hagh… you'd think that after so long things would have been patched up between those two, but no, Hilda still hates Blaze… at least Chris and Rosalie seem to be trying to make friends with him again… emphasis on trying." Naomi muttered, leaning on an elbow.

"Quiz time!" Vivian spoke up, "Why does Hilda hate Blaze so much?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking because I'm curious. I mean, yeah, Blaze is distant but he's a nice guy, nearly _everyone_ here likes him… but Hilda's always seemed angry about him you know? I wonder why…" Vivian hummed, a hand on her chin.

"That's right, you were still pretty young when you got here, so you don't know how that mess started." Naomi hummed, Vivian nodding, and the young woman folded her arms, "Well, I guess I should start from the beginning of this mess… it all started the day Hilda arrived on Arzenal, which was around six or seven years ago… Blaze had already been piloting for a couple years by then and was proving to be rather skilled during training… Hilda never really liked Blaze from the start… I kind of think her image of Norma was that not a boy was in sight, and yet there he was, right in front of her, a boy who was already fighting and who had started since he was two years younger than when Norma start their training. I think that's what started it, is the idea that among Norma, someone who isn't one, but also one who can't use mana, and a male no less, was stronger… and it showed during training, as for a while, they were in the same squad before the Scouting Squadron was formed and before Hilda joined the 1st Squadron due to Zola."

"I always knew Blaze had started his training early but I didn't think it was _that_ early!" Vivian awed, Naomi shaking her head.

"Blaze began his own training after his parents died… he didn't bother waiting two more years… and after Hilda arrived at Arzenal, I think that's what sparked her competitive edge… she was constantly trying to outdo Blaze, even in live combat once she began piloting. I kind of think it's because she wasn't expecting someone like Blaze on Arzenal after she got here… I really don't know the _exact_ reason why Hilda doesn't like Blaze though…" Naomi murmured, putting a finger on her head, Vivian humming.

"Any guesses?" Vivian inquired.

"I'd place it anywhere from Hilda not liking the idea of a boy being able to outclass us Norma in the way he does, or maybe after so long she got bitter because Captain Zola was… well, being herself when it came to Blaze… or maybe it's just that it was hate at first sight, I honestly can't peg the reason for it… but I know that Hilda staying so bitter towards Blaze can't be a good thing down the line…" Naomi sighed and looked out towards the ocean again… the water the same shade as Blaze's eyes today…

"Hmmm… then who knows why… still, Blaze tries too hard to make friends with everybody… man, and I thought if I found out I could help him out…" Vivian huffed. "I thought if they patched the rickety things up Hilda could make a good match for Blaze… hmm, maybe not…"

"Ehehe… Vivian, I think this is something that is between them…" Naomi murmured, and Vivian yelped as the pink haired Norma's expression kept the normal serene calm but also somehow being darker and even scary to boot, sinister even, "Besides, he's mine first."

Vivian flinched a bit and could only nod, and then the crowd began to speak in a flurry as they rushed to the balcony, and Naomi blinked when she saw the Barbatos take off and quick vanish into the horizon, the sound of the machine accelerating sounding off as the crowd excitedly spoke.

"Whoa! Blaze improved the thrusters again didn't he? Did you _hear_ that roar?" Vivian laughed, "I wonder where he's going? Oh, maybe it has to do with the recovery party!"

"That would make sense… the Barbatos is fast and runs off a self-sustaining power supply, which is why it can fly such long distances… Blaze is the perfect scout for Arzenal and useful for recovering missions since he can find the missing person or Para-mail before the convoy does." Naomi nodded, _"And if I know Blaze, he's gonna be spending that flight time thinking… about everything as he usually does."_

 _ **With Blaze**_

Blaze let out a sigh as the expanse of the open ocean rolled beneath him as the Barbatos zoomed ahead at full speed, his hands relaxed on the controls as he leaned back in the seat.

" _Sending me out ahead of the search party… not like I have any idea where the Villkiss could wash up unless it went and sank to the bottom of the damn ocean… if that's the case, then there's gonna be_ no _getting it back then… still, the chances are it likely washed up on a beach at some random island… out of the dozens I've scouted for mapping purposes… but, maybe she got lucky..."_ Blaze's thoughts remained on that point, and he at least had _some_ hope that Ange wasn't dead, even if the girl did all she could to keep her distance from him… she was a comrade, and that was all that was needed for the young man to want to make sure she stayed alive… it was probably the only reason he had at the moment when it concerned Ange at the least.

In the weeks that Ange had been at Arzenal, Blaze had found that interaction with the newbie was next to impossible for the time being… and he easily knew that Hilda had solid ground for wanting to hate her… and if he was right about her sabotaging her Para-mail (which in all likely-hood he was), then she'd taken it to far with that action.

" _I understand holding what she did against her, but she's done more than enough to atone for that error… still… Hilda's always been one to hold a grudge… I can't really be much of a defense when she's had it out for me for the past five or four years now… still, right now I can't really focus on that… Jill is so stuck up on using the Villkiss for her plan that any alternatives are moot points..."_ Blaze thought, glancing at the main screen of his machine.

"But then I still don't know everything about you… there's something different about you, I can tell… like something is sleeping inside this machine..." Blaze then took one hand and pulled his pendant out, "And this is the key for it… like the ring Ange has for the Villkiss… but different… something about this pendant is… odd..."

Blaze sighed and merely let the item fall back behind his scarf, pressing some triggers on the panel as he stopped to a hover at the area of the previous combat, landing on the open zone of ice that had shot out from the base of the pillar after the DRAGON was felled, the cockpit opened and Blaze jumping to the slick ice stabbing his combat knife into the ice before standing once he'd steadied himself, a solid hole in the shape of the blade being left over.

"Still crazy how long this ice takes to melt… and how it can be this damn solid to boot… now, the Villkiss went down nearby… wonder if there could be any trace of where it could have gone..." Blaze spoke aloud to break the silence around him, pulling out binoculars and scanning around a bit, the sighing when not a sigh showed up, no sounds but the gentle lapping of the calm water splashing against the crest of the ice pillar, which Blaze tuned to and gazed up to it's tip, and one could just see the figure of the dead DRAGON frozen inside the pillar.

Blaze skated over and placed his hand on the pillar, his eyes stuck on the opened eye of the DRAGON and it's maw, still open from when it had released one final roar within death, and from here, it was like he could see how the beast actually had _fear_ frozen into it's eyes as it fell do the water before it's frozen grave formed…

"These things come here for some reason… they think, that much I can tell… but _why?_ Why are they crossing from there world to ours? There has to be a reason behind why they attack… some kind of reason… but… they've slaughtered just as many of us as we have them… neither side is justified… we at Arzenal fight to survive while these things invade our world for a reason we don't know yet… I've killed so many of them… these beings I can guess are no doubt completely sentient… and I've snuffed out hundreds of them… but why do _you_ fight and kill us, DRAGON? That's what I want to know… why are your kind coming here… for what reason are we even slaughtering one another? Haec funera sensus aut omnino nullam?" Blaze sighed, the translation in his mind, _"Do all these deaths have meaning… or none at all?"_

As Blaze turned back to the lapping ocean waves, the sun beginning to lower on the horizon and paint the sky a brilliant gold, something came alight within the Barbatos… it's screen displaying a name instead of the normal OS display… a name that stood out against a bright blue background: Lumiere.

Though when Blaze went back to the Barbatos, the image on the screen was nowhere to be seen, but, allmost a trace of it was left when he sat down, the young man showing slight confusion as he paused when he went to activate the radio, then he shook is head and pressed the button.

"This is Blaze coming in to the Recovery Team: No sign of the Villkiss or Ange at the site of the previous sortie. I'm going to keep searching and see if the unit ended up at a nearby island and feed back the information." Blaze spoke, and he heard the crackle of the radio.

" _Was that Blaze? HEY BIG BRO! It's me, Vivian!"_

"HUH?! Vivian what are you doing with the search team?!" Blaze blinked, the signature chuckle of the younger girl sounding.

" _She insisted on going along with me."_ Ersha's voice came next, and Blaze blinked, then sighing.

"Makes sense really… Ersha, is Mei there? Can I at least talk to her? Heck, did she hear my message?" Blaze asked, rubbing the back of his head.

" _I did!"_ Mei responded, _"You keep up your search. We'll have to return to Arzenal soon though so that we can refuel. Good luck!"_

"Same to you. Blaze, over and out." Blaze nodded and shut off the radio, clicking the triggers on the controls of the Barbatos as the cockpit closed, the machines thrusters flickering to life as it hovered, and Blaze thought for a moment as he mulled over which island to go to as he scanned the map built into the machine. "There's one a few clicks from here… I'll check that one first and hope I get lucky and find the Villkiss… and hopefully Ange… alive or otherwise..."

The Barbatos lifted up and veered off as Blaze locked the coordinates, the machine once again sailing off into the horizon… and Blaze could feel something around him this time for some reason… like he was headed towards something that could either end badly or end well… whichever one, he didn't know.

 **A/N**

 **Well this has been long due to come out… what shall happen next chapter? Well… some thoughts I have can leave multiple outcomes perhaps. Hehehe. Well, onwards because things will be getting good from here! No preview this time though, I want what comes next to be a surprise!**

 **Blaze: Well ain't that as good an excuse as any…**

 **Ange: Sounds like a cop out to me. And why wasn't I in this chapter?! I'm the main character dammit!**

 **Blaze: That's up for debate currently… you're more like a supporting protagonist this time.**

 **Ange: Like hell I am you braided pretty boy!**

 **Uh… I need to resolve this one… oh god, please don't get into your mechs you two…**

 _ **Next Chapter: Connections**_


	8. Chapter 7: Connections

**Sonata to Memento Mori**

 **Chapter 7: Connections**

"Tch… I looked everywhere and I couldn't find shit… where the hell did she end up?"

Blaze sighed as he leaned his head back on the edge of the hotspring just outside the indoor part of the bathhouse, staring up at the evening sky as it began to darken, and he sighed, sinking further his loose hair floating about in the water due to it's length.

"I still remember the one time I neglected coming in here alone… I still regret it to this day…" Blaze sighed, glancing back up, thoughts rushing through his head, _"The Villkiss either sank to the bottom of the sea or washed up on some island somewhere… and odds are, if that is the case, Ange won't survive since Para-mail aren't fitted with survival rations… a casket for Norma after all… but… there is a chance she… no… we haven't heard from Tusk in months, and right now we don't know where he is… that, and I promised the next time I saw him I'd slug his lights out… if that is the case, I'd probably forget about finding Ange and beat the shit out of him…"_

Blaze just shook his head, pulling his hair back… he didn't want to think about that at the moment, so he just leaned his head back and let himself relax as the sky kept getting darker by the minute, and his thoughts lingered on how things had changed in the past few weeks.

"First there was Ange arriving and being able to pilot the Villkiss, Zola's death and Salia becoming the new captain… and then finding out that Naomi didn't die. So many fast changes in so little time, yeesh." Blaze let out a breath, leaning on a hand, "Then again, life on Arzenal moves fast anyway… eight years… doesn't really feel like it's been eight years since I started piloting at all… actually feels longer…"

Blaze pulled up his pendant from the side and looked at it as he held it up, still puzzled over the thing.

" _I know it's like the royal ring used for the Villkiss, but what about you? Something is different about this thing… and then Barbatos itself… the machine had to be repaired so much when I started piloting it that a lot of it's original parts are gone, so it's performance isn't what it used to be, and it's systems don't seem any different than an ordinary Para-mail, but it's at least on par with Villkiss… man…"_

Blaze sighed and set the pendant down, scratching the back of his head, and he blinked when he heard the door slide open, glancing back down to see it was Salia who entered, both blue haired teens blinking for a moment, though the girl eventually took a spot, a general indifference in the air… since after all, nobody in Arzenal minded Blaze's presence.

"So, any luck?" Salia broke the silence first, Blaze letting out a breath.

"None at all. I checked some of the islands around the place, and no sign of the Villkiss… worst case is that it sunk as it drifted… but, I'm pretty sure I'm wrong about this one." Blaze murmured, twisting a strand of hair, Salia humming, and unbeknownst the Blaze, she began scooting closer.

"Well, you've been right about a lot of things so far. Still, I don't trust her with the Villkiss." Salia murmured, Blaze sighing.

"If this is about being jealous, don't… Ange has the ring, so she's the only person Villkiss will work for, and you know it. It's like Barbatos and my pendant. Sure, you could get into it, but the damn thing will either barely respond or go out of control if you try to do more than just glide along." Blaze stated, looking at his pendant again. "But, still, I think you can do a good job as a captain… you just need to get the rowdy ones in line is all."

"I know… Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris are getting out of hand… but Ange is a problem too. She's always, _always_ going against my orders, shooting off on her own, and taking all of the kills. If she would just listen…" Salia sighed, Blaze clicking his tongue.

"She'll probably come around soon enough, if she's still alive." Blaze responded, looking back upwards, "Still, you can do a good job Salia, you just need to be confident in yourself about it is all. You're the squad captain, you can't show weakness easily."

"I know, I know… but it's hard when most of my team are being so troublesome… it's so stressful… at least you just have one teammate… but where exactly do you _go_ for days on end?" Salia's question just got a hand wave.

"I can't exactly talk about that…" Blaze muttered, "But, back with my main point, just take charge, work a bit harder, and I'm sure they'll start listening to you. You're a natural leader Salia, don't let something as trivial as who does or does not pilot the Villkiss get under your skin. You have plenty of skill, and you can be a strong leader."

"Like you?" Salia inquired, Blaze shaking his head.

"Nope. I'm not a leader, I'm a lone wolf. I can get people to listen to me, but I'm not a pack leader… I'd much rather be a follower… I don't trust myself that much." Blaze stated, ever so calmly, and Salia hummed, almost right next to Blaze now.

"You know… I'm glad you trust me that much. It means a lot to me."

"You're one of my oldest friends, of course I trust you. Why wouldn't I?" Blaze asked, glancing at Salia, not noticing how previously she _wasn't_ two feet away.

"I don't know… reasons… being a leader with a team like mine is stressful… I don't know _how_ Zola did it." Salia sighed.

"Considering she _owned_ half of the team… literally." Blaze sighed, leaning on his hand, "Look, I don't get the deal, but at least try your best and have some confidence in yourself. The Villkiss thing can go to hell."

Blaze then blinked, feeling like his point wasn't really getting across for some reason.

"Maybe it can… maybe it can't…"

"Salia what are you doing?"

Blaze blinked, and he noticed that he could feel Salia's leg slipping between his own, and as she put her hands on his chest, his face quickly went red, and he shot back and almost rolled out of the hot spring, landing on his rear, the towel around his waist staying in place, and the young man's face was burning as Salia blinked.

"W-W-W-What are you doing?!" Blaze yelped, shaking his head, "Uh… n-nevermind… it's late and I-I need to help the search team tomorrow so I… I gotta go!"

Blaze dashed out as soon as he said that, and Salia sighed, sinking lower.

"Guess that's what I get for pushing my luck…" Salia muttered, then mulling over what he was saying, "I just need to step up and take charge for real… that's what I've been trying to do…"

 _ **Blaze's Room**_

Blaze slammed the door shut and cinched the remaining locks closed, sighing as he leaned back against is and slid to the floor, taking the tower off of his damp hair, shuddering as cold drops hit his night shirt.

"God… now I remember why I bathe _alone…"_ Blaze put a hand on his head, standing up and tossing the towel to the side, flopping down onto his back on the bed with his arms spread, and after a moment, shuffling came from under the covers, and a drowsy looking Naomi rose up, Blaze blinking as the pinkette rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hmm? Oh… you're back…" Naomi yawned, Blaze sitting up.

"Sorry… I kind of rushed back here without thinking… hagh… geez." Blaze sighed, and Naomi hummed, leaning on his arm.

"What happened hmm? Get swarmed?" Naomi asked, Blaze shaking his head, a slight blush on his face.

"No… I've managed to avoid that for a while." Blaze muttered, and Naomi hummed.

"Something, because your face is burning red." Naomi murmured, "Come on, you can tell me. It's better if you talk to someone about what's going on than keep it bottled up y'know?"

"Tch, I know…" Blaze let out a breath, rubbing the back of his head again, "Well… Salia… tried to make a move…"

"Say that again?" Naomi blinked, processing it, and Blaze let out a longer breath.

"I was in the hot spring and then Salia showed up. We were just chatting… and then she tried to make a move. I split the moment I realized what was happening." Blaze stated, and after a moment, Naomi started laughing, and Blaze's face just got redder, "What's so damn funny?!"

"Sorry! It's just… hahaha! Salia actually tried to make a move! I didn't think she had the guts to do it, she's so shy around you!" Naomi laughed, laying back down, "But she did, and your reaction to it is hilarious."

"Well sor-ry I have some mental traumas that make that kind of thing hard!" Blaze snapped, looking to the side, and then he blinked when he felt Naomi press herself into his back, the girl wrapping her arms around his front.

"Well then… why not with someone you trust? It's bound to happen eventually… do you want your first time with someone forcing it, or someone who you chose to give it to?" Naomi hummed, placing her chin on Blaze's shoulder.

"You're implying something and it is probably flying over my head right now." Blaze muttered, Naomi chuckling.

"You're dense like that, but I am." Naomi stated, "Maybe you can make better memories of this kind of thing… it just needs to be with the right person…"

"Are you…" Blaze was silence when Naomi gently kissed him full on, the girl sidling to his front, and once the contact was done, Blaze was stunned silent, Naomi chuckling as he slowly recollected himself.

"You are so damn awkward sometimes." Naomi giggled, "But, that's just another thing I love about you… so, whaddya say? Want to make some nice memories to replace those bad ones?"

"Uh… I…" Blaze blinked, his face scarlet, "I… don't know… I mean…"

"Well, we've known each other since forever… and besides… I think we should take the chances we get right? You're saying is Memento Mori… so why not make memories when we can?" Naomi hummed, gently pushing Blaze onto his back.

"Well… I… I guess… but…" Blaze muttered, looking to the side.

"Hmmhmm… hey, it's my first time too of course. We both learn… exactly how our bodies respond to each other." Naomi leaned down and kissed Blaze again, and the mental resistances he'd built up for himself soon began to slip away as his mind cleared… "But… I can wait until you're comfortable. I know you've had a hard time because of this whole ordeal on Arzenal."

"I'm… probably not going to be for a bit…" Blaze muttered, sitting up, Naomi planting herself on his lap.

"That's fine then. I can wait." Naomi replied, and Blaze let out a breath.

"But… I… I at least… want to… do something… something for you…" Blaze took in a breath and let it out, "I mean… sometimes the best way to work past a problem is to get to the solution quickly, right?"

"Well, I can't argue with that method… alright, I'll be glad to help… and yeah, there is something you can do… I'll help you learn how to do it… but first… kiss me again… won't you?"

Blaze nodded and leaned forward, gently kissing Naomi back, the night starting to slip into the back of their minds…

XXXX

"Three days, and Jill _still_ has us searching…"

Blaze sighed as he continued on the latest flight during the search for Villkiss so far, and out of all of the places they'd looked at so far, no sign of the Villkiss had shown up anywhere during their flights… almost like it didn't want to be found.

But, the lack of a radio signal meant one thing: The Villkiss was out of commition… either sunk and crushed under the sea, or damaged and currently inoperable for some reason… and Blaze guess why considering that when it was last seen, the external side was fine… it was an internal problem of some sort.

" _And like I was guessing, it was no doubt sabotage of some kind… but right now, I won't worry about it… just focus on finding the Villkiss."_ Blaze let out a breath, looking ahead as he drew closer to his target, yet another one of the islands dotting the ocean, and he began to call back to the search team.

"Unit Blaze coming in. I'm approaching the target island. I'll run a quick look over and see if I can locate Villkiss and Ange… let's hope we got lucky this time…" Blaze relayed, watching as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

" _Roger than Blaze."_ Mei relayed back, _"Contact us once you're done with the sweep."_

"Understood. Out." Blaze nodded and closed the channel, and as he got closer to the island, he blinked when he saw the body of a schooner class DRAGON floating in the water, and he dived down, veering to a hover as he looked at the body, noting both bullet holes and stab wounds in the corpse… stab wounds too small to be from a para-mail's sword… which left one thought. Someone had managed to kill it on foot…

Blaze blinked and then brought the thrusters to roar back to life, bursting off and continuing forward until he reached the island, and before he got close to see if anyone was on the beach, he could already see the image of a washed up para-mail, and with a quick zoom in on his cockpit's screen, he saw it was the Villkiss that was on the beach, and after a scan near it, he found Ange, as well as a brown haired young man by her side, both staring off in the direction he was coming from, and Blaze rode low, veering to a stop and coming to a halt at the beach.

"They sent _him?!"_ Ange sighed, the boy next to her blinking.

"Who?" The boy asked, though he got his answer when the Barbatos opened and Blaze stepped out, clicking his visor up, and the brown haired young man gasped, his eyes widening, "Blaze…"

"Long time no see Tusk." Blaze huffed, jumping to the sand, glancing at Ange and then the Villkiss as the Norma looked confused, looking between the two young men.

"Wait a minute you two _know_ each other?!" Ange yelped.

"Long story there… so, Ange, I'm guessing it was you and him who killed that DRAGON?" Blaze asked, Ange nodding, "Right… well, I'm just hear ahead of the search party who's been out looking for you for the past few days."

"Wait… you mean… they were actually looking for me?" Ange blinked, Blaze nodding.

"Yeup… at least part of your team is worried. It's at least nice to know that." Blaze stated, and then the radio started crackling, and Blaze chuckled when he heard Vivian's voice, "You might wanna pick that up."

Blaze stepped back as Ange answered the radio, noting the small grin on Tusk's face, and then he spoke up again.

"So, this is where everyone else went after that… huh?" Blaze hummed, Tusk nodding, "Are their graves here? I… want to at least pay my respects before heading back."

"Uh… yeah… I can show you, just, give me a moment." Tusk nodded, Blaze going and standing beside Barbatos, leaning on the machine as he waited, Tusk and Ange exchanging a few words, Ange actually _smiling_ as the bid the young man farewell, though Tusk looked between glad and freaked out, and after another moment, Tusk came trotting over.

"So, you and Ange huh? Didn't think anyone could make _her_ smile." Blaze mused.

"I can uh… I can explain later, come on, I'll show you the graves." Tusk diverted the subject, Blaze shrugging and following after the other young man, the two following along a path until they came to a cliff, guns pushed into the ground with helmets atop them, the makeshift graves marked with yellow flowers at each.

"So, you're all that's left…" Blaze murmured, taking a knee in front of the graves, Tusk nodding.

"Yeah… things… happened while we were scouting. I've been out of contact with Arzenal for a while now. But… maybe it's time I start sending information back to them." Tusk murmured, Blaze nodding.

"I've been doing scouting missions between actually fighting… but, well, getting into some places is harder than others." Blaze sighed, standing up, and Tusk nodded.

"So… what about your dad and mom? Are they buried on Arzenal?" Tusk asked, Blaze nodding.

"Yeup. Both buried on top of the hill they got married on… well, for whatever amounts to a marriage on Arzenal anyway." Blaze chuckled, a hand on one of the helmets, and then, without _any_ warning, he shot around and slugged Tusk right into the face, the other young man falling to the ground while holding his nose.

"OWWWW! What was that for?!" Tusk yelped, Blaze sighing.

"For ditching me on Arzenal when you could've stayed and done something too… I get why you left but it doesn't mean I don't deserve to hit you at least once!" Blaze pointed a finger at Tusk, the brunette yelping.

"What?! You chose to stay behind, so why do I deserve to get hit for choosing to leave?" Tusk asked, and Blaze growled.

"My life has been utter hell. Do you _know_ what happens when you're the only male on an island of hormone addled women?! It is not pleasant!" Blaze snapped.

"Huh? It can't be that bad can it?" Tusk blinked, Blaze sighing, sitting down.

"Oh no it can be. You have girls who would willingly break down my door _just_ to do things I will not speak of… it got so bad I had to install a fucking thumb scanner just to be safe at night. Hagh… well, the main aggressor died though, you remember Zola?"

"Hmm? Yeah, she was an up and coming pilot as I remember… why, something… oh…" Tusk trailed off when he realized what Blaze meant.

"Yeah I had to start threatening her with a knife… but, she died a few weeks ago… along with some rookies." Blaze sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "But, life on Arzenal is the same as ever, you haven't missed a thing."

"Now I'm kind of glad I wasn't there… so… your Para-mail, it's the Barbatos, right?" Tusk inquired, Blaze nodding.

"Yeup… but, I've had to replace parts and repair it so much that it doesn't come close to how it did before… costed a good load of cash for it to boot." Blaze sighed, a hand behind his head once more.

"I didn't recognize it… so, I guess you're some kind of top pilot then huh?" Tusk asked, Blaze nodding, "Makes sense, you were always gifted with it."

"So are you." Blaze muttered, laying back.

"Hehe, I could never beat you though, I tried, remember?" Tusk chuckled, "Well, I need to get ready to head out, and I can only guess you do too, I can still hear the chopper."

"Yeah… we both have things to do I suppose. At least try to keep in touch this time, or else next time you won't just get a punch." Blaze stated, and Tusk chuckled.

"Yeah… I've been beaten up by Ange a bit… but I'll keep the thought in mind." Tusk chuckled, both nodding to each other before both ran off, Tusk waiting just a bit longer, watching the helicopter leave with the Barbatos tailing it after it, smiling one more time before turning off to his own devices.

 **A/N**

 **And here's this one! And** _ **now**_ **to start getting into the good stuff. Heheheh.**

 _ **Next Chapter Preview:**_

 _Blaze: How the heck did a MAID sneak into Arzenal?_

 _Naomi: I'd like to know that too…_

 _Salia: I don't know what to do…_

 _Blaze: Try taking my advice and get your team in line… it's all you can do to fix the problem._

 _ **Next Chapter: Burdens**_


	9. Chapter 8: Burdens

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **Chapter 8: Burdens**

Blaze woke up that day to the feeling of _two_ sets of arms holding him, something he blinked at as he woke up, staring at the ceiling for a moment, glancing to his left, seeing Naomi in her usual spot, and then to his right, coming face to face with a sleeping Ersha, then looking back to the ceiling… and then his eyes snapped completely opened.

"EHHH?!" Blaze shot upright so fast he almost tumbled off of the bed, looking back at the sleeping girls, who was still snoozing even as he had yelled, his eye twitching as he kept processing the situation, then eventually steadying himself and taking a long breath, "Okay, cool your head, you were expecting crap like this at some point Blaze, just calm down and think rationally for a second…"

Blaze put his hands on his feet, letting out a breath… and then he slammed his hand into the wall.

"NOPE! There's no excuse to be thinking about this clearly, I _specifically_ remember Ersha _not_ being here!"

Blaze sighed and flopped onto his back, a hand on his head as he stared at the ceiling, and as he did, both young women began to wake up, their fading drowsiness bringing awareness to the fact Blaze was sitting against the wall with his arms folded.

"Hmm? Morning…" Naomi yawned, Ersha doing the same.

"When did you get up?" Ersha hummed, Blaze keeping an eye closed.

"A few minutes ago… and, Ersha, may I kindly ask why you're in here right now? You know I don't like surprises…" Blaze muttered.

"I let her in of course." Naomi stated, Ersha nodding, "I mean, come on Blaze, don't tell me you _weren't_ expecting a scenario like this eventually."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't, but still!" Blaze huffed.

"Hmmhmm, still reluctant about it." Naomi chuckled, and Ersha hummed.

"You know, considering you two are roommates now…" Ersha hummed, and Naomi gestured for her to come closer, whispering into her ear, "You have?!"

Naomi nodded with some pride, and Blaze sighed.

"To be deadly honest we haven't gone… completely all the way… yet." Blaze muttered, a hand over his mouth as he turned away.

"Ahh but we're getting closer. Hmhmhm~." Naomi giggled, Ersha blinking as she was still thinking about the whole thing.

"Hagh… don't think too much on it, it's all really simple." Blaze muttered, rubbing the side of his head. "So, Ersha, how's Ange being in the squad now huh?"

"As troublesome as ever. She keeps taking all of the kills, so we've barely been getting anything." Ersha sighed, "The problems with Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris are keeping up as well… but what about you two, since you were taken off of assisting our squadron?"

"Scouting missions. We've had a string of luck and keep running into singularities on the way back to boot!" Naomi chuckled, "But, we still don't go very far…"

"Really? Sometimes Blaze is gone for days on end during a mission, I wonder why one like that hasn't happened yet." Ersha hummed, Blaze shrugging.

"No clue… gagh, and that reminded me, I need to get new weapons for Barbatos, that last sortie cost me my swords and rifle _again._ Jasmine is gonna tear into my ass for that one, I can bet…" Blaze slapped his forehead.

"What happened this time?" Ersha inquired.

"Oh, Blaze was taking down a Frigate class, and it chomped his rifle so he whipped out his swords… and things got messy… and then he _forgot_ to retrieve his swords before we finished it off with ice bullets." Naomi explained, matter of factly at that, and Blaze hung his head.

"And now I'm gonna get that _entire_ spill about being more careful about handling my equipment, yada yada yada, all that crap I've heard ever since the first time…" Blaze groaned, hanging his head back, "Well, this day can't _possibly_ get more interesting…"

 _ **Later that day/Hallways**_

"They're getting a bunch of supplies in today… I'm gonna have to wait a bit, but Barbatos needs new weapons ASAP… huh, well, I won't know the prices until I ask Jasmine, which of course is _also_ going to have to wait until after she grills my ass for losing my last kit… though I skipped out on doing it earlier out of wanting to avoid it as long as I could manage…"

Blaze sighed as he kept up his walk through the halls, heading for the main deck out of habit, though he stopped when he started to hear the alarm blaring.

" _Attention occupants, we have detected a trespasser inside Arzenal. The suspect is currently on the upper deck, anyone in the area must assist with capture."_

"An intruder? Who the hell would have the balls to try and sneak into this place?" Blaze muttered, shaking his head and drawing his pistol, keeping a steady pace as he headed for the upper deck, and as he made his way there, he ran into both Ange and Naomi, and as they neared the crowd that was surrounding the intruder, who Blaze couldn't see who the person was, but he caught the green glow of the Light of Mana, and Ange looked surprised to see it.

"Light of Mana?" Ange gasped, and Naomi blinked.

"A human?" Naomi murmured, and Blaze merely steeled his gaze.

"Please stay back!" The voice of the intruder was a girl, Blaze guessing barely older than most of them present, "Don't hurt me! I only… I only came here to see Lady Angelise!"

Blaze blinked as Ange gasped, the crowd parting just enough to show that the intruder was a teenaged girl in a tattered maid uniform, her head topped with short, bluish black hair and eyes of a similar color, and Ange looked surprised to see her.

"Momoka?!" Ange gasped, Momoka lowering her shields as the glaring lights aimed at her died down, the recently arrived first unit in a surprised stupor.

"Is that… really you… Lady Angelise?" Momoka gasped, and then she rushed forward and hugged Ange, who just looked progressively weirded out, and Blaze blinked.

"How the heck did a _maid_ sneak into Arzenal?" Blaze muttered, Naomi bearing a similar expression.

"I'd like to know that too…" Naomi murmured, both lowering the guns in their hands…

"This is gonna be an odd few days coming up…" Blaze sighed.

XXXXX

Ange had Momoka with her for a routine visit to the mall, the maid still stuck to her side like she had been for the past couple days, to Ange's annoyance, since Momoka kept trying to make things easier for her when he didn't want any of the change… Ange would have preferred to just forgot about Momoka as it happened.

" _But, I guess that can't really be the situation right now, can it? Darn, why me?"_ Ange thought, going through some of the items on the self, and when she glanced back, she saw Momoka staring off, following the maids line of sight to where Blaze was, the young man talking with Jasmine, and it looked like he was getting his ear talked off by the old woman as he looked through the various para-mail weapons, heck, Ange could almost _hear_ Jasmine yelling at Blaze from where she was.

"What's with staring huh?" Ange muttered, Momoka blinking.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lady Angelise… I'm just curious about that young man… I've seen him a few times now, and I couldn't help but be curious… is he another Norma? Because if so…" Momoka hummed, and Ange shook her head.

"Nope. He's not a Norma, but he can't use Mana for some reason. Everyone says he was born here, but I don't believe it…" Ange scoffed.

"But all the Norma seem to hold him in a high regard… well, most of them anyway… he doesn't seem like that bad of a person. And, if he is the only man on the island, he must be quite the gentleman!" Momoka stated, and Ange scoffed at the mere thought of that.

"Hellno." Ange chuckled, still amused at the thought brought before her, "That guy? A gentleman? Please, don't make me laugh."

"What? What do you mean?" Momoka asked, Ange leaned on a table.

"I know he may _look_ nice at times but that guy is, without a doubt, the _biggest_ asshole on this island. I don't care what any of these other Norma say about him, they only say he's actually nice cause damn near every last one of them is trying to sleep with him in some capacity. Every encounter I've had, which are rare thankfully, he's been nothing but a hardass who acts like I'm just an annoyance, and he acts no different to everyone else most of the time to boot!" Ange ranted, Momoka just listening occasionally glancing back to Blaze, finding it almost hard to believe her former mistress' words when from what she was seeing, he was just a normal person… as normal as someone living on Arzenal could _get_ anyway.

"Perhaps there's a reason for it?" Momoka suggested, Ange scoffing.

"Like he'd need one. Look, I don't care what you think of him, but that's what I know, and it's gonna take a lot for me to change my opinion." Ange confirmed, the maid just nodding… __

 _ **A few days later/Jill's Office**_

" _And I stand corrected…"_ Blaze mentally sighed to himself, the usual gaggle that was the inner circle of Arzenal gathered, Jasmine reading a slip of paper… a message from none other than Tusk about his current location.

"I'm at the south tip of Galia, but I have yet to find any allies. I will now continue my search in the direction of Misurugi." Jasmine read the message, a wry smile coming to her face, and she glanced at Blaze, "How about that, the brat's still kickin'."

Blaze rolled his eyes, and Jill gleaned a small grin, while Salia had a hand on her chin.

"Tusk is… oh, now I remember!" Salia hummed.

"My cousin, yeah." Blaze nodded.

"That's right." Jill confirmed.

"What are the odds that he would be the one to rescue Ange?" Maggie mused.

"Very slim ones." Blaze quipped.

"So this guy who repaired the Villkiss is this Knight you guys keep talking about?" Mei asked.

"Seems that way." Maggie hummed, and Salia was processing things…

"But wait, doesn't that mean that Ange was alone with a man?!" Salia exclaimed, and Blaze shot her that deadpan look of his.

"Can't be much different than living on this island with me around." Blaze muttered.

"Oh… yeah, sorry…" Salia muttered, blushing and looking to the side, and when Blaze realized why, he looked away too as his own face flushed, Jill taking a drag on a fresh cigarette, a hint of minor amusement on her face at seeing the two teens reaction, then looking to Jasmine.

"Jasmine, keep in contact with Tusk. We'll need some help from his team again, one day." Jill stated.

"Yes ma'am." Jasmine nodded, and Blaze let out a breath.

"Tusk… is the only one left… actually…" Blaze muttered, Jill blinking, "He showed me… Tusk is the only one of the Knights left."

"Wait, so what does that mean?" Salia asked.

"Blaze and Tusk are the last of their kind… the only Ancient Humans left in existence." Maggie put it bluntly, Blaze simply nodding.

"Well, that's news… now, what was your problem?" Jill then turned to Salia, "You wanted to reassign Villkiss?"

"Now that Ange has it, her ego's getting out of hand." Salia stated, Blaze folding his arms, "I'm worried that her selfish behavior could put the whole squadron in danger. So I'm proposing…"

"I'm proposing that the captain find a way to make this work." Jill interrupted, Salia gasping, Blaze merely closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I have utmost faith in you, so make me proud, Salia."

"Welp, I'm out." Blaze muttered, turning and leaving without a word more, though a short time after he left, he turned when he heard footsteps, and Salia was trailing behind him.

"Wait! Hold up for a second!" Salia called out, panting a bit, and the, to Blaze's surprise, she bowed in front of him, "I'm sorry! I apologize for what I did the other day… it was… uncalled for."

"Eh?" Blaze blinked, and then once he remembered once she was talking about, his face flushed, and he looked to the side, drumming his fingers on his thigh in that same habit. "O-Oh, that… w-well… i-it's fine… I… probably shouldn't have freaked out like that… I-I uh… just, y-you know, some… lingering memories I don't like… y-y'know… s-so… just… don't surprise me like that is all."

Blaze coughed into his hand, Salia looking up.

"But… I mean… you were trying to give me advice and… I wasn't even listening to you at all… heck, I don't know what to do." Salia sighed, and Blaze rubbed the back of his neck.

"Try taking my advice and get your team in line… it's all you can do to fix the problem." Blaze murmured, "But, don't focus so much on the Villkiss."

Salia's eyes widened at that, and Blaze sighed.

"I know what Jill told you, and I know how much it means to you… but, Salia, Jill has… issues, when it comes to the Villkiss… it's the same reason she neglects to acknowledge the Barbatos as being just as useful of a machine… but, you don't _have_ to pilot the Villkiss to prove anything." Blaze clenched a hand, and Salia noted a glint in his eyes, "You don't have to prove anything to anyone."

"Right… well, thanks for the advice. I'll… keep it in mind." Salia nodded, a hint of melancholy in her voice, then she sighed, "But… come on, you have the Barbatos, and you're the top pilot on Arzenal… you don't have anything to prove either."

"I'd like to think that… why do you think Jill made me a scout instead of a front line fighter?" Blaze sighed, pocketing his hands, continuing to walk, Salia following. "She does everything she can to keep me from fighting, and yet, by dumb luck of misfortune, I keep running into DRAGONs every time I sortie… I have plenty to prove to Jill… she'd rather I don't fight at all, and I don't know why…"

"Well, I mean… she has to have a good reason for it." Salia stated, Blaze shrugging.

"Hell if I know, I just know I want to know damn well _why."_ Blaze muttered, this lingering feeling sticking in the air between the two of them now…

 _ **The Next Day/Jasmine Mall**_

"You really made it a pain this time Blaze… honestly, requestion replacement weapons is one thing, but ones I had to order in, yeesh…"

"Hey, _at least_ I didn't pay in installments this time."

Blaze leaned back as he countered Jasmine's argument to the result of his request for replacement weapons, the old woman filing through the stack of bills that was just one of many in the _crate_ Blaze had brought with him to pay for the replacement weapons now that they'd finally been brought in.

"Yeah there is that… alright, I'll let you see the replacements… and you better not lose them as quickly." Jasmine muttered, taking the tarp off of the two carriers that had the weapons in them, one a katana like sword with a black blade and simple white hilt, and the other a new, sleeker model rifle "One high end katana-type sword, that black alloy is pretty tough metal, so it won't break or dull easily, but, it's gonna require a bit of technique to use since it's a sleeker blade."

"I'll get used to it soon enough." Blaze muttered.

"And then your new gun… a high caliber, multi fire mode assault rifle with a retractable scope for distance firing in single shot mode. You're really going all out with this upgrade to the weapons… almost more than enough if you ask me." Jasmine hummed, Blaze shrugging.

"I don't like taking chances… besides, if any new DRAGON types show up, I at least want something that can pack a bigger punch." Blaze stated.

"Good point… still, there is such a thing as being over prepared, like everything you have stowed away in that jacket of yours. Seriously how does that NOT weigh you down?" Jasmine chuckled, Blaze flicking said jacket open, which showed not only the various knives he had, there was his pistol and the extra clips for it.

"It's not _that_ heavy to wear. And besides, it's best to keep a majority of this stuff hidden." Blaze responded, walking off and into the main area, "Though I was thinking of changing from the black… gets way to hot when the sun is beating down on you."

"Then just order in a version of your uniform that's in the standard colors, like the first one you wore. I think you remember, the flight jacket with the hood." Jasmine chuckled, and Blaze let out a small laugh.

"That was seven years ago, you still remember that one?" Blaze mused, Jasmine nodding as she folded her arms.

"Yeup. I remember how often I had to help you clean the damn thing because you kept getting sick during flight training and barfing all over your clothes." Jasmine laughed, Blaze letting out a breath, even as he ruffled Vulcan's head.

"Yeah yeah… hagh…" Blaze sighed, adjusting his shoulders, and too his annoyance, his arms got stuck when he pulled them back, the sleeves on his jacket getting taught, "God dammit…"

"Hmm, that one _was_ looking a little small on you now that I look at it…" Jasmine hummed.

"I'll just get re-measured… and, hey you seen Salia around, there's something I want to talk to her about…" Blaze murmured.

"Hmm? She came by a couple minutes ago, why… she's in the furthest changing room." Jasmine stated, pointing off, Blaze nodding, and _then_ Jasmine remembered a particular detail, "Eh, should be fine as long as he doesn't look in. He knows about it anyway."

"Oi! Salia, you in there?" Blaze called out, blinking as he neared the dressing room, barely hearing something, though it was definitely Salia's voice, and what he heard when he got closer made his eye start twitching.

"Bishoujo Holy Knight Pretty Salian! Charging next to you!" Salia was pulling some kind of cutesy tone, and Blaze could _feel_ his eye twitching, his mind almost going numb as he heard Salia continue to spout some kind of chant, and he _swore_ he heard his name somewhere in there, and out of chance, there was a gap _just_ wide enough for him to peer in, though out of habit Blaze glanced around to see if it was clear (though he was safe from any kind of accusation no matter what really), and his expression moved to a mix of shock and wry, perturbed expression as he say Salia dressed in nothing short of a magical girl cosplay.

" _What… the… hell?"_ Was the only thing Blaze could think, and thought a slight stumble, the rings of the curtain got rattled, and _just_ as he was about to run, Blaze got grabbed by his jacket's collar and yanked into the stall, getting slammed to the wall by Salia, who jabbed the toy staff in her hands at Blaze like it was a knife, her face redder than a tomato.

"Stay. Quiet." Salia muttered, Blaze nodding, holding his hands up in surrender, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Jasmine said you were here and I wanted to talk to you about something." Blaze stated, looking to the side, "Though I… wasn't expecting this…"

"You… wanted to talk to me?" Salia blinked, Blaze nodding.

"Yeah, well, things do kind of seem to be getting to you, and…" Blaze started, but Salia's mind was starting to slip off elsewhere as he spoke…

" _I was thinking about the other night… and, well…" Blaze's face was red as he put a hand behind his neck, biting his lip and looking nervous, "It got me thinking about things… well, thinking about you, actually."_

" _Really?" Salia hummed, taking a coy pose._

" _Yeah… I kind of feel bad about how I handled it. I should have been calmer… I'm sorry if I made you feel bad about it…" Blaze looked off to the side, his face a bit redder, and Salia chuckled._

" _Well, if you want, you could make up for it right now." Salia stated, putting a hand on Blaze's torso, keeping him against the wall of the changing stall._

" _Eh? But… we're in a public place…" Blaze muttered, his face redder than before._

" _Shhshh… that doesn't matter, as long as we're quiet, nobody will hear a thing… so, you want to show me how you'll apologize for freaking out like that?" Salia put a finger on Blaze's lip to keep him quiet, and he sighed as she removed it._

" _How would you like me to do that? There's a few ways I can think of right now." Blaze kept an eye shut as he asked, and one could see an almost wry smirk curl into life on his lips._

" _So can I… but I have one method in particular I'd like right now." Salia chuckle, leaving her arms on Blaze's shoulders._

" _Well then why not show me? Get right to the problem and hit it head on." Blaze responded, and Salia chuckled as his hands fell to her waist._

" _Well, since you're asking me…" Salia teased, drawing closer, ever closer…_

"Oi, Salia! Hey! Salia!"

Salia snapped back to reality to find Blaze's face near hers, the young man looking confused as he snapped his fingers a couple more times.

"You alright? You've had this weird expression on for a bit…" Blaze muttered, Salia blinking, her face getting redder by the second, "Uh… Salia? You okay?"

Salia's face just kept getting redder, Blaze raising a brow in confusion, and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor outside the stall, a stinging pain across his left cheek, and he blinked as he processed what had just happened, Jasmine walking over and peering down.

"What did you do?" Jasmine muttered.

"I… don't know…" Blaze muttered, still stunned as he stared up, "That… was weird… and that is saying something…"

XXXXX

"Ange is sick… and so you want me running back up for the first unit until she gets better? WHAT?!"

Blaze looked outright confused as Jill finished relaying the new orders to him, Naomi tilting her head, the two in the main control room, and Jill blew out the smoke she had held in as she nodded, driving the nearly finished cigarette into the ash tray.

"Okay, first off, _how?_ This is Ange we're talking about." Blaze muttered, folding his arms.

"It may have had something to do with how she and Salia got into a spat in the bath a couple days ago… I wonder why?" Naomi hummed.

"I can think of _one_ reason Salia might do that…" Blaze muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, still feeling a left over numbness from when he'd been slapped.

"Huh?" Naomi hummed, Blaze waving it off.

"But, you have your orders. For however long it takes for Ange to recover, you'll be running support for the first unit if it's needed. That's all." Jill repeated the point, and Blaze sighed.

"And what about scouting missions?" Blaze muttered.

"Considering by now you've pointed out every island that you can reach and then some… there's almost no point for them anymore." Jill leaned back in her chair, Blaze's fingers drumming on his arm, something Naomi noticed.

"I can think of someplace you could…"

"No. Don't even think about it. You know we can't send you there." Jill shut down Blaze's point before he even finished, and Blaze hissed.

"And why not?! Don't you need to…" Blaze started, but he shut his mouth when Emma walked in, clencing his hand tightly, "Understood commander… I'll keep Barbatos ready if I need to head out…"

Blaze turned on his heel and left the room, and Naomi blinked.

"Commander… why did he…" Naomi stopped when Jill shot a look at her.

"I'd stay quiet… I have my reasons, and I don't want to discuss them." Jill hand waved it, Naomi saluting and then following Blaze out, catching up to him as he stalked off, though just as Naomi opened her mouth to say something, the alarm began to blare, and Blaze shot back to the command room, Naomi wheeling around and tailing after, and Jill looked a bit amused as Blaze reentered. "Well that was fast."

"Yeah yeah, I'm just here to watch. It's first squad's day for a sortie anyway" Blaze muttered, taking a seat, leaning on his arm.

"Probably just going to be a routine sortie." Naomi shrugged, Blaze sighing.

"I dunno, I'm having one of those feelings going down my back again…" Blaze muttered, his eyes darting between the screens around as transmissions came in, though he stood up the minute he heard the words "It's a virgin."

"Huh?! What a minute, does that mean they ran into a new DRAGON type?!" Naomi gasped.

"No way, this is my first time seeing on!" One of the bridge girls hummed.

"A what?" Emma raised a brow, and Jill chuckled.

"Are you not familiar with this yet? A 'virgin' is a type of DRAGON we haven't seen before." Jill briefly explained, and Blaze left without a word.

"Huh?! Where is he going? He hasn't been ordered to head out!" Emma snapped, and Jill waved her down.

"Relax. This is a special case, since we don't know anything about this new DRAGON… and besides, even if he was ordered not to go out, he'd do it anyway. The Barbatos has it's uses outside of scouting… did you ever notice how it's a good meter taller than the other para-mail?" Jill hummed.

"I always thought it was just an experimental model that never moved into production." Emma stated.

"Partially true… it has more power behind it than the other models. Even though it's a bigger target with more air resistance during flight, it makes up for those weaknesses with it's raw power. Why do you think it's such a difficult machine to handle?" Jill chuckled, and Naomi had been listening in, and she clapped her hands together for a moment.

" _Good luck Blaze, keep them safe out there!"_

 _ **Hanger**_

"Mei! Is Barbatos kitted and ready?!" Blaze ran into the hanger, Mei nodding as she jumped off of the nearby Villkiss.

"Of course, we got the replacement weapons docked and ready. Why the urgency?" Mei asked, Blaze hopping into his machine and placing his visor on.

"Salia Squad ran into a virgin out there, so I'm going out to run support." Blaze relayed, Mei blinking.

"A virgin?! We haven't run into one since the Galleon class, right?" Mei inquired, Blaze nodding as his visor darkened.

"Yeup. Alright, systems go, I'm ready!"

Mei jumped back as the cockpit closed, Blaze rolling his fingers on the controls as he watched his machine boot up, and he waited to listen for the affirmative, and as he launched, the every familiar feeling of the Barbatos' acceleration pressing him down hit him head on, but once he was off, his first move was to activate the radio.

"Salia, it's Blaze. I'm coming in for support against the virgin." Blaze spoke up, and he could hear Salia's exclamation come back.

" _Blaze?! Actually, no, this is helpful… how soon can you get here? Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris are already going in for an attack!"_ Salia answered, and Blaze let out a hiss.

"Dumbasses…" Blaze muttered, "Alright, I'll be there soon, try to keep them off the DRAGON, we don't know what it does, so keep them from being reckless!"

" _I'll try… get here fast!"_

"That was my intent… come on Barbatos, full speed!" Blaze gritted his teeth, feeling the push on him as he cranked his machines speed up to the maximum he could manage, and soon enough, he managed to catch up to the Salia squad, braking to a halt and switching to assault mode, panting a bit, "Damn… I hate doing that…"

Blaze shook his head and looked to the DRAGON, the beast being utterly _massive,_ bigger than a Galleon class, though it lacked wings and was a quadraped, it's back heavily armored and it's head bearing massive horns spanning a width nearly the length of it's body, but one could also see that it's underbelly was flabby and exposed.

"A big DRAGON that's no doubt slow and can't be attack from above… what the hell is your gimmick?" Blaze muttered then tapping his comms, "Salia, I'm here, where's the three knotheads?"

" _I can see you, and they're circling the DRAGON know. We're keeping fire on the Schooners now!"_ Salia answered, and Blaze nodded when he saw the combat.

"Right… now, to find the idiots…" Blaze nodded, scanning around until he saw the three machines of Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris near the new DRAGON, and he cracked his neck before bursting down, aiming his rifle and taking purposefully missed pot shots at the trio, managing to get them away from the DRAGON, though annoyed yells came through.

" _What the hell?! Blaze what are you doing?! Trying to steal the kill for yourself!?"_ Hilda snapped, and Blaze purposefully rammed his machine into hers, the Barbatos grabbing the red Glaive.

"Shut up for a second and think before you rush in to fight an enemy you know jack shit about! DRAGONs this big always have some kind of gimmick, so don't rush in for the kill until you know what it is!" Blaze snapped, "Rosalie, Chris, both of you too!"

" _Oh please!"_ Hilda scoffed, _"It's big, slow, and has a weak underbelly, we can kill it before we even find out what that stupid gimmick is!"_

"Did you _hear_ a single word I just said?!" Blaze snapped, turning off and shooting a Schooner down, and Hilda chuckled, her machine kicking the Barbatos back, and she rushed back, "Hilda!"

Blaze growled as more Schooners flew out at him, bursting up and shooting them down, and Hilda smirked inside her machine as she glanced back.

"Sorry, but no way am I letting you stop me from getting that big reward! Rosalie, Chris!" Hilda yelled out, the other two diving back in with her, Hilda going straight for the DRAGON's underbelly, aiming to freeze it solid, but before the three even got the _chance_ to get close enough, the DRAGON's horns glowed as it roared, and Blaze blinked.

"Get back!" Blaze yelled, rearing back quickly, Salia, Ersha, and Vivian following as a glowing circle shot out from under the dragon, Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris' machines being dragged to the ground hard enough for the crash to be heard, a pulsing dome of violet light showing as the four other para-mails pulled back.

" _Heavy gravity signature surrounding the virgin."_

"Gravity?!" Salia gasped, and even if she and the other two had pulled away, their para-mails were being dragged in, and Blaze was keeping back by directing the Barbatos' thrust to prevent it, though as Salia's trio switched to assault mode as they were yanked down to the ground, Blaze growled.

"God dammit… that gravity center just drags things in too… and it started when it's horns began to glow… So just need to aim for one of them…" Blaze took aim, but when he fired, the bullet was dragged down the minute it entered the gravity field, and Vivian even used her boomerang, but that also fell short. "Projectiles are useless… but if I get close I'll be caught in the field as well, and then we're all screw… wait…"

Blaze's thoughts were stopped when the area that was being gravitated began to sink, and he heard the panicked chatter that was coming through on the radio, his grip tightening on the controls as he watched Vivian's machine lurch forward, once again attempting to use the boomerang, but the DRAGON just increased the gravitational pull on it, the arm of Vivian's para-mail breaking off, the six machines pinned hard.

"Dammit… I can't attack from above before of that armor, and those horns… the horns… I just need to break one of them with blunt force!" The idea snapped to Blaze, but then he heard coughing over the radio, and he turned to see a wobbling Villkiss flying in, Ange's light coughs sounding off. "What the hell are you doing here?! You shouldn't be flying in that condition!"

" _Ah shove it…"_ Ange muttered in reply, _"I'm so dizzy… let's just get this over with…"_

"Ange god dammit!" Blaze snapped, the Villkiss drifting past him, and Blaze heard Salia growl.

" _Stay away, you'll get caught in the gravity!"_ Salia yelled.

" _It's just business as usual… I can handle it myself."_ Ange replied, and Blaze got in front of the Villkiss.

"No, you can't." Blaze replied.

"Out of my way." Ange muttered in reply, and below, Salia slammed a hand down on her console.

"Idiot, how can you say that… I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU YOU STUBBORN LITTLE SHIT!" Salia snapped, and Blaze instantly felt an amused smirk crack onto his face, "No matter what you say, this isn't something you can do without help! I'm done letting you ignore my orders, so unless you have a death wish you _will_ listen to your captain!"

And meanwhile, as Salia was yelling, Blaze was biting his lip while trying not to laugh due to the feeling of finally getting to hear Salia take charge smacking him in the face, while Ange just muttered.

" _Uh… okay, geez…"_ Ange muttered.

" _Fly straight up! Blaze, take out one of it's horns too!"_ Salia snapped, and Blaze let out a sigh.

"Alright, sounds good to me!" Blaze chuckled, bursting off to the opposite side of the Villkiss, Salia snapping out directions for Ange, the two machines stopping high above the DRAGON, out of range of it's gravity field, "Alright, what now Salia? You're giving orders... WHOA!"

The DRAGON roared again, the gravity field pulling down both the Villkiss and Barbatos, Blaze reeling back to keep steady, but he was barely managing to keep the pull against him from thrust alone, though the Villkiss was still descending.

" _Why does it feel like I'm falling? Oh, I_ am _falling…"_ Ange murmured, Blaze sighing at how the girl was acting due to being sick.

" _Just forget you have a fever. Blaze, break the other horn! Use the falling momentum to add more power!"_ Salia yelled, and Blaze smirked.

"Nice to see you're finally taking charge Salia!" Blaze snickered, storing his rifle, a clank sounding as the holder for the sword was released, the Barbatos drawing the katana, Blaze releasing the thrusters and letting his machine fall, kicking the thrusters back on to speed himself up.

"Good, Blaze has got his end… Ange!" Salia yelled, running quick, last minute calculations, "This is you chance! KICK IT! You heard me, kick it just like you kicked me!"

Ange blinked, then rightened the Villkiss out for a falling kick, impacting with the DRAGON's horn, the lower leg of the Villkiss flying off from the impact, and as it lurched to the side, the Barbatos came down at a faster speed, the sword in it's hands coming down and, with the speed behind it, severing the other horn, the Villkiss clumsily slamming to the ground, the Barbatos landing to it's knees, Blaze maneuvering out of the way and skidding to a stop as the gravity field vanished.

"There, it's down, now take the kill." Blaze snapped, the six other machines rising up, and Blaze shut off his comms as he pulled back, taking off his visor, and then he broke out laughing, "Salia did it! She managed to take charge! Hahahahahaa! Ah man I'm not sure whether to laugh because it's a relief or because I'm proud of her! Hahahaha!"

 _ **Arzenal**_

"Well, all I did was sever a horn, so not like I expected much, but damn, this is pitiful…" Blaze sighed as he folded the small stack of bills in his hand and stick it in his pocket, the first unit behind him and holding _much_ fatter stacks of money, the earnings for their successful kill against the new-type DRAGON, though Ange, bundled up and still woozy from her cold, had an even smaller bunch of bills than Blaze earned, though part of that had to do with Blaze having sent in his own bits of gathered data on the DRAGON itself.

"Hey!" Hilda snapped around, punching Blaze on the shoulder, "What was with taking pot shots at us back there huh, were you _trying_ to shoot us down?!"

"No, I wasn't. Because I can assure you that if I _had_ been aiming to hit you, I would have. You pulled Chris and Rosalie into a dangerous situation all because you got greedy. You had no idea what the DRAGON could do, but you rushed in anyway like a dumbass! What if I wasn't there, or if Ange hadn't shown up?" Blaze challenged, Hilda growling, and then Blaze turned around, "But, chewing you out isn't my place, since I was here as temporary support. Nope, if anyone should chew you out, it's gonna be your captain."

Blaze glanced back at Salia, who blinked as everyone turned to her, and Blaze turned around again, giving a thumbs up as he rounded the corner, a small smile on his face as he leaned on the wall, listening as Salia spoke up and not only commanded the Hilda trio to back off, but also _get_ two of them, Rosalie and Chris, to agree to leave Ange alone since she _had_ been a big help, though Hilda angrily stormed off, and he chuckled as he folded his arms.

"Nice going Salia… I knew you could manage it."

 **A/N**

 **Well, this was longer than planned, but, hey, sometimes that happens. Heheh, well, next up, time for the Festa!**


	10. Chapter 9: Festa

Sonata to Memnto Mori

 **Chapter 9: Festa**

 _ **Arzenal Hangar**_

Blaze was in his usual spot for when he was in the hangar, a laptop hooked up to Barbatos as he worked on tuning up it's systems, currently letting a check run on it, playing his ocarina once more as he waited for the process to conclude.

" _Just another routine day… simple and boring…"_ Blaze thought, ceasing his playing and tapping on the keys of the keyboard once a jingle sounded to show that the scan was done, looking through the data, _"Everything is in order… nothing is wrong or out of place…"_

"There you are!"

Blaze turned and looked down, spotting Naomi with a small grin on.

"Should've known you'd sneak off here… on our big day off no less." Naomi chuckled, Blaze turning back to the laptop.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Blaze muttered, obviously lying through his teeth, and Naomi puffed out a cheek as she clambered onto the Barbatos, placing her lips right near his ear.

"Oh you know perfectly well what today is." Naomi whispered, Blaze shuffling to the side.

"Nope, no idea. Just another ordinary day." Blaze muttered.

"Ah come on! It's the Festa, don't act like you forgot!" Naomi laughed, grabbing Blaze by his arm and dragging him off of his machine, though Blaze brought her to a halt.

"No, seriously, I need to finish it…"

"No you don't. I know how you feel about the Festa."

Blaze just looked the side, and Naomi chuckled, tripping Blaze with a quick sweep and dragging him off again.

"Not working! You're going to the Festa with me, and I'm not taking no for an option! Now come on, we need to go get changed, it's tradition after all!" Naomi laughed, Blaze letting out sigh.

"GOD DAMMIT!"

XXXXX

"Haagh… and this is why I hate the Festa…"

Blaze sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, no longer in his uniform for once, wearing an open, navy blue beack shirt that bared his chest, and black board trunks that bore a dark blue pattern on them… and all around him, the various Norma milling about the stalls, all dressed in swimsuits, kept staring at him…

The Festa, the one day out of the year that the residents of Arzenal could have fun without restraint, taking place on the beach inlet that marked the island, stalls and activities of all sorts marking the place for the Norma to take part in before the events later in the day.

But, there was a _particular_ reason Blaze didn't like the Festa. In fact, he rather enjoyed it… aside from the fact that every year since he'd turned thirteen, Jasmine had taken to introducing a new prize to some of the events… _Him._

Not only had a contest among the best pilots on Arzenal been established via use of the training simulators for a now yearly battle royale where the top four had to face Blaze in a final match (which he'd won every year since it began), some sporting events gave the winner the chance to enter ANOTHER competition series arranged by Jasmine herself for a prize many on Arzenal could not resist: A night where they could have Blaze to themselves.

" _How I've always weaseled out of that one, I do not know…"_ Blaze sighed as the thought passed his head, standing up and starting to meander around, though a particular crowd drew his attention, _"Oh yeah, that game… the one where you can try your luck and see if you can handle the Barbatos…"_

Blaze chuckled as he sauntered towards the crowd, a wry smirk on his face as he saw the group of Norma looking at the viewscreen that showed the inside of the simulator, which for this one day, was one of several that would be taken outside for the battle royale event, which if Blaze remembered timing, would be soon.

But, it was a well known fact on Arzenal hardly anyone but Blaze could handle even the _simulated_ Barbatos, and seeing as how the training simulators very accurately replicate the feeling of piloting a para-mail, the beastly Barbatos kicked the rear of many a Norma with it's simulated version. So, everyone decided to make it one of the betting contests during the early parts of the Festa.

On record, Jasmine loaded her coffers with the failed bets every year.

"So far, everyone who's tried it has failed of course." Naomi appeared right beside Blaze, "Heck, I saw Hilda stumbling out earlier, and _boy_ was she cursing up a storm too."

"Figures… who's inside the simulator now?" Blaze hummed, folding his arms.

"Ange, to everyone's surprise… she was pretty confident she could manage it… everyone bet she wouldn't do it." Naomi informed, and Blaze sighed.

"I'd be surprised if she lasted longer than the thirty second record truth be told. How long did Hilda last?" Blaze inquired.

"Twenty-five seconds. She got close." Naomi mused, looking to the timer that was on the screen nearby, "Hmm, fifteen seconds… Ange is halfway there."

"I'm gonna start counting down… ten…" Blaze murmured, continuing to count, "nine… eight… seven… six… five… four…"

 _BZZZZZZ_

"Twenty-six seconds." Blaze deadpanned, the simulator opening, a dazed Ange stumbling out, followed by Momoka trying to steady the girl, who immediately shot a glare at Blaze.

"Hey, you!" Ange snapped, stalking over.

"I have a name Ange." Blaze muttered.

"Yeah whatever, but what the _hell_ is up with that machine of yours?!" Ange spat, Blaze's wry smirk returning.

"Why I have no idea what you mean, it's just fine, even in the simulation." Blaze chuckled, Naomi sighing and putting a hand on her forehead.

"BULL SHIT! How the hell do you handle something that almost turns you to paste in the seat?! Even the Villkiss isn't THAT crazy, and it's a tough ass machine!" Ange growled, Blaze closing an eye.

"How hard were you hitting the accelerator?" Blaze chirped, Ange blinking, Blaze then pulling his pendant out of his shirt's pocket, "Like your ring and the Villkiss, this pendant is the "key" for Barbatos… but, the main trick with Barbatos is knowing how to handle it's acceleration. It's got a beefier power source than other para-mail, so it makes up for being larger by having more raw power… the reason everyone has issues with the simulator is because they're so used to being able to go full throttle right out the gate… Barbatos won't let you do that, well, unless you want to get forced back into the seat."

"Yeah, I noticed, the damn thing kicks like an angry horse." Ange scoffed, stalking off.

"Uhm… I'm sorry, on behalf of Lady Angelise!" Momoka made a quick bow, and Blaze handwaved it.

"It's fine Ms. Momoka… I'm used to how Ange acts, trust me… everyone is." Blaze murmured, Momoka bowing again before chasing after Ange, "Welp, I'm gonna go find a place to camp out for a while."

"Ehhh?! Why?!" Naomi yelped.

"I'm gonna get my ass dragged back here for the finale of the royale, and until then, I want to stay clear of anything so that nobody gets ideas. It's the Festa, I'm liable to get lifted off somewhere if I'm not careful! This is the one time of the year Jasmine starts taking advantage of how people try to jump me, and I will not have it this time!" Blaze stated, throwing a finger skyward, and Naomi laughed.

"You are such a dork sometimes. Alright then, just stick with me!" Naomi grabbed Blaze's arm and started dragging him off, "Stick by me, and you'll be fine, so come on, let's see what's around and have some fun! It's my first Festa after waking up too, so you're treating me!"

"Now you're just forcing me!"

Naomi just laughed as Blaze sighed, keeping up with pulling him alone for the various, but typical, attractions of the Festa, the time flying by, and the trips around the food stalls an such stopped once an announcement was made by Jasmine taking the stage.

"Alright, you all know what time it is! Those of you who signed up, get over to the simulators we brought out!" Jasmine declared, the crowd cheering.

"Oh! It's time for the royale, isn't it!" Naomi hummed, and Blaze clicked his tongue.

"Well, that's my cue." Blaze chuckled.

"Eh?! You're not gonna watch?" Naomi gasped.

"I like to be surprised at who the Final Four is. I get dragged into this thing at the end all the time, so I like to be surprised by who the final constants are. I'll see you when it's done." Blaze chuckled, and Naomi snickered, jabbing at him with an empty skewer.

"Oh no, I'll be seeing you in the final round! Hehe, I'm entering, and you can bet I'm gonna be in the Final Four!" Naomi chuckled, "Now go off and find something to do!"

Naomi pushed Blaze off and out of the crowd, the young man chuckling, and as he walked off, he undid his braid and pulled his hair back into a simple low ponytail for ease, putting his arms behind his head as he meandered to the shore, taking a seat at the lapping water and just keeping an eye on the horizon as he put his chin on a hand.

"Well… now I'm bored…" Blaze sighed, and then be plinked when a pair of soft objects pressed into his back and slender arms wrapped around his front, "Ersha?"

"Caught you! Hehe, I was waiting for when Naomi was going to let you go." Ersha giggled, placing her chin on Blaze's shoulder.

"I thought you were in the Perolina costume." Blaze murmured.

"You knew?!" Ersha blinked, Blaze nodding.

"I've known you my entire life, so of course I did." Blaze sighed, and then he blinked when Ersha stood and lifted him up, "H-Hey!"

"You need to relax Mr. Tense All the Time! And I have the perfect idea!" Ersha laughed, dragging Blaze off to his attempts at struggling.

"I do not like where this is going! Let me go!" Blaze snapped, Ersha shaking her head.

"Nope!" Ersha laughed, Blaze finding that she was dragging him off towards the massage booth.

"Nope! Nope, nope, NOPE! You _know_ I hate being touched!" Blaze snapped, struggling more, Ersha tightening her hold on him and pulling him in.

"I brought him, just like I said I would!" Ersha chuckled, Blaze slumping in defeat as she placed him on the table and removed his shirt.

"Okay, fine, I give… just _please_ tell me they're staying above the waist…" Blaze muttered, Ersha nodding.

"Yeup. Don't worry, I made sure none of them would try a thing." Ersha giggled, the Norma around shuddering, Blaze clicking his tongue, turning his attention to one of the screens that showed the ongoing pilot's royale… which of course was in the simulation set up.

"Wonder who's gonna make it to the end this year…" Blaze muttered, tuning out the feeling of hands pressing down on his back.

"Well, I'd guess among Salia, Ange, Hilda, and Naomi." Ersha hummed, sighing in content as she got her own massage, "You may actually have a challenge this year."

"Not if Ange and Hilda are in the final four. Those two couldn't work together to save their lives." Blaze muttered, shutting an eye, "Now if they _could,_ perhaps they'd have a better chance at taking Barbatos down."

"It's almost odd how it's performance is so high… it's still a wonder you can handle it." Ersha hummed.

"Sometimes I feel like it wasn't even made to kill DRAGONs… but that's not my concern…" Blaze sighed, laying his head on his arms, "But, forget the para-mail, it's the Festa, we shouldn't be worrying about things like why Barbatos is a fucking monster of a machine."

"Hmm, agreed." Ersha hummed, "You at least managed to avoid getting swarmed this year."

"Only because Naomi stuck close… I _was_ going to just sit this Festa out, but she wouldn't have it." Blaze murmured. "And then I'm gonna have to camp somewhere during the sporting events, cause you _know_ how Jasmine gets with the prizes then…"

"Oh yes, _that_ one… well, I already have part of a claim, so not that Naomi and I have much to worry about." Ersha chuckled, Blaze's face reddening as the girls around them started to get interested in the conversation.

" _Please_ don't bring all of that up right now…" Blaze hissed.

"Sorry, I just like looking back on it." Ersha giggled with a hint of red in her face, Blaze hiding his face in his arms.

"Uggggghhhh…" Blaze groaned out his annoyance, though he peered up and opened an eye when he heard the click of Jasmine's megaphone.

"Alright, Blaze! Get your ass out of whatever hole you're hiding in and down here, it's time for the Final Four!" Jasmine declared, Blaze sighing as she specifically called him out.

"Well, that's my cue to go." Blaze got up and grabbed his shirt, throwing it back on, Ersha waving as he left.

"Good luck, and don't rough them up too much!" Ersha called out.

"It's a simulated battle, I couldn't even if I tried!" Blaze called back, chuckling as he left the booth and proceeded to where the simulators were set up, near the cove's entrance, Jasmine looking down at him from the stage.

"You got here faster than I thought you would have." Jasmine hummed.

"Yeah well I was nearby." Blaze huffed, catching his visor as Jasmined tossed it to him, "Alright, let's see who I'm up against."

Blaze hopped into the simulator as the crowd gathered again, the screen flickering to life of the battle field, a replication of the topside of Arzenal, Blaze finding himself set on the ground, the simulated Barbatos already in Assault Mode.

" _Alright, you know what time it is girl! The Final Four pilot's against Arzenal's top pilot! The restriction here being that Blaze isn't allowed to fly, but, don't expect_ that _to make it any easier on the finalists."_ Jasmine's voice came through, Blaze rolling his eyes.

"Yeah yeah… now let's see who I'm up against, since they do use personal machine data for this…" Blaze hummed, scanning around to see which machines were circling overhead, and he showed no surprise to see Naomi's Arquebus, and near it was also Salia's own light blue Arquebus… and then he saw the familiar Villkiss _and_ Hilda's crimson Glaive, at which Blaze gave an amused chuckle, "Well would ya' look at that…"

Blaze clicked a switch, his machine drawing it's sword and storing the rifle, and Blaze cracked his knuckles to boot.

"Alright then, so as you know I'm not allowed to use my thrusters for flight… but…" Blaze then swerved out of the way of rifle fire, Hilda already shooting at him.

" _Yeah yeah save it! I'm just here to kick your ass!"_ Hilda responded, Blaze smirking.

"I didn't think anything less really, but, should you really be shooting off on your own?" Blaze hummed, dashing back when Hilda tried to crash down on him with her machine's sword, the two weapons clashing as Blaze countered. "Because a lone Glaive doesn't stand a _chance_ against Barbatos head on!"

The Barbatos kicked the Glaive right out of the way, Hilda maneuvering upwards, but as she did, Ange outright blasted Hilda out of her way, Blaze sighing as he countered while Hilda's damage para-mail hit the ground.

" _That was for stuffing lingerie into the real thing!"_ Ange snapped as her machine landed, Blaze sighing as she then turned to him, _"And now, to get some payback on you as well!"_

"This is supposed to be a thing where you guys work together, and instead you shoot one of your team in the back for something petty… yeah this is _so_ gonna go great for you Ange." Blaze let out a breath, the Barbatos taking a stance.

" _Please, don't act so cocky you ass."_ Ange snapped in response to Blaze's sarcasm, her machine aiming it's rifle at him, Blaze swerving out of the way, and above (technically), Naomi gave a sigh as she watched the Barbatos easily outmaneuver the Villkiss after it rose up, even without leaving the ground.

"You'd think they'd stop trying to hurt each other for a second and try to take Blaze on together… everyone in their right mind knows that Barbatos is just as good on the ground as it is in the air, if not better…" Naomi sighed, "What do you think Salia? Wanna take a chance and get Blaze while he's distracted?"

" _Let the two of them fight him by themselves, I don't care. If Blaze takes them down, then we can duke it out if we beat him. And odds of Blaze winning are pretty high since those two can't work together."_ Salia replied, Naomi nodding as Hilda ended up pelting the Villkiss with enough bullets to blast off an arm.

"Yeup…" Naomi nodded, and back "below", Blaze had his eyes narrowed in annoyance as Ange and Hilda resorted to shooting at each other while yelling about what they were doing at the same time.

"Did you to forget that you're supposed to be fighting me?!" Blaze snapped, both the red and white machine turning to his own.

" _STAY OUT OF THIS! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS ONCE SHE'S DOWN!" Both_ girls snapped that at the same time, Blaze's eye twitching as they went back to trying to shoot the other down, and Blaze sighed as he readjusting his grip on his controls.

"Fuck it…" Blaze sighed, cracking his neck, his machine blasting forward, two quick slashes with the dash cutting right through the Villkiss and Glaive, the simulated machines stuttering before phasing out, "Keep your focus you two."

" _Ange and Hilda, eliminated!"_ Jasmine declared, Blaze clicking his tongue, turning as Naomi and Salia landed.

"So now it's down to you two." Blaze chuckled, Naomi and Salia immediately aiming at him, "And just cutting to the chase, fine by me!"

"Well there's really no reason to talk!" Naomi chuckled, lifting up to dodge the Barbatos' sword, Blaze shooting out of Salia's line of fire as she shot at him.

"No time for small talk if we want to win this!" Salia added, rushing forward, her sword colliding with Blaze's.

"Agreed. Then bring it!" Blaze chuckled, pushing Salia back, both machines allowed to fly facing the beast on the ground…

XXXX

"Salia and Naomi, eliminated!" Jasmine announced the end of the fight, the remaining three simulators opening, "And for the fifth year in a row, Blaze wins again… tch…"

Naomi and Salia stepped out of the simulators and sighed in the face of their loss, while as of now, Hilda and Ange were nowhere to be found, and Blaze let out a breath as he stepped out of the Barbatos', though as he turned, _something_ smacked him in the back of the head, causing him to stumble a bit as it fell into the open simulator.

"What the hell?" Blaze muttered, Jasmine standing nearby, "Oh… what, mad cause you lost the bets I'd lose again?"

"You know it. You think you'd lighten up a little bit at times." Jasmine huffed.

"Hey, at least this year the fight was actually a good one." Blaze retorted, "And just what the heck did… JASMINE WHAT THE HELL?!"

"What? It's just a box of male contraceptives." Jasmine scoffed, picking the box up, Blaze's eye twitching.

"I know what the hell they are! _Why_ did you peg the back of my head with it?!" Blaze snapped.

"Just in case you need them." Jasmine snickered.

"Wow… just… just _wow."_ Blaze muttered, and he turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder, being faced by Naomi and Salia, batting aside the box as Jasmine stuck it near his face, outright hissing at the woman to back off.

"Hehehe, well, looks like we lost." Naomi chuckled.

"And we got so close too…" Salia sighed.

"You did, and it was well played, you two actually used the fact I was restricted to the ground to your advantage in full. Nice job. Now if Ange and Hilda had been any help I think you guys would have beaten me." Blaze mused, his arms folded, the two girls glancing at one another.

"Seriously?!" Naomi and Ersha were shocked at Blaze admitting the mere _possibility_ of him losing… but then again, they knew him well enough that it was almost expected.

"Yeup, I really could have lost that one… now if you'll excuse me, I need to split before the sporting events start up, I am _not_ gonna stick around so Jasmine can rope me into her crazy ideas!" Blaze turned to leave, though he turned when Salia grabbing the tail of his shirt.

"When you get back… can we talk about something? In private…" Salia murmured, and Naomi gleaned a small grin.

"Uhm… sure, no problem. Now if you'll excuse me…" Blaze nodded, dashing off as Salia let go, and Naomi pat the girl on the shoulder, giving a thumbs up.

"Nice going! Also, I heard about how a little while ago you tried making a move… good on you, almost beating me to Blaze." Naomi chuckled, Salia blinking as the pinkette turned.

"Huh?! W-What do you mean by that?! You two haven't… done anything have you?!" Salia yelped, Naomi chuckling.

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to figure that out on your own!" Naomi laughed, trotting off.

"That's not fair!" Salia followed after Naomi, the pinkette's laughing still in the air.

 _ **With Blaze**_

"Now, where to camp out for a while? I have until the fireworks show starts at the least to stay in the clear… maybe I could go to the hangar bay and watch from afar, hell, I could probably take a nap before then too."

Blaze kept muttering to himself as he wandered the halls, his hands behind his head as usual, though when he heard voices and footsteps, he pressed into the wall and peered around the corner, blinking in surprise to see Hilda leading Momoka along with a gun at the maid's back.

" _What the heck is going on here?"_ Blaze thought, reaching under his shirt and pulling out his pistol, taking out the clip to check the bullets, and then an idea popped into his head, a brief moment passing before he quietly followed Hilda along, keeping the red head in sight as he kept pace, and to his surprise, he ended up tailing the two all the way up to the main runway, where the VTOLs of the inspection team here for the Festa were parked. _"Now why would Hilda drag… oh, I see… heh… wonder how long Hilda's been planning_ this _for."_

Blaze let out a quiet, almost amused chuckle, and he started to get curious when he saw Ange dash by, pushing a cart _loaded_ with weapons _and_ a panicking girl in royal dress with her, coming to a stop when she saw Hilda, and Blaze shook his head.

"Well, today just got a helluva lot more interesting. Heh, well, if they're gonna desert, I can a, report them, or b, have some fun with it." Blaze smirked to himself, the answer simple as he spun his handgun for a second, "Option B."

Blaze quietly walked out from his hiding spot, keeping in just the right spot so Hilda wouldn't see him behind Ange, and as the two girls spat, Blaze made Ange go quiet by seemingly appearing out of nowhere behind her, his pistol pressed into the back of Ange's head, Hilda aiming right at Blaze on a reflex, Momoka yelping.

"Well what do we have here? From the looks of things, I'm seeing two offenses, kidnapping a human, _and_ attempt at desertion. And on the day of the Festa no less, definitely a smart move." Blaze chuckled, Ange glancing back at him, though Blaze kept his gun on the back of her head.

"Damn… since when did _you_ get here?" Ange spat.

"I just tailed Hilda while she kept the maid at gun point. I was heading this way too, as a matter of fact, but not for the same reasons." Blaze stated, looking at Hilda, "And I'd put the gun down if I were you Hilda, you wouldn't hit me."

"Like hell! Back off, unless you want me to shoot you dead! In fact, I'd probably prefer it if the latter happened." Hilda snapped.

"What, and _risk_ having me blab to the higher ups? You're either _really_ confident I won't say anything, or just stupid." Blaze scoffed, and when Ange tried to swing her elbow back at him, Blaze reacted and caught the blow, pinning Ange to the ground and aiming at Hilda after dodging a bullet, "Nice try. Oh, and by the way, this pistol fires 45. Caliber shots, so it hurts like a _bitch_ if you get shot by them, but, getting shot hurts like a bitch anyway."

"Damn… I've had this planned for too long… I really will kill you! Hell, I've wanted to for a long time! So either leave and keep your mouth shut, or just fucking let me kill you!" Hilda snapped, Momoka's eyes stuck on Ange, and Blaze chuckled, lowering his gun and pulling Ange up, pressing his gun into her back, and once he got close, he pushed her off, Ange turning with a bit of surprise on her face.

"If you're planning to ditch, then take out the watch girl up in the tower first, and leave when the fireworks are going, you'll have cover then… if you make it back alive, I'll pay you a visit while you're in solitary." Blaze turned to leave, the three girls blinking.

"Wait, you're seriously just gonna let us go?! Isn't that something you'd get in trouble for?" Ange scoffed, Blaze turning around.

"I won't get in trouble if nobody figures out I had a part in helping you guys get out of here… which I honestly don't. And not like I could chase you with my para-mail, it's the Festa, I'm restricted from it! So good luck on the mainland, hope you find what you're looking for!" Blaze called out, and before he rounded the corner, he stopped, "Oh, and _one more thing."_

Blaze turned and took aim again, Hilda and Ange aiming their own weapons, and Blaze snickered, pulling his pistol back and popping the chamber… not a single bullet in the firearm, Ange and Hilda's eyes widening in surprise.

"This wasn't loaded at all." Blaze snickered, dashing around the corner as the two started shooting.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Hilda yelled.

"YOU WERE JUST MESSING WITH US?!" Ange raged, Blaze laughing as he left, coming to a stop once he was a few levels below, leaning on the wall as he laughed.

"Hahahahaha! Ah man that felt good… hehehe, good thing I had that dummy clip on me, or else I couldn't have pulled off that bluff." Blaze chuckled, spinning his gun and then replacing the dummy clip with the real thing. "Now, let's see if I can find a good spot to camp out until the end of the Festa why not?"

 _ **A Few Hours Later**_

Blaze returned to the beach just in time to see the closing announcement for the sports events ending, the crowd beginning to disperse as the girls started to meander around, and as Blaze neared the shore, Naomi trotted up to him.

"There you are! Geez, where did you go?" Naomi asked, leaning on her knees.

"Went back to our room and took a nap." Blaze stated, bluntly to boot, and Naomi sighed.

"Well, maybe it was for the best… so, take a wild guess at who won the sports event!" Naomi chuckled, Blaze raising a brow, "Chris!"

"EHHHH?!" Blaze yelped, jumping back a bit in surprise.

"I know right! Everyone's face when she went ham and just started blowing everyone out of the water was hilarious! Nobody saw it coming!" Naomi laughed, but it began to die down as fireworks began to burst in the sky, everyone stopping and looking at the show as lights began to fill the sky, and Blaze let a smile form as he saw Naomi's face light up, "Pretty…"

"But not the prettiest thing here." Blaze chuckled, Naomi blinking. "That would be you."

Naomi felt her face warm up from Blaze saying that, the young man giving a warm grin, and Naomi chuckled, looking forward again.

"You know… sometimes I wonder… is this really… real? Or am I still in a coma, and just having some kind of dream? One where everything is going right…" Naomi murmured, and she blinked again when Blaze laced his fingers through hers, holding her hand tightly.

"It's real… all of… you waking up, our friends, everything that's happened… none of it is some kind of dream, I promise." Blaze stated, Naomi leaning on his arm.

"Well, I think I'll need a bit more proof tonight… something special." Naomi chuckled, Blaze's face reddening a bit, and he chuckled.

"Alright, I think I can manage." Blaze mused, and he blinked when he saw Salia looking back at them. "Mind if I go? Salia did want to talk to me after all."

"Sure, go ahead. Hmmhmm, try not to accidently shoot her down okay? If she confesses… well…" Naomi hummed.

"I may just let her know I… already know." Blaze sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well don't be harsh about. She's tried too hard, now stop talking and just get it done!" Naomi chuckled, pushing Blaze off, the young man stumbling a bit, sighing as he steadied himself, Salia walking over then, the two more or less alone in the space that was allowed.

"Hey. So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Blaze hummed, putting his arms behind his head, Salia nodding.

"Yeah… just… something I've been wanting to say… for a while." Salia muttered, taking a breath, her hands tightening, _"Come on Salia, you can do it… right now is the perfect time…"_

Salia looked up to look Blaze straight in the eyes, the young man lowering his arms, and Salia shook her head for a moment.

"Blaze… you… I…" Salia let out another breath, getting herself calmed down, "You mean a lot to me… and… I mean it… you just mean so much to me… I… I… love you…"

But as Salia said the last two words, fireworks cracked in the sky, and for a moment, she felt like Blaze hadn't heard her, but, instead, she noticed that Blaze's expression darkened, but, Salia was surprised when he put a hand on her head.

"I know… I've known for a long time Salia… but… right now… I can't… not completely…" Blaze withdrew his hand, Salia's eyes widening.

"You've… known?" Salia gasped, Blaze nodding.

"Of course I did… but… for now… I just can't… It's… a problem with myself." Blaze sighed, not being able to look Salia in the eye, _"I don't want to see that face… not that heartbroken expression…"_

"But… why? You and Naomi are closer than ever, and so are you and Ersha! So… why?" Salia grabbed Blaze's arms, and he kept looking away, "Please, look at me and tell me…"

"I just… can't… I want to but I can't…" Blaze muttered, and then Salia stepped back, but, Blaze grabbed her hand, "It has nothing to do with you Salia… but… right now…"

"No… I get it…" Salia muttered, also turning away, "I'll just… wait… or something… I don't know…"

Salia slid out of Blaze's grasp and left, Blaze tightening his hand and letting out a breath, looking out to the now fading second volley of fireworks, taking in a breath and steadying himself…

And then he started singing…

 _ **Kaze ni toban el ragna Sadame to chigiri kawashite**_

 _ **Kaze ni yukan el ragna Todorokishi tsubasa**_

The entire crowd present immediately grew silent, turning to Blaze as his voice began to carry out over the bay… singing the same song that he was known for playing on his ocarina at times… the one taught to him ages ago.

 _ **Hoshi ni toban el ragna Banri wo koete kanata e**_

 _ **Hoshi ni yukan el ragna Setsuna... Eikyuu wo**_

 _ **Nagare nagare itsukushimu**_

 _ **Mata seishi no yurikago de yawaku**_

 _ **Awadatsu**_

 _ **Aa... Sen no toki no Rinne no tabi**_

 _ **Tsunagi au Te to te sagashi motome**_

 _ **Kokoro kawashi Ibuku kaze yo**_

 _ **Arata na sekai wo tobe**_

Blaze let out a breath and a slight sigh as he finished, opening his eyes, putting a hand on the back of his head as he let out a chuckle.

"Ehehe… spur of the moment thought I guess?" Blaze chuckled, already backing up from the hungry looks in some of the girls' eyes, and as Blaze had to make a run for it, above, there was a particular shine coming from the Barbatos now… and words rang out from it, words that would remain unheard that day…

" _ **Confirmation of sound key received… Lumiere system… online…"**_

 **A/N**

 **And there was…**

 **Blaze: HOLD IT HOLD IT! What the heck was that?!**

 **What?**

 **Blaze: The whole rejecting Salia thing! What was that?!**

 **Uhhh… plot point for later?**

 **Blaze: Oh because she needs to be hurt more… BS, total frickin' BS.**

 **CAN YOU JUST LET ME GIVE THE NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW?!**

 _Next Chapter Preview!_

 _Blaze: So, you're the first one to make it back, huh, Hilda?_

 _Hilda: You wouldn't get it… there's no way you could…_

 _Blaze: Probably not… but that's the difference between you and me._

 _ **Next Chapter: Differences and Similarities**_


	11. Chapter 10: Differences and Similarities

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **Chapter 10: Differences and Similarities**

 _ **Blaze and Naomi's Room**_

Blaze once again woke up to Naomi and Ersha holding him on each side again, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, then being met by Ersha sitting up and pressing into his back.

"Good morning." Ersha hummed, Blaze nodding as he gave a yawn, "Still worn out from last night?"

"Do you mean from being chased through most of Arzenal or the _other_ thing I'd be tired from that happened last night?" Blaze muttered, leaning his elbow on his knee.

"I suppose you could say both… still, I had to wait outside for quite a bit… hmmhmm… but I think it was worth waiting for a turn." Ersha chuckled, Blaze's face going just a little red.

" _Please_ don't talk about it out loud… and yeah, I'm tired, last night was long…" Blaze murmured, cracking his neck, _"That, and I can't let anyone know I actually let Ange and Hilda desert… then again, I had my reasons for that…"_

Blaze's train of thought crashed when Ersha pecked him on the cheek, and he sighed again, flopping back onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Well, from what I heard through the door before my turn and then during… hmmhm, you enjoyed it." Ersha chuckled.

"Shut up…" Blaze muttered, rolling over, and then he felt Naomi's arms wrap around him, "Looks like you're awake."

"Actually I've been awake for a while." Naomi murmured, resting her chin on the nape of Blaze's neck, "Just enjoying the feeling right now."

Blaze rolled his eyes in amusement, Ersha laying back down and taking the front, both girls bearing happy grins as they held Blaze, the young man adjusting and letting out a small chuckle.

"I guess I can't act all embarrassed really… just makes me sound like I'm trying to deny it." Blaze mused.

"Yeup, it does… but, still, it was nice… _really_ nice." Naomi hummed, Blaze just nodding, and then Naomi sat up, "Buuuttt… maybe I'm in the mood to continue from last night. Ersha?"

"Well, if Blaze wants to, then I'm fine with it." Ersha chuckled, and Blaze blinked a bit as Naomi moved a hand down.

"Well… his body is saying yes." Naomi chuckled, Blaze's face reddening.

"And it's kicking back in…" Blaze muttered, then letting out a breath, "Alright… fine by me."

XXXXX

Blaze was seated at the very edge of the topside of Arzenal, a simple breeze blowing by off of the water, marking the warm spring day, and he let out a breath as he laid back.

" _One day… one day since Ange and Hilda left Arzenal. Hmm, wonder how much longer they'll be able to keep it up before they end up back here in some way."_ Blaze let out an amused chuckle, taking off his coat when it tugged on his arms as he tried to stretch, sighing and just throwing it over his shoulder as he got up and started walking, _"Geez, I don't know how many times I looked out over this view… if Arzenal wasn't as bad as it is, I bet I'd probably appreciate it more…"_

Blaze just scratched the back of his head and continued along, though to his surprise, he then found Rosalie calling out to him, she and Chris near one of the flower patches.

"Heyy! Blaze, over here!"

Blaze blinked and then shrugged, going over.

"What's got you so hyped up to have you _actually_ talking to be?" Blaze chuckled, Rosalie snickering.

"What, can't decide to have a chat with my old friend? Come on!" Rosalie chuckled, Blaze nodding.

"Yeah… oh yeah, Chris, I hear you won the sports festival during the Festa, nice going!" Blaze gave a thumbs up, Chris nodding as she stood.

"It was nothing really." Chris replied, Rosalie chuckling.

"Nothing?! Ah man Blaze you _had_ to see it, Chris went all out to win, it was crazy. I was caught off guard once she kicked up." Rosalie chuckled/.

"We didn't see you much after the royale, where _did_ you go after that?" Chris inquired, Blaze putting a hand behind his head.

"Well, you know how Jasmine is… if I hadn't run off when I did, who _knows_ what she'd try to get me involved in? Worst case scenario would have been being one of the damn _prizes."_ Blaze muttered, Rosalie nodding.

"Yeaahh… I remember last year… that was bad." Rosalie nodded, Blaze clicking his tongue in response.

"Yeeeup! Then again, getting chased around most of Arzenal during the dead of night is about as bad…" Blaze sighed, shaking his head as he leaned back and laid down, "Then again that night was… long… and trying…"

"From just the chasing or something else?" Rosalie asked, Chris leaning in and actually smirking.

"I think Blaze means something more went down." Chris snickered, Blaze coughing as he looked away, his face getting a hint of red in it, Rosalie's eyes widening.

"WHAT?! No way, seriously?! Who was it!?" Rosalie yelped, looking at Blaze, who just didn't answer.

"I'd put my money on either Naomi or Ersha." Chris chirped, Rosalie nodding.

"Yeah that would make sense, they are pretty close to you Blaze… or was it Salia?" Rosalie hummed, Blaze hanging his head, "Or _maybe_ it was _both_ Naomi and Ersha!"

Blaze flinched at the last comment, his face going redder as the two girls looked at him as they both blinked.

"Wait… did I guess right?" Rosalie blinked, then starting to chuckle, "Oh my god."

"A three way for the first time. I didn't think _that_ would happen." Chris snickered.

"SHUT UP!" Blaze snapped, his face red enough to clearly stand out no thanks to his hair as Rosalie and Chris started laughing, "Oh come on, it's not that damn funny."

"I'm just impressed, considering how you normally are." Chris chuckled.

"Yeah! I mean, outside of… well, that incident we'll never talk about… we didn't really think that would happen! Hahahaha! To be honest, I think some people were placing bets." Rosalie held her gut as she calmed down, Blaze letting out a breath.

"I can probably bet Jasmine was making bets… she outright smacks me for making her lose money on her bets during the Festa." Blaze sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "Not to mention that damn _box_ she pegged me with."

"What _was_ that box?" Rosalie himmed.

"You saw that?!" Blaze yelped.

"Yeup. So, how much money do you think was put into the unowned pool this year?" Chris hummed, the three all looking up and thinking for a moment.

"How much was in the air last year?" Blaze murmured.

"Wasn't it like one billion?" Rosalie questioned, Chris nodding.

"I think it doubled this year… or maybe more…" Chris stated, the three humming again.

"I think the better question is, who had to _burn it."_ Blaze brought up _that_ issue.

"Maybe they shoved a bunch of it into the fireworks." Rosalie suggested.

"No, cause there was that little bonfire even later… maybe that's when the empty bets were burned." Chris stated, the other two nodding.

"Yeah I forgot about that… so we're settled that _at least_ two billion in bets was burned because I managed to punk out on being on the prize table again?" Blaze got nods in response, "Good."

"So what do you think _could_ have happened if Blaze _had_ stuck around." Rosalie hummed.

"You mean other than Jasmine trying to let some random winner get ahold of me to do god knows what for a night?" Blaze muttered, flipping his butterfly knife around.

"Well I mean if you _had_ Chris did win… so you would have gotten off scott free." Rosalie clarified, though Blaze noticed Chris actually seemed to be thinking about it.

"I think she's thinking about it actually." Blaze murmured.

"What? Even the girls who aren't really that into you have thought about it." Chris bluntly stated.

"Yeah that's true…" Rosalie added.

"WHAT?!" Blaze yelped, the girls nodding.

"Oh yeah, I've totally entertained the thought. I mean, come on Blaze, you're the only guy on the island. Sure I don't see you as more than a friend, but is it _really_ that far out there to at least _wonder_ what it'd be like bedding you?" Rosalie stated.

"And you look girly enough I could ignore that you're actually a guy." Chris once again was blunt with it, and Blaze sighed, his left eye twitching.

"I'm the only guy on this damn rock… but most don't even really see me as a guy, do they?" Blaze sighed, a hand on his head.

"Well I mean it does help when thinking about it… it is an interesting idea." Chris saying that just made Blaze feel like some kind of arrow stabbed into him, his eyes darkening.

"She's right. How _would_ that feel?" Rosalie hummed.

" _Please_ don't start talking about this…" Blaze grumbled.

"What? It'd be interesting to go through with it though!" Rosalie stated, Chris shooting her a stare, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Chris grumbled, looking to the side.

"What the hell is with my life?" Blaze sighed, rolling his eyes.

 _ **The Next Day/Jill's Office**_

"You're wondering if I helped them escape?"

Blaze had a brow raised as Jill nodded, the woman having questioned him about Ange and Hilda's desertion, the news of the day, in fact, having been Hilda being retrieved and brought back to Arzenal the previous night.

"Considering you were absent during the Festa, I couldn't help but be curious… you can be a bit of a trouble maker." Jill stated, Blaze putting his hands in the pockets of his new flight jacket, which was now a larger size and the standard Arzenal white, but with blue highlights instead of the magenta ones on most uniforms.

"Really Jill? Is your trust in me that small?" Blaze muttered.

"It's not that I don't trust you, but, it is something to be investigated… considering they got past Vulcan with hamburgers." Jill let out a puff of smoke, Blaze resisting the urge to laugh at that thought. "Still, did you help them?"

"Nope. Even if I was running around Arzenal for most of the Festa, I in no way assisted Ange and Hilda in escaping." Blaze bluntly put, _"Even if I did play them for idiots just for kicks…"_

"Well, other than the fact I feel like you're not being completely straight with me…" Jill let out a long breath, Blaze narrowing his eyes, "I can tell you're being honest even then."

"Since when have I _ever_ managed to sneak a lie past you?" Blaze chuckled, a snide smirk on.

"True, because every time you do, you get smacked." Jill chuckled, then returning to her normal expression, "As you already know, Hilda was brought back last night, and she's in solitary as of this morning."

"So I'm guessing everything she owned has been confiscated." Blaze murmured, Jill nodding.

"Of course. Feel free to visit and chat with her if you want, I'm sure you'll have something to say, knowing how you can be." Jill chuckled, Blaze waving some smoke out of his face.

"Maybe." Blaze shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood and went to the door, "Et incidit tempestatem, cum minime exspectabantur… a storm comes when least expected."

Jill let out another drag of smoke as Blaze left on the cryptic note, looking at the ceiling.

"He's either going to be right about this, or dead wrong… hopefully the latter." Jill sighed, leaning back in her chair.

 _ **Arzenal Jail**_

If there was one thing Blaze remembered about the jail… it was usually empty. In fact, he couldn't remember much of a time when anyone had _ever_ really been incarcerated in the place to his own surprise. But this time, there was actually a resident present when he stopped by.

"She managed about two days, so that's a record." Blaze hummed, twirling a strand of hair as he walked down the row of cells, eventually finding the familiar clump of red hair that was Hilda laying on the wooden bed of her cell. "Two days, that's a record."

Hilda seemingly flinched when she heard Blaze's voice, glancing over, and she grimaced when she saw him, her face bruised and a decent shiner on her left eye.

"Oh great, what, are you here to mock me now? Go ahead, I don't give a shit." Hilda scoffed, Blaze rolling his eyes and leaning on the cell bars.

"If I was here to mock you I'd have already said it… and by the way you look like a ton of bricks smacked you in the face." Blaze muttered.

"Yeah well fuck you too!" Hilda snapped, sitting up, "Geez, just get it over with will you?"

"I'm not here to mock you, just to talk." Blaze stated, and within a moment after he turned around, Hilda grabbed him by his jacketed and pulled him into the cell bars, the ring of Blaze's skull colliding with the metal sounding, the dazed young man stumbling back, but he didn't flinch that much, even after a line of blood started dripping down his face, "That feel better?"

"A bit. I'm still pissed that you played me for an idiot with an unloaded gun." Hilda growled, Blaze chuckling.

"Okay, I deserved that, yeah." Blaze mused, "But, still… why?"

"Why what?" Hilda snapped, Blaze using his hand to wipe the blood off his forehead.

"Why leave? What reason did you have to want to leave so badly? I've only been to the mainland a few times, but I've seen how it can be for Norma. So why?" Blaze questioned, sitting on the floor, Hilda plopping back down on the "bed".

"Why would you care?" Hilda retorted.

"Curiosity, confusion, a few other things." Blaze responded.

"Personal reasons. I felt like I had to leave and try… but looks like I was wrong. Dead wrong." Hilda muttered, her hands tightening into fists. "But what about you? Why do you _stay?_ You're not even a Norma, you have a para-mail that can wreck DRAGONs by itself by the dozens, and yet you stay in this shit hole? Why do _you_ stay?"

"Because it's the only place I have to call a home." Blaze responded, Hilda blinking, "I was born on Arzenal, raised here, and damn me if I'm gonna have to deal with it, I'm probably gonna die here too. My mom was a Norma, and my dad was like me, a human who couldn't use mana, an outcast of society… so, I stay because Arzenal is all I know. Despite the shit I deal with, it's still my home, so I don't have any reason to want to leave."

"Born here? How in the _hell_ was there humans who weren't Norma that couldn't use mana?!" Hilda snapped.

"I could tell you, but Jill would kick my ass with her prosthetic if she found out I told anyone who's not allowed to know…" Blaze muttered, "So, what was the reason you left hmm? Just hating it here and wanting to leave, or something more person, like, I dunno, parents?"

Blaze noticed Hilda flinch a bit at his last point and he clicked his tongue.

"I see, parents it is."

"Parent." Hilda muttered, "My mama… I felt like I had to… like I _had_ to go back… I thought she'd forgive me for being a Norma… of all people, I thought she would… but when I got there… not only did she act like she didn't know me, but she'd gone and replaced me with a new daughter who wasn't a Norma!"

Blaze merely looked at the floor as Hilda hit the wall, and then he took off his scarf, showing the other side of it as Hilda looked up, and her eyes widened to see _blood stains_ marring the white.

"This scarf was my dad's, like how the pendant was my mom's… these blood stains aren't from me either." Blaze stated, Hilda's eyes widening more, "My parents died ten years ago in a failed battle… my mom managed to fly the both of them back to Arzenal in the Barbatos, but, by the time they got back, it was too late for either of them to be saved… I was eight years old, eight _fucking_ years old, and I had to watch my mom and dad die, I _saw_ the life leave their eyes… so, I get it… I get wanting to see your mom… because there's not a damn day of my life that I wish my parents were still alive…"

Blaze then turned and slammed his right hand onto the cinderblock, biting his lip as pain rushed through his arm, Hilda just looking at him sideways.

"And knowing that the humans are so damn bigoted that a mother would reject her own child just for being a Norma… that does nothing but make my stomach churn… human society is fucking bullshit, wouldn't you say?" Blaze chuckled.

"Tch, yeah, you've got that right. Can't use mana and then suddenly you're a monster… they're a bunch of assholes." Hilda scoffed, "You know, now I actually get why you're here… I never did buy everyone saying you were born here… I kept saying "No, no way this asshole was just _born_ on this shit hole, nobody's _born_ into a life like this."… I guess it's part of why I've always been so motivated to prove I'm better."

"Well, I figured that was at least part of it." Blaze hummed, "Truth be told I've been wondering about that."

"Yeah well, when you know things about Norma and then find out that an island that's supposed to be full of women has a _boy_ on it and he's outclassing everyone, it kind of ruins your perception. So, I figured that I'd show everyone that you weren't worth a thing and hand you your ass in training and out of it… just imagine how infuriating it is at times." Hilda scoffed, and Blaze chuckled, placing his scarf back on.

"I can see that. Hell, if I was in your position I'd be pissed off too… but, you know, being the only person with a dick on this island has issues… _lots_ of them. Zola was one of them." Blaze muttered, "So it's not exactly all sunshine and god damn rainbows being in this position. I'm lucky I held onto being a virgin until I was eighteen!"

"Wait you _finally_ got laid by someone?!" Hilda raised a brow, Blaze nodding. "Hahahahaa! Wow, I was honestly thinking I'd hear about some bitch locking you in a room and having her… wait, _is_ that what happened?"

"Believe it or not, nope. Completely consensual." Blaze stated, spinning a finger, "Granted I _did_ have my first kiss stolen."

"Zola?"

"Nope, random pilot who I have a hard time remembering… took me a moment to actually realize the girl running away from me had frenched me for a few seconds… now it's just kind of a back thought…" Blaze murmured, Hilda snickering.

"Well did Zola do _anything?_ There had to be a reason she was chasing after you when she was bored." Hilda scoffed, Blaze letting out an annoyed grown.

"I was thirteen… let's just say that was the day I swore I would always bathe alone… I don't like talking about it." Blaze grumbled. "So, aside from that traumatic incident, how'd you get that shiner eh?"

"This?" Hilda pointed to the bruise, scoffing, "I was attacked by fifty cops. Though they're all out of commission, even if they did get a few hits in."

"Rrrriiiiiight." Blaze hummed, and Hilda glared when she saw that wry smirk curl onto his face. "But, whatever, impressive feat, maybe you _are_ better than me."

"Damn right… wait…" Hilda stopped for a moment, processing what Blaze had just said, "EHHH?!"

Blaze let out a laugh as Hilda reeled back in surprise.

"Hehehe. Still, what do you think about the human world now eh?" Blaze hummed, looking back over his shoulder.

"You know, I hate it now… yeah, just, screw it… I really do have nothing to live for now." Hilda muttered, laying down, "I didn't have a place to go back to after all, I don't have anything left here either… why not just put me outta my misery?"

"Well, I could pull some typical hero crap and tell you _not_ to give up hope, but that'd be me feeding you even more bullshit than there already is. We live in a hellhole where the very machines we pilot are our damn coffins, what right do I have to give talks about hope and that shit? Tch, no, if anything, I want to tear down that world outside, all of it, all the hypocrisy, the bigotry, every last damn fucking bit of it, to the ground, so I can watch it burn to ashes." Blaze muttered, Hilda humming.

"Wow, you're a lot more violent than I thought you could be." Hilda mused, sitting up again, wrapping the thin, scratchy blanket around her.

"Don't tell me you don't want to either." Blaze chuckled, adjusting his scarf, "Besides, I've got a damn good reason for it. But, sucks for me Jill is so damn stuck on the Villkiss and whatever damn reason she has she's always keeping me grounded and out of a fight… it gets on my nerves, mainly because I don't know _why."_

"The commander purposefully tries to keep you out of fights? And yet you have the highest number of confirmed DRAGON kills, ahh man that's just priceless!" Hilda laughed, "So, burn down the world huh? That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Well it'd be a helluva lot better than leaving it as it is, with people who cast out others just for being different. I'd willingly take Barbatos and tear one of their cities to the damn ground if I could, hell, I'd probably feel a whole lot better with that kind of catharsis, cause every damn person who's died here in his shit hole was put here because of their god damned prejudice!" Blaze stood up and kicked one of the cell doors, a snarl on his face, and he was panting a bit as he lowered his leg. "Not a single damn one of them will accept people like us, and it pisses me the hell off that those people are so damn afraid they make us die for their dumbass cause! If I'm gonna die, it's gonna be on my own terms, _not_ fighting a pointless battle for some goddamn fucking prejudiced bigots!"

"Yeah… you're right…" Hilda muttered, a hand on her face, "I thought, of all people, mama would accept me… that she'd forgive me for being a Norma… but I was wrong… so damn wrong… this is what it means to be a Norma… There's nowhere outside for Norma to be… I don't even have any friends…"

Blaze turned, blinking when he saw Hilda fighting back tears, and he leaned against the bars of the cell, pocketing his hands.

"Well, I already said I wouldn't give some stereotypical speech about hope, but, don't die… and only because it'd be a pain in our asses to get your corpse out of the cell. Besides, if you do want to die, then go down fighting, not sniveling in a cage." Blaze stated.

"I'm not sniveling!" Hilda snapped, Blaze chuckling.

"Then stand up and be strong. I'm not about to go off with some lame heroic speech… nope, my term is, get up, face the problem head on, and solve it. Hell, punch it in the face, kick it where the sun don't shine if you have to, but solve the damn problem any way you have to! But, just solve it… if this world is going to reject people like you and me, then why don't people like us tear it the hell down? Those humans don't have the foggiest idea how to fight a war, they're all soft and fat from peace, and we have para-mail's and combat training on our side, hell, we've actually faught! It'd be damn easy to do it!" Blaze turned around, a confident smirk on his face.

"Ehh? You're asking _me_ for help with that? Haha, I'm the person who's tried to shoot you down, hell, I'd maybe try it again. I'm your bitter ended rival, and you're telling that to me?" Hilda chuckled, standing up and going to the cell, gripping the bars.

"Yeah, I am. You've seen the wretchedness of the outside world where none of the other Norma have yet… and I'm an outcast human who's one of the only of his kind left in this bullshit world. Honesty though, I want to get back at the bastard behind killing the people like me… so, wanna think about tearing down that bullshit world with me? Heck, it could be the best way to stick it to some of the assholes here too!" Blaze chuckled, Hilda shaking her head.

"Says the biggest asshole of Arzenal. You're not much better sometimes." Hilda mused.

"Oh I just mean a few people in particular… but yeah, I am an ass, and so are you. At least think about the idea. Heck, we can discuss it more later, cause I'm gonna be stopping by when I can." Blaze mused.

"What, got nothing better to do?" Hilda chuckled, "Then again, I'd be bored just sitting here by myself, so I'll think about it. Hehehe… still gonna find a chance to kick your ass though. I'm putting that bleeding forehead onto a list, starting now!"

"Heh, fine, make a check list if you want." Blaze hummed, "So, like that idea?"

"Yeah… tear down that bullshit world and make something new ourselves, I like that idea. But you're the only one with a para-mail that could probably make it, hell, does that thing even _run_ on the same fuel as our para-mails?" Hilda chuckled.

"Hell if I know, I'm still figuring things out with it… but, I know a thing or two about modding a machine to better performance." Blaze chuckled, folding his arms, "Just don't shoot me in the back."

"Hahahaha! Oh please, I'd save that for after we're done wrecking things." Hilda laughed, "Fine then, I'm on board, let's do it! Let's tear down that bullshit world! There's plenty of things I want to destroy too."

"Looks like we finally have something to agree on." Blaze snickered, "Common ground, ain't that a surprise?"

"Yeah, yeah it is." Hilda chuckled, reaching a fist through the bars, Blaze tapping it with his own, "I still hate your ass though."

"The feelings mostly mutual." Blaze snickered, both laughing at those comments before Blaze sat down and started talking again…

 **A/N**

 **One… sitting… uggghhh… but, it was fun, so it was worth it!**

 **Blaze: How predictable could THIS be?"**

 **Oh shove it and let me show the actual preview!**

 _Next Chapter Preview!_

 _Blaze: So, Ange gets back one day later and things just roll… talk about boring…_

 _?: Lumiere system active…_

 _?: So, you're the one piloting it…_

 _Blaze: Who the hell are you?!_

 _ **Next Chapter: Arzenal Falls**_


	12. Chapter 11: Arzenal Falls

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **Chapter 11: Arzenal Falls**

 _ **Arzenal Graveyard**_

Blaze, for the first time in a while, was joined at his parents' graves with Naomi at this side, the girl carrying some flowers with her as they stopped at the hill, a light breeze blowing by on the calm day.

"Huh, been a long time since I came up here with you." Naomi mused, setting the flowers down between the two grave stones, "It's already been ten years since that day…"

"Ten years and barely a thing's changed around this place…" Blaze sighed, looking back to the lines of the other graves, "Well, a few things…"

"Yeup… like you finally becoming a man." Naomi chuckled, Blaze rolling his eyes, but a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Aside from that." Blaze muttered, sitting down at the tree, Naomi taking the spot next to him, "There's also the fact Salia Squad is grounded… Ange gets back a day later and things just roll… talk about boring. Seven frickin days of not doing a damn thing…"

"And we haven't been on a scouting mission in a while too…" Naomi muttered, puffing out a cheek, leaning on her knees.

"So we're also stuck on reserve… geez…" Blaze murmured, and then Naomi nodded.

"Yeup… but hey, there has been your little trips to the cells, what's that for?" Naomi hummed, Blaze clicking his tongue.

"Believe it or not, Hilda and I have actually found some common ground for things… sure there's still the normal bits of animosity, but we can actually hold a conversation now." Blaze stated, tugging on his braid a bit.

"Hehehe, well that's one step taken to being friends I guess." Naomi chuckled, "So… what about Salia? You two haven't really talked much since the Festa… since you… y'know…"

"Things have been… awkward… but… sometimes I'm not sure if I did the right thing… hell, I don't think it _was_ the right thing… but… I just couldn't… not then, and not right now." Blaze murmured, leaning on his knees, and Salia put her arms around him as he looked up, "Should I have shot her down like that?"

"Give it some time and just let things smooth over, I'm sure Salia understands. And if not, then explain it to her completely. That's really what you've gotta do, right?" Naomi stated, Blaze nodding.

"I agree… even if it takes some time… just, for now, it's too early for that…" Blaze murmured, standing up and readjusting his scarf as he scanned the horizon, _"I have this chill running down my spine… I don't know why, but I feel like something… bad is going to happen… and soon…"_

"Hey, you okay? You've got this look on your face…" Naomi murmured, Blaze glancing at her and shaking his head.

"I'm fine… just a weird chill is all." Blaze brushed the feeling off, clearing his throat a bit, "Well, how about we head up to the mess hall since it's about lunch?"

"That sounds good, I need something to eat anyway." Naomi nodded, stretching her arms and following Blaze as they went to leave the graveyard, but as the two began to leave, a crackling in the sky drew their attention, the sound being the all too familiar noise of a singularity beginning to open.

"WHAT?!" Blaze gasped as, right before their eyes, they watched a massive singularity tear open right above the island, the roar of the alarms filling the air as they were soon followed by the roar of DRAGONs as Schooner classes poured through by the dozens until nothing short of a _swarm_ was descending on Arzenal.

"Why is a singularity opening here?!" Naomi yelped, Blaze growling and pulling the girl inside.

"No time to worry about it, we need to get to the hangar!" Blaze snapped, Naomi nodding and picking up her pace as she followed after Blaze, both at a sprint. "Damn, what the hell is going on now?! A singularity right over Arzenal… something's off about this…"

"I'm gonna go gear up! I'll meet you at the runway!" Naomi ran off in the other direction, Blaze nodding as he picked up his pace, eventually reaching the hangar bay, all the para-mails already brought out and ready to be deployed, so Blaze made a straight beeline to the Barbatos, jumping into the cockpit without a moment to waste, grabbing the assault rifle stowed inside of it and joining the ground group as they fired at the DRAGONs trying to swoop down at them.

"Geez, the hell is going on?!" Blaze muttered, lowering his gun as the DRAGONs were down, at least the ones aiming for them, Blaze turning to Ersha, Chris, and Rosalie since they were nearby.

"It looks like we got most of them." Chris let out a relieved breath.

"Thanks to Eleanor Squad and Bettey Squad." Ersha stated, and Blaze then blinked when he swore he heard something.

" _Singing? Is that… singing?"_ Blaze murmured, focusing a bit as the words came clearer… and then his eyes widened.

 _ **Kaze ni toban el ragna Sadame to chigiri kawashite**_

 _ **Kaze ni yukan el ragna Todorokishi tsubasa**_

 _ **Hoshi ni toban el ragna Banri wo koete kanata e**_

 _ **Hoshi ni yukan el ranga Setsuna... Eikyuu wo**_

"That song… what the… that's the song mom taught me…" Blaze muttered, and everyone else around seemed to pick up on the singing as well, and Blaze growled a bit, rushing to the Barbatos and jumping into the machine, the cockpit closing as he started it up, though to his surprise, the main screen began glowing.

" _Lumiere system… active…"_

Blaze blinked as an electronic voice spoke, the name that was spoken appearing on the screen of the machine.

" _Activation key confirmed… beginning pilot registry, confirmed."_ The voice spoke again, Blaze blinking as a slot opened, a blue light coming from it and seemingly scanning him, and Blaze blinked when he saw a glow from under his scarf, reaching under and pulling out his pendant, the item glowing brightly to his shock.

"What the hell…" Blaze muttered, shaking his head. "Mei, I'm heading out!"

"You can't launch now! There's too much going on! And why is your machine glowing?!" Mei shouted, Blaze raising a brow.

"What?!" Blaze replied, the cockpit opening, and to his surprise as he stood, the Barbatos _was_ glowing, blue lines lighting up along it's frame as the body of the machine gave of a white glow.

" _System scan completed. Initialization of configuration data complete… begin reconfiguration."_

But, as the Barbatos' glow became bright, the mysterious singing continued as a ring began to fill the air, a flash of light following that made everyone turn to it as the air crackled, a blinding flash filling the air for a moment that almost felt like it lasted longer than it really did, and once the light faded, everyone in the hangar rushed to the edge, only for the eyes of all the pilots and mechanics present to widen in shock at the sight before them…

Half of Arzenal was blown away, left as noting but a swathe of the former area that it was, practically a gouge in the side of the island itself.

"What the fuck just happened…" Blaze gasped, his right hand curling into a tight fist.

"Blaze… you… may want to look at this…" Naomi murmured, having arrived just a moment before the blast, and now she was looking the other way, and Blaze turned as she point off to the Barbatos… only, the machine that was there looked different.

The most notable thing was that the machine was no longer black, but a gleaming white accented by blue and red highlights and the glowing blue lines running across it, the closed head unit gleaming with a gold v-fin that no longer had any damage to it, in fact, the entire machine no longer showed signs of the previously irreparable scars the armor had, and the armor itself was almost entirely different as the parts themselves seemed to have changed, the armor bearing a new sleekness to the it's frame, while the wing units were now straighter but also stronger looking, and between them a segmented section that seemed like some kind of tail.

"What in the…" Blaze muttered, "Tch, I'm not going to worry about it, Naomi, let's mount up!"

"Uh… right!" Naomi nodded, the two jumping to the machines, though Blaze had a look on as his machines cockpit closed, still showing that name on the screen… Lumiere.

"What the hell is Lumiere?" Blaze muttered.

" _Lumiere is the name of my systems."_ The voice from before answered, Blaze double taking in the seat as he looked around, _"If you're looking for someone, you will not find anything. I am an AI platform designed to regulate the G-Type OS of this machine."_

"What?! I have no idea what the hell you mean, hell, why did the Barbatos change?" Blaze muttered.

" _Barbatos? Is that the name this unit has been named as?"_

"Uh, yes! Now if you'll stop talking I need to launch!" Blaze snapped, though he blinked when he saw Salia jump off of her Arquebus and get onto the Villkiss, and he grit his teeth as she took off with the rest of her unit in the machine, "Dammit Salia!"

Blaze hit the throttle and took off after the First Troop, Naomi tailing after him as he followed the five units up, and Blaze blinked when the AI brought up a radar.

" _Detecting four signatures near the singularity."_ The AI spoke, Blaze looked up, blinking in surprise to see that, right at the singularity, were four Para-mails that the DRAGONs were keeping away from, the first fading from hold to red, a blue one, a green one, and then a fourth that was larger than the other three, and to Blaze's surprise looked oddly similar to the Barbatos, bearing a similar white color scheme but with the lines along it glowing red, it's eyes gleaming the same color.

"DRAGON type para-mails? What the hell is going on?!" Blaze gasped, then shaking his head, "I'll worry about it later. I need to get to Salia first."

" _The more significant threat is the four unknown units."_ The AI responded, Blaze rolling his eyes as he maneuvered past some swooping Schooner classes.

"I know! But right now I plan to stop my friend from doing something stupid!" Blaze snapped, boosting ahead of the pack and after Salia split off and sped towards the singularity, "Well then I guess we're going towards the four para-mails then! Salia hold up will you?!"

Up ahead, Salia glanced back as she saw the Barbatos coming after her, and she let out a small hiss.

"Don't try to stop me Blaze!" Salia snapped, letting out a frustrated growl when Villkiss wouldn't speed up, "Can't you fly faster?!"

Salia then turned when she heard a Schooner's screech as one came careening towards her, only to be shot out of the air by Blaze before it got close to the Villkiss, the Barbatos pulling up to match pace.

"Salia go back _now!_ Without a royal ring the Villkiss won't respond to you like it does Ange!" Blaze snapped, Salia's hands tightening on her controls, "Salia please just stop with this!"

"First Jill, now you… why… why does everyone always say I can't do this?! I'm better than Ange, so why does everyone always choose her?!" Salia snapped, Blaze letting out a breath as he grimaced.

"Salia I'm trying to stop you from doing something reckless… _please_ go back!" Blaze requested again, but Salia simply shot a glare his way, but, nothing else was said between the two as more Schooners dove at them, but all three were shot out of the air, Blaze glancing back, chuckling at the familiar sight of Hilda's Glaive streaking towards the two.

" _Synching to radio channels…"_ Lumiere spoke up, the radio crackling as it matched up, and Blaze blinked as the chatter came though.

" _Dammit, my chest, I can't breath!"_ Ange was the first one to be heard, Blaze raising a brow.

" _It's cramped. Deal with it."_ Hilda's voice came through next, and Blaze chuckled.

"Well look who showed up late to the party." Blaze mused, the Glaive pulling up to the other side of the Villkiss, and Blaze caught Hilda shooting him a look for his earlier comment, Ange latching to the red head's back.

"Salia, give me back my machine!" Ange snapped, Salia growling again, "I'll take care of it."

"It's my Villkiss!" Salia snapped, Blaze sighing in exasperation, though he blinked when the white DRAGON Para-mail blasted off, aiming right for _him_ as it drew it's rifle, Blaze diving out of the way as a red beam passed him, the opposing machine blasting down as Blaze changed his machine to Assault Mode, which revealed that the Barbatos, drawing his sword as the white and red machine opened a forearm blade, the two weapons colliding as Blaze reared to a stop over the water.

"So… you're the one piloting it." A voice then came through, to Blaze's surprise, said voice belonging to a young man, at least from what Blaze could tell.

"Who the hell are you?!" Blaze snapped, pushing his foe back and flying up, the other machine veering back and up to dodge the incoming bullets, the two stopping and hovering with firearms aimed at one another.

"I won't bother telling someone who's not going to see the end of this battle who I am!" The opposing pilot responded, blasting forward, Blaze responding to the slash with his own, the two clashing swords as they streaked about and avoided gun fire.

"Computer… or, Lumiere, whatever your name is, what's the status on the Villkiss?!" Blaze kept his focus on the fight, but, was at least hoping that he could get some kind of warning or knowledge on what else was happening.

" _Unit VIllkiss currently engaging enemy para-mail in Assault mode. Pilot of the unit changed mid descent."_ Lumiere responded, Blaze letting out a small sigh.

"Good, Ange is piloting it, which means Salia should be safe… alright then… I guess you're back to your old power, aren't you Barbatos? Heh, I need to make these guys pay for blowing half of my home away, so show me what you've got!" Blaze cracked his neck before streaking back into the clash with his new opponent, and off with the main troop, they almost all stopped to watch the two clashes going on between the Barbatos, Villkiss, and mystery machines in the air.

"Damn!" Vivian awed, and Naomi was stunned by the sight of such a fight, a thing anyone on Arzenal had only seen done in a simulation before that was now actually happening before their eyes.

"So this is a real para-mail on para-mail battle…" Naomi murmured, her eyes following the four machines clashing again before the DRAGON types moves back, Blaze panting in the Barbatos' cockpit as he kept his gun aimed.

"Damn… that guy is tough…" Blaze muttered, looking at his screen as Lumiere made a chiming noise.

" _Readings indicate the opposing machine has a performance level on par with this unit. The two of you are evenly matched."_ Lumiere stated, Blaze rubbing the back of his head, and then he looked to the red machine as he heard the singing again, the machine turning gold right in front of his eyes, it's shoulders opening to reveal some kind of weapon hidden within, _"WARNING. WARNING. Detecting Space Time Convergence Cannon signature. WARNING. WARNING."_

"Space time what now?!" Blaze yelped, then he glanced over at the Villkiss when Ange began singing as well, the song that was rather familiar to hear from her sometimes…

 _ **Hajimari no hikari**_

 _ **Kirali... kirali**_

 _ **Owari no hikari**_

 _ **Lulala lila**_

 _ **Kaesan el ragna**_

 _ **Suna dokei wo**_

 _ **Toki wa afuren**_

 _ **Lulala lila**_

Blaze's eyes widened when the Villkiss _also_ began to gleam golden, revealing it had the same weapon built it into as Ange and the mystery pilot continued their songs, the weapons charging as the lyrics continued, Lumiere blaring a warning sign as the weapons then fired, Blaze shutting his eyes as a flash filled the air, and, when he opened his eyes, to his surprise, he found that he was there in an odd space with lights flickering around him, Lumiere silent, and Blaze's eyes widened when the white DRAGON-type appeared.

"So a false human knew the true Song… heh, ain't that a surprise?" The pilot of the other machine scoffed, their cockpit opening, and Blaze's eyes widened as the pilot stood up to be seen, the pilot seeming to be the same age as Blaze, a young man of a tall height for his seeming age, with messy red hair that had a long portion tied into a ponytail that reached his rear, wavering about like a breeze was blowing, and had slender, rather pretty looks for a boy, with a pale face marked by burning red eyes. And to Blaze's confusion, he could see a _tail_ that looked oddly similar to a Galleon class DRAGON wavering by, and small horns atop his head that were also similar to the horns on a Galleon class. He was wearing a black and red longcoat over a white shirt, with tied up boots that have black slacks tucked into them, as Blaze saw when he planted himself on the upper edge of his cockpit.

"Who the hell are you?" Blaze muttered, opening his own cockpit and standing up, the horned young man scoffing, and then Blaze noted that hanging around the young man's neck was a red version of the pendant he himself had, though before anything could be said, an alarm went off in the other young man's machine, and he stepped back into his cockpit.

"That's going to have to be saved for another time, originator…" The horned young man spoke with something near venom coming off of his tongue, sitting down and letting the cockpit close.

"Hey hold on! What the hell… who are you?!" Blaze snapped, the space around him returning to normal as the other machine pulled back, Blaze looking to his left and seeing the Villkiss, Ange also standing just outside of her machine, both having the same somewhat confused expressions on as they watched the Singularity close, the DRAGONs and the mysterious Para-mails vanishing with it.

"Truth?" Ange muttered.

"Something weird is going on…" Blaze muttered, growling a bit and clenching his fist. "What the fuck man?"

 _ **That Night/Blaze and Naomi's room**_

Blaze was seated on the couch of the room, staring out the window as moonlight filtered into the room, which was luckily untouched despite the intense fighting that had happened, and Blaze had his pendant in his hands, and as he looked at it, he laid down, looking closer at the triple pointed shape of the item, turning it to see the dragon mark again, and he sighed as he let his arm fall to cover his eyes.

"What the hell is going on right now? First Barbatos changes form and then some sort of AI or something activates, and then those DRAGON para-mails, and then that pilot…" Blaze sighed, uncovering an eye as his fell back to his thoughts, _"I've known the truth about things for a long time, more than I should probably… the truth about this world, the truth about DRAGONs as well… and the bastard responsible for this bullshit world we live in… Embryo… but still… the jarring thing is I know the truth but I've kept on fighting… pretty sure the DRAGONs see me as some kind of butcher… I bet it's why that guy looked at me with disdain… then again… I can pose my own arguments as to this kind of thing as well…"_

" _You're showing abnormal mental patterns."_

Blaze blinked, making sure what he'd heard may have been just in his head, but the glow coming from his pendant said otherwise, and he yelped, almost dropping the item, catching it by the chord.

"Did… did I just hear that AI come from this?" Blaze muttered.

" _I can communicate via this key as well as through my direct systems. You are showing abnormal mental patterns, pilot."_ The AI spoke up, Blaze's eye twitching as he looked at the pendant with a laser stare.

"It's finally happened hasn't it? I've finally gone insane…" Blaze murmured.

" _You are showing to have perfect mental health. I do not understand why you would perceive you have gone insane."_

"Oh shut up!" Blaze muttered, clamping his hand over the pendant and flopping down on his bed, "Half of Arzenal has been blown away, and who knows how many people died today?! I'm not exactly in the best mood right now."

Blaze then blinked when he heard a beeping, a small red light coming from nearby, Blaze then reaching under a few things from where the light was, pulling out an old communicator device.

"This hasn't been used in years… who'd be… Tusk?" Blaze muttered, clicking the receiver on the device and bringing it to his ear, "Tusk?"

" _Hey. Been a while."_ Tusk's voice came through, and Blaze chuckled as he sat down.

"The hell are you doing giving me a call on this old thing?" Blaze mused, noting that Tusk was silent, "Let me guess, it's bad, isn't it?"

" _Yeah. I planted a bug in the Misurugi mansion so I could listen in on their communications… and they have a dangerous idea forming… destroy the world and rebuild it."_ Tusk relayed, Blaze's eyes widening, and then his growled, his right hand tightening.

"Let me guess, Embryo." Blaze murmured, getting a small affirmative, "Great, just fucking great… Arzenal was attacked today Tusk… we still have plenty of man power, but we nearly lost two whole squads and half of the damn island was blown away…"

" _WHAT?! What the hell happened?!"_ Tusk gasped.

"The DRAGONs came in with para-mail units of their own… and once was similar to Barbatos… I don't know what the hell is going on, but things have gone insane… I have a bad feeling that things aren't over yet either… if Embryo and his cronies really _are_ planning on a reformation, they'll be coming for Arzenal first."

" _I know. I'm on my way to Arzenal right now. I should be there by the morning or midday… I hope I can make it in time."_ Tusk muttered, Blaze gleaning a small grin.

"Well then get your ass here as fast as you can, we need all the man power we can get right now." Blaze mused.

" _Right. Well, guess I'll see you once I get there."_

"Same to you." Blaze nodded, hanging up and setting the device down, rolling over and setting his head on a pillow, though as he began to fall asleep, he cracked an eye open as the door opened up, Naomi stepping into the room, the girl outright collapsing onto the bed next to Blaze.

"Today just… my god…" Naomi murmured, Blaze already pulling her closed as she shuffled to him, "If I had any doubts none of this was real… I think those are all gone now…"

"We just have to pick up and carry on… for the people we lost today, it's all we can do." Blaze murmured, Naomi nodding, but still looking downtrodden.

"I just… have this feeling that we're not done with this fight yet." Naomi muttered, Blaze nodding to that.

"I feel the same. I feel like we're in no way done with this fighting." Blaze stated, _"I can't tell her the truth no matter how much I want to… I'm sorry Naomi…"_

"Well, fighting is the thing we know best… but… after today…" Naomi sighed, falling silent when Blaze kissed her, and she hummed as she put her arms around him, "Haha… god Blaze… don't interrupt a girl like that…"

"I didn't really have any better idea… I just don't want to focus on what happened right now…" Blaze murmured, and his face got red when Naomi chuckled and moved him to his back, the girl getting up and straddling his waist.

"I have an idea for how we can both relax. You on board?" Naomi chuckled, already shedding her jacket.

"Uh… yes?" Blaze murmured, Naomi laughing at his reaction.

"God you're such a dork sometimes. if you want to be honest about it then just say it Blaze." Naomi chuckled, Blaze looking to the side.

"Kinda hard to do that when you're still getting over old trauma about it… even if we have had sex a few times now." Blaze murmured.

"A _few_ times? Haha! Just be honest in saying we've done it every night since the Festa." Naomi chuckled, laying down on Blaze's chest, poking a finger into his cheek as he puffed the other one out.

"Whatever…" Blaze murmured, opening his hand and looking at his pendant again, _"I'll keep fighting for everyone I care about… truth about things or no, keeping them safe is what matters most… even if it means tearing down this bullshit world to do it…"_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And now we draw closer to the climax of this arc and the move into the next one! Hehehe, still going strong with this! Also, I settled on Japanese AND English VAs for Blaze, to give you guys an idea for his voice depending on which you prefer, really should've done this earlier…**

 **Japanese: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Kirito from SAO, don't give me looks)**

 **English: Yuri Lowenthel (Suzaku from Code Geass, all that needs to be said)**

 **Blaze: I have a bad feeling about this… and what's with the options there?!**

 **Don't argue!**

 _Next Chapter Preview:_

 _Jill: Norma, give these humans hell._

 _Blaze: This is the moment of truth, the moment to live, the moment to fight… this is war!_

 _ **Next Chapter: Last Stand at Arzenal**_


	13. Chapter 12: Final stand at Arzenal

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **Chapter 12: Final Stand at Arzenal**

 _ **Arzenal Hangar**_

"So, these are all the survivors."

Jill let out a breath as she looked over the group of the pilots who had survived the DRAGON attack, still a rather sizable group, but since the group was only 12 strong, while Salia was current detained, and Vivian was current not seen, likely late, Jill had little choice in how to reorder things.

"Who has command experience?" Jill asked, Blaze and Hilda both raising a hand, "We're regrouping and reassigning all Para-mail groups. Hilda and Blaze will be interim captains. Ersha and Vivian will be Hilda's lieutenants, Naomi and Ange will be Blaze's."

"Huuh?! Hilda's a deserter!" Rosalie snapped, Blaze rolling his eyes as he and Hilda glanced at each other, "You're making a deserter a captain?!"

"Why not Salia?" Chris asked, Hilda clicking her tongue with a scoff, Blaze sighing.

"She's in detention for violating orders." Jill bluntly stated.

"If you have a problem with me, why don't you do it?" Hilda glanced at Rosalie as she said that, the blonde immediately changing her tune.

"I-It's the commander's orders!" Rosalie spat out, her eyes a bit wider, but she tried to play it off either way, "I have no choice, so I'll deal with it. Right, Chris?"

Blaze just let out a small chuckle as Chris immediately nodded her agreement, though his look changed as he scanned over the group.

" _Did Vivian sleep in or something?"_ Blaze just shook his head at the thought and turned back to the front.

"Para-mail troops are to organize themselves and then stand on alert." Jill commanded, every pilot present saluting.

"Yes ma'am!" All the pilot's responded, Jill returning the salute and turning away, the pilot's turning to leave.

"Naomi, can you and Ange get the others ordered up? I'm gonna go and find Vivian." Blaze stopped Naomi as they left, Naomi nodding.

"Sure." Naomi nodding, "Ehh? What is Ange doing?"

Blaze turned around and saw that Ange had stayed behind and was talking to Jill, though he just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, just get everyone organized." Blaze muttered, already dashing off as Naomi nodded, and once he was moving through the halls, and as he neared Salia and Vivian's room, Blaze's eyes widened to see that the front wall was busted wide open, and he peered in past the rubble and the fallen door at the mess that was the room, which, while mostly untouched, had various items strewn all over it.

Blaze let out a breath as he looked around, and he looked down when he felt glass crushing under his boot, and he glanced down to see a broken jar with the same lollipops Vivian always had strewn on the ground, Blaze kneeling down and picking one of them up, then glancing at the fallen hammock, and just as he stepped out of the room to start looking around, he heard screaming coming down the hallway and then a _roar,_ at which Blaze's eyes widened, the alarm than sounding.

" _All units, type on battle formation! It's a DRAGON!"_

"Shit!" Blaze grimaced, running off towards the source of the noise, stopping when he saw claw marks on the ground, his eyes following them to a trail, and as he followed the marks, he came screeching to a halt when the trail stopped just outside _his_ door, and standing there scratching at the door was a lone Schooner, this one with an injured tail.

Though as the DRAGON turned to Blaze, he didn't draw his weapon, and the DRAGON even seemed _elated,_ stepping over to Blaze, it's tail moving back and forth as it tried to almost speak, and Blaze shushed the beast, putting a hand on it's snout.

"Sh sh sh… Vivian, stay quiet!" Blaze hushed, the DRAGON falling silent, and Blaze looked behind him to be safe, _"I'd almost let it slip my mind… Vivian is a DRAGON, and without those suckers, she won't retain her human form for long… this is bad, everyone's going to be gearing up for a fight…"_

Blaze then looked back to Vivian, the eyes of the girl's true form looking up at him, and he kept a finger at his lips.

"Vivian, I know you're probably confused right now, but please stay quiet and follow me, we need to get you to Maggie, she can fix this. Come on!" Blaze got a nod from Vivian, drawing his pistol as he started moving, Vivian following after him at a brisk pace.

After a short while, the two eventually reached the kitchen, Blaze skipping the stairs and rolling as he hit the ground, aiming his pistol around as he looked over.

"Alright, it's clear… Vivian…" Blaze turned around, and he sighed when he heard crashing, Vivian jumping into the kitchen, "Vivian! We don't have time for food!"

Vivian then turned to Blaze and tilted her head as she tried to lift a pot up, the smell of curry wafting from it even as Vivian's claws nearly crushed the metal, Blaze hopping over the counter and giving Vivian a stern look, the DRAGON looking down as she set down the pot, letting out a sigh.

"You can eat after Maggie fixes this, for now…" Blaze then ducked when a bullet hit the concrete, looking up and grimacing to see Ershe and Salia coming in, both aiming their rifles at Vivian.

"There it is!" Salia shouted.

"Blaze get back!" Ersha shouted, and Vivian reeled back.

"Salia, Ershe put the guns down, this is different!" Blaze snapped, aiming his own gun at the two as he hopped out.

"What?! Blaze it's a _DRAGON,_ why are you defending it?!" Salia snapped, Vivian behind Blaze and kneeling, trying to keep away from the gun's aimed at her.

"I would explain if I could, trust me, I don't want to keep secrets, but this one I have to! So please, just put the guns down, or I _will_ shoot to disarm." Blaze snapped, and while Ersha actually started to put the gun down, Salia's gaze merely steeled and she pulled the trigger, Blaze yelping as he ducked while Vivian shot off as Salia kept trying to shoot, Blaze rushing up and diverting the gun, "What the hell Salia?!"

"I could be asking you the same thing Blaze! What the _hell_ were you doing near the DRAGON?! You had the perfect chance to kill it!" Salia snapped.

"There's a damn good reason I didn't! Geez, now I have to find her again!" Blaze let out a growl as he shot off, Salia simply keeping her gaze hardened as Blaze ran after Vivian, while Ersha looked outright confused.

"Come on Ersha, we're following him!" Salia snapped, stepping off after Blaze, Ersha merely nodding as she followed, while ahead, Blaze was already heading for the topside of the island, though as he burst through the door, he stopped, panting a bit as he saw Vivian landing in front of Ange, the blonde girl singing her song, Vivian humming along to it as she landed, and as Salia took aim with her rifle, Jill stepped in and made the girl lower the gun, Blaze moving ahead and stopping by Ange, the girl lifting a hand to Vivian's snout, the form of the DRAGON then turning into smoke, the silhouette of the Vivian they knew appearing.

"Quiz time. What's a DRAGON, even though it's human?" Vivian asked, and Ange's eyes widened as the smoke cleared to reveal Vivian, everyone else but Blaze and Jill gasping at the sight, "Oh, wait… A human, even though it's a DRAGON? Huh? Huh? I don't get it…"

"Hehe… it's alright. Welcome back." Blaze nodded, putting a hand on Vivian's head as the younger girl started crying, a warm smile on his face as he ruffled her hair, Vivian stepping forward and burying her face in his chest.

"I got it. It's Vivian." Ange replied to the question, "Welcome back, Vivian."

Blaze simply kept the same look on as he nodded at Ange, though he let Vivian go when Maggie stepped forward and shot a sedative into Vivian's arm, the girl falling back into Maggie's arms, everyone else rushing over, Blaze turning to them all.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rosalie gasped, everyone there bearing nothing short of shock on their faces.

"I thought I just saw Vivian come out of that DRAGON…" Chris murmured in disbelief.

"Blaze, what the hell is going on?! You're way to calm about this!" Hilda snapped, Blaze's hand merely balling into a fist as Hilda and Naomi stepped over to him.

"Blaze, why did…. Why did _that_ just happen?!" Naomi asked out of a loss for words.

"I want to explain, but, I can't…" Blaze grimaced, then turning when he heard the sound of an engine, the bulldozer that Jasmine was using to push the bodies of the DRAGONs they'd killed in the attack into a large pit, _"This is the truth I have to bear… DRAGONs are humans… this entire time, we've been killing other human beings…"_

And then Ange stepped off the edge and started moving down the hill, Blaze growling and following after Ange as she rushed to the edge of the pit, Jasmine already dousing the bodies, Vulcan turning and barking, drawing Jasmine's attention.

"Stay away!" Jasmine shouted, tossing the lighter in her hands into the pit, flames blazing to life and climbing above the edge of the dirt, Ange and Blaze stopping at the inferno, and Ange's eyes began to widen in horror at what she saw burning, for it wasn't the bodies of DRAGONs… what was burning, were _human_ bodies, the scent of burning flesh beginning to hit the air as everyone began to rush over, and as horror filled their expressions, Blaze could only clench his fist, keeping his back to them as the inferno shadowed him over amid the bright daylight.

"This is the sick truth of the world…" Blaze muttered, his hands tightly balled to the point he'd likely have started bleeding at his hands if not for his gloves, "We were never killing _real_ monsters… never have…"

"You know how the story goes." Jill spoke up, Ange turning to the woman, everyone but Blaze facing her as well, "The monster was human all long."

"Blaze…" Naomi murmured, looking to Blaze as he merely grimaced at the sight before him, and Naomi's eyes widened when she saw tears at the brims of his eyes as well.

"Memento mori…" Blaze muttered, rubbing off his eyes, "It's more than _just_ a reminder of death and our mortality… it's also how I say I've accepted the truth, this sick, twisted truth of the world we live in… I've killed more DRAGONs, no, _humans,_ than anyone else on this island… a demon who slaughters his own kind like a butcher… there's no justification for what I've done, even if I did it to defend those I love… I'm a murderer, plain and simple… but, I'm also ready to pay the price for that… so I'll say it again… _Memento Mori…_ remember death, and be prepared for it." Blaze then turned to the girls as they faced him, and it really _was_ like he was a demon as he had his back to those flames, "I've sinned, _all of us,_ have committed this sin… I've decided to accept and bear the burden of it, and I'll pay the price of my life when the time comes…"

As Blaze spoke, Ange began thinking back on everything she'd down, every last DRAGON she'd shot down and killed without mercy, without even _knowing_ that she'd been killing humans the entire time, and the thought _sickened_ Ange, sickened her to the point that she couldn't resist the urge to vomit, Momoka putting a hand on her back, and when Ange looked back at the inferno, her expression was of shocked, horrified realization.

"I was killing humans?" Ange gasped, and then she rushed forward, aiming straight to punch Blaze, but he caught the fist, "You knew! You knew this entire time, what was really going on… you knew! And you're standing there without a care! You're a monster!"

"You're no different than me Ange." Blaze muttered, "You and I have killed, we have blood on our hands… we're soldiers, we're at war, that's the burden we have to bear! If you're not willing to bear the burden of knowing you've taken lives and have their blood on your hands, then what the fuck are you doing piloting the Villkiss?"

Ange stepped back as Blaze's words managed to hit home, and her eyes widened to see that he was grimacing himself, tears marring his attempt to look stoic as he turned around, and Jill let out a chuckle.

"I thought you liked your life?" Jill hummed, Ange turning to the woman, "Killing DRAGONs and making money."

"Go to hell bitch!" Ange snapped, "I won't use the Villkiss anymore! I won't kill DRAGONs anymore! To hell with Libertus!"

"Fine with me, if you want to live and die as God's pet." Jill scoffed, leaving with that, and Blaze let out a breath.

"So, you really can't bear that burden, can you?" Blaze muttered, wiping off his eyes and walking off, "Think of me whatever you want to, all of you… I did what I had to… I don't care if you think I'm some kind of monster…"

"Blaze, wait!" Naomi stepped forward and grabbed Blaze's arm, the young man stopping, "Don't say that! You're not a monster, even if… even if…"

"Even if I'm a murderer who feels little remorse for the lives he's taken?" Blaze murmured, Naomi gasping. "I'm sorry Naomi… I wanted to tell you the truth, to try and spare you, all of you, from finding out about this… I didn't want any of you to be hurt by this, so I resolved to keep it to myself after I learned the truth, to bear the burden of knowing all of us have murdered our own kind… I'm a soldier… It's what I'm supposed to do after all… kill my enemies, whether they be beasts or my own kind…"

"Blaze, no, that's not… we'd never think of you like that!" Naomi objected, her grip on Blaze's arm tightening.

"Of course we wouldn't you… you had to have had a good reason for keeping it from us, right?" Ersha asked, and Blaze merely gave a sad smile.

"Yeah, I did… but it doesn't change the truth… right, Hilda?" Blaze spoke up, Hilda blinking, "You know how I am… you know I'd go all out and destroy the world that hates people like us… so really that'd be no better than how I am now."

Hilda merely steeled her gaze a bit, and Ange herself looked shocked at what he said, but then, everyone stopped when they heard a chiming, a mana screen appearing above them.

" _This is the International Rescue Fleet of the Norma Administration Board. Normas, thank you for your good work fighting the DRAGONs. We will hereby begin your rescue. We have plenty of water, clothing, and warm food. Please abandon your weapons and prepare for evacuation."_

"It's a lie." Blaze spoke up as the broadcast continued, all of the girls looking at him as he turned, "The humans aren't here to save us, they're here to get rid of us."

"Ehh?! How would you know that?!" Rosalie snapped.

"He knew the truth about the DRAGONs, you're really gonna question him _now?"_ Hilda spat, "If they really _are_ here to kill us, then we just have to kill them first."

"Heh, you're being pretty on the uptake here." Blaze mused, pulling out his pendant, "All those drills we had, remember those?"

As Blaze said that, they could then hear the sounds of the island defenses beginning to activate, and Blaze let out a breath.

"If you feel like continuing to fight, then mount up. We're not gonna be fighting DRAGONs, we're fighting the bastards who put us on this island, the ones who are responsible for us being here to _kill_ the DRAGONs, other humans, in the first place. I'm going to fight, and I'll kill every last one of them if I have to… I'm not going to let anyone else die as long as I'm still breathing."

Blaze's point was then made when explosions began filling the air as the sounds of gunfire followed them, everyone rushing back and inside, and once everyone was in, Blaze started heading to the hangar as everyone split off, though he was stopped by Naomi again.

"Blaze, where are you going?" Naomi asked, Blaze's hand tightening.

"I said I'm going to fight, so that's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to use Barbatos to defend this place and fight back. I'll sink that entire damn fleet singlehandedly if I have to." Blaze stated, Naomi's eyes widening, but, nothing more could be said before they heard Jill's voice.

" _Everyone, they're humans."_ Jill simply stated, _"They have no intention of helping us Norma. They intend to gather us up like possessions and make us fight elsewhere. Those of you who want that, surrender. But, if you want to resist, follow me. Arzenal command hereby rejects human administration. We will now begin our rebellion… Operation Libertus. We've actually been prepared for a situation like this for a long time… the invasion drills were for a reason. So, if you want to resist, start by fighting back right now. Grab a gun, and stand up and fight, and then, if you choose to follow, gather at the lowest level of Arzenal. They made us fight for them, to work as their slaves and kill… so let's show them the fruits of their flavor and make them choke on them. So I'll say this: Norma, give these humans hell."_

"So, what'll you do?" Blaze looked at Naomi as Jill finished talking, the girl taking a moment to think.

"I'll fight… but not because Jill said to fight back, because I want to… I want to fight against them with you, to stay by your side… all of us are guilty of killing the DRAGONs, of killing humans… so none of us have a right to hold anything against you now that we know, and everyone else knows it Blaze… so I'll fight with you, so that we can keep everyone safe and make sure nobody else has to die." Naomi stated, and Blaze couldn't help but crack a small grin.

"Thank you… and, it looks like you're not the only one who's going to fight." Blaze hummed, and Naomi looked around, her eyes widening to see the others present grabbing guns in hidden compartments, being handed them or shifting around, "We've all been preparing for something like this whether we know it or not… hehehe, and besides, I've already decided I'll tear down the world of those bastards the first I get… this is just the first step."

" _The second wave of enemies is approaching. Use the para-mails to engage them."_ Jill ordered, and Blaze let out a chuckle.

"That was the plan. So, you coming or what?" Blaze hummed, Naomi nodding as he started to move.

"Hey! Not gonna wait for us?!"

Blaze turned and stopped as he started heading up the stairs, and he smirked a bit to see Hilda, Ersha, Chris, and Rosalie approaching.

"What, can't I go and get first dibs?" Blaze mused, Hilda scoffing.

"Please, like I'd let you get a head start against these bastards. You asked _me_ if I'd help you tear down the human's world, so don't think I'd like you get ahead of me, _or_ ditch me just as it's starting!" Hilda stated, pointing a finger at Blaze, the young man chuckling.

"Since when were they buddy buddy?" Chris murmured.

"Don't know." Rosalie murmured.

"Even if I'm a bastard who's killed even hundreds of humans?" Blaze asked, Hilda stepping up to him and getting right in his face.

"Yes, even then Blaze, so can it! We've all killed DRAGONs, so we're all guilty, doesn't matter." Hilda stated, Ersha nodding.

"We have to fight to protect what's dear to us… even if it means killing other humans." Ersha stated, and Blaze let out a breath.

"Right… alright then, let's go! We need to get up in the air as soon as we can!" Blaze stated, the girls nodding, all of them rushing off to gear up, making it to the hangar just as the Villkiss was being pulled off to the emergency elevator.

"Mei, are we ready for take-off?" Hilda spoke up as the group approached the mechanic.

"Eh? Yeah, ready when you are!" Mei nodded.

" _I am detecting a multitude of heat signatures approaching. I would suggest launching as soon as possible."_

Blaze pulled out his pendant when Lumiere spoke, everyone looking at the item.

"Signatures? Like what kind?" Blaze asked.

" _Smaller units of unknown origin. I advise caution as you take off."_ Lumiere stated, everyone looking at Blaze.

"Still weirded out by you, but I guess an AI can't lie." Blaze murmured, slipping the pendant back down, and the current gaggle looked over when the other reformed team arrived and saluted.

"Us too. I, Tanya, and my group are ready to sortie, Captain Hilda, Captain Blaze." The pilot state, Blaze pumping a fist.

"Alright." Blaze snickered, Hilda nodding along with it, the other five girls mounting up, Blaze heading for the Barbatos and hopping in as the other group took off. "Alright, let's go and wreck some shit."

" _Warning. Signatures detected right above Arzenal."_ Lumiere stated, Blaze looking up as he put his visor on, blinking to see a ludicrous number of floating disks, which opened right and to reveal blades that began to whirl around and then crash into the ground, explosions following and rubble then landing on the runway.

"The runway! We can't launch now!" Naomi yelped.

"Damn… well, not like I'm one to back down easily, Barbatos can blast through that stuff. Hilda, I'm going to go and support Tanya and clear out all of this!" Blaze stated, Hilda blinking.

"Ehhh?! How do you expect to launch when the runway is covered in rubble?!" Hilda snapped.

"I have a few reckless, probably lethal ideas." Blaze stated, cracking his knuckles.

"That's not a proper explanation you dumbass!" Hilda snapped in response, the Barbatos already starting to hover, "Shit he's actually gonna do it… everyone get back!"

Hilda and the others dove down as Blaze opened fire _at_ the rubble from near point blank range with missiles, dust flying everyone as explosions rang out, just enough space clear for Blaze to launch off.

"Wow that actually worked…" Blaze hummed.

"You did that without expecting it to work?!" Hilda snapped.

"Yeah, I kinda did. Hehehe, alright then, let's…" Blaze was about to launch, but he stopped when the PA went off.

" _Arzenal has been infiltrated! Repeat, Arzenal has been infiltrated, enemies are inside Arzenal!"_

"God dammit…" Blaze growled, then he growled when he saw human soldiers starting to get on the runway, "Dumbass sons of bitches!"

Blaze then fired his rifle in retaliation, raking it across the groups of soldiers that were coming at them, then launching once the full runway was clear, veering out and then opening fire on the disc machines that were attacking Tanya's squad, shooting by the four para-mails that where holding them off.

"Sorry for being late!" Blaze snapped, veering around to the four.

"Captain, they took Ilma!" Tanya shouted, Blaze blinking.

" _Took_ her?! These damn things are taking Para-mails?!" Blaze growled, watching the swarm fly by as he switched to assault mode, "Hey, Lumiere, any ideas?"

" _The swarm moves quickly, and a scan shows they're equipped to capture para-mail units and take them to the fleet below us. Advise using rapid fire and missiles to quickly eliminate them."_ Lumiere suggested, and Blaze started to take aim, though as he did, the discs began flying off, to his confusion along with the other pilots.

"What the hell? Where are those things going?" Blaze muttered, and then his eyes widened when, coming after the discs machines were what looked like _para-mails,_ all a uniform steel grey with glowing lines indicating control by Mana streaking towards them… though Blaze simply smirked, "Those bastards went and made their own para-mails huh? The four of you, get ready for something big, this isn't gonna be like a simulated duel!"

"Yes sir!"

Blaze nodded as the girls responded, bursting ahead as the human para-mails began to open fire, swooping past the bullets in flight mode and switching as he drew close, a quick draw of the sword being used to sever one clean in half, an explosion following, and as he began shooting more, he noticed more gunfire coming along, Naomi, Hilda, and Rosalie's units streaking up, though he noticed the absence of Chris and Ersha.

"Hilda, where are Chris and Ersha?" Blaze asked, Hilda letting out a grimance as she stopped by the Barbatos.

"Ersha went off to do something and Chris… dammit… Chris is gone… we saw her get shot as we were taking off." Hilda grimaced, and Blaze growled as his hands tightened on the controls.

"Those bastards are gonna pay… they decided to bring things to this party, so we're gonna hand them their asses for it! Anyone who's died during this attack… I'll pay back everything they felt! You bastards are gonna die!" Blaze yelled and streaked forward with the others, cutting through and slashing apart the glowing para-mails at a much faster rate than the others, even as he dove back and eventually landed on the island, the Barbatos skidding to a hard halt as Blaze blocked a strike from a mace one of the human attackers was using.

"Blaze I'm here!" Naomi then dove in and knocked aside the enemy Blaze was dealing with, Blaze nodding as he looked at the smoking machine.

"Thanks… Naomi, did anyone else sortie earlier?" Blaze asked, panting a bit after the intense fighting.

"Ange launched and Salia gave chase, but we lost track of them… they're probably fighting at a different area. Then we can focus on these bastards." Blaze then directed his machine to grab the mace, flicking it up and looking closely at the large, bladed head of the weapon and how there was a solid point at the front, and between the blades, what looked like some kind of chamber was there, similar to a revolvers of all weapons.

" _A scan shows that this weapon has a function that allows it to work as a pile bunker weapon along with the mace. This should be useful in taking down your enemies."_ Lumiere stated, Blaze nodding.

"Good, because the party has just about arrived." Blaze stated, looking around as six of the glowing par-mails landed around him and Naomi. "They brought enough to try and swarm us… sucks for these guys, they barely know how to pilot those things, don't they?"

"That's what it looked like. We were tearing through them way to easily up there… I bet they thought this would be easy." Naomi grumbled, Blaze nodding and readying the mace with a quick swing.

"This is the moment of truth, the moment to live, the moment to fight… this is war! Let's show them that they fucked with the wrong people!" Blaze shot forward and slammed the mace down on the nearest enemy as they took aim, Naomi blasting a few with quick shots as she burst off of the ground to dodge their fire, Blaze skating away and smashing another one to draw their attention to him, though Naomi shot at them with a rain of missiles, the fight one sided between the two vastly more experienced pilots as they tore through the enemies even as more landed, though as the ground became strewn with wrecked para-mail shells and the dirt soaked with blood and oil, suddenly, the attackers stopped and began to retreat, even if they were just replaced by the circular drones again.

"Why did the para-mails retreat?! Were they called off or something?!" Naomi yelped, Blaze stepping in and ripping through a swathe of the discs.

"If so, then that benefits us, especially if those bastards are going to retreat…" Blaze murmured, and he blinked when Lumiere started blaring an alert.

" _WARNING. WARNING. Detection of Space Time Convergence Cannon confirmed. WARNING. WARNING."_

"What?! Is Ange firing that thing again?" Blaze muttered, raising up, and his eyes widened as his teeth then ground into one another when he saw the _real_ source of it, a black and purple para-mail much different than any others, "Embryo…."

Blaze then shut his eyes as the blast was fired and filled the air with light, the Barbatos lowering and landing, Blaze growling as he was able to open his eyes, the warning was still blaring strong moments later.

" _WARNING. WARNING."_

"Will you shut up?!" Blaze snapped, and then he blinked when the main console started glowing, "The hell?!"

" _Detection of space warp found… locking onto coordinates… initiating jump."_ Lumiere spoke, Blaze blinking.

"Huh?" Blaze murmured.

"Blaze, what's going on? The Barbatos is glowing!" Naomi shouted Blaze blinking at that… and then he was gone as the Barbatos seemingly just winked out of existence, "BLAZE?!"

 _ **Unknown Location**_

When Blaze finally felt himself returning to consciousness, he could only see flickering in the cockpit as the screens of the inside flickered between showing what was outside and what wasn't, but such short glimpses that Blaze couldn't see where he was as his head cleared, though he felt a splitting headache course through as he undid the belts of the pilot's seat, slamming the emergency release button on the cockpit, allowing it to open, Blaze stumbling up, a hand on the edge of the opened machine as he looked around, his vision adjusting as light hit his eyes.

"Where the hell… what… happened?" Blaze murmured, rubbing his eyes to clear them out, and then he froze when he saw green, looking around to see that he was in a _city,_ one overgrown by flora and nothing but a shell, like it had been left to be overtaken by nature itself, "What the… WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

 **A/N**

 **And here a bunch of stuff goes down very quickly…**

 **Blaze: What the hell is up with this?!**

 **Ange: Oh great I'm stuck with him too…**

 **Blaze: Don't start something now Ange!**

 **Both of you cut it out!**

 _Next Chapter Preview:_

 _Blaze: What the hell you damn machine! Where are we?!_

 _Ange: Well looks like we're_ not _alone._

 _Tusk: Kind of a relief…_

 _Sala: Welcome, to the true Earth._

 _ **Next Chapter: World of DRAGONs**_


	14. Chapter 13: World of DRAGONs 1

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **Chapter 13: World of DRAGONs**

Blaze hopped out of the Barbatos' cockpit as he scanned around the street he was on, nothing but confusion showing on his face as he looked around the ruins in sheer bewilderment about just what was going on.

"Why the hell am I here? Fuck, where the _hell_ am I?!" Blaze snapped, turning back to his machine and hopping back into the cockpit, "Hey, Lumiere! Where the fuck are we?! What the hell happened?!" Blaze had a glare on his face as he flicked switches to start the para-mail up, the screen flickering on and back to life, and that was when Lumiere chose to answer.

" _Readings show that we are still on Earth. However, our relative location to Arzenal has changed by a massive factor. Going by mapping locations and scans from data stored on this machine, we are located in the empire known as Misurugi."_ Lumiere replied, Blaze raising a brow as all that resorted from that was _more_ confusion.

"Misurugi?! No way in hell, that's a human empire, the place is pristine and annoyingly well kept… it's not some urban ruin, hell, none of the buildings were this tall except the Dawn Pillar… no human city had buildings like this." Blaze muttered, his back hitting the seat as he flopped back hard, taking off his visor and running a hand down his face in exasperation. "What the hell happened back there in the first place?"

" _I detected a warp signature rising up, and my systems locked onto it, thus activating the G-Type's own dimensional displacement capability. Granted, the system is incomplete, and cannot be used without tapping into a similar source. What you call Singularities are something that the creators of the G-Type aimed to replicate and grant to this machine. But, their efforts failed as the G-Type was not properly completed before they died."_ Lumiere explained, Blaze growling again.

"Oh yeah, and how the hell did _that_ happen?" Blaze grumbled, Lumiere making a buzzing noise.

" _Error. Data not found within my known database."_

"Great, I have no idea where I am and the omniscient AI has no idea either… so I'm basically _fucked_ to be simple about it! Damn… maybe I can get lucky and pick up on some kind of chatter…" Blaze tapped his foot impatiently as he started fiddling with the communication lines, "This is Blaze, coming in, does anyone read me? Hello, it's Blaze, is anyone else around who's receiving this signal, over?"

" _Blaze?"_

A short crackling of the radio later, and Blaze heard Ange's voice coming through the communication.

"Ange? Well, good to know I'm not the only one…" Blaze muttered, clenching his fist, letting out a breath, _"Stay calm… this has to be some kind of screw up… everyone else_ has _to be okay… there can't be any doubt about it. If I meet up with Ange, we can find a way to meet up with everyone else."_

" _Well not like I can say I'm happy knowing it's_ you, _but, same. I'm with Vivian and one other... Can you lock to our location?"_ Ange asked, Blaze nodding as he was already getting to work on that very task.

"No problem with that, I'll just lock onto your signal and get there. The Barbatos is in working order, so I'll be there soon." Blaze stated, and he heard some crashing come through in the background noise, " _Really_ soon."

" _Got it. Ange, out."_

Blaze nodded as the line closed, clicking the belts for the cockpit seat as it closed and started up, Blaze getting his machine off the ground quickly, the Barbatos crashing to it's feet, Blaze reclaiming the mace and locking it onto the binders before raising up and switching to flight mode, bursting off with a push of the pedal.

XXXXX

The roar of the Barbatos' thrusters were enough to get the trio of Ange, Tusk, and Vivian, who was once again in her DRAGON form, to turn from their menial tasks and watch as the white machine quickly set down nearby, Blaze hopping out in an instant, and immediately being met by Vivian running him down in excitement, Blaze yelping as he held Vivian back by her snout as she happily chirped.

"Okay, okay, Vivian… VIVIAN! You're DRAGON form is _really_ heavy, can you please get off of me?!" Blaze snapped, and his eye twitched when Vivian glared at him.

"Don't insult a girl's weight!" Vivian replied, her voice actually making it through her chirps.

"I'm not defending myself, but seriously, I can't frickin' breathe!" Blaze snapped, sitting up once Vivian moved away, standing up and rubbing the back of his head, "Geez…"

"Well you definitely seem to have woken up on the wrong side of things." Ange huffed from where she was in the Villkiss' wide open cockpit, Blaze rolling his eyes.

"I justly believe I have every damn right to look pissed off. It's none too pleasant when your machine randomly locks onto another and teleports you away along with them!" Blaze snapped.

"Hey don't blame me, blame the Villkiss!" Ange bit in reply.

"I blame you." Blaze deadpanned in reply, Ange's eye twitching, and then Tusk popped up as he gave a sigh as lightning shot between Blaze and Ange's eyes, Vivian stepping back from the sudden burst of hostility in the air.

"Come on you two, now isn't the time to be fighting." Tusk stated, Blaze scoffing.

"Say what you want, just let me be pissed for a while." Blaze grumbled, Tusk sighing again.

"It's moments like this that make me wonder why you were such a crybaby when we were kids." Tusk murmured, Blaze's face gaining a slight red tint to it.

"SHUT UP! You were the one who was too afraid to hang out with everyone else as it was! And it's not my fault either, I was scared to death of Ersha back then!" Blaze snapped.

"Now you're just making up an excuse." Tusk chuckled, Blaze reeling back a fist.

"I swear I will punch that smirk right off of your face." Blaze threatened, Tusk throwing his hands up, and Ange finally snapped out of the slight stupor she'd been in as she watched the back and forth go on between the two.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What the hell is going on? Do you two know each other or something?!" Ange demanded, Blaze and Tusk looking at Ange with the same flat but slightly bewildered expression.

"We're cousins." Both young men stated in unison, Ange's eyes widening and Vivian letting out a surprised trill.

"WHAT?! But you two don't look… _He_ …" Ange jabbed a finger at Blaze, "Looks like a _girl,_ and Tusk… you… well… you two just don't look like you could be related!"

"Was the jab at what little scrap of masculinity I have really needed?" Blaze grumbled, his eyes shadowed over and one could swear a bright red arrow was stuck in his head.

"Is it honestly that surprising though?" Tusk brought to light, "I mean, we _are_ the only two men you know who can't use mana… it makes sense that we're related."

"Yeah but… I mean… it does… yeah… it does." Ange relented to the idea by merely hanging her head.

"Well, whatever… do you two have any idea what the hell is going on, or are you just as in the dark as I am?" Blaze asked.

"What do you think?" Ange grumbled, Tusk chuckling nervously as the glares kicked up again.

"We're just as confused as you are." Tusk stated.

"Huh… cause that AI in the Barbatos says we're located in what was formerly Misurugi." Blaze muttered, Ange and Tusk gasping.

"What?! Misurugi doesn't look anything like this, how I that possible?!" Ange snapped.

" _Map scans and the little data on the G-Type's systems that are not corrupted or missing indicate that is our location."_ Lumiere stated in reply, Blaze pulling out the pendant again.

"That what he says… and I doubt an AI can lie." Blaze murmured.

" _As an artificial intelligence, the human concept of 'lying' is something foreign to my capable functions. I have merely relayed what my data shows."_ Lumiere stated, Ange scoffing.

"Like I'd believe that just because some computer said it. If it's true, then I'd like to see it for myself. Besides, as far as we've managed to put together, nothing like this was left in ruins." Ange stated.

"Yeah… we may be in some kind of alternate dimension or something." Tusk stated, Blaze's fist clenching.

"So I got dragged to some alternate world by the Villkiss?! Sure, it's not surprising it could do something like that but… dammit, it _had_ to be in the middle of battle, didn't it?!" Blaze growled and stamped his foot on the ground, Tusk looking to the side.

"I'm sorry… I know how much everyone on Arzenal meant to you…" Tusk murmured.

"Don't apologize, and don't act like everyone's just gone! If we are in some alternate world, then we just need to find a way back!" Blaze stated, Ange noting that he looked downright _desperate_ to believe himself.

"I'm gonna go scout around. You two… do whatever." Ange murmured, stepping out of the Villkiss

"Good thinking." Tusk nodded and handed one of the rifles on his back to Ange, "Be careful."

"Ange, over here! I'll give you a lift!" Vivian stepped over and turned around, lowering her wings a bit so Ange could step on.

"You wanna carry me?" Ange asked, Vivian nodding.

"Yeah, let's go!" Vivian nodded.

"Don't let her push you around too much Vivian. If she causes trouble toss her off your back." Blaze deadpanned.

"Well aren't you cruel." Ange huffed.

"Well _aside_ from you two not liking each other!" Tusk spoke up again, Blaze just sighing, the two watching Vivian take off, Blaze sitting down on the Villkiss' leg as Tusk got his tools and setting up tarps over the Villkiss, "So, what's up with the hostility between you two?"

"Isn't it obvious? Ange and me just don't get along period. Ever since she showed up on Arzenal, we just haven't gotten along in any way." Blaze stated, "Simple as that."

"You can be kind of hard to get along with now from what I can guess." Tusk chuckled, "Still… I know you're angry, but please don't take it out on Ange… I doubt she intended for the Villkiss to send us to another world or something… if that's even the case."

" _Lingering warp data likely confirms your theory… but, without further data and analysis, I cannot come to a conclusive conclusion about where the warp has taken us. I advise sitting on the thought of simply being in an alternate world, much like where the singularities lead."_ Lumiere advised, Blaze sighing.

"Sure, whatever…" Blaze sighed, laying down and staring at the sky, "The sky looks the same… but something about it feels different at the same time…"

"I feel the same… still, an AI huh? Must be handy to have with you." Tusk hummed, Blaze blowing out a long breath, "Or maybe not… so, how was everyone else? You know, the Norma…"

"Everyone was fine… and I guess one could say everyone grew up how they were expected to… well, Ersha doesn't beat people up as much… but we're still scared to shit of what she can do." Blaze murmured, Tusk chuckling.

"You'd know that better than anyone. Still, she was nice and caring." Tusk mused.

"Yeup. Real motherly type… Rosalie and Chris got nabbed by Zola, Hilda joined in with that… so I was kind of distant from them for a while…. Granted Hilda never liked me until recently… though at best I'd say we're at least amiable." Blaze stated.

"Don't think I remember Hilda…" Tusk murmured, Blaze sitting up.

"Right… you were gone by the time she came to Arzenal. She's stubborn, hell, she was a lot like Ange when she first showed up, but then somewhere along the line she and I became rivals… well, it was a little one sided, I didn't really pay much mind to it and just concluded she didn't like me… and then after a series of long talks we found common ground… of course not until after she slammed my head into some bars." Blaze stated, moving his bangs to show the small scar that was left as a result of that injury on his forehead.

"Ouch." Tusk hissed, Blaze shrugging as he moved his hand off his head.

"Didn't hurt as bad as you'd think… Naomi ended up in a coma for a while but, well, that did nothing to dull her personality at all, and, well… ehehe… we kind of became a thing…" Blaze chuckled, an almost wistful look on his face, and then his look darkened, "And then Salia… she had issues with things… ever since she failed in piloting the Villkiss, she was desperate to prove herself to Jill… and I feel like I just made it worse. I knew how she felt about me, and all I did was push her away… honestly I didn't feel like I _could_ feel the same way, but I doubt I did the right thing."

"Everyone makes mistakes Blaze… you're only human… you don't have to be perfect. And besides, you're a good problem solver, I'm sure you can fix things once we get back." Tusk stated.

" _If_ we get back… for all we know we're stuck here forever." Blaze bitterly grumbled, running his thumb over his pendant, "Granted not like that's a possibility I even want to consider."

"Yup, you are stubborn like that." Tusk nodded, the two falling silent at that even with the somewhat tense air lingering from Blaze, and not long after they fell into that silence, Ange and Vivian returned, the Norma jumping to the ground.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… that computer was _right."_ Ange stated, looking shocked as could be, "When we were up there, I saw it, the Dawn Pillar, it's something I would recognize anywhere… but… it was nearly submerged, and the land around it was completely barren."

"So we're definitely in some alternate version of the empire." Tusk hummed.

"Yeah, but everything is in ruins… whatever happened in this world left the kingdom and the surrounding area in tatters." Blaze muttered, his eyes closed as he lay on the ruined road.

"He's right… everything looks like it's been like this for hundreds of years or even more…" Ange grumbled.

"So you're telling me that, if we're _not_ just in another world, several hundred years went by?" Tusk asked, Blaze's eyes snapping open, Ange nodding, "Come on Ange…"

"Don't act like this is some kind of joke!" Ange snapped, Tusk looking down.

" _No way… it's not possible… there's no way that happened…"_ Blaze thought, shooting up when he heard a sound all too like a bell, shooting up and getting behind the rubble as he drew his pistol, Ange and Tusk kneeling behind the Villkiss and aiming, and a robotic voice began coming down the road, soon followed by a small red robot wheeling along as it rang and repeated the message, talking about finding survivors, and when it passed, the armed trio stepped out of cover.

"Survivors huh?" Ange muttered, Blaze already starting to follow the robot.

"Well, guess Blaze beat us on the thought. Let's go look." Tusk stated, Ange nodding, the two then following after Blaze as he followed the robot, the group eventually reaching another area, a dome like building that, like the rest, was covered in vegetation, but looked intact and even seemed remotely function to a point from the outside.

"Guess that must be the shelter that robot was droning on about." Blaze murmured, holstering his pistol as they approached the doors.

"Maybe someone is inside." Ange hummed, and the three looked up when something beeped, and some kind of scanner activated, a light shining over the three for a moment.

" _Signs of life confirmed. Initiating introduction."_ A female, synthesized voice spoke, and the massive stone slab of a door rose open to reveal a cold metal corridor leading inside, _"You have reach Metropolitan Shelter Number 3."_

"Shelter from _what?"_ Blaze muttered, sticking behind Tusk and Ange as they entered the corridor, one more massive door slowly rising open as they reached it, Blaze peering under to see a massive plaza within, rows and rows of similar doors open, while on a screen on one of the pillars, an image of a woman who was speaking with the synthesized voice could be seen.

" _There is space from refugees. You may choose any space that you like."_ The voice continued with the message, the three going to the nearest open space and looking in, Ange nearly vomiting at the sight that greeted them: Dead bodies. _Dozens_ of dead bodies, all rotted down to little more than skeletons with dark, rotted skin clinging to their bones, men, women, and children alike.

"Corpses… and they've been dead for a long, _long_ time…" Blaze murmured, noting that there wasn't even a smell besides the musk of sealed air, telling him that the bodies had been there for so long, even the scent of deadhad long died away.

Ange growled and then ran back into the main room, looking up at the now dark screen.

"Explain this! HEY! Come out and talk to us, now!" Ange demanded, the image of the woman appearing once more.

" _Administrative service, Himawari, at your service. Ask me any question."_ The woman spoke.

"So she's only a computer?" Tusk murmured, Blaze nodding along to it.

"I have a ton of questions, is anyone here alive?" Ange asked, herself looking desperate to confirm that _someone_ was alive in this building after seeing that room filled with nothing but death. "What happened to them? What's going on here?"

" _Your question is received. Initiating answer sequence"_ The administrator answered, the entire room shifting within a moment, the image overtaking things being of a pristine city, but just as fast, missiles began raining down on the city, aircraft darting through the air that the three could only compare to some kind of para-mail of some sorts, then to another video of machines rumbling along on treads with cannons on the top of them, again, machines the three did not know of, firing off, the video continuing to change as other events were shown.

"Is this like a movie?" Ange asked, the three all looking at the feed in bewilderment at the sight.

" _This is a recording of real events."_ The administrator replied, _"Many countries were part of the conflict between the Unified Economic Federation and the Pan Continental Alliance. World War VII, otherwise known as Ragnorak or D War was responsible for a staggering 89% in the Earth's population. To break the stalemate, the Federation released the ultimate weapon, known as Ragna-mail."_

The image then changed to show the black and purple machine that was Embryo's machine, the three interlopers gasping to see it, but then following it came a black, red lined _Villkiss._

"That's a black Villkiss…" Ange's eyes were wide in shock, then five more machines, each with a different signifying color but similar frame to the Villkiss appeared.

"The Ragna-mail… Embryo's weapons of choice… but why the hell are they in _this_ video? What the hell is going on?" Blaze gritted his teeth as the image then changed to the black Villkiss drifting over a night lit city during a battle, headed towards a Dawn Pillar, then, it's shoulders opened up to reveal the same weapons Ange had accessed, the weapons easily blowing away it's target with a flash bright enough to make the three watchers cover their eyes, the cycle continuing on as the other Ragna-mails used the same weapons on more Dawn Pillars, fleets, and anything that stood before them.

" _And so the war came to an end. However, the Ragna-mails dimensional resonance weapon triggered a Dragnium reactor resonance explosion worldwide."_ The administrator then showed a feed of the Dawn Pillars exploding in massive balls of flame that raked through the land around them, decimating the cities they were in, the feed then showing a map of the planet, the entire screen turning red with an overlay, _"The planet then became a contaminated wasteland incapable of supporting life, and all civilizations perished. Answer complete. Do you have more questions?"_

The feed then stopped, leaving the three standing once again in that empty room, Ange and Tusk in shock, and then Blaze let out a breath.

"Humanity… was wiped out?" Tusk gasped, Blaze clenching a fist tightly enough his nails dug into the leather of his glove.

"This is a joke… tell me it's not real!" Ange then growled, turning back to the administrator with a glare, "That's ridiculous! How long ago was that?!"

" _538 years."_ The administrator answered, again, the three from Arzenal gasping, _"For a more precise number, add 193 days. None of the 2,976 shelters across the world show any signs of heat, movement, or any other signs of life. As it stands, you are the only three humans alive on this planet."_

"No way… we're all that's left?" Tusk muttered, noting that Blaze's look was dark, _deathly_ dark, his eyes outright _broken_ and missing their flame.

"You two go on ahead… I need to ask something myself…" Blaze muttered.

"What? Blaze, you don't…"

"JUST GO! Leave me… leave me alone for a while… I just… need to be alone." Blaze muttered, snapping for a moment before looking at the floor, Tusk reluctantly leaving as Ange had already started walking off, Blaze then sucking in a shuddering break, clenching his pendant, looking at the administrator, "Let me ask this… what's a G-Type?" Blaze asked directly, a new feed showing around him, Blaze's eyes widening to see that it was the Barbatos in some sort of hangar, the same as it was now, but without the tail like extension and lacking it's wings as well.

" _The G-Type, a weapon developed by the Alliance as an attempt to counter the Ragna-mail if ever they were used. Under the code name "White Devil", the production of two G-Type units were commissioned by the Alliance government. The units were equipped with dual miniature Dragnium reactions to maximize their power and their considerable size was meant to dwarf the Ragna-mail for the sake of their destruction. The lead unit of the G-Types was also outfitted with a copy of the warmind AI known as Lumiere, though, due to the Ragna-mail's deployment, neither G-Type unit was completed to be used in combat. End of answer."_ The administrator curtly replied, Blaze's eyes wide as the images of the two machines, the other being similar to the one Blaze had encountered during the DRAGON assault on Arzenal.

"Created… to destroy the Ragna-mail…" Blaze murmured, staring at the pendant in his hand,  
"Barbatos was made to destroy Ragna-mail…"

Blaze then let out a chuckle, an empty, emotionless chuckle that turned into sad laughter as he sank to his knees, tears starting to stream from his shattered eyes.

"A weapon that could destroy the Ragna-mail and maybe defeat Embryo… I had that the entire time and I didn't even know… and now… alternate world or not, I find out, 500 years too late? Hahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Blaze felt something inside of him _snap_ as the thought and feelings sank in, feeling capable of nothing more than that sad, pained, broken laughter, then choking it back, the broken laugh being replace by a wail as Blaze lowered to his hands, the wail of sorrow being heard by the two leaving the shelter, the feelings in it echoing down the passage and following them out…

XXXX

Blaze had locked himself into the Barbatos' cockpit ever since leaving the shelter, and a day had passed without him leaving the machine unless he had to, his face hidden behind his knees as he held himself, any sort of pained tears or other feelings having been gotten out and now missing, the young man's face nothing short of bitterly sad and angry, his eyes blank and lifeless, completely ignoring when the panel lit up as Lumiere began to speak.

" _You are showing intense distress pilot. Has something happened to cause this?"_ Lumiere asked.

"Oh I dunno, how about finding out you have something that could have _won_ the fight against the bad guy, only to figure out you're not only in some alternate world, but also 538 years in the goddamn future! Everyone is gone! Everyone I cared about, loved, grew up with, fought with, and lived with… is gone… THEY'RE FUCKING GONE AND IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU AND THE DAMN VILLKISS!" Blaze snapped into angry shouting, slamming his fist onto the console, a snarl marring his face, his hand sliding off of the console as he bit his lip, "All of them… Naomi, Ersha, Salia, Hilda, Jill, _everyone…_ their gone… and I wasn't there…"

" _You are showing intense signs of anxiety and severe depression. This state of mind is not healthy for you."_ Lumiere stated, Blaze growling.

"And so what?! Does it matter anymore?! Everything I cared about is gone… and you're just some incomplete computer that didn't even know what you were until the other day… what the hell is the point anymore?" Blaze slumped back into his seat.

" _I do not understand why you seem to think we have time traveled. In all known scenarios, even with the discovery of dimensional warping technology, time travel is not something that humanity has ever managed to achieve. Not only would that…"_

"SHUT UP!" Blaze snapped, "Even if its not true, if we're still in the same time, what's to say everything is alright? We were in the middle of battle, and then I was warped away by _you_ activating some unfinished system! I wasn't there! For all I know, they really _are_ dead… either way, no matter how I look at it, either they're gone to time, or the fight is still going on, and I don't have a damn clue about what's happening! That bastard was taking them… he was taking the Norma… who else did he take, who else would he try to make join him… who the hell would he try to break for his own needs?! You're an AI, so you wouldn't understand! I've lost _everything,_ whether we're in another tine, or are trapped in another dimension, I have nothing left! Everything I loved is gone, the people, the home, the life, no matter how fucked up… none of it is left, no matter the outcome…"

Blaze fell silent when he heard a tapping on the cockpit, clicking on the machine so the screens would activate, seeing Tusk standing at the side and knocking on the machine to try and get his attention, snow falling around Tusk. Blaze then sighed and opened the cockpit, glancing at Tusk with that dead eyed look, Tusk holding up a hand.

"Hey! Uh… Ange and Vivian found something. We're gonna go there… you gonna come with us? I don't think sitting in this cockpit in this weather will be good for you." Tusk stated, Blaze just staring at him, "Come on… I know it must be hard for you… but please don't let yourself get too bad… come on, at least come with us to the place."

"Fine." Blaze grumbled, closing the cockpit, Tusk sighing, but, a sad look on his face as he lingered on the empty look he'd been given.

"So that's what it's like… when someone breaks…" Tusk murmured.

And a short while later, the group had arrived at a building Ange had located, Tusk having plugged his black air ride's batter into the building to create a power source, a bright sign glowing at the top of the castle like building, Blaze sitting on the Barbatos and looking up at it, again dead eyed while Tusk and Ange looked downright amazed as they began to entire, Vivian looking back at Blaze, titling her head as she approached him.

"Blaze? What's wrong?" Vivian asked, Blaze just looking down, Vivian letting out a trill before nuzzling her muzzle into Blaze, "Come on, don't look like that! You never look that sad!"

Blaze just silently put a hand on Vivian's head, a sad smile on his face as he put his forehead between her small horns.

"I'm sorry… I just… don't know _what_ to feel right now… come on… let's go inside." Blaze murmured, stepping off the Barbatos, Vivian humming as she followed him in, Blaze splitting off from the ground after Ange directed them to a room, simply going to find another, which like the other Blaze had briefly glanced at was surprisingly well preserved, the furniture, the bed, and other such things, sighing and going to the window, his eyes widening to see that the ruined city was now covered in pure white from the falling snow.

" _Allow me to ask again… will you really believe that you are either trapped here or have moved into the future? It is a highly illogical thought process to think that such a thing is possible, considering the recent turn of events."_ Lumiere spoke up, Blaze reaching for the pendant and looking at the glowing item as it's light pulsed.

"What am I _supposed_ to think? Delude myself into think that the damn thing is wrong, that… wait… you're getting at something… aren't you?" Blaze murmured.

" _Yes. I believe the information you and the other two heard was in fact past records, of course… but, of a past for this world. You have definitely crossed over into an alternate world, that cannot be denied. But as said, time travel is an impossibility. The few records I can access make that clear to me… even as I have learned of what I am, my purpose remains the same. I do not conclude that you have jumped 500 years forward in time, but that the past you were shown is simply this world's past. You have not jumped in time… you have merely seen the past events of another world."_ Lumiere stated, Blaze blinking, but, a flicker began to show in his eyes.

"Go on…" Blaze stated, leaned against the wall and sliding down until he was seated on the floor.

" _Scans or the passing time and the data I have gathered show that this world still moves the same as the one we were on before. In a short explanation, the conclusion I have come to after a day of analysis is what I have confirmed. What you think is not true. We have merely passed into a parallel space, but not into a distant time. I assumed you would have come to this same conclusion, but it seems what you heard in the shelter convinced you otherwise."_ Lumiere bluntly put… but Blaze was stuck on the AI saying it had concluded that their original theory may in fact be the correct one.

"Wait… wait wait wait… so, logically thinking, that video we saw was only about an event that had happened 538 years ago in _this_ world… but… of course… of _course_ it doesn't mean that much time passed… I was fucking right! But that doesn't change the fact we're stuck here! How the hell am I going to get _back_ then?! No, not me, how are _we,_ me, Tusk, Ange, and Vivian, going to get back to our world?! Is it possible to fix that system you said was supposed to make singularities?" Blaze had started completely changing gears at the idea of even a glimmer of hope, and deep down, a part of him realizes such a shift was fast, but, in the current situation, he didn't care, _"Screw any kind of logical emotional rules… if I was wrong about it… then I don't need to let the idea drag me down… let me be wrong about this one!"_

" _I do not believe we can… but, if we can locate a facility where it is possible, then perhaps. I suggest returning to the shelter and asking for more information about the alliance that created the G-Type units. Also, you are starting to show less signs of your previous anxiety. Has my conclusion improved your mood, pilot?"_ Lumiere asked, Blaze nodding.

"You have no idea you goddamn wonderful computer! Hahahaha! There's a way back! And if we can find it, then we can get back and find everyone, we can get back to finish the fight." Blaze chuckled, then catching himself and taking a breath, "Calm down, calm down… I'm starting to sound desperate… a computer can't lie because it's a concept it can't do… geez… what the hell was I thinking… the thought still hurts… but no _way_ we could have jumped in time… and now I know we're not trapped here either… I have to figure this out."

Blaze nodded to himself, slapping his cheeks a couple of times, looking at his reflection, the dead look gown, a glimmer of a returning flame back in his eyes, and a small smirk rose on his face.

"For once in my damn life… I have never been happier to be so damn wrong." Blaze snickered, noting a shape pass by, a crash sounding following that, Blaze on instinct shooting out into the hall and to the room Ange and Tusk had occupied, throwing the door open, "Guys what… happened…"

Blaze slowed his speech to a stop as he saw a Galleon class DRAGON with it's may having slammed a door into the wall, Tusk and Ange on the ground and Ange for someone barely dressed with her night robe mostly off, but, Blaze's eyes were stuck on the two standing on top of the DRAGONs head, two teenaged girls clothed in blue and green and holding bladed weapons, as well as showing they had tails and small wings showing behind their backs.

"Well… I have no idea what's going on…"

XXXX

"Yeup, still confused as hell…"

Blaze let out a sigh as the container he, Tusk, Ange, and Vivian had been shoved into by the DRAGON girls rocked in the air as it was flown along, the ride mostly steady but still bumpy all the same, Blaze having parked himself in a corner of the container.

" _So this alternate world is where the DRAGONs come from…"_ Blaze hummed, a hand on his chin.

"I wonder where they're taking us…" Tusk hummed, the container rocking about, "Can't you be more careful?! You've got two girls in here!"

"Yeah because _that_ should be our main concern, not the fact we've been, I dunno, _taken captive by DRAGONs!"_ Blaze snapped, his tone back to that familiar sarcasm.

"Man what is with you huh? An hour ago you were a brooding mess who looked like a corpse, and now you're back to your usual bitter asshole self… what the hell?" Ange muttered.

"What rule is there against recollecting yourself quickly when you realize you're actually dead ass wrong? Seriously…" Blaze sighed, gears turning into his head until he felt a click, "Wait, if this world is the DRAGONs world… shouldn't that mean they can open a singularity so we can get back to our world?"

"What? Why would there be a point? We're in the future, so why?" Ange asked, Blaze crossing his arms.

"BZZZ! Wrong as all hell Ange! Think about it, just cause we're in another dimension doesn't necessarily mean we're in another time. That video was definitely this worlds past, but that could mean it was an event that happened in _this world_ 500 years prior, but that doesn't mean we time jumped or anything. That's the conclusion Lumiere came to." Blaze stated, holding up the pendant.

"Do you honestly trust that stupid thing?!" Ange snapped, Blaze nodding, "You are so god damn weird… pff, and here I thought you were just pissed that you haven't had sex for a while."

"Oh ha ha ha Ms. I'm-a-virgin. Make fun of the guy who is in a healthy relationship that happens to include sex, while you're a prude who snaps at Tusk for so much as tripping into you." Blaze deadpanned, Ange and Tusk blushing.

"Blaze! That's not cool!" Tusk yelped.

"S-So what?! Besides, w-we almost did it last night." Ange muttered, Blaze scoffing.

"Almost doesn't cut it blondie." Blaze stated, the container then rocking much more violently than before, and when Tusk got up from the tumble that had happened, he cracked open an eye and immediately gleaned a bewildered expression to see that by some act of something, Ange's face had landed flat into his crotch, the blonde girl starting to realize what had happened, but Blaze reacted faster, "GET OFF OF ME!"

Blaze practically threw Ange off of him, the girl yelping, Tuski diving to catch Ange, only for _another_ tumble to happen, Tusk then ending up _under_ Ange with her lower region planted firmly on his face.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS END UP THERE?!" Ange snapped, Blaze wincing when Tusk got a solid karate chop to the face after Ange shot up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Tusk yelped.

"You couldn't just catch her normally?" Blaze murmured.

"You're the one who threw me you bastard!" Ange snapped.

"You're the one who's face landed in my crotch first." Blaze deadpanned, and amid the back and forth between the three, Vivian let out a sound that was halfway between confused and laughing.

The container then finally set down with a heavy crash, everyone in it more or less in a heap from the shaking, Blaze at the bottom of the three-person dog pile to his chagrin.

"Why am I stuck on the bottom?" Blaze grumbled, the door sliding open, the two DRAGON girls who'd picked them up standing at the opening with weapons ready.

"You can come out now." The one using two swords deadpanned, looking unamused by the sight she was greeted with, and once the four in the container exited, Blaze took a look around to see they were on some kind of plaza, the blue and green DRAGON para-mails standing above them, and near the stairs that ascended up to what Blaze guessed could only be a temple was the same white machine from the attack on Arzenal, the one he now knew was Barbatos' sister unit. "The high priestess will see you now, follow me."

Though before the group could even _move_ to follow, Vivian let out a screech before slumping over, sleeping soundly now, the Arzenal trio yelping.

"Vivian!? What did you do to her?!" Ange demanded, the DRAGONs barring their weapons, Blaze sighing and moving an arm to make Ange stand down, the blonde growling, the three then being led inside of the temple by the two guards, and while those who sat on the seats were hidden by shrouds to become silhouettes, Blaze was stuck when he noted, standing at the wall was the pilot of the sister unit, and he merely looked mildly amused to see Blaze there now.

" _So, the DRAGONs have an entire society built up huh? Why is it that red head is the only guy around? Unless none are normally allowed up here… whatever this place is…"_ Blaze thought, stopping his thoughts when a voice came from the top of the group, likely the high priestess that had been talked about.

"A woman from another world, and two men as well." The high priestess spoke, Blaze, Ange, and Tusk looking straight ahead despite the situation. "Tell me your names."

"Depends on whose asking. Why don't you tell me your name first?" Ange bit, Blaze sighing, Tusk's eyes going wide, the others hidden behind the shroud whispering among themselves.

"You dare insult the high priestess?!" The blue wearing guard snapped, going for her weapons.

"Nice going!" Tusk whispered

"Hey, miss former princess, isn't diplomacy kinda your thing?!" Blaze hissed, Ange glaring at him as well.

"Naga, Kaname, stand down. I doubt the woman understands our culture, of course. Considering where she's from, I also doubt she respect authority either." The red haired young man stated, Blaze glancing at him, feeling a little irked by that all too pleasant grin he wore, the two girls standing down at his caution.

"The Singularity could not have opened, how is it that you came here?" The high priestess posed the question to the group, Blaze stepping forward.

"That's something we're trying to piece together… but simply put, our machines brought us here. I don't know how it happened, but they did. Simple as that." Blaze simply explained, Ange gasping.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Ange snapped.

"Exercising diplomacy and _talking_ rather than snapping at them." Blaze responded, then looking to the shrouded group as the questions began flying, the most notable being they were seemingly bewildered by Blaze and Tusk (Blaze moreso due to his rather feminine appearance), and Ange got progressively irritated with things.

"Just SHUT UP!" Ange snapped, Blaze's palm meeting his face while Tusk's shoulders sagged. "Don't ask a million questions at once! I'm just as confused as you are, and so is this ass despite acting all calm!"

"HEY!" Blaze snapped as Ange shot a finger at him.

"What kind of place is this? What year is it? What are you after?!" Ange questioned, Tusk looking worried while Blaze looked more annoyed, and off to the side, the male DRAGON was chuckling.

"The woman is rather amusing." The young man mused, fiddling with his own red pendant, Blaze narrowing his eyes on the item, parallel to his own blue pendant.

"You certainly have a daring spirit." A new voice spoke, one of the shadows rising and stepping out from behind her shroud, revealing an elegant, striking young woman with sharp blue eyes and flowing black hair, Blaze finding himself curious about her, as her voice sounded oddly familiar when he dwelled on it.

"You again?!" Ange snapped, Blaze and Tusk both raising a brow.

"I am the direct descendant of the progenitor Aura, and princess of the Freyja family, Lieutenant Guardian Salamandinay." The girl politely introduced, "Welcome to the true Earth, people of the false Earth."

"You know them?" The high priestess asked, Salamandinay nodding.

"Of course I do. The woman is the rider of Villkiss, who matched my own machine in battle once before." Salamandinay stated, "Ryuga is more aware of the other male."

"Of course. The androgynous one was the one piloting the _other_ G-Type machine. An interesting sort, now that I get a look at him." The red head stated, "I'll introduce myself as well, Captain of the Guard Ryuga, a pleasure to finally meet you properly."

"Can't say the sentiment is returned given the situation." Blaze muttered.

"The rider of the Villkiss and one who can pilot the first G-Type…" The high priestess hummed.

"These two are dangerous!"

"They should be disposed of immediately!"

"Well then go ahead if you feel the need, honestly, I wouldn't blame you." Blaze spoke up, Ange's mouth open like she was about to say something, "I won't deny in saying me and Ange have killed plenty of your kind, but it's not like the same hasn't happened to us, hell, Ms. Princess up there blew away half of our goddamn home!"

"Why you, insulting…" The girl wielding two swords barred her blades at Blaze, falling silent when he turned to her, his eyes burning, but not with anger, something else.

"Interesting…" Ryuga hummed, Blaze turning forward again.

"Me especially. My hands are drenched in the blood of your kind, but I made my peace with death a long time ago! But right now, I can't afford to die either! Seeing as you consider us dangerous and can open up Singularities… pff, the hell am I thinking, I bet you'd all rather have us executed then send us back where we came from." Blaze let out a small scoff, and Ryuga laughed.

"Well, if we were less civil, execution would probably be our first option." Ryuga chuckled, "But capital punishment isn't a first choice option."

"Really? Even for a butcher of your kind? Though really, if you _want_ to kill me, I'll escape on my own and find a way back myself. I have people to get back to, people I care about a lot, so don't think I'll be slowed down for a moment!" Blaze snapped, pointing a finger at Ryuga, the horned young man chuckling again.

"Well, not like it's for me to decide. Sala?" Ryuga hummed, his fellow nodding.

"I agree with Ryuga on his stance." Salamandinay nodded and walked down the steps, facing Blaze and Ange, "There is no one else alive who can pilot the Villkiss, and we have now met another capable of operating the first G-Type, therefore, until we discover the secret I believe it is wise to spare them. Allow me to intervene. I will address the situation with great care."

"I'll be sure to assist however I can as well. Wouldn't want the blue one causing trouble… resolve like that is rare to see." Ryuga chuckled, one of Blaze's hands coiling into a fist for a moment.

"Right… I suppose we might as well play along." Blaze murmured, his hand going for his pendant on instinct.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ahhh man. So very, VERY sorry this took so long, my laptop's motherboard gave out and I had to wait to get a replacement. But, to treat you guys, the chapters for the DRAGON world will be EXTRA long to make up for my long absence. See you guys in the next chapter, and again, sorry for the extra-long wait!**

 _Next Chapter Preview!_

 _Blaze: Not much of a "prison" if anything… granted I grew up on a penal colony…_

 _Ryuga: Honestly, a situation like ours isn't so bad if you manage it well._

 _Sala: You're resolve is most interesting. A blazing fire that refuses to go out._

 _Blaze: My name does happen to involve that._

 _ **Next Chapter: World of DRAGONs, Part 2**_


	15. Chapter 14: World of DRAGONs 2

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **Chapter 14: World of DRAGONs, Part 2**

Blaze let out a slight breath as he looked around the admittedly well-kept room that Ryuga had brought him too after Salamandinay had taken the group out of the temple, Shu finding the furnishings _too_ nice to be some sort of holding area.

"Not much of a "prison" if anything… granted I grew up on a penal colony." Blaze sighed, folding his arms and looking at Ryuga, "So, what's the catch?"

"No catch. Sala just doesn't intend to treat you and the other two as prisoners. Think more… lately invited guests." Ryuga stated, stepping past Blaze and taking a seat on a nearby mat.

"Okay _you_ are way too polite." Blaze muttered, remaining standing as Ryuga started brewing some tea, "Like, _overly_ polite… and it's not something I'm used to dealing with."

"I get the feeling you're used to a rougher environment." Ryuga mused.

"Did the words "grew up on a penal colony" not register with you or something?" Blaze snarked, Ryuga chuckling.

"No, I heard. I just chose to ignore that statement." Ryuga responded, Blaze's eyes twitching as he felt irked by the returned snark, yet it was _so polite_ it didn't even initially register as such.

"Are you making fun of me now?" Blaze grumbled, sitting down and slamming his hands on the floor, Ryuga keeping on thet amiable expression.

"No, just returning snark when it's given is all. You're in a relatively bad mood though." Ryuga stated, now pouring the tea he'd made into two cups.

"Yeah well excuse me for having had a stressful couple of days." Blaze scoffed, "More importantly, who the _hell_ are you, and what's with your machine?"

"Huhu… I already introduced myself and what I do, and I believe you know about my machine, the second G-Type, though we call it the Shiryugo. Your machine also used to belong to us, in fact, I knew it's previous pilot. Tell me, what's it known as now?" Ryuga asked, sliding one of the tea cups to Blaze, who stared at it before sighing.

"Barbatos. I named it when I was a kid." Blaze stated, Ryuga humming as he drank from his tea.

"Barbatos eh? That's a name from the records of the ancient humans… I believe it was the name of a demon, one of 72 particular ones, a king who brought with him four generals and their legions… well, something to that effect at the least. A good name, for a weapon to destroy the Ragna-mail." Ryuga mused, "Now, as for who _you_ are, Blaze, was it?"

"I feel like you're just trying to interrogate me and are the playing the good cop…" Blaze grumbled, Ryuga chuckling yet again.

"Not at all, I just simply wish to know who you are and get a grasp for the kind of person who has the resolve to calmly stand before the shrine maidens _and_ high priestess and not even flinch at the prospect of being killed. You have this interesting fire in your eyes that's piqued my curiosity. Not many have eyes that shine with that kind of determination." Ryuga explained, Blaze raising a brow.

"What, are you waxing philosophical now?" Blaze grumbled, not getting an answer, "You're not going to speak until I give you an answer, aren't you?" and at that, Blaze got a simple nod. "Fine… as said, the name is Blaze, though my full name is Blaze Memori. Where I'm from, we're only allowed one name given to us when we get there, for most as children, but I was a rare exception, the _only_ exception, I was born on that god forsaken rock I called home."

"Considering you _are_ a male, which if I recall, among para-mail riders in your world is a rarity. Well, not like I'm one to speak myself." Ryuga hummed leaning on a shoulder.

"Explain." Blaze muttered,

"To put it simply, all of the larger DRAGONS you see flying the ones who dwarf the smaller pink ones? Those are the males of my race. You see, we are humans who adapted to the world we live in by altering our DNA, as our progenitor did. I can explain more, but I feel you want to say something, so I'll wait." Ryuga's comment made Blaze feel that irk again.

"Alright fine, I'll ask now. If male DRAGONs are giant, then why are _you_ in a human form like the women?" Blaze asked, Ryuga humming, folding his arms and thinking for a moment.

"I believe Dr. Gecko, who you're likely to meet soon, said it was due to a genetic error I developed upon maturing. Rather than only being able to shortly maintain this human form, as is the case with most other males, instead I can only maintain my DRAGON form for a limited time." Ryuga stated, "You might want to drink that tea before it gets cold."

"Yeah not gonna happen. For all I know you've gone and poisoned the damn thing and are just waiting to get everything you can out of me." Blaze retorted, "I've only answered your questions because for now, I decided I may as well be compliant until I can get back to my world!"

"And for what reason would that be? What's waiting for you back in that false world filled with false people?" Ryuga calmly asked, Blaze gritting his teeth, "Do you honestly want to go back to a life of killing others, of being a tool for someone else's use?"

"That's not it! There's people I care about there; people I _need_ to get back to. I was stupid enough to think I'd _actually_ gone and traveled through time, but, now that I know there's a way back, I might as well wait until I can find out… but then again I can be impatient as well." Blaze retorted, his right hand's fingers tapping on the table. "Besides, considering what happened after your princess blew up half our home not like we can exactly go back there."

"Oh yes that… well, Sala needed to test fire her machines weapon… though now that we actually get to talk, I see now that our issues rose from a simple lack of information and failure to communicate. If you're one of the people piloting a para-mail, I assume you're one of the outcasts." Ryuga confirmed, nodding to his own thoughts.

"TEST FIRE!?" Blaze snapped, the letting out a breath and sitting down again, "To be straight with you, I'm an Ancient Human… unaltered, unchanged… one of the last two who're alive." Blaze sighed, his look darkening as his mood shifted from the thoughts.

"Then I assume the other man is the other of these two… or is it the woman?" Ryuga hummed curiously, Blaze feeling that irked twitch again.

"Get the point dammit, you're trying to get to something, aren't you?" Blaze muttered, Ryuga standing as he gave a nod.

"Actually I am, though before I get to that, do you have any questions you'd like to ask, Ancient Human?" Ryuga hummed, Blaze leaning back and nodding.

"Yeah, one. Who the _hell_ is this progenitor you mentioned?" Blaze grumbled, Ryuga standing.

"That is actually what I was about to get to. Come, follow me, and I'll show you what I mean… well, as best I can. And perhaps you can learn the truth behind why we DRAGONs fight… as I am very interesting in why you do, Ancient Human." Ryuga spoke the last sentence as he left the room, Blaze letting out a hiss, wishing he had his weapons on him.

"Along with that, what was with this "true earth" stuff? I get an alternate world, but what does that even mean?" Blaze asked.

"Simple, your world and mine do indeed run parallel to each other, but, it was not don naturally. When this world fell to ruin, a group of them gave up on the dying world and left to a new one through Singularities. I'm sure you can potentially piece together the rest." Ryuga explained, Blaze nodding.

"War and turmoil… brought to an end by Embryo and his damned Ragna-mail… an explosion of some element called Dragnium caused by those space time whatever weapons. Whatever the hell it is." Blaze answere, Ryuga nodding.

"Exactly… Dragnium was a particle created by your kind in the time before ours, an element that could provide an endless amount of power to a world sorely needing it, but was also immediately used for war. It is the very same element your Barbatos and my Shiryugo are powered by, the source of their overwhelming strength and why they can be run despite their rather large size. It's why there's only two, I can only imagine the cost of the recourses needed to build them. Monuments to how the old race were warriors." Ryuga mused, Blaze nodding.

"I can agree on that, though it's venom out of my mouth right now… I still don't trust you, at all. And you act like the idea of a warrior is a _bad_ thing." Blaze grumbled, Ryuga shrugging at his comment.

" _May I ask, if you do not trust Ryuga, then why did you answer his questions?"_ Lumiere asked, Blaze stopping and letting out a growl, Ryuga snickering in amusement.

"Shut up you damn robot! It's your fault we're even in this situation in the first place!" Blaze snapped.

"Hmm? And why would that be?" Ryuga asked.

" _Some of the systems on board the G-type Barbatos are incomplete. It's quantum jump system is operation, but automatically activates upon detecting a similar signature, something the Villkiss Unit was capable of doing, unlike the signature of a Singularity."_ Lumiere explained, Blaze whipping out the pendant and glaring daggers at it.

"First you question why I answer things and then you do the same thing the moment you're asked?! You hypocrite of an AI!" Blaze snapped, whirling the pendant as if it would ACTUALLY do something to the AI.

" _I would advise against doing anything that could potentially damage this key. Without it, you will not be able to activate the Barbatos."_ Lumiere deadpanned, Ryuga chuckling.

"Well then, if you're done with your little spat, come with me." Ryuga gestured for Blaze to keep following him, Blaze sighing and following the DRAGON out to the plaza from before, Ryuga guiding him to the edge of it, then pointing out, Blaze following the line straight to _another_ Dawn Pillar, collapsed in two with the top part completely gone, but otherwise, the rest was intact.

"A Dawn Pillar… wait, no, in this world, they were reactors for that Dragnium thing, weren't they?" Blaze asked, Ryuga nodding and sitting down, his tail waving in the air.

"Yes. Though in this world, it is called the Tower of Aura, after the first DRAGON. The first human who altered their DNA to live in this harsh world after it came to ruin. Ever since then, more followed suit, and the DRAGONs you see now are the descendants of Aura and those who followed them." Ryuga explained, gesturing out to the entire city below, "And, long ago, Aura himself resided within that tower. But, well, rather obvious answer."

"He's gone… wait… you talk about Aura like he didn't die so did… Embryo…" Blaze froze, Ryuga nodding as he turned once more.

"Embryo, the man who split the worlds and left the survivors here to die because he despised the Ancient Humans for their warlike, aggressive, destructive ways… I feel his main folly was failing to also see the good in humanity as well… perhaps that is the answer, considering what you can see before you. That man, to fuel his world, stole our progenitor." Ryuga then stepped to Blaze, placing a hand on his shoulder, Blaze blinking when an image appeared before him, one of a _massive_ dragon that dwarfed even the largest one he himself had seen, a pure white, regal beast, " _That_ is our Progenitor."

Ryuga moved back, Blaze seeing the image fade, and his brain was already ticking with what such a thing could mean, his face starting to grow with realization before his eyes began burning.

"Embryo is using Aura as a battery for his mana world, isn't he? _That's_ why he had the Norma fighting you guys! And all I did was _help_ his plan along by fighting! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Blaze picked up the nearest stone and chucked it as far as he could, panting as his fist tightened, slamming the other hand over his face, "I knew DRAGONs were human after finding Vivian… but I had no idea why we were still fighting… Jill never gave me any reason to… no… that's wrong, I had _every_ reason to doubt her after that, I _knew_ something was off about things but I never thought about it more… FUUUUCK!"

Ryuga simply watched as Blaze started storming around, cursing up a storm as his words fell into angry rambling and screaming as he punched and kicked at the air, the DRAGON sighing a bit as Blaze eventually collapsed onto his back, the DRAGON then kneeling down and looking the Ancient Human in the eye.

"Are you done throwing your little tantrum?" Ryuga asked, Blaze hissing.

"Ah shut up you polite bastard! I can't _believe_ I let myself be _used_ like that without even knowing it! By Embryo because of his plans, even by _Jill,_ someone I trust like an older sister for crying out loud! I thought that she was just keeping me grounded for some damn reason, and _now_ it's seemingly because I was the right tool at the right times!" Blaze snapped, sitting up and grating his teeth.

"Perhaps, perhaps not… you say this Jill is someone you respect as a sister, wouldn't you think there'd be more to it than _just_ using you? You get rather irrational when angry it seems." Ryuga noted.

"I don't know! I want to but I don't! Dammit dammit dammit! When I get back I am making her talk, I want the truth from _her,_ about _everything_ that happened after the first Libertus failed… and then I'm gonna do what Barbatos was made to do, and rip every damn Ragna-mail apart, and end that blood history with Embryo's death being the final one caused by the Ancient Humans! I'm a warrior, I _fight,_ but damn me if I'll let myself be manipulated and controlled, even by someone I trust!" Blaze shot to his feet, turning around with a stone set face of raw determination, and while some would see the expression as anger unbridled, but Ryuga saw past the upper emotions, and he let out a laugh.

"I knew you were interesting! You're warlike and aggressive like the old humans, but there's far more to you than that… a raging fire fueled not by rage or hatred, but by the will to protect those you care about and bring an end to the suffering the man responsible for the deaths of so many of your comrades has caused… you certainly live up to you name, Blaze… so, I suppose you see we have a mutual enemy as well? Embryo is just as much the enemy of we DRAGONs as he was to your people. As said, now that we can communicate, I think we can come to an agreement." Ryuga hummed, holding out a hand, "So?"

"If I were Ange it'd be about here I start being a brat and argue about things… but I'm not, and can recognize an ally." Blaze stated, grabbing the proffered hand, "But… I'm not quite fully convinced you intend to be an ally!"

Blaze then wrenched Ryuga forward and slammed his fist into the DRAGONs face, slamming Ryuga to the ground, the other young man jumping up by using his tail as a lift, skidding to a stop behind Blaze, sighing as he rubbed his impacted cheek.

"I was hoping we could do this _without_ resorting to fighting." Ryuga murmured, then smirking, "But, I'm not one to turn down a challenge when offered to me. Alright then, I accept."

Ryuga detached his sword and set it aside, cracking his knuckles as Blaze turned around, the blue haired young man also bearing a smirk as he ducked the punch Ryuga sent his way, his retaliating kick getting blocked, Blaze jumping back when Ryuga tried to whip at him with his tail.

"Y'know, I got the impression you didn't like violence, going by your demeanor!" Blaze shot forward with another round of punches, Ryuga casually dodging the blows.

"Partly true. Many will tell you my people abhor violent acts, but we are humans, not like all the kinks have been worked out!" Ryuga answered and delivered a solid blow with his shoulder that made Blaze hit the ground, Blaze rolling out of the way as Ryuga went for an axe kick, "Some of us just aren't as honest about it as others!"

"I can guess!" Blaze scoffed, blocking a punch, still feeling the blow rock him, "Why else would you guys have those abilities of yours if not for the purpose of fighting back?!"

"True… why _would_ us males develop those powers if not for the intention of fighting with them? We are people of peace, but we _will_ fight if we must! The urge is still there, we're just better at managing it!" Ryuga pushed against Blaze's block and got the young man into a grapple, Blaze smirking and resetting his arms, grabbing Ryuga and flipping the DRAGON to his back before wrenching his arm and planting a knee on his chest.

"Sorry, but grapples are something I learned how to counter a _long_ time ago!" Blaze snickered, Ryuga chuckling and using his tail to snare Blaze's neck, wrenching his opponent off of him and tossing him aside, Blaze rolling to a stop, Ryuga rolling his arm as he stood up, spinning around and delivering a solid kick when Blaze charged at him, though even as he slumped, Blaze didn't fall to his knees, stopping himself by slamming a hand on the ground.

"Refusing to kneel even _after_ taking that blow? To be clear, I put more of my strength into that. Sorry to say Blaze, but in physical prowess, I far outclass you." Ryuga stated, Blaze chuckling.

"Oh I could tell, you were _clearly_ holding back when you hit me!" Blaze struggled up but managed back to his feet, wiping off his mouth as he did.

" _I do not see the point behind this engagement. Just earlier the two of you were civilly discussing things, and now you choose to engage in violence. I do not understand your reasoning behind such an act."_ Lumiere stated, Blaze chuckling.

"Sorry Lumiere, but there's just some things words can't get across… between two people who intend to fight to protect others, sometimes beating the shit out of each other is the beast way to communicate!" Blaze yelled, charging and ducking the next punch, grabbing Ryuga again, though his attempt at a shoulder throw was completely reversed, Ryuga slamming Blaze to his back and planting a knee on his chest.

"I have to agree with him, warmind. Between warriors, words fail after so long. Action is just as much a part as communication as peaceful words are!" Ryuga went to slam a fist down, Blaze managing to slip out and avoid the blow, blocking a rapidly thrown sweep but still being knocked to the ground, but again refusing to fall to his knees, Ryuga following it up by dropping an elbow onto Blaze, who still struggled up even despite the pain he felt shooting along him from the blows he'd taken.

"Don't think I'll go down so easily… I have people I need to protect as well… and to get back to them, I'll do whatever I have to… even _if_ I have to end up forcing you lot to send me back!" Blaze stood up and threw another punch, Ryuga stopping it with a hand, "I need answers too… I know why you guys fight… and I've lost my old reason to… but at the same time gained a new one… I don't care if you beat me physically… I haven't lost as long as I don't go down!"

Ryuga blocked the second fist easily, Blaze smirking and reversing the block into a grapple, slamming his head into Ryuga's, both stumbling back in a daze, blood starting to roll down their faces from the mere impact of their skulls slamming into one another, both standing firm as they stopped, then two reeling back a fist each, the two blows impacting each other in a cross counter, Ryuga merely stumbling back, Blaze again stopping himself from kneeling, shakily standing up once more, and Ryuga chuckled as he wiped the blood off of his face.

"I knew my instincts were right about you… you are a warrior. Definitely not the sort who comes without peer, but a warrior full and true. Refusing to give in even against a superior enemy… not many can stake to such a claim. Hehehe… you've earned my respect, Blaze, Last of the Ancient Humans." Ryuga stated, sitting down and crossing his legs.

"Haven't… earned that title yet… there's still Tusk around and all..." Blaze muttered, wavering in his speech and stance, "I can… still…"

"Well considering you look to be on the verge of passing out, I wouldn't say that if I were you." Ryuga chuckled, Blaze about to say something but not getting it out, his vision starting to get blurry before he felt himself slip off into unconsciousness, Ryuga humming as Blaze's comatose body impacted the ground, "Maybe I hit him a little _too_ hard…"

* * *

"NAOMI!"

Blaze shot upright like a bolt, feeling a cold sweat on him as his vision cleared to let him see he was now in an infirmary, and a quick overlook showed his chest had wrappings on it, along with his arms and one on his forehead.

"Right… That Ryuga guy beat the crap out of me… man, haven't been beat like that since I was a kid…" Blaze sighed and flopped back, wincing a bit and rolling to his side, holding his side, "Yeah… that stings…"

"You'd do best to stay still. You're more injured than you may think."

Blaze glanced over to see Salamandinay sitting beside the bed, the young man sitting up with a confused look.

"You're the princess… what the heck are you doing here?" Blaze muttered.

"I was waiting for you to wake up. I got to talk with your other two friends, but not you." Salamandinay stated, folding her hands on her knees, "But now I'm curious, who's Naomi?"

"Uh…" Blaze stopped for a second, letting out a breath, his hands gripping the sheets, "Someone… someone very special to me… hagh… and I have no idea what's happened to her or anyone else I care about for that matter."

"Your mates, perhaps?" Salamandinay asked, Blaze's face immediately going red, and he creaked his face towards the DRAGON girl, his eyes frozen wide but questioning, "You said this Naomi is someone special to you, so, a mate, am I right?"

"W-well… y-you're not _wrong_ b-but… I m-mean… you said "mates" as in… _more_ than one…" Blaze muttered, looking to the side, _"Not that that isn't wrong either…"_

"Yes, mates. In our society males often take on multiple mates, mainly for breeding purposes but it is common for the group to be very close as well." Salamandinay stated.

"EHHH?!" Blaze yelped, resisting the urge to bolt back, "U-uhhh… w-well… I mean, I was kinda the only guy on Arzenal and all but… I-I mean not like I…. not like I did things with more than… wait a minute how am I supposed to even phrase this correctly?!"

Blaze then felt a pang shoot up from his torso and fell to the bed yelping in pain, Salamandinay looking rather confused at his flustered state.

"You mean even in the situation you just said you _didn't_ have more than one lover? But wouldn't having a.."

"DO NOT! Say… that… word." Blaze cut Salamandinay off, holding off a finger, his face a burning crimson.

"Harem?" Salamandinay posed it as a question, Blaze letting out a yelp.

"AAAAHHHH! Nononononono! Nothing like that went on! I mean sure there were plenty of girls who were into me but part of me felt like the whole harem thing was wrong y'know?! Yeah sure I've done it with two girls but that doesn't mean a damn thing! There was no harem and there won't be! It's not an idea I think would work anyway!" Blaze shouted, still rather flustered about the topic, but Salamandinay looked more _surprised_ at his denial of the subject, while Blaze was covering his mouth as he realized what he'd just said aloud. "I can't believe I just said that…"

"Is it not a topic you wish to speak of?" Salamandinay asked, Blaze nodding.

"Yeah, it's not! But… despite that, I _need_ to get back to those people I care about. If there's a chance for me to do so, I'll take it." Blaze affirmed, stating the fact behind his newfound resolve, and Salamandinay chuckled as she herself saw the blazing flame in the young man's eyes.

"You're resolve is most interesting. Like a blazing fire that refuses to go out. It shows evidently enough in your eyes." The DRAGON girl observed, Blaze shrugging.

"My name does kind happen to involve that." Blaze stated, keeping a bit of a snarky but more humorous tone, enough to get a small chuckle from Salamandinay.

"Alright then… well, since you seem fit enough, why don't we walk as we speak?"

The DRAGON girl stood up and turned, though as she did her tail ended up coming around and flicking Blaze in the face, and mainly out of a reflexive reaction, Blaze wound up grabbing said tail, Salamandinay yelping a bit, but keeping her composure despite how her face gained a shade of pink.

"Eh?" Blaze hummed, running his fingers along the tail and to the tip, Salamandiny seemingly struggling to not react in some way, "Huh, part of me figured your tails were sensitive… doesn't seem that way… but, what's with these tiny little feelers at the tip?"

"Uhm… c-could you… mmph…" Salamandinay bit her lip as Blaze prodded her tail with his other index finger, outright analyzing the extra appendage by touch alone.

"Wait… something's reacting… or are you quivering?" Blaze muttered, blinking when in a flash Salamandinay jumped back and pulled her tail from his grasp.

"I-It was nothing. Ahem." The DRAGON girl cleared her throat, Blaze lifting a brow as the girl's face lost it's pink tint, just realizing she'd almost dropped her composure for a moment. "Well, again, let us go, perhaps we can have a chance to talk while we go to meet your friends. Come now, let's not waste time."

"Was she… flustered?" Blaze muttered, sighing and grabbing his jacket and shirt from the nearby chair, throwing both items on as he followed, still wincing a bit from the sore injuries, "Geez, that guy hits like a truck…"

"Why _were_ you and Ryuga fighting anyway?" Salamandinay inquired, Blaze rolling a shoulder.

"Words were falling short so we settled on communicating with our fists… didn't expect him to come packing enough power to hit like a freight train though… even if he was holding back." Blaze seemed outright _bitter_ over knowing he was so easily beaten on foot, rubbing his forehead as he spoke, still feeling a dulling pain on the spot where he had slammed his head into Ryuga's.

"Considering the condition you were brought in with, I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did. No offense." Salamandinay immediately stated the last bit when Blaze shot her a cross look.

"BIG BROOOO!"

Blaze blinked and then yelped when he got tackled, Salamandinay blinking as Blaze was knocked to the ground, Blaze managing to crack an eye open to see Vivian sitting on his chest and chuckling.

"Hey! You're never this easy to take down!" Vivian laughed, Blaze hissing.

"Yeah that's because I'm usually not getting up from having gotten the snot beaten out of me! Wait… you're back in your human form!" Blaze yelped, Vivian nodding, getting up so Blaze could stand, the small girl making a v-sign.

"Quiz time! How did Vivian get back into her adorable human body?" Vivian quizzed.

"It's something to do with a gene, that's what Maggy told me." Blaze murmured, folding his arms.

"Correct! Uhm, I _think._ I don't remember it all." Vivian stated, her finger on her chin, Blaze sighing, then ruffing Vivian's hair.

"Either way, nice to have you back." Blaze chuckled, then noticing how Salamandinay was watching them, "Something up?"

"No… I was just curious as to why she called you "Big Brother" is all." Salamandinay inquired, Blaze clicking his tongue, though just as he opened his mouth to answer, Vivian spoke up.

"Big Bro Blaze is just that! Back on Arzenal, he's like the big brother to all the younger Norma, me included… well, like a big brother except to those who have things for him though." Vivian chuckled, Blaze coughing as his face gained a shade of pink to it.

"S-Something like that." Blaze murmured, scratching the back of his head, "I was the only male on the island so… some things were expected as they cane around… not that I was too receptive of things."

"So you're situation was like Ryuga's? I don't see why you were so adamantly defiant about it earlier then. Wouldn't it mean you _had_ to take on more than one mate?" Salamandinay asked, Blaze opening his mouth again, but yet again being interjected by Vivian.

"Big Bro held out for a long time! He didn't start doing things with the girls who liked him until a short while ago, and even then-OWOWOWOWOW! Stop that hurts!" Vivian started complaining when Blaze pinched her cheek and started tugging, his face burning and showing both annoyance and embarrassment.

"I had other priorities at the time, let us leave it at that and continue on our way!" Blaze grumbled, releasing his hold on Vivian and continuing off while muttering under his breath, "Where the heck are Tusk and Ange anyway?"

Blaze got his answer when he opened the next door of the infirmary, spotting a crowd of DRAGON girls crowded around a table, a restrained Tusk just _barely_ visible among the crowd, Ange already pulling her way through the crowd, only to trip on an item Blaze could spot and fall right on top of Tusk, Blaze letting out a sigh.

"What the hell was that?!" Ange muttered, standing up, her eyes widening, Blaze pushing his way through the crowd.

"It's called a penis you damn prude." Blaze muttered, Ange shooting him a glare.

"Shut up asshole! Wait… Tusk, _why_ are you naked anyway?!" Ange snapped.

"Look, Ange, I can explain, it's not…" Tusk muttered, Blaze rolling his eyes and putting a hand on his head.

"How the hell did you end up in this situation Tusk?" Blaze murmured, raising a brow as the one he assumed to be the doctor approached Tusk.

"You've been a great help, huge actually. It's not every day we get to observe a human male." The doctor stated, "Well, aside from Ryuga that is, but he already has a set of mates… so this was very enlightening for sexual studies! Thank you!"

"Sexual studies?!" Ange parroted, her face red, and as she looked ready to lunge for the nearest sharp object, Blaze grabbed Ange's arm and wrenched it behind her back.

"Cool it blondie. You need to learn when to chill the hell out. And Tusk, learn to stand up to your easily angered girlfriend… unless you _like_ getting beat up that is." Blaze scoffed, Tusk and Ange both gasping.

"What?! Where did you get _that_ idea from?!" Ange snapped.

"Yeah w-we're not like that! I'm her Knight after all!" Tusk also objected, Blaze rolling his eyes again.

"I cannot believe you two… geezus man, just own up to it rather than being virginal idiots, it's annoying." Blaze muttered, releasing Ange and booting her off to the side before walking off, and as he left, Blaze wasn't the least surprised to end up stumbling across Ryuga, "Well look what the cat dragged in!"

"Ahaha, not really a coincidence really. Sala went off to do something so I came here to check up on our visitors… I feel a little sorry for you cousin, having been observed by Dr. Gecko in such a way." Ryuga stated, the two looking back on Tusk being freed before having to run off from a still angry Ange. "As for those two…"

"They're a thing, the issue is that one is too stubborn, and the other has absolutely no idea how to stand his ground against a women." Blaze grumbled, Ryuga chuckling.

"Interesting. You lot are all too interesting, that's for sure." Ryuga mused, Blaze rolling his eyes.

"Yeah yeah… what is that, you're catchphrase?"

 _ **Outside grounds**_

Blaze let out a sigh as he splashed some water from the small fountain on his face, hissing as it hit his still injured forehead, leaning on the side of the basin.

"Grrhmhmhmmmm, that is brisk!" Blaze growled, Ange scoffing from the other side of the basin, Vivian handing the blonde a towel.

"What the hell happened to you huh?" Ange chuckled, Blaze running his hands down his face.

"Got the shit beat out of me by the DRAGON dude… probably gonna have another scar on my forehead because of that…" Blaze sighed, rubbing the scar that was already there.

"Well looks like we weren't to far off… grgh… but that damn pervert!" Ange snapped and threw the towel in her hands to the ground, "I guess he got desperate and banged a lizard!"

"Ange you _really_ have to learn to reel yourself in… like beating the crap out of Tusk for no reason." Blaze muttered, leaning on a hand.

"Oh shut up! He has it coming, what with always getting his face into my crotch!" Ange snapped.

"Yeah no idea how that happens but at the same time I doubt it's ever on purpose." Blaze sighed and simply splashed his face again, reaching for a towel blindly, Vivian placing one in his hands, Blaze wiping off his face, blinking when he felt like he was being glared at, something he was familiar with all too well as it may be, looking over to see Salamandinay and her retainers approaching, Blaze going by memory for their names as Naga and Kaname, the ones in blue and green respectively, and with them was a fourth DRAGON who to Blaze's open astonishment looked _amazingly_ similar to Vivian, _"She looks like she could be Vivian's mom… wait…"_

"Lamia, this is she." Salamandinay spoke up, Blaze cueing in to listen in, "We thoroughly analyzed the DNA, she is without a doubt your long lost daughter."

Vivian looked to Ange and Blaze in confusion, pointing at herself just to check with it.

"We have confirmed her to be one of the missing Sylphis, your daughter has returned to you." Salamandinay finished her statement, Lamia's eyes showing the concern _only_ a mother could have in them.

"Mii, please tell me it's you!" The woman rushed forward and embraced Vivian, the small girl still bewildered even as the woman who held her happily cried.

"Wow there, it's Vivian alright? Huh?" Vivian then took a moment to sniff, looking even _more_ confused afterwards, "Hold on, that's funny, you smell like Ersha!"

" _Of course Vivian would liken this to Ersha…"_ Blaze leaned on his arm in amusement, a small grin showing on his face.

"Well well, I didn't think I'd catch you _not_ having a scowl on your face."

Blaze yelped and shot around to see Ryuga chuckling behind him, Blze scoffing.

"So? Not that big of a deal is it? I'm just… happy for Vivian… my parents died when I was eight, and I'd give anything just for one more chance to talk to them again. And Vivian, who by all means I see as a little sister, gets to meet her mother after so long… not like I can help it." Blaze stated, folding his arms.

"Agreed. Well, hope you'll like the festival… you can bet one is going to be held." Ryuga mused, Blaze raising a brow.

"Festival? The hell are you talking about? Like what, the Festa… wait, you wouldn't know what that is…"

 _ **That night**_

"And _now_ I kinda see what that guy meant." Blaze let out a hum as he watched the myriad of lanterns that had been released by the crowd drift up into the moonlit night sky, Ryuga's now familiar chuckle sounding.

"Quite a sight isn't it?" Ryuga asked, fiddling with his own pendant, "It's not often this happens… and seeing a child of Sylphis return is definitely a time to celebrate."

"I suppose… so… Salamandinay mentioned something about… well… ah forget it, random question." Blaze murmured, shaking his head, "Don't know why I bothered asking."

"What, about having more than one mate? Oh I heard that entire conversation, _including_ what the princess said you… well, partook in. Hehehe~." Ryuga snickered with a small smirk, Blaze tilting his head.

"I don't get it…" Blaze muttered, Ryuga shrugging.

"I'll tell you later… as for you question, yes, I do have more than one mate, quite a few in fact… of course that's mainly for mating reasons once the time comes, but we're all rather close to one another… in fact, I've known most of them since the time I was born." Ryuga stated, Blaze's eyes widening.

"That's just like me and the Norma… I grew up with them all…" Blaze stated, Ryua chuckling.

"Honestly, a situation like ours isn't so bad if you manage it well. Funny little tidbit in fact, Naga and Kaname are two of them." Ryuga bluntly spoke, Blaze raising a brow.

"You mean the guard chicks with the para-mails?! The ones who've been glaring at me all day for some damn reason?!" Blaze asked, Ryuga nodding. "And still you amaze me for some reason… still… gagh, this just makes me think now… here I am, having kept others at arm's length for damn near a decade, and now I'm talking to a guy who casually mentions a group of unknown but likely in the double digits number… god I feel like such an ass."

"I'd like to assume you had a good reason for such blatant resistance, if what I heard was true." Ryuga stated, Blaze sighing again.

"I guess you could say I did… but the worst part is I feel like I didn't help someone at all… I just kept her at arm's length when she just wanted me around to be there, and even if I was trying to do good by it, kept her away… and I just feel like it's my fault her problems got worse. Hell, everyone back in my world probably thinks I'm dead." Blaze grumbled, a somber tone in his voice, and Ryuga slapped him on the back, that, or it was meant to be a pat and Ryuga just naturally hit Blaze a bit too hard.

"Well then fix the problem… but for now I think it'd be best if you learn more about this race, the people of this world… that's the invitation Sala has extended to you and the other two after all. But, I say do as you wish… when the time comes, then go back to your world and end the fight your ancestors began. You _do_ have their weapon, now completed… so, I say, use it to bring a final end to the bloody history of the old humanity." Ryuga advised, pointing at where Blaze's pendant was under the scarf, Blaze watching as Ryuga left with a wave, Blaze looking upwards to the moon, one hand clenching into a fist.

"If I stay here too long… no, worse, if I chose to stay and leave that world, I wouldn't have to… but at the same time, it's not even my world to live in… this ruined planet, this world inhabited by the DRAGONs, is the true home of the Ancient Humans… but the real problem would mean I'd be abandoning the people back in that world." Blaze kept his words to himself, and as he spoke, he reached a hand up towards the moon, his fingers spread out to view the gleaming orb through his fingers, his hand slowly closing into a fist, "Naomi, Ersha, Salia, Hilda, Chris, Rosalie, Jill, everyone else who survived that attack. I have to get back to that world… no way I'd be able to just forget about the fight I have to end. So that's exactly what I'll do, I'll get back to that world… and finally end it all!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Agghhh… took to long, but then again I did kind of pack around two chapters worth into this one as a make up thing after all, so it's worth it in the end really. Alright then, let's keep going! One more chapter before we kick off the final arc, and boy will there be drama!**

 _Next Chapter Preview:_

 _Blaze: All these are just sports, what the hell?!_

 _Salamandinay: Can I ask where exactly you acquired your G-Type? It's something I've been meaning to ask._

 _Blaze: Alright then, but answer me this, who was the previous pilot of the Barbatos? Because the one who taught me that song was my mother… so how did she learn it?_

 _ **Next Chapter: World of DRAGONs Final**_


	16. Chapter 15: World of Dragons Final

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **Chapter 15: World of DRAGONs Final**

"So, what have you gathered about this place?"

Blaze was seated in the cockpit of the Barbatos, sitting sideways in the seat with his feet on the lip of the open cockpit, fiddling with his pendant as the screen was lit up with Lumiere's interface.

" _From all of the data scans I have managed since we came here, along with the repairs done to me by the DRAGONs, I have a much deeper wealth of knowledge about the past of this world. For one, the region we are in was formerly known as Japan before the end of the world, and the city we arrived in is the remnants of one of the prefectures of a metroplex zone called Tokyo."_ Lumiere rattled off, Blaze sitting straight and swapping the screen, bringing up a regional map formed from the machine's scans, _"The map generated was formed by records received from searching databases. I have found that due to being this warmind, I have access to most of the ancient systems that remain intact through satellites."_

"What the hell is a satellite?" Blaze muttered, holding up a hand, "Don't answer."

Blaze stepped onto the side of the cockpit block and stepped to the ground, adjusting his scarf, and almost on cue, Ryuga came trotting up.

"Huh, I was wondering where you went." Ryuga hummed, looking at the Barbatos as Blaze passed by him.

"I feel more comfortable sitting in the cockpit than anywhere else. Simple as that." Blaze stated, folding his arms as Ryuga began following.

"Ah, but then you would miss the meal prepared for you other world lot."

"I don't eat much." Blaze bluntly replied, Ryuga stepping ahead of him.

"Come on friend, it's the least we can do to show some hospitality. How's your head by the way?" Ryuga chuckled, Blaze's eye twitching a bit.

"Fine. You have something planned, I can tell that much." Blaze grumbled, Ryuga chuckling.

"Well, not _precisely_ my plan. But Sala does though." Ryuga trotted ahead with that, Blaze blinking.

"Eh? Wait hold up what the hell do you mean?!"

"Follow me and you'll find out."

"This is not entertaining."

"It is to me."

* * *

Blaze peered into the room Ryuga had led him too, which was already present with Vivian and Lamia, as well as Ange, Tusk, Salamandinay and her retainers, of who immediately shot glares at Blaze the moment they were alerted to his presence.

"Found him! He was just out in his machine." Ryuga declared with an ever chipper tone, sitting opposite Blaze, who was beside Tusk, Blaze eyeing the spread before him now.

"After growing up on what was effectively prison food this is an interesting change…" Blaze murmured, picking up a small pair of stick and turning them in his hands, "Uh… what are these?"

"Those are chopsticks. You eat with them." Ryuga stated, spinning the ones he had with ease, Blaze blinking as he awkwardly tried to use them, Ryuga chuckling at the sight.

"The pilot of the first G-Type, defeated by a pair of simple chopsticks! Hehehehe!" Ryuga snickered, Salamandinay sighing, Blaze slamming a fist down on the table.

"Shut up!" Blaze snapped, Ange letting out something between a chuckle and a sigh.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see someone who can get under that guy's skin so easily." Ange mused.

"Blaze has always been a bit temperamental. Well, might as well give it a try." Tusk managed to get a handle on the chop sticks much faster than Blaze, (who was still struggling to get them to move right), picking up a piece and trying it, immediately aweing at the taste, "Wow, this is delicious!"

"Is it too your liking?" Salamandinay asked.

"Yes! We haven't had a good meal in fore-GAGH!" Tusk yelped when Ange elbowed him, the blonde giving him a glare.

"Why are you just stuffing your face?!" Ange hissed, trying to keep it to her and Tusk, but Ryuga clearly heard her, while now currently Salamandinay was showing Blaze how to use the chopsticks… Kaname restraining Naga from pulling out her weapons. "It could be poisoned you idiot!"

"Sorry geez!" Tusk hissed in reply.

"Looks like Vivian already fell for it." Ange grumbled, glancing at the other table, where Vivian was happily eating and chatting with her mother, "Being nice to the enemy to get information! It's the oldest trick in the book!"

"Well, if we were trying to get information from you, I can assure you we'd have used different methods." Ryuga spoke up, Ange looking at the horned young man in a bit of surprise, "I can assure you though, there is no need to be suspicious of our intentions. Also, the food is most definitely _not_ poisoned. Now as for the Child of Sylphis… well, genetic testing for similarities in DNA was a practice discovered centuries ago before we DRAGONs even came into being. The girl you call Vivian is assuredly the child of Lamia, you can't deny the results."

"For all we know you could just be lying about everything to try and get on our good sides." Ange replied.

"Wow, Blaze was right about you, I can tell that much as it stands." Ryuga hummed, Ange's eyes widening.

"What the hell did that girl faced jackass say about me?!" Ange snapped.

"I'm right here Ange!" Blaze snapped, slamming his hand onto the table again, winching a bit, "Owowow… dammit that still smarts!"

"Ah shut up! You can't complain about it being true." Ange responded.

"Doesn't mean I _like_ how I look dammit! It's a matter of pride! It's not cool to have whatecver shreds of masculinity I have torn up because I look like a girl!" Blaze bit, Ange scoffing.

"Well your long ass hair ain't helping you in that department!" Ange snickered, though her stomach growling ruined her stride.

"You should eat while it's still warm." Salamandinay piped up, Ange's glare not shifting.

"I'm eating it alright?!" Ange snapped, taking a bite herself, at which Blaze's expression then became a smarmy smirk.

"Judging by your face, you don't want to admit it was good." Blaze snickered, Ange looking about ready to slug him then and there.

* * *

"You're going home?!"

Ange's jaw dropped a bit as Vivian made the news evident that she'd be spending the day with her mother, Blaze looking pleasantly surprised as he walked over from having once again darted over to the Barbatos, considering the para-mails had been kept in the main plaza area outside the temple.

"I thought she might like to see the house she was born in." Lamia stated.

"Ohh! That sounds fun, let's go!" Vivian chuckled, laughing as she waved at the other three.

"They're happy together." Tusk observed, noting that Ange once again looked suspicious, "You okay?"

"Ange is just being her usual self, Tusk." Blaze muttered, his arms folded.

"This doesn't feel right, not one bit." Ange grumbled, Blaze letting out a breath.

"Here we go…"

"Hey!" Ange spoke up, getting Salamandinay's attention, "You can drop the charade now, tell me what you're after. What are you gonna do with us?"

"Hehe… I have heard that an army marches on it's belly." Salamandinay spoke, the three foreign humans blinking at the statement, "I assume your belly is quite full, yes?"

"What? Uh… yeah, I guess." Ange replied.

"Where are you going with this?" Blaze asked, tilting his head with a curious look on.

"Well, then let us go." Salamadinay stated, Blaze and Ange both raising a brow, Ryuga chuckling.

"I was wondering when she was gonna get to that." Ryuga mused.

* * *

"Okay _where the hell_ are we now?!" Blaze was the first of the Mana World trio to declare what was on their mind as they entered the building they'd been taken too, a rather large one connected to more, at times even bigger areas around the flat terrace they'd landed on.

"A ancient battle stadium. Warriors once gathered here to compete against once another, according to the legend." Salamandinay answered, Blaze humming.

"I'm pretty sure you mean the historical records. Lumiere, anything on this place?" Blaze inquired.

" _This "battle stadium" is in fact what was known as a sports resort. It was a location where humans known as "athletes" gathered and competed in various sports to test their physical abilities against others of comparable skill and prowess. Though visitors could also participate as well… for a fee, of course."_ Lumiere explained, Blaze humming.

"Everything's gotta have a price on it huh?" Blaze murmured, looking at a list, "Wonder why the writing is in our language _and_ that ancient language?"

"I'm more surprised the Lumiere system has been able to gather so much information in the short time since we repaired it's systems. The warmind is a truly marvelous intelligence." Ryuga mused, "Wouldn't you say Sala?"

"Yes indeed. If you'd permit Blaze, I'd like to ask you AI what it knows about the old world some time. What it knows could help us very much in learning more about the old world." Salamandinay requested, Blaze shrugging.

"I don't see why not. If you ask, he'll do it." Blaze stated.

"Still, this building is seriously 500 years old? It's held up pretty well!" Tusk observed, Naga shaking her head.

"It used to be much more dilapidated. The princess is the one who had it restored." Naga explained, getting the attention of the newcomers at that, "Lady Salamandinay studied the old world, and she did it without assistance."

"That's mighty impressive research then, especially if you were able to restore this place back to it's previous condition." Blaze mused, "Wait a minute… Lumiere you said _sports,_ right? As in… physical competitions testing certain skills in various methods?"

" _Yes I did. Why do you ask?"_

"Bad memories…" Blaze murmured, and when Naga started speaking again, Ryuga appeared behind her.

"Naga, I know you adore the princess, but please don't say much more. There are some things that need to stay private." Ryuga spoke up, Naga almost jumping from his sudden appearance., "I adore you as well but you have quite the habit of saying too much."

"Oh, uh… I apologize." Naga murmured, Ryuga shaking his head.

"You did nothing wrong. We just need to keep the details of our _own_ machines under wraps for now." Ryuga stated.

"Riiight… now can I just ask this real fast from you two?" Blaze piped up, looking between Naga and Kaname, "Why were you two glaring at me so much?"

"Do you _honestly_ not know what you did?!" Naga snapped, Blaze tilting his head, and _just_ behind him, Salamandinay could be seen with a slight blush, much to Ange and Tusk's confusion.

"I don't get it…" Blaze raised a brow, and Kaname looked surprised.

"I don't think he does… wait, Ryuga, I thought you were going to tell him!" Kaname stated, Ryuga chuckling as he looked to the side.

"Yes well, _about_ that…" Ryuga hummed, Naga and Kaname turning glares towards him as he turned around while whistling.

"Tell me _what?"_ Blaze asked, Ryuga waving his over and then putting his mouth to his ear, whispering all the while, Blaze's face progressively getting redder and redder by the moment to the point he looked about ready to explode into steam.

"… and _that_ is why tail fondling is sort of, in it's own way, and act between two close individuals." Ryuga finished his statement, "For example!"

Ryuga then zipped behind Kaname and Naga, grabbing _both_ of their tails quickly, chuckling all the while as their faces flushed red, letting out what were decidedly _erotic_ moans as Ryuga fondled their tails, Blaze wavering in place before quickly bowing before Salamandinay.

"I am so very, VERY sorry about that! I had no idea that… that doing _that_ was equivalent to, well… the _other_ thing!" Blaze shouted, Ange's jaw outright dropping.

"N-No, you don't need to apologize. You had no idea that it meant such a thing in our culture, so there's no need to apologize when you didn't know the implications behind it." Salamandinay stated, Blaze shaking his head.

"No! It _is_ a big deal, especially with the kind of values I have! I consider consent to _anything_ to be a very important thing, and even if I had no idea I still did something to you without knowing it actually had _that_ kind of effect! So I apologize _profusely_ for it! I'll also accept any punishment you wish to bring on me, that's final!" Blaze kept his face turned to the floor as he spoke, Ange gasping.

"Why the hell is the hardass groveling on the floor in front of the lizard?! What the hell did he even do?! Hell I didn't even know he could _do that!"_ Ange yelled.

"Wow… I did not know you could be surprised like that." Tusk hummed, Ryuga meanwhile releasing the other two DRAGON girls, starting to try and sneak off as they had to recover at the moment.

"And you're not?!" Ange snapped.

"Honestly knowing how Blaze is when he's _not_ being a hardass… no, I'm not." Tusk chuckled.

"I believe… execution would be a fitting punishment princess." Naga recommended through her panting, Ryuga trying to sneak off, Kaname grabbing him by his shirt collar, glaring holes into his skull.

"Ryuga, care to explain _why_ you neglected to explain this until now?" Kaname asked.

"Uhm… I thought it would be funnier if said at the right time… and what better time than now?" Ryuga chuckled.

"YOU FRICKIN' POLITE BASTARD!" Blaze shouted, but, not moving from his position.

"I'll be punishing Ryuga for his… _antics._ " Kaname muttered, grabbing Ryuga by his tail before dragging him off.

"I'll be assisting with that." Naga added, Ryuga showing an obvious drop of nervous sweat.

"Uhm… I'll be busy for a while Sala! We'll be back!" Ryuga shouted, resisting being pulled around the corner, two sets of arms then grabbing him by the shoulders, Ange and Tusk wide eyed as they heard his scream being cut off by a slamming door.

"I don't wanna know what's happening… and that scream was totally fake." Tusk murmured, attention returning to the groveling Blaze, as in the meantime Salamandinay had been contemplating what he'd said.

"Stop bowing you head, please." Slamandinay kneeled down, Blaze shaking his head.

"It's not right. Even if it was an accident on part of me not knowing, it wasn't right, and I deserve some kind of punishment." Blaze insisted, Slamandinay sighing.

"Fine then."

Blaze simply took a breath and braced himself, though the only thing he felt was a light tap on the back of his head, Blaze looking up with a surprised expression, Salamandinay giving a small smile.

"There. Your punishment was a light punch to the head. All is well now, right?" Salamandinay stood up, Blaze sighing and hanging his head, but a small grin showed on his face as he stood up.

"Alright, punishment accepted, I'll agree with you this time." Blaze nodded, and Ange then stepped forward.

"Okay so now that _that_ mess is over, can you tell us what you're _really_ getting at? Why did you bring us to this place?" Ange demanded, Salamandinay nodding.

"I have a request for you. Please join us." Salamandinay's request got across… but, confused Ange, while Blaze simply pocketed his hands.

"Huh?" Ange gasped.

"Our objective is to reclaim Aura in order to regain the peace and stability that was taken from us. Aura is gone, a great number of our allies are dead, and your people were forced to fight all because of one man. Embryo." Salamandinay's statement got the looks on the foreign trio's faces to darken, Blaze's expression in particular, "But if we can overpower him, it will all be over. We fight to rescue Aura, you fight for your freedom. Our goals are different, but we share a common enemy. Fight with me!"

"Sign me up." Blaze responded immediately, Ange and Tusk gasping.

"What?! Did you even _think_ about it?" Ange snapped.

"I don't have to. Everything I knew up until now was a goddamn lie… being manipulated by Embryo, by Jill… fighting for a cause I had no reason to believe in… I want Embryo dead not because he's a threat to us non-mana users or because someone told me to do it… but because I want to protect the people I hold dear and _end_ the bloody past of the Ancient Humans! And I'll end it with Embryo's death and the destruction of every last one of his Ragnamails! Barbatos was and is humanity's final rebellion against him, and I'll be damned if I don't make sure it's the weapon that kills him as well!" Blaze stated, slamming a closed hand over his chest, Ange looking almost troubled by the fact he so readily said such things without even hesitating.

"How the hell can you say those kinds of things so easily?" Ange muttered.

"It's just how he is Ange. Once Blaze sets his mind to something, he'll do it even if the world itself tries to stop him." Tusk stated, giving a small chuckle of amusement.

"Damn right! That and getting your face beaten to a pulp in a mutual fist fight of understanding helps." Blaze stated, and from the look on his face he _knew_ how cheesy the line was, but overall didn't care despite the face faults it earned from Ange and Tusk.

"Tch… hahaha!" Ange then started laughing, almost bitterly before letting out another scoff, "Wow, just _wow!_ I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were _that_ dumb! They want our help? Why, because we're strong and have powerful machines! Get in line! All that crap about understanding each other, all the nice things you did, it was a ploy wasn't it?"

"I am not surprised…" Blaze sighed, a hand over his eyes, _"As rebellious as ever… but unlike me Ange hasn't learned when to compromise and when to tell someone to piss off."_

"That is correct." Blaze then cracked an eye when Salamdinay _didn't_ deny the claim, but she looked as calm and serene as usual as she continued, "I wish to capitalize on the power you two possess."

"Huh?! That's enough! Why do people…" Ange snapped, getting interrupted by Slamandinay.

"What? Why do people want to use you to their own ends? Of course." Salamandinay stated.

"And you! Why are you okay with this?! Didn't you just spout all that crap about not being used and fighting for yourself?!" Ange pointed at Blaze, who nodded.

"I did, but I _also_ know how to recognize a potential ally whose goal coincides with my own. They want Aura, but to get there they have to go through Embryo, who I want to kill… it's simple really. Besides, it's not being used if you agree to the terms of the partnership." Blaze responded calmly, one eye shut.

"Yeah… but…" Ange muttered, "Crap, I can't think of a retort to that! Why are you always right?!"

"Not always, just most of the time. I usually just chalk it down to being lucky." Blaze shrugged, Ange scoffing.

"Luck my ass… you're probably some kind of psychic." Ange muttered, her tone _dripping_ with sarcasm.

"Haha… well with that little spat done…" Salamandinay mused, "I anticipated that you would react in this manner. Hmhm… then let us compete! Shall we?"

"Compete?" Ange questioned.

"Yes, to decide your fate." Salamandinay answered, "In the likely event that I win, you must agree to become my property for the remainder of your days."

"You can't do that!" Ange snapped, Tusk gasping, Blaze blinking.

"Okay I _did not_ see that one coming." Blaze murmured, then glancing over when Ryuga shuffled back in, noting that the DRAGON's clothes were a mess, his hair was incredibly messy, and he just looked _tired,_ "I'm not even gonna ask…"

"Not something to be talked about in public my friend." Ryuga stated, the other two absentees returning at that point, straightening themselves up as it stood.

"Okay I don't even need to say it out loud…" Blaze sighed, a hand over his eyes.

"And conversely, if you are victorious then I agree to release you both." Salamandinay pointed to Ange and Tusk, "You will be free to go anywhere and do anything you please."

"Ange…" Tusk murmured, Ange's expression tense and angry… as usual.

"Let me get this straight, if I participate and don't end up as you slave I'm free? Hehe… not much of a choice is there?" Ange now had a smirk on her face, and Salamandinay chuckled.

"You've accepted."

"I have a bad feeling I'm not going to be enjoying this…" Blaze sighed, a hand on his forehead once more.

What followed was what Blaze could only describe as a mess of events being taken way too seriously. And with clues in from Lumiere, Blaze knew what was going on. Tennis, baseball, formula racing, golf, table tennis, and even a _crane game._ Aside from an extremely disillusioned look at everyone _but_ him and Ryuga taking the events far too seriously even _with_ what was at stake, Blaze mainly had one major comment about all of it by the time they'd reached the last event, a sort of game Lumiere told him was normally called Twister.

"All of these are just sports what the hell?! Heck, some of these weren't even sports, just _games!"_ Blaze commented, above the calls for placement and the grunting of Ange and Salamandinay as they had to twist their bodies to try and get around each other.

"Yes I question such things too… even with what's _technically_ at risk they've been taking this far too seriously." Ryuga nodded in agreement to Blaze's statement.

"Yeah…" Blaze nodded as well, "Though honestly this one seems physically trying… and is Salamandinay using her tail like that cheating?"

Blaze pointed out how the latter had kept herself from falling by using her tail as support when Ange tried to knock her over.

"I don't _think_ it is and… uh…" Ryuga stopped short when Ange then bit down on Salamandinay's tail, which simply led into both of them collapsing amid the tangle of limbs. "I guess we can say this one is a tie as well."

Blaze meanwhile was sliding a hand down his face.

"I'm just gonna go." Blaze sighed and left the room, Ryuga shrugging to the others and deciding to follow, Ryuga tailing Blaze up to the roof, Blaze sitting down on the edge and giving a sigh. "Have you got this prickling feeling on the back of your neck?"

"No, why? The air is warm today." Ryuga stated.

"Not sure if I'm just being paranoid again, but I've got a bad feeling… it's the same one I had before Arzenal was attacked by the mana users and Embryo… and I've learned to trust myself when it kicks in." Blaze grumbled, tapping his fingers on his knee.

"What? Come on, we're in a completely separate world. Embryo may be a threat but I doubt he has the resources to launch a direct attack here right in the middle of our home." Ryuga stated, Blaze letting out a breath.

"If only. We know what he can do… but, maybe I am just being…" Blaze stopped when the ground began to rumble, the tremors reaching all the way up the building, "What the hell?!"

" _WARNING. Detection of abnormal space time readings!"_ Lumiere declared, Blaze and Ryuga looking up as dark clouds rolled in, lightning flashing along with them, _"The epicenter of distortions are coming from the Dawn Pillar structure!"_

"The Dragnium reactor? Why would things be… wait… could this mean that…" Ryuga muttered, Blaze growling as they looked over towards the pillar, a swirling darkness rising from it as the air whipped around in a frenzy.

"Embryo… BARBATOS!" Blaze yelled, the machine already blazing in from the other side, Blaze jumping off the edge of the building and straight into the cockpit, Ryuga clicking his tongue as his own machine careened in just as the others who were inside ran out onto the roof.

"He just had to run off…" Ryuga sighed, turning, "Sala, I'm gonna head after Blaze!"

"I'll follow! Enryugo!"

The two DRAGONs hopped into their machines, Ryuga bursting off and catching up to the Barbatos in no time, Ryuga's eyes widening as the area within the expanding distortion flashed between the normal buildings and another set entirely, while as those below rand from the expanding sphere, the unlucky ones who were caught in it ended up trapped within the stone itself.

" _This is what Embryo does… he manipulates time and space and traps people in stone… I've seen the result before…"_ Blaze's voice came on over the comm line, Ryuga looking at the image that appeared.

"What do you mean? This has happened in your world?" Ryuga asked, Blaze nodding.

" _I don't know the specifics, but I know the process and the result… it was called Libertus, an attempt at striking out against Embryo too free the Ancient Humans and Norma… it failed. Horribly. I went to investigate the ruins one time when I was younger… and what I saw was enough to convince me even further that I want Embryo_ dead. _And now he's doing in here… GODDAMMIT! Nothing's off limits to him is it?!"_ Blaze visibly slammed his fist onto the console hard enough that Ryuga saw the image waver in static for a moment

"So that's why you and Tusk are the last… Embryo tried to purge every last one of you… tch… well I'm not about to let him do to my people what he's done to yours! There has to be a way to stop this event and save as many as we can!" Ryuga murmured, and he blinked when Lumiere's symbol appeared on his own viewscreen, "The warmind?"

" _I believe there is a way to stop this."_ Lumiere stated, Ryuga and Blaze blinking, _"The G-Types are equipped with anti-distortion weaponry meant to counter the usage of Space Time Convergence Cannons, such as those equipped onto the Villkiss and Enryugo. Either usage of the Anti-Convergence weapons or, or the Villkiss and Enryugo can cancel it out with their own Space Time Cannons, either set of units could stop this distortion at the source."_

"Well that's nice to know, but how that _hell_ do we use those weapons? Hell, what and where _are_ they?" Blaze demanded, "Hey, Ryuga, can you get into touch with the others, or is this mess blowing long range comms?"

"No, we can reach them. I'm already onto relaying what we learned. Find out where those weapons are, we'll need them if the princess and Ange can't stop this themselves!" Ryuga responded, Blaze sighing as his machine switched to Assault form.

"I'm not about to just stand by and let them take care of this themselves! If I can help these people, then I'm going to do so dammit!" Blaze snapped, blinking when he saw the tell-tale beam from Salamandinay's machine slamming into the vortex, but to absolutely no effect.

"Sala stop firing! We _think_ we have a way to stop this!" Ryuga shouted, bringing himself level to the other DRAGON.

"Then what can we do? How can we stop this?" Salamandinay asked.

"The warmind said something about both G-Types being armed with Anti-Space Time Convergence weaponry, but Blaze and I don't know how to use them or even know _what_ they are! If we can't figure it out soon, then you and Ange will have to use your Space Time Convergence Cannons." Ryuga explained, Salamandinay gasping.

"What?! But we can't, they're too destructive!" Salamandinay stated, both her and Ryuga looking at their panels when a new line opened.

" _You must retreat, Salamandinay, Ryuga."_ The high priestess' voice sounded, both DRAGON pilots gasping. _"The Ryushinki and G-Type are crucial to reclaiming Aura. Do not let them be compromised."_

"Priestess we understand, but we believe there should be a way to stop this! Please, we can save them!" Ryuga stated.

" _The people of Ebol are approaching as we speak. Entrust this fight to them!"_

"The cannot make it in time!" Salamandinay stated, her face distraught as she watched the fleeing crowd.

" _Fall back now."_

"Hey, Ms. Priestess, sorry to interrupt, but Ryuga _did_ say we have a way to stop this!" Blaze shouted, shooting up and batting aside incoming debris, "Lumiere, tell me how to use those weapons!"

" _Starting archive analysis now. How long can you wait?"_ Lumiere asked.

"Not long enough!" Blaze snapped, the Villkiss and Tusk's machine flying in, "Well look who finally showed up."

"Geez, what's got you so riled up?!" Ange snapped.

"Oh I dunno maybe the swirling vortex of space time fuckery going on around us!" Blaze snapped, his machine gesturing to the chaos below.

"Is… that…" Ange gasped.

"Embryo… that bastard controls time and space and traps people in stone! My parents, their friends, lots of people died that way!" Tusk growled. "So be careful."

"Kind of already explained that." Blaze muttered under his breath, blinking when the lower view display showed Vivian on the ground, trying to help Lamia out from under some debris, but to no avail. "Vivian!"

"Found her!" Tusk yelled, maneuvering down, Blaze facing the vortex again.

"Now to take care of this. Lumiere?!" Blaze snapped, the AI display returning.

" _I am still scanning for any data pertaining to the weapons in question… but, it seems it is in fact not a weapon, but a system, one devised off of the use of the twin Dragnium reactors powering the G-Types."_ Lumiere stated.

"Another system?! Well is it _working?!"_ Blaze snapped, not getting a reply, "God dammit…"

"Salamandrake, what's the plan?" Ange snapped, Blaze raising a brow at how horribly Ange got Salamandinay's name wrong.

"We know not what is causing this… but Ryuga and Blaze are trying to get something in their machines to work. If not, they suggested we use the Space Time Convergence Cannons. But those are too destructive to use." Salamandinay spoke, Ange humming.

"You mean that thing we did? Well if they're too destructive normally then just set it to thirty percent capacity!" Ange stated.

"That is easier said than done." Salamandinay stated, Ange sighing.

"You're so hard head. Blaze! What the hell can your machine do to stop this?" Ange asked.

"Some kind of system, but I have no idea what it does, much less how to activate it! This panel doesn't exactly have hidden switches on it." Blaze grumbled.

"Isn't that thing supposed to be like the Villkiss?" Ange asked.

"No! It was made by humans, so however Villkiss and the other Ragna-mails were made, they had no idea! All of it's systems were man made using technology, so I doubt _singing_ will work to activate the system I'm looking for here!" Blaze replied.

"We can cancel them out!" Ange spoke up, getting the attention of the other three, "Yeah, we don't have to lower the power at all, just fire at the same time and cancel out like we did back at Arzenal!"

"Well that's one idea… but dammit, come on! You were made to destroy the ragna-mails and counter Embryo, right Barbatos, so why the hell can't you help me out here you stupid robot!?" Blaze snapped, and he blinked when Lumiere's screen changed completely while a new panel rose up to his left, "What the heck?"

" _Activating Trans-EX System."_ Lumiere spoke, Blaze blinking as the new panel glowed blue, _"Please confirm activation."_

Blaze stared at the command on the board, not hesitating to take his closed hand and slam it onto the activation key, and the other three gasped when the Barbatos' eyes gleamed, the machines glowing lines growing brighter before a stream of particles burst from its wings and the machine gaining a bright red glow all over it, Blaze's eyes wide as the panels in front of his streamed before setting to a new mode all together.

"Whoa! Your machine turns red too?!" Ange shouted, Blaze blinking, then locking his eyes on the vortex.

"I don't get why, but something is telling me I can hold it off… I'm heading in!" Blaze pressed the machine forward, the Barbatos blasting down despite the objections of the others, though to their surprise, when he got to the edge of the vortex, the Barbatos raising it's hands and slamming them into the vortex, a wall of particles rising in front of it, bolts sparking off of the formed barrier, the trio above gasping at the sight.

"He's holding it back!" Ange gasped.

"No… he's pushing it back!" Salamandinay spoke up, the Barbatos pushing the outer vortex back until Blaze nearly reached the epicenter.

"Ggh! RYUGA! Help me out here!" Blaze shouted, his teeth gritted as his machine shook from the force pushing back against it.

"How?! I don't know how to start that system!" Ryuga stated in return.

"I dunno, I just yelled at the damn thing and a panel came up! The system is called Trans-EX, see if that does anything when you say it! Also, Ange, Sala, if you two are gonna do something then do it before this damn vortex pushes me back!" Blaze snapped, outright ordering the other three.

"Uh… alright then I'll try that." Ryuga murmured, Salamandinay and Ange following after Blaze, "Trans-EX…?"

Ryuga then blinked when a panel rose in front of him, similar to the one Blaze himself had seen before, Ryuga slamming his palm onto the panel, his machine itself gaining a red glow, Ryuga snickering as he burst down to the join Blaze, the combined efforts of the two machines being enough for them to push the vortex back nearest it's epicenter.

"Hah, nice of you to make it!" Blaze chuckled.

"Of course! With this, we should be able to minimize causalities! But, shouldn't we be able to stop this ourselves if this is the case?!" Ryuga spoke up, the two already hearing Salamandinay singing as the Enryugo took aim at the ruined pillar.

" _The Trans-EX engages all systems of the G-Types to their maximum and allows them to stop Space Time Covergence energies with the particle fields surrounding them. The Space Time Convergence cannons can be stopped, but a distortion of this magnitude can only be forced back and contained."_ Lumiere explained.

"Oh well nice to explain right now Lumiere!" Blaze snapped, looking at the warning blaring in front of him, no doubt from the readings of Salamandinay and Ange readying their own methods, the first of the two managing to fire the cannons off, Blaze then focusing on the Villkiss, "Come on Ange, we can only hold this back!"

But, when the Villkiss was ready to fire, the damage to the unit that was there came back to bite Ange, the side exploding from the wild energy being released from it, Ange starting to fall rapidly.

"Ange! Get that thing flying again!" Blaze snapped.

"I'm trying!" Ange snapped, gritting her teeth, "Come on! Aren't you the ultimate weapon that destroyed the world?! Get it together Villkiss!"

At Ange's demands, a glow shined from her ring, the Villkiss roaring back to life as it then _repaired itself_ as it glowed golden, Blaze smirking as the weapons were ready.

"Ryuga, pull back now!" Blaze shouted, Ryuga nodding, their two machines dashing back as Ange's voice rang out, the Villkiss firing the cannons and the shot slamming into the epicenter of the vortex and meeting the Enryugo's own blast, all four shutting their eyes as a blinding light, which burst away and cast aside the dark clouds, leaving the area bathed in twilight amid the ruin left from the event, the Barbatos and Shiryugo returning to their normal states, the four machines landing, the pilots standing in the opened cockpits.

"Well, looks like it all worked out." Ange hummed, Blaze chuckling.

"Eh it coulda gone better but I'd say we did good." Blaze nodded.

"Thanks to you, our people are safe. From my heart, thank you." Salamandinay nodded her head, Ryuga nodding.

"Seriously, I doubt we could have stopped that all on our own, so, thank you, both of you." Ryuga stated, Ange looking to the side.

"I just wanted to help my friend." Ange muttered.

"Ahh, being honest now are we?" Blaze chuckled, Ange shooting a glare at him.

"But, I never thought that song could be used for good." Salamandinay stated, earning a bit of confusion from Ange, "You were singing the very melody Embryo used to lay waste to this planet. Tell me, where did you hear this song?"

"My mother taught it to me. She said it was written to light my path whenever I was lost." Ange replied.

"Then it seems we have something in common. The True Star Song, Aura's melody, it has a similar significance here." Salamandinay added.

"If so, then why was that song the key needed to activate the Barbatos completely?" Blaze asked.

"That we don't know. Aura passed down the melody to us… perhaps they were aware of the G-Types, and have us the song in case we would ever have to use them ourselves." Salamandinay answered, "In fact, that actually brings me to something. Can I ask exactly where you acquired your G-Type? It's something I've been meaning to ask."

"Alright then, but answer me this, who was the previous pilot of the Barbatos? Because the one who taught me that song was my mother… so how did _she_ learn it?" Blaze asked, Ryuga and Salamandinay looking at each other.

"Remember how I said I knew the original pilot of that machine?" Ryuga asked, Blaze nodding, Ryuga rubbing the back of his head, "Well, the original pilot was my sister. She was Princess Salamandinay's third retainer, and showed the ability to pilot the G-Type as I did this one, and since the True Star Song is the final key, she of course knew it herself. One day though, during some tests that were being run, well… let's just say that what brought _you_ here with the Villkiss happened to her."

"The incomplete space jump system…"

" _Quantum jump, to be precise."_ Lumiere interrupted Blaze, the young man sighing.

"Whatever… it brought her to our world." Blaze murmured, "Which probably led to how my mom got the machine. It happened when I was really young but I can still remember the details. During a sortie my mom's para-mail was hit and went down, though the shot was only enough to disable the machine. She said she washed up on an island after crashing into the sea, and saw something else crash there as well. When she found it, well, easy to guess, she found the Barbatos."

"And likely my sister as well… and considering what happened… well, we've accepted she was gone a long time ago." Ryuga murmured, rubbing his chin.

"That's what my mom said was jarring. When she found the machine she expected an adult or another Norma… not a young girl barely older than I was at the time… needless to say she didn't survive the crash… but, I suppose, not before teaching my mom that song… which she then passed down to me, along with the Barbatos…" Blaze murmured, his hand at his scarf, "Ironic, that one of the last Ancient Humans managed to get their final hope into his hands after so long."

"Somewhat is honestly… and I'm thankful I finally got to learn what happened. If anyone had to get that machine, well, I'm glad it was you." Ryuga nodded.

"It's truly fallen into the right hands." Salamandinay nodded, "Also, please forgive my foolishness Ange. I should have never have sought to make you my property. Now I understand, I was being childish. I good leader must take action. The two of you opened my eyes to an important truth. Therefore, I would like to call you my friends. Allies with whom I can walk side by side."

"Hey, I'm already on board that train, as you know. I'm in this to take down Embryo and protect the bit of family and loved ones I have." Blaze chuckled, putting his arms behind his head.

"On one condition, Salamalamalama…" Ange started, Blaze narrowing his eyes.

"Okay that one _had_ to be on purpose."

"Shut up!" Ange snapped, shooting her signature glare at Blaze, merely getting that equally signature smirk in return before she turned back to Salamandinay, "Let's shorten your name to Sala! I can't remember the rest anyway."

"Oh like hell you can't." Blaze scoffed, Ange growling at him with obvious annoyance.

"Then you will, heretofore, be called Angey!" Sala suggested, Ange then narrowing her eyes at the DRAGON princess.

"I don't think so." Ange replied.

"Well this seems like the start of a nice friendship." Ryuga hummed, Blaze merely chuckling as he rolled his eyes.

"Seems so."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Annnd here we go with the final extra-long chapter! Back to the normal pace as we hit the next arc… and time for things to go down, and go down hard!**

 **Blaze: I have a bad feeling I'm be subjected to a lot…**

 **Ange: Same.**

 **It's called drama folks, buck up.**

 _Next Chapter preview!_

 _Blaze: Finally back to that world…_

 _Ange: Black para-mails?_

 _Blaze: I swear… I'LL RIP EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE THINGS TO SHREDS!_

 _ **Next Chapter: Blacks Angels, White Demon**_


	17. Chapter 16: Black Angels, White Demon

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **Chapter 16: Black Angels, White Demon**

"You're going to attack the Misurugi Empire? Head on?! _"_ Blaze yelped after hearing what Ryuga had told him while they were tuning their machines, Ryuga nodding.

"We received word from an agent we'd inserted into the royal family that Aura is being held beneath that empire in some secret underground chamber." Ryuga stated, spinning the wrench in his hand before clenching it tightly, "The plan is to open a Singularity right on top of the Empire at dawn so we can finally reclaim Aura."

"He'll know you're coming… you know that, right?" Blaze asked, sighing, "Embryo is a devious son of a bitch. When Arzenal was attacked, the humans had machines that could capture para-mails, and even para-mails controlled by mana. If you guys are going through with this, a head on invasion ain't gonna be easy."

"Agreed." Ryuga murmured, running a hand through his hair, "But I doubt we have much more of a choice than to attack head on with everything we have. But with the G-Types at full power, that means we can stand against the Ragna-mails and their weapons as well. I think we have a good chance."

"You should if it goes well." Blaze murmured, "Just so you know, once we get there, the moment you guys do what you managed to, I'm heading off. I have to find where the remnants of Arzenal went and figure out what happened after that battle."

"I completely understand." Ryuga nodded, Blaze looking right at the DRAGON, "You are free to do what you wish now as it stands. I understand wanting to get back to those you hold dear. If I were in your shoes, I'd want to do the same. I only hope you'll at least fight with us until we can reclaim Aura."

"Hey I already said I'm on board for that jazz. If it deals a blow to Embryo, I'm all for it, no ifs, ands, or buts." Blaze replied, folding his arms as he leaned back in the cockpit, "It's still odd… to think about how much of what I knew up to now was just a lie. It's almost hard to believe as actually having happened."

"Also something I can understand… It must have been hard realizing all of that all at once." Ryuga hummed.

"You should've seen the meltdown I had when I thought we'd traveled through time… I got… kind of bad… _really_ bad." Blaze sighed, a hand over his eyes, "But… with all of this, I'm gonna have to have some _words_ with a certain older sister figure of mine. Not very _happy_ words."

"Hahaha. Honestly I don't think I'd ever want to be caught on the end of your anger. I feel sorry for those who will." Ryuga chuckled.

"We can get into another fist fight if you want some proof." Blaze mused, cracking his knuckles.

"Ahaha! Well I'd assure you I wouldn't hold back. You'd be on your ass in five seconds." Ryuga chuckled, jumping to the ground.

"Bullshit! I can hold my own! Besides, after last time I'm a helluva lot more resilient!" Blaze snapped, jumping down himself.

"Well I doubt we'd see much of it."

"Frickin' polite bastard!"

* * *

"And now there's this." Blaze sighed as he leaned on the railing of one of the still intact buildings of the town, just above the ongoing party down below, though Blaze's eyes were stuck on the dark swathe that was left from the destruction of the previous day, "If only we could have saved more… but, I suppose we have to take what we can get at times."

"You truly do value life, don't you?"

Blaze turned around and saw Salamandinay walking up the steps, the DRAGON princess stopping at the railing as Blaze let out a small chuckle, looking down at the crowd below.

"After you lose so many people, it gets hard to see more die. Back on Arzenal, it was expected that you'd eventually die fighting, it's why para-mails were also called a Norma's coffin. But… I could never stand it, seeing others die so pointlessly when it wasn't needed. I lost count of how often I got into trouble for rushing out to help a squad against orders. I got so sick and tired of seeing people die in pointless fights, it became a pet peeve." Blaze explained, looking at his hands, "Even if my hands were stained crimson with blood, I didn't care. I just wanted to keep them safe and make sure nobody else I cared about died because I didn't do something to stop it. There's nothing more than I hate, than knowing that I could have done something, but didn't because someone kept me from it."

"Is that why you wish to return to your world? To prevent such a thing from happening?"

"Of course… though honestly after everything I've learned I'm not really sure if I can say I even belong in that world anymore. But… if there's people I need to get back to, then I'll make sure I get there." Blaze stated, leaning back on the railing and looking up at the stars in the sky, far more than he'd seen before, "But… I really don't know what I'll do once Embryo is gone… if we finally have peace, I'm not sure someone like me can stick around. Still, I look around at all of this, and it just reminds me of home… of those I _need_ to get back to."

"Well, you could always return to this world." Salamandinay suggested, Blaze glancing at her, following her eyes and noting she was looking at Ryuga and the gathering around him, Naga and Kaname of note, the two having their tails wrapped with his as they chatted away. "If you and the others with you need a place to call home after everything that happens, then I say we'd welcome all of you… if things go well."

"Big if… really big if." Blaze sighed, turning and again following the DRAGONs line of sight, "Any reason you're staring at Ryuga and his little gathering?"

"Eh? No reason… just… curious as to what such a thing is like." Salamandinay stated, Blaze leaning on a hand as he raised a brow.

"Eh?" Blaze hummed, the DRAGON girl glancing away as her face reddened a bit.

"W-Well, I can't help but be curious! I'm the princess, I have to be a role model and… well… taking on a mate hasn't _exactly_ been something on the list." Salamandinay stated, Blaze blinking.

"O-Oh!... That makes sense, I think. Well… I mean, uh, how do I phrase this?" Blaze folded his arms, "I mean, I don't have much experience like Ryuga… considering I've really only gotten with two as it stands _but…_ I suppose a situation like that is kind of like a big agreement between the girls. I mean, I don't think it's viewed as _normal_ , at least by the humans but… well… I'd say if it comes down to it, and if the man can give as much as he gets, I like to _think_ something like that can work out."

"Well the results are right in front of you are they not?" Salamandinay stated, Blaze's face getting a bit redder as he coughed.

"I didn't mean in the example of this culture. You guys seem to have that figured out. I mean… I kind of… avoided such things back on Arzenal for my own reasons." Blaze muttered, scratching his cheek, "Some I… don't like talking about."

"Considering you have stated having been the only male on the island you call home, I find it rather strange you've only taken on two as mates." Salamandinay stated, Blaze's face reddening even more.

"There's a lot of particulars behind it! Arzenal was kind of a penal colony. If you wanted to survive you couldn't be soft about things… trust me, there were plenty of Norma who were interested in me for rather… _unhealthy_ reasons or merely out to appease their own desires. It was about the same amount who genuinely wanted something, as well as those who just didn't care… it was kind of a mess." Blaze muttered, leaning on a hand, "But… not to say I regret most of the choices I made. I did grow up with a lot of the Norma after all, we've all known each other since we were little, so I know them about as well as they know me."

"And… what _kind_ of people were some of them?" Salamandinay asked, Blaze humming.

"Well there's Naomi and Ersha, the two I'm uh… _with…_ Naomi's always been a ball of nonstop energy and optimism, especially for a Norma. She's someone I've always been close with since I was a kid, she was there when my parents died, and she's stuck with me ever since. While Ersha… well… she's kind of the reason I practiced hand to hand combat to all hell… but she's kind, caring, and always looks out for others, even if she occasionally kicks our asses for acting _too_ crazy." Blaze spoke the story, a small smile on his face, though the look shifted to a frown, "And then there's Salia… she was always pushing herself to do her best, looking for recognition she didn't need… and all I wanted was to see her stand on her own while she just wanted my support and encouragement. And then I went and made the dumb decision to shoot her down. I didn't feel like I was ready to return her feelings at the time but now… gagh, just thinking about it makes it feel like her break down was my fault."

"I see… and I can also tell you are the kind of person who holds far too much as the fault of your own deeds." Salamandinay's statement made Blaze look right at her, the DRAGON girl holding a somber look, "You have an unbendable will and a natural ability as a leader, and yet despite that it's clear to see you carry so much pain, burdens you have never told anyone else about. Guilt for the lives you couldn't save, anger at your own inability to do so… and a clear resentment of yourself as you blame the faults of another on your own actions towards them."

"I…" Blaze started, his hand clenching, "No… you're right… I've always beat myself up for not doing anything, or blamed myself for things I didn't need to… but… Salia is important to me, just as much as Naomi, and it was because I pushed her away that I feel at least part of what happened to her is my fault. If I had just seen it sooner and not hesitated… maybe she wouldn't have kept trying to impress Jill… dammit… now that just pissed me off! She lied to us, to all of us for so many years! Ever since the first Libertus failed, it's just been lie after lie! Jill's out for nothing more than revenge, and we were just her tools! Everyone on Arzenal was a tool to be used at her convenience for petty revenge! That's just… GAAAGH!"

Blaze raised a hand to punch down on the railing, though as the fist came down, Salamandinay caught Blaze's arm, stopping the young man's strike dead before he could injure himself, Blaze panting as he grimaced.

"I trusted her Sala… my entire life, I'd trusted her, looked up to Jill like an older sister… she's still someone I care about… but knowing that I was just another tool in her revenge plot… after everything that happened, it makes me feel like everyone that died, my parents, Tusk's parents, all of our friends and family… why does all of it suddenly feel like it was in vain?" Blaze asked, gritting his teeth as he clearly held back tears, "I pushed Salia further down the slope she was trying to be pulled up, Jill's been using us under our noses… all I did was help Embryo's damned plan because I blindly trusted Jill and fought your people for reasons I didn't know. And now I've vanished from everyone else and who knows what happened!"

"It's alright… please, calm down, it's fine." Salamandinay spoke softly, keeping a gentle hold on Blaze's arm as he tugged at his hair with the other, "It's alright to feel confused and hurt, to feel guilty. It's a natural emotion of humans, despite the pain it causes. But you are someone who doesn't waver no matter the pain caused to you, it's obvious in the way you stand and the air around you. Am I not wrong? That you will simply stand up and keep going, for the sake of others and yourself?"

"You're not… it may hurt, it may feel like my damn heart is being ripped to pieces… but that's no reason to falter or fall back. It's why I _have_ to go back, to let everyone know I'm alive, to make sure the deaths of everyone before me won't be in vain and pointless… I _refuse_ to let anyone see me on my knees. I'll cry and I'll yell, but never… I'll _never_ let anyone force me to my knees, and I _refuse_ to let that bastard take anything else from me!" Blaze had clenched his hand so tightly by that point his arm was shaking, the young man taking in a long, rather shaky breath to calm himself, his arm eventually relaxing and his fingers uncurling. "I don't care how selfish it sounds or if I'm really the villain in the grand scheme of things. If I have to become a demon to protect others and end my kind's bloody history, so be it."

"Maybe being selfish every now and then is not so bad. Because a desire is selfish, does not mean it can't be noble or one with good intent. You wish to stop Embryo from taking the lives of those you care about. While it may be a selfish desire, it is one born from the wish to protect those you love, to keep those you call your friends and family safe. While I do not doubt those you speak of can fight themselves, someone has to take the lead. I find it admirable, the kind of person you are. Even in the face of adversity, your first thought is of how to keep others safe. You seek not revenge nor desire simply to face Embryo. You wish to end the history of the Ancient Humans with one final death, and fittingly enough, you wield the weapon created in their rebellion against Embryo. You choose to burden the pain your life has brought you, and yet you continue marching forward without wavering." Salamandinay continued on, looking over the crowd below, "It took a crisis for me to realize what it truly means to be a leader myself. But you… your determination to continue on no matter what makes you a natural leader. In the face of chaos, you find a way to pierce through and fight. Others follow you because I have no doubt you inspire them to do the same."

"Maybe that's it… maybe that's what they were looking for back then. The Barbatos is a machine that pushes one's physical limits because of it's raw power, you have to learn to control that power through being determined to learn how to control the demon inside of it. Everything I've learned now has made me think about that. _Why_ make the Barbatos the way it is? I think what you've said… I think _that's_ why. They were looking for someone who'd never kneel even to something like that, to a demon created to tear the Angels of Destruction down to the earth." Blaze murmured, pulling out his pendant again, "Humanity decided it ages ago. If God was against them, and if his angels were to be their destroyers, then they'd create demons to stand up against God in rebellion. I'll fight with you tomorrow, to help you save Aura and end this conflict. I'm aware that the pilots of the ragna-mail are likely going to be my friends… if that's the case, I'll rip those damned angels right out of the sky and get them back!"

"I must say, you are quite the case of contradictions." Salamdinay mused, putting her arms behind her back, "You are just as the Ancient Humans were, but so much more at the same time. Aggressive and destructive, yet kind hearted and caring, just to name the simple traits. It's a wonder people like you can even exist."

"Hehehe." Blaze chuckled, an arm behind his head as a smile came back to his face, "Well, humans are kind of absurd like that. We're existing, living contradictions who fight for survival after all. So that's what I'll do. Fighting's what I'm best at, so for now I'll keep at it. I'll say it once more, you have my help in the coming battle, that's a promise."

"Thank you." Salamandinay nodded, "I again have to thank you for helping save my people."

"No need to thank me. I was just doing the right thing. That's all."

* * *

 _ **Dawn**_

"Wow… all I can say is just… _wow."_ Blaze let out an impressed whistle as he saw the massive gathering of DRAGONs flying in, Ryuga chuckling from his own machine, seeing as the para-mails were all lined up and ready to go for the attack.

"Check it! I've never seen so many in one place!" Vivian awed, Tusk nodding.

"It's impressive, that's for sure." Tusk nodded, Ryuga humming in confirmation.

"Considering the mission, everyone is gathering for this attack. We're so close… and I'm not gonna jinx it by saying you know what." Ryuga stated, Blaze and Tusk just giving him a look.

"I am going to miss those bodies."

The two young men then shivered when Dr. Gecko appeared and outright hissed into their ears, both attempting to reel away as she grabbed their arms.

"Bad touch!" Blaze muttered, his eye twitching.

"I looked forwards to investigating the mating habits of mature males. It's too bad." Gecko sighed, Blaze showing a visible twitch in his eye as Tusk pulled away more.

"Yes that's terrible." Blaze forced out, "Can we go?!"

"Sorry to tell you doc…" Ange spoke up, grabbing Tusk and yanking him away, Blaze outright jumping away at the earliest chance, "But Tusk isn't some lab rat for you to poke at. He's a Knight of Ange."

"Oh so I'm fair game? Thaaanks blondie." Blaze retorted.

"Oh cut with the patronizing tone!" Ange snapped, Blaze smirking again.

"I see." Gecko hummed, Vivian chuckling with a knowing look, Ange's face getting red as she pushed Tusk away.

"Let's go!"

"Well ain't she stubborn." Blaze chuckled, Vivian nodding, and by the time everyone was lined up, the high priestess had stepped out from the temple to look over the gathered people below.

"Hear me noble people! It has been many moons since our ancestor's light was stolen, the time to strike back is upon us. Very soon now, Embryo will know the full might of our righteous anger. Children of Aura, though we may fall from the sky, our wings will not break!"

A chorus of cheering roars sounded at the priestess' words, Blaze letting out an impressed hum as he hopped into the Barbatos, putting on his visor and letting a grin show.

"Alright then, let's go!" Blaze cheered, the Barbatos roaring to life and following after the other para-mails as they took off, the foreign trio falling behind the army before them, Blaze keeping the channel open for the two next to him, and he immediately picked up Tusk's laughter.

"What's so funny, something dirty?" Ange asked, Blaze sighing.

"How much does it hurt to jump to conclusions that fast?" Blaze hummed, though he managed to keep the comment to himself.

"Nothing, I'm just happy. That's the first time you called me your knight!" Tusk chuckled, Ange looking to the side.

"So hey, if the DRAGONs win then that means the fights over, right?" Vivian asked.

"That's the basics of it, yeah." Blaze responded, Vivian nodding.

"So we'll have free time after this! Blaze, how are you gonna spend yours?" Vivian asked, Blaze letting out a hum.

"I think I should focus on the task at hand first Vivi. We still have to find the others from Arzenal before we can start planning things like that." Blaze responded.

"Right, we do need to find them! Well, my idea was to throw a big party at my house, and bring all my friends!" Vivian laughed, Blaze chuckling as a grin showed, "What about you Tusk? What are you gonna do?"

"Oh, my turn? Let me think…" Tusk hummed, "I'll open up a café, in a little town by the sea, Ange can help me. It'll be called something like Angel Café Ange! We'll be famous for sea snake soup, and we'll live upstairs with our four kids."

"Hey Vivian, you can throw him overboard." Ange grumbled, Blaze laughing, much to Ange's surprise.

"Hahahaha! Well someone has plans! And come on Ange, don't act like you weren't thinking about it. Seriously, you two can be open about your feelings, it's obvious as it is." Blaze chuckled.

"Sorry! I was just kidding around." Tusk replied, giving a laugh as he took Vivian's hand off his neck as the girl prepared to do as Ange asked. "What I meant to say was, it'd be nice, to finally have some peace, y'know?"

"So what about you Ange?" Vivian asked, Ange looking ahead.

"I don't know." Ange murmured, but the peaceful moment was brought to a stop when the comm line went off.

" _Singular released!"_

"Time to buckle down." Blaze let out a breath, the air crackling as the Singularity opened, the lead forces rushing through, and Blaze looked around as they found themselves above the open sea, back under that familiar sky, "Finally back to that world…"

"Pop quiz time!" Vivian declared, then sniffing the air, "Based on the smell, we're flying in our sky above our ocean!"

"Yeup…. But, something's up, we're above open waters, not the Misurugi Empire… Ryuga, Sala! Something's not right!" Blaze shouted, and at the front, the two DRAGON pilots were showing clear confusion as they noticed the oddity was well.

"Blaze is right, our coordinates are nowhere near our target!" Ryuga gritted his teeth, his hands tightening on his controls.

"What's going on? Our coordinates have shifted… northeast by 4800?!" Salamandinay gasped, "Explain, please!"

" _I don't know. The Singular should have opened above the Misurugi Empire."_ Kaname stated.

"Well it didn't, so something's wrong." Ryuga noted, gasping as the alert went off, a missile barrage screaming in and slamming into the barriers formed by the other DRAGONs, but even then many fell, and Ryuga gasped when a green beam came from in front of them to kill another, "What was that?"

And before the DRAGONs, already assaulting the storm were a swarm of the mana-controlled para-mails, but, standing out among them were five in particular, five black machines with colored lines denoting each and using different weaponry than the foot soldiers, one in particular, lined in blue, hovering before the attacking DRAGON army, the other five gathering shortly after.

"Black para-mails…" Ange murmured, Blaze gritting his teeth.

"The ragna-mails…" Blaze grumbled, his fingers rolling on the controls as he adjusted his scarf, letting out a breath, "Ange, Tusk, I'm going to help Sala and Ryuga fight those things."

"What?! Blaze you can't!" Tusk shouted.

"Yes Tusk, I can! Barbatos was built to destroy ragna-mails, and it's finally at full power. I'll leave the pilots alive… but don't expect those machines to stay intact!" Blaze snapped, shooting off at full throttle through the swarm, dodging stray shots and swerving through until he got to the front, the Barbatos changing to assault form, the shoulder of the machine crashing into the blue lined Ragna-mail as it broke off from engaging the Enryugo, Blaze drawing out the mace as he hovered between the two machines, Ryuga swooping over himself.

"Blaze, what are you doing up here?" Ryuga asked, avoiding fire from the other ragna-mails and the drones.

"Doing what I promised and helping you guys fight!" Blaze snapped, "I'm in a bit of a bad mood as it is, so I'll just blow off all that pent up anger of mine by pounding these suckers faces in!"

Blaze spun the mace and struck, the enemy before him managing to deflect the heavy weapon, Blaze responding to their attempt at a point blank shot by dropping altitude, a squad of the drones giving chase as the Barbatos' thrusters kicked back on during it's descent, Blaze letting out a yell as he smashed the lead drone with one swipe, taking aim with his rifle and shooting down the rest before following suit back to the ragna-mails, knocking the lead one back from engaging with Salamandinay again, Ryuga going in for his own attack, only for the Ragna-mail to easily dodge.

"Damn those things are fast!" Ryuga growled, and when the ragna-mail swooped in with it's sword, the attack was stopped by the Villkiss' own blade, the ragna-mail pulling back.

"You okay?" Ange asked, Blaze shooting off and taking care of more drones, tearing through the swathe of them with ease, leaving a trail of explosions in his wake.

"Damn…" Ryuga whistled, dodging another strike from another ragna-mail, the one he dodged bearing green markings.

" _Get out of here while you still can!"_

Ryuga blinked as he looked back at the main panel when Ange's demand came through, Salamandinay's portrait appearing beside Ange's.

" _No Ange, I must fight, until Aura can go free!"_ Salamandinay stated.

"Sala…" Ryuga muttered.

" _Sala don't be rash!"_ Blaze shouted, _"I know, you want to keep the fight going, but at this rate the ragna-mails and these grunts are going to rip your allies to shreds! Retreat for now, save everyone you can, we'll handle them ourselves!"_

" _Hate to agree with Blaze, but he's right! Take a look around you!"_ Ange added in, _"Do you think you're in a position to get Aura back right now?!"_

" _She's right princess!"_ Tusk's voice then came in, his small machine darting by as he fired at two approaching ragna-mails, _"The best strategy is to fall back and regroup, there's no choice!"_

"Sala, I agree, we have to retreat for now. Blaze and Ange can handle this, I know they can. They'll find their own way out." Ryuga spoke, keeping fire on the enemies approaching them, "I want to fight to, especially since Shiryugo is finally at it's maximum, but we can't win this one!"

"… All forces, retreat!" Salamandinay ordered, "Fall back from the front lines and make your way towards the Singularity!"

"We'll cover you!" Blaze shouted, darting back into the thick of the fight as the DRAGONs began pulling back, he and Ange focusing fire to keep the ragna-mails from pursuing, Ange letting out a growl as her gun ran out of ammo.

"Ange, use this!" Salamandinay's machine then threw it's rifle to the Villkiss, the machine quickly taking aim, "Now, take care."

"Just go! Don't worry, we'll get out of this, trust me! Heck, I might be able to take a couple of them down before we do." Blaze stated, his machine gesturing for Salamandinay and Ryuga to go.

"Right. Come on Sala, let's go!" Ryuga stated, Salamandinay nodding, the four DRAGON units retreating to catch up with their allies as the Villkiss and Barbatos kept firing, and as the DRAGON units fled, the blue ragna-mail shot forward again, Ange engaging and streaking off, Blaze stopping his fire and storing his gun, taking out the mace once more.

"Lumiere, see if you can tap into the radio channel being used by the ragna-mail's riders. I want to know who I'm fighting." Blaze ordered, continuing the fight by taking out the grunts again, keeping focus on the green ragna-mail and an orange lined one that were now focusing their attention on him.

" _I'll try. It will take some time, so please hold the enemy off until I can patch through."_ Lumiere replied, Blaze nodding.

"Not a problem!" Blaze shouted, streaking away from his pursuers and keeping an eye on Ange's engagement, the blue ragna-mail now in flight mode, though Blaze could only make out the shape of the pilot in the seat, "Who's flying that thing?"

The Barbatos then switched to flight mode and shot down, streaking by the two machines and keeping focus on the ragna-mail pilot, _just_ being able to see her face as he shot by, and his eyes widened as he made the pass by, switching forms again and rising up, Blaze's expression shocked.

"That was… Salia… the hell is she doing piloting that thing?!" Blaze snapped, hearing a beep from Lumiere.

" _Done. Patching into the channel was rather easy. It's similar to the signal used by the Arzenal machines."_ Lumiere stated, Blaze nodding.

"Right… let's hear what they're saying then!" Blaze stated, opening the connections to all lines.

" _Salia? What are you doing here, and why?!"_ Ange's voice came through first on the line, followed in short time by Salia.

" _I'm asking the questions!"_ Salia snapped, the orange and green machines then following suit and switching forms.

" _Is that really you Ange?"_

" _Maybe it's a ghost."_

"Chris… and Ersha?!" Blaze growled, his hands tightening on his control as he ground his teeth together, "Dammit dammit dammit dammit! Embryo that bastard! Them?! I Have to fight them?! This is sick! It's fucking twisted! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

Blaze slammed his hand on the console again, letting out a breath shaking with rage as his eyes burned with nothing but fury.

" _Ange, why are you siding with the DRAGONs all of a sudden?"_ Salia demanding, Blaze letting out a breath again.

"I could be asking you the same thing Salia!" Blaze snapped, his machine stopping just before the moving ones and switching forms, all of them stopping, the three enemy rider's showing various reactions, Salia and Ersha in clear shock while Chris was taken aback.

"What? Was that… no… it… it couldn't be." Ersha gasped, her eyes wide as she stared at the Barbatos.

"Who was that?! Who the hell talked!?" Salia snapped, outright angry now, "Come out! Don't you dare use that voice!"

"Seems I was right… you guys really did think I was dead, didn't you?" Blaze muttered, his machines cockpit opening, and Blaze stood straight in the seat, taking off his visor to reveal his face in full, his expression a solid glare as he looked over the others, his eyes blazing with anger that was about ready to burst forward, just _barely_ being held back at the moment, "What a surprise for me to come back to! Honestly I knew I'd have to fight my friends in those damned machines… but you three? Hahaha! This is a sick fucking joke right?! What the _hell_ are you three doing working for _fucking Embryo?!"_

Blaze's expression was nothing short of an enraged snarl, his hands clenched tightly and his arms shaking, Ersha's eyes wide from the shock, Salia's face moving to a forced neutral expression.

"Why are you so mad? You're the one who vanished on us! We thought you were dead, don't you get that!?" Salia snapped.

"Oh I do, trust me I get it! That's not what pisses me off! No, _hell_ no! What's pissing me off is the fatc three of my closest friends are working for Embryo, the bastard who's killed so many people I cared about, who's made our lives living hell! And on top of that, if you're working for _him,_ then that means you betrayed our friends from Arzenal! What the _fuck!?_ A betrayal like that… I can't _stand_ that idea!" Blaze snarled in return, jumping back into the seat when Chris' machine shot forward, Blaze blocking her sword with his own.

"Shut up! Betrayed them?! You don't know the half of it! They left me there to die! You vanishing was no different then! Don't talk about betrayals you damn hypocrite!" Chris snapped, Blaze keeping the blade lock held.

"Not true! Hilda and Rosalie said you were dead! That you were shot and your para-mail had blown up! If that wasn't the case, all three of us would have gone to hell and back to find you! I _don't_ abandon my friends, you _know that!"_ Blaze snapped, his machine pushing Chris' back, breaking the other sword in the process before kicking the ragna-mail aside, "FUCK! Dammit dammit dammit! This is all a cruel joke! I am sick and _tired_ of my heart getting ripped to shreds! Again and again, just as I seem to be hitting a good stride _something_ has to come along and punch me in the face! WHY?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WORKING WITH EMBRYO?! WHY DID YOU ALL BETRAY OUR FRIENDS?!"

Blaze's scalding, angry words matched how his machine was lashing out, any of the lesser machines that dared draw closer falling in seconds to the Barbatos as it's engines' roar matched the angry yells from it's pilot, and as he streaked back, Chris rammed the Barbatos, holding the machines wings to try and stop it

"ERSHA! Snap out of it and help me!" Chris yelled, Salia and Ange fighting again amid the renewed chaos. "ERSHA!"

"Ange!" Blaze snapped, knocking Chris' machine off of his, "Get Tusk and Vivian out of here with the Villkiss!"

"What?! Like hell I'd just leave! Why should you do all the fighting?!" Ange snapped, actually flinching when Blaze's image appeared on the communication panel, giving her a full view of just _how_ angry he was.

"Ange, _go._ This is my fight! I'll follow you, _after_ I get a few things off of my chest!" Blaze snapped, stopping by the Villkiss, "Go. _Now._ Use that thing to get to Arzenal! _"_

"Alright, fine! But you owe me for this one Blaze! VILLKISS! Come on, you did it when I was in trouble, so do it for me now!" Ange snapped, the Villkiss gaining a blue glow about it, "Wow, that worked off the bat!"

"Blaze are you sure?! You'll be on your own against five of them!" Tusk shouted.

"I'm not intending to take them all down here and now! I have _words_ that need to be said!" Blaze stated, Tusk nodding as he pulled up to the Villkiss, the two machines blinking away, Blaze facing the five ragna-mails, "So, now it's just me and the five of you!"

"You're making a mistake Blaze! You can't possible win against all five of us on your own!" Salia stated, Blaze letting out a long breath.

"Don't be too sure Salia. This machine, as I recently found out, was made to destroy the ragna-mails… take a wild guess what my intent is." Blaze growled.

"So what, you're actually gonna kill us?" Chris scoffed, Blaze shaking his head.

"No… I'll leave all of you alive. But… I swear… I'LL RIP EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE THINGS TO SHREDS! BARBATOS!" Blaze roared, the Barbatos' eyes glowing brighter.

" _Engaging Trans-EX System."_

The Barbatos again gained a red glow, the particle stream outright exploding from it's wings as Blaze barred his weapons again, the unleashed Barbatos blasting forward and clashing weapons with Salia's machine, deflecting the blows and blocking the swords of the remaining two, a swipe from the machine swatting them aside as Blaze swerved past the shots from Chris' machine, slamming it dead on with the Barbatos' shoulder again, breaking from the blow and shooting away, the ragna-mails trying to get a bead on the blindingly fast machine, Salia letting out a growl.

"How is that machine so much stronger now?! It was never that fast before!" Salia growled, then noticing how Ersha was staying out of the fight as Blaze again engaged the other three, the fight in Blaze's favor despite the seeming odds as he retaliated, "Ersha! What are you doing?! Come on, fight!"

"I… I can't!" Ersha broke out of the shock she was in, her hands shaking on the controls of her machine, "I can't shoot at him Salia! I thought Blaze was dead… then it turns out he isn't… what am I doing? Why is he so angry? Why would he be so angry at us for siding with Master Embryo?"

"What he said earlier… no, no way, that can't be true." Salia shook her head as she remembered those scalding words, _"Killed people he cared about? Master Embryo wouldn't have done that… but… Blaze doesn't like, I know that… he's angry with us for betraying Arzenal… he holds loyalty above all his other virtues, and we just stabbed him in the back…"_ Salia then let out a breath, steeling herself, "It's too late to go back on it! If he's going to fight against us… then we have no choice but to fight back!"

Salia's machine rushed forward, her sword being blocked with a quick swipe from Blaze's own blade, the two getting into a flurry of attacks, both steel faced as their machines crashed into one another when the melee got closer and closer.

"Answer me! Why the hell are all of you fighting for Embryo?! What did that bastard do?!" Blaze snapped.

"I won't let you insult him! Master Embryo was there for us when we were lost, abandoned! Why you're saying such things is beyond me, what's your problem?!" Salia snapped, Blaze growling, the Barbatos hedbutting the opposing machine away.

"Look at this from my perspective! I just spent the past week in a world I had no idea about, at first thinking I'd _somehow_ gone forward in time and lost everyone I cared about! But then I find out, no, that was wrong in it's entirety and so I had no reason to grieve, because I could get home to everyone! I was worried, scared! I had no idea what happened after Arzenal fell… and then when I finally get back to our world, I find out three people I care about more than anything are fighting for the bastard who's responsible for killing off my entire race!" Blaze snarled, "So excuse me for being in a bit of a bad mood!"

" _I do not mean to interrupt but… the time left for the Trans-EX system is running low. I advise leaving the battle."_ Lumiere stated, Blaze looking at the console, noting the gauge for Trans-EX was indeed starting to hit the red.

"Fine…" Blaze sighed, looking over the five ragna-mails as his machine stored it's weapons, "This isn't finished. I'll be back, trust me on that! Until then, try to learn the truth… I won't fight you guys like this again if I can prevent it, that's a promise! Lumiere, jump the Barbatos to Arzenal."

" _Affirmative."_ Lumiere responded, and with a rush of particles, the Barbatos vanished in a blink as he it drifted forward, Salia blinking as the machine vanished into thin air.

"Try to learn the truth… what does he mean by that?" Salia murmured.

"The hell?! Geez that guy has problems…" Chris growled, while Ersha was again still quiet…

* * *

 _ **Arzenal Ruins**_

The Barbatos reappeared just outside the perimeter of the ruined island, it's red glow dying down and it's wings returning to normal as it switched to flight mode, Blaze sighing as he leaned back in the seat.

"That was… interesting." Blaze grumbled, "Hagh… Lumiere, bring the Barbatos down where the Villkiss is."

" _Confirmed."_

Blaze released his grip on the controls as the Barbatos drifted down, landing on an open plot of the ruins where the Villkiss and Tusk's machine were, the trio that escaped already setting up a camp as the white machine landed.

"Oh look, he's alive. _Great."_ Ange sighed, Tusk standing up as Blaze stepped out of the machine.

"Blaze! You okay? What happened?" Tusk asked.

"Stuff… lot's of stuff. And I'm fine… well, as fine as I can be right now." Blaze muttered, walking past and moving into the ruins.

"Blaze! Hey come on, don't just…"

"Let him go Tusk." Ange interrupted, Tusk looking back at her, "Let the guy vent. I doubt he had a good time earlier… however much it's venom on my tongue to show him sympathy. Besides, he's liable to beat the crap out of you if you press the wrong button, and I don't want anyone else beating you up."

"I'm… uh… thank you?" Tusk hummed, having no clue how precisely to take that.

And within the ruins, Blaze was going through the halls, the walls broken open, a wrecked mana para-mail jammed in the hallway, Blaze stopping at it and clenching a hand.

"God DAMMIT!" Blaze shouted kicking the machine, the worn, broken metal almost giving way from the kick, Blaze jumping onto the frame and angrily stomping on the metal, "Dammit dammit dammit FUCKING DAMMIT!"

The metal finally gave way under Blaze's stamping feet, the young man jumping off as the cockpit was revealed, and to his surprise, the machine was _empty,_ no pilot to be seen inside of the wrecked machine, Blaze growling and jumping over the empty drone, continuing on as he progressed through the halls, ignoring the dead bodies he passed, far more of them human soldiers than Norma, eventually making it out to the runways, looking out at the wrecked machinery strewn along the path with the rubble, blood covered machines and abandoned bodies and equipment scattered around.

"Looks like they did a good job fighting back…" Blaze hummed, then slamming a fist onto the wall, gritting his teeth as he felt blood welling from broken skin, _"Fuuuck!_ I should've _been here!_ I should've been around to fight with them and make sure… dammit… I don't regret helping the DRAGONs and meeting them… but DAMMIT! If I was here, I could have stopped Embryo from taking them… I have to find out why they're on his side… but just how…

"YOU BASTARD!"

Blaze turned when he heard yelling, though the minute he turned his head, he was instantly slammed to the floor by a hard fist slamming into his nose, Blaze letting out an audible yell as he grabbed his nose.

"AGGGH! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! Who the hell hit me?!" Blaze snapped, sitting up as he felt blood run down his nose, only to get grabbed and slammed against the wall, "WHOA! HEY!"

Blaze managed to catch the incoming arm, blinking when the limb turned out to be rather slender, and when his vision finally cleared up, he was met by a _very_ angry Hilda glaring daggers at him as she panted, the girl absolutely drenched and in a wet suit to boot.

"Hilda?!" Blaze yelped, Hilda nodding.

"Who else you son of a bitch!" Hilda snapped, wrenching her arm free of Blaze's grasp and grabbing his jacket with both hands, "What the hell happened during that battle?! Where _were you?!"_

"Wait wait, hold up what's the deal OW!" Blaze yelped when Hilda slapped him, adding a red mark on his cheek to the blood already running down his lip.

"Why else would I be so mad?! You up and vanish in the middle of a battle without leaving a trace… a week… one damn week! Do you have any idea what we thought happened to you?! We searched all over Arzenal to see if there was some chance, but no, nothing, we didn't find a thing!" Hilda yelled, Blaze raising his hands in surrender.

"Okay okay! Just let me answer and slow down, holy shit!" Blaze yelped, looking to the side as Hilda's glare got closer, "For one, that whole vanishing act _was not_ my fault! I've had _a lot_ happen over this past week okay? I had a few breakdowns, did a lot of emotional venting, had to _completely_ reorganize my motives and rethink how I viewed some things. A lot has happened, especially today where I went and _completely_ flipped my lid, so I am _kind of_ confused right now!"

"What? You… huh?!" Hilda blinked, ending up at a bit of a loss.

"I will admit though I kinda deserved that punch to the face." Blaze muttered, "Look, I'm sorry okay and… wait… were you _worried?_ About _me?"_

"What?" Hilda chuckled, jumping back, "I mean, w-we all were! You're a good pilot and have the toughest machine on Arzenal and… everyone was just worried alright? It wasn't just me!"

"Then why the hell did you come screaming down the hall to slug me in the face?" Blaze asked, holding his nose and leaning his head back after wiping the blood off of his lip, "That seems kind of impulsive… then again you did slam my head into the bars of a cell…"

"Hey you deserved _both_ of those!" Hilda retorted, "It's what you deserve for disappearing on us like that!"

"I already admitted to that thank you very much." Blaze muttered, folding his arms.

"Oh shut it! Geez… by the way I heard you cursing from all the way down the hall. What's got you so riled up huh? What, get rubbed the wrong way?" Hilda scoffed.

"In a way yes. I've had a very weird, very emotional week. And what happened today just cemented it and I completely lost my shit… and coming down from a combination of adrenaline and pent up anger being released all at once is… slow." Blaze muttered, tilting his head again, "Hagh, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"What? Come on, it had to be… wait, no… I think I can already guess. It was them, wasn't it? The ones who went turncoat?" Hilda bitterly muttered, Blaze nodding.

"Yeah… tch, I really should have been here, shouldn't I? Damn…" Blaze clenched his hand again, hissing at the raw skin stinging from the cold sea air, "Note to self, stop punching inanimate objects."

"Well that just totally killed the mood." Hilda sighed, then jutting a finger into Blaze's face, "I'm still mad at you though! And I'm pretty sure quite a few others will be too."

"Yeah knowing most of the others I'm more liable to get tackled under a half a dozen bodies than get slugged like that again." Blaze sighed, still holding his nose, "Also… considering the fact I'm all the way here on the runway and, judging by the wet suit and the fact you're drenched, you had to have come from the lower area soo… why come sprinting down the hall if you were just gonna slug me in the face?"

"No reason. I just didn't feel like waiting." Hilda replied, crossing her arms and turning around, Blaze lifting a brow.

"Y'sure? Cause I'm positive you wouldn't have turned around if that was the case." Blaze stated.

"Grk! Well maybe I just wanted to be sure as soon as I could! For all I know it could have been that _other_ guy using the Barbatos… whatever his name is. So I decided I'd see if you really were here and… well, stuff!" Hilda spat out, Blaze merely blinking at the response as he folded his arms.

"You're not being honest."

"Yes I am!"

"No, you're not. Normally you're in my face stating what's on your mind without a care. We've known each other since we were kids, do you seriously not think I _haven't_ picked up on at least _a bit_ of how you think?" Blaze pointedly asked, Hilda turning away again.

"Doesn't mean you actually know what I'm thinking." Hilda grumbled in reply, Blaze shrugging.

"True. I don't. Then again I have an annoying habit of being right about things." Blaze stated, Hilda turning around.

"Yeah well… maybe, whatever you're thinking, maybe for once you're wrong!" Hilda snapped, Blaze gleaning that familiar smarmy expression.

"I'd be more inclined to believe you if your face wasn't almost as red as your hair Hilda." Blaze chuckled, raising his arm to stop another punch.

"It is not! Stupid, stupid! You have no idea what you're talking about!" Hilda snapped, Blaze rolling his eyes as he caught Hilda's wrist.

"Seriously Hilda? Can we _not_ go through the same dumbass routine Tusk and Ange are?" Blaze sighed.

"What? The hell are you talking about?!" Hilda snapped, Blaze sighing again as her face just got redder.

"I am not gonna go through this routine, I swear." Blaze sighed, pinching his nose yet again.

"What routine?! Honestly!" Hilda snapped, turning around again, grumbling to herself.

"Let me list it off: The _obvious_ concern, running off on your own to find me even when logical reasoning would have dictated to wait, a rather fierce blush despite fierce denial of it… yeah, I caught on a short time ago Hilda, you can be honest if you want to." Blaze stated, counting off the reasons.

"I-I don't know what you mean. Everyone was just as concerned as the other. So what if I was though, it's nothing special!" Hilda objected.

"You _ran_ to find me and then proceeded to hit me while spouting off about how mad you were because I was gone. Now I _could_ just take it as being understandably pissed off… but considering the grumbling, occasional stutters _and_ blush… I'm really inclined to think otherwise really." Blaze sighed, rolling his eyes as he still was only seeing Hilda's back, "That's it, I'm cutting the crap!"

"What are you-" Hilda started turning, getting cut off when Blaze grabbed her arms and, without any hesitation whatsoever, kissed her dead on, Hilda's shock leaving her stunned for a moment before she reacted, pushing Blaze away and jumping back, her face burning crimson, "W-What the hell?! W-Why did you just…?!"

"Hilda, I like you." Blaze bluntly stated, then shaking his head, "No, it's more than that. I care about you as much as I care about Naomi, Ersha, and Salia. You're important to me, _very_ important to me. When I thought I'd somehow gone forward in time, I freaked out, broke down… I was scared… scared I'd lost everyone, you included… but then when I found out that wasn't the case, I wanted nothing more than to get back and find out what happened, where you guys were! I promise, I'm not going to disappear again, I swear! And I'm going to get our friends back so… please… stay by my side, Hilda. I need someone to help, I can't do it on my own."

Hilda was stunned silent by the sincere words and matching expression on Blaze's face, and how despite the hint of red betraying his embarrassment, how boldly he'd spoken, and a small smile began creepy up on Hilda's face as, to Blaze's surprise, tears formed in her eyes.

"You idiot… you can't just go and say something like that so suddenly to a girl. She won't know what to think." Hilda chuckled, "Aren't the cold aloof types supposed to be the ones getting the confession, not the other way around?"

"W-well… I don't think that matters much… you can say no if you want… I just wanted to get that across…" Blaze muttered, blinking when Hilda stepped forward and grabbed him.

"Dumbass… you're my prince. Shame on me for only realizing it when I was looking for your stupid butt when you went missing. I saw way too much of how you are behind that jackass façade, shame on me for falling in love I guess. You're a goody two shoes smart ass with an aggressive side… but I like that. Just don't pull that stupid act of vanishing on me again. Else I'll hunt you down and punch you until you get it right!" Hilda looked Blaze in the eyes as she spoke her own mind, Blaze chuckling at the last statement while his face has progressively gotten redder.

"Well then I suppose I'll have to make sure I don't end up teleporting to another world again." Blaze chuckled, Hilda nodding.

"Still want an explanation for that. And welcome home. Took you long enough." Hilda chuckled, Blaze snickering again.

"Good to be back." Blaze chuckled, blinking in a bit of surprise as Hilda leaned up and kissed him herself, the young woman grabbing hold of him tightly, Blaze chuckling in his head as he returned both kinds of embraces.

And unbeknownst to the two, _Vivian_ was watching from around the corner, nothing but a look of awe on the younger girls face.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Okay this was not intended to be long but hey, I had fun with it so that's all that matters, hells yeah! We're finally moving on into the final arcs… and boy do I have PLANS.**

 _ **Next Chapter Preview**_

 _Blaze: Jill, I have a lot of questions I need to ask you._

 _Jill: So, I take it you've finally pieced the full truth together, haven't you?_

 _Blaze: Don't treat us like tools! We're not here for the sake of petty revenge!_

 _ **Next Chapter: Aurora, Remnants of Arzenal**_


	18. Chapter 17: Aurora, Remnants of Arzenal

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **Chapter 17: Aurora, Remnants of Arzenal**

"A parallel universe with another Earth, and the people are DRAGONs… well, humans with reorganized DNA."

Jill let out a hum as she let a new smoke, Blaze and Ange having finished recounting the events of the previous week from their end.

"Yeah and they seemed like they would listen to reason, unlike the humans." Ange stated, Blaze clearing his throat.

"Not seemed like, _will."_ Blaze corrected, Ange shooting him a look for the comment, "But aside from that, Jill, if we want to win this, we need to ally ourselves with them."

"They want to save Aura, that's their one goal." Ange continued as various expressions of shock went around from Blaze's statement, "If they do, then this world's energy will be caught off. The humans won't be able to use mana."

"In short, the DRAGONs get Aura, the human world is done for." Blaze finished, everyone gasping again at the statement, "And without that, they can't force open singularities, which means the cycle they started will be ground to a halt… but, well, they're first attempt at an invasion the other day failed."

"They took some pretty serious losses." Ange stated, taking over as Blaze let out a low, angry growl, "If we help them, it may be the best way for both parties to get what they want."

"Make friends over mutual enemies, interesting." Jasmine chuckled.

"That's crazy! These are the same creatures that killed our friends and destroyed our base, remember?!" Rosalie shouted, "You wanna help those freaks, have you two lost your minds?!"

"Inimica est inimicus meus." Blaze stated, folding his arms, while Vivian narrowed her eyes, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend… Rosalie, I understand why you're mad, I was too. But the only reason we were fighting was because neither side knew what the other was after. All we're asking is that you at least give this idea a chance."

"Not a chance. They're not worthy of our trust." Jill bluntly replied, snuffing out her cigarette, Blaze's gaze steeling as the woman stood up, "I don't know much about this Aura, but it's only one DRAGON. Libertus will need much more than that."

"Yeah, one DRAGON. One _massive_ DRAGON being used to power the entirety of the human world's mana source." Blaze firmly added, "Libertus can go to hell. We help the DRAGONs, and we screw over humanity. Embryo's been using Aura to keep a hold on them. You're telling me you don't see why these two points coincide?"

"I _don't_ see the point. We can take the controls from Embryo ourselves. Then we'll destroy this world. That's the only way to set the Norma free." Jill firmly added, Blaze glaring at her.

"Bull. Shit." Blaze darkly grumbled, "You wanna set them free? Then screw Embryo over every which way!"

"You two didn't forget your pasts, did you?" Jill asked, Blaze's glare narrowing, "Ange, your family, your land, all of them turned their backs on you. Blaze, everything…"

"I'm gonna stop you _right there."_ Blaze interjected, one hand tightening into a fist, "I _didn't_ forget. But, I'm _also_ done being used and lied to for the sake of someone else's goal!"

"Huh… you've both gone soft, haven't you?" Jill scoffed, Blaze and Ange both growling at that, "I blame the DRAGONs, they brainwashed your mind… or is it because Ange fell in love, or that you Blaze, gave up? You've lost your edges…"

"Shut up." Blaze growled.

"If you wanted to pick flowers or fool around with suitors, do it after the job's done!" Jill snapped, Jasmine speaking up amid the rising tension.

"Be reasonable Jill. There's no denying our resources leave a lot to be desired." Jasmine stated, Maggie nodding.

"Especially since Salia and her friends double crossed us." Maggie stated, Blaze's expression darkening, one hand tightening on his arm to the point it looked like his nail were going to break skin, Maggie's face immediately showing she realized that shouldn't have been said in front of the young man.

"Ange, Blaze, you have any way of getting in touch with the DRAGONs?" Jasmine inquired, quickly changing the subject back to the previous matter.

"Yeah, Villkiss and Barbatos. Either of us should be able to jump over without a Singularity. We think." Ange answered, Blaze nodding, his grip on his arm relaxing, Hilda giving a notable look towards him.

"How about that." Jasmine mused, turning back to Jill, "Hear that Jill, fighting with the DRAGONs doesn't sound so bad… no good?"

"Fine then…" Jill let out a huff, turning away, but her expression was still tensely angry, turning when she got to the door. "After I look at the data, I'll explain our strategy. Happy?"

"Not really." Blaze added, everyone else looking at him, "Jill, I have a lot of questions I need to ask you."

"Hmph… of course you do. Fine, we'll talk later." Jill scoffed and left, Blaze folding his arms again and sighing.

"Don't look so mad Blaze. She may not act like it, but she's glad the three of you made it back in one piece." Jasmine stated, putting a hand on Blaze's shoulder.

"Jasmine, I really want to believe you." Blaze sighed, Jasmine then shoving Blaze off, Hilda and Rosalie yelping as he almost crashed into them thanks to the older woman, "The hell?!"

"Get your tail out there and see the troops. Whole ships been buzzing since the Norma heard you were back, so go and greet them." Jasmine chuckled, Blaze sighing.

"Great…" Blaze sarcastically sighed, Hilda pinching her nose.

"I knew this would happen… still not happy about it." Hilda grumbled, Blaze cocking a brow as Rosalie chuckled.

"Oh yeah I forgot…" Rosalie hummed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Blaze murmured.

"BLAZE!"

"WAAAAAGH!"

 _THUD_

Blaze let out a pained groan as his head impacted with the mess hall floor, the androgynous young man finding himself pinned under half a dozen female bodies the moment he'd entered the door, Blaze opening and eye to be met by both the elated and crying faces of each one trying to crowd in, their exclamations all a jumble he couldn't make out.

"Okay I know you're all glad to know I'm not dead but please get off of me!" Blaze snapped, then blinking when he felt his jacket get grabbed, the Norma sighing as he was yanked out from under the pile by an annoyed looking Hilda.

"Come on girls, buzz off! He just got back so cross your damn legs." Hilda snapped, Blaze putting a hand on his head as the girls sighed.

"Oh come on Hilda!"

"Yeah Blaze is everyone's to share!"

"Aren't you happy to see him too?!"

"And what's that about crossing our legs? You're planning the same thing!"

"I am nobody's collective property! Geez!" Blaze yelled in exasperation, Hilda keeping a stern glare on the others.

"Go on and get, you six are supposed to be on duty anyway!" Hilda snapped, Blaze watching as the girls skittered out, giving various types of goodbyes ranging from simply waving right up to blowing kisses, Hilda letting out a long sigh.

"To be honest I expected something like this." Blaze hummed, taking a seat at one of the tables and letting out a long breath, his head then meeting the table, "God I am fucking _exhausted."_

"Really, cause you seemed right as rain not more than a couple hours ago." Rosalie chuckled, Blaze letting out a muffle scoff as he put his face on his arms.

"So, who all made it out?" Blaze asked, planting his chin on his arms, while off to the side Momoka started cooking, Hilda taking the seat opposite Blaze.

"Quite a lot actually. Hell, I'd say this ship is a bit overstaffed. Thankfully at the least we got more than just one team of pilots." Hilda informed.

"Right… and I already know who… well, you know… what about Naomi, is she on board?" Blaze asked, Hilda shaking her head, "Eh?"

"We looked Blaze, we really did. When we managed to get back to Arzenal to try and recover what we could, we found her para-mail intact but…" Hilda murmured, Blaze's eyes widening, "I'm sorry. We don't know what happened to her. There wasn't any sign of blood so we _think_ she's still alive."

"Yeah but other than that we don't know where she went. It's like she up and vanished… shame too, Naomi was a damn good pilot." Rosalie sighed, Blaze's hand tightening into a fist again.

"Dammit… first I learn three of the Ragna Mail pilots are Salia, Ersha, and Chris, and _now_ Naomi's missing without a trace? Gaaagh, man either the universe fucking hates me or someone has it out for me." Blaze grumbled, Hilda giving a bit of a flat look, "What's with _that_ face?"

"Nothing… just wondering why you're concerned about the traitors is all." Hilda bluntly scoffed.

"There _has_ to be a reason for this, and I'm gonna find out freaking why." Blaze grumbled.

"They betrayed us, it's as simple as that… can we just leave it there?" Rosalie sighed, Blaze, nodding, but putting a hand on his friends back as her expression grew tense. "Dammit… darn that Chris, why?! All of them just shot at us like animals!"

"We'll find out why. Like _hell_ am I gonna let it slide anyway." Blaze stated, Rosalie letting out a sigh.

"Doesn't matter, they're not my friends anymore." Rosalie sighed, Blaze rolling his eyes and flicking her on the head, "OW!"

"Quit being dishonest with yourself Rosalie. Doesn't suit you." Blaze stated, Rosalie sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh shut up. You've gotta be pissed too!" Rosalie snapped.

"I was stark raving mad earlier, so hell yeah I was ticked off." Blaze replied, he and Rosalie then noticing the stare Hilda was shooting at them, "Why are you mad?"

"No reason." Hilda murmured, Rosalie chuckling.

"What, got your panties in a bunch or something?" Rosalie snickered, Hilda turning to the side while twisting a bit of hair making her break out laughing, "Hahahaha! Oh man I never thought I'd see the day. Funny thing really, there was one point me and Chris…" Rosalie paused for a moment there, shrugging it off and continuing with her momentum, "…actually talked about trying to get you two to do it so you'd unwind a bit Hilda."

"You what?!" Hilda snapped, Rosalie snickering at the embarrassed face Hilda was making while Blaze chuckled.

"You continue to astound me." Blaze mused, Rosalie chuckling proudly.

"Thank you." Rosalie chuckled.

"Y'know with you guys around I'm surprised this ship hasn't sunk yet!" Ange quipped from another table, Rosalie clicking her tongue.

"Are you trying to get slapped? We have the rookies to thank for that! Six of em' just left! But, I've got three students of my own!" Rosalie proudly stated, pointing off to the three younger Norma who were still around, the three standing as Rosalie pointed them out, "That's Nona, Marika, and Mary. We had to promote them and the others to riders to boost our numbers."

"Huh, and with you whipping them into shape I'm sure they're fine students." Blaze mused, Rosalie not catching the backhanded compliment, though only for a second.

"Wait, are you messing with me?!" Rosalie snapped, her three students then stepping over, "Well either way, I was planning on introducing you to them anyway. Girls, I know you already know who this girly lookin' guy is, but this is Blaze, a really good friend of mine and the best damn pilot we've got!"

"Can you not call me girl looking?" Blaze retorted, the rookies looking downright awed as they gazed at him, Vivian taking interest in the scene even as she wolfed down her food.

"I tell it how I see it." Rosalie chuckled.

"Uhm… well, hi, nice to more _officially_ meet you three. Though I _think_ we've met before… have we?" Blaze asked, the three rookies nodding.

"Yes actually, though we don't blame you for forgetting." Nona stated.

"I mean, there was always so many of us Norma you talked to." Marika added.

"But, we're honored to get to serve under you. You're Arzenal's Ace, we can't help but be awed." Mary added, Blaze chuckling.

"Hehe, thanks. Any help is appreciated, especially with how things are now. And hey, don't worry, I totally trust Rosalie. She may be a _bit_ spineless but she knows what she's doing." Blaze snickered, Rosalie shooting him an annoyed but amused look.

"Oh shut up." Rosalie scoffed, then snickering, "Oh yeah, but I do have a _few_ ideas, come here and listen."

"Uhm… okay." Blaze hummed, Rosalie putting her hand near his ear, Hilda trying to listen in to what was being whispered, but all she saw was that Blaze's face was progressively getting redder until steam practically burst from his head.

"Whoa! You made Blaze blow his top!" Vivian laughed, Rosalie chuckling.

"What the hell?!" Blaze yelped, Rosalie slapping his back.

"Ah come on, it'd be fine! Besides, you're _surely_ gonna be engaging in some cherry picking for a bit, if you know what I mean." Rosalie snickered, Hilda's eyes getting wide.

"I honestly wish I didn't." Blaze grumbled.

"What the hell are you getting on about Rosalie? Geez!" Hilda grumbled.

"What? Mad that you won't get to keep Blaze to yourself?" Rosalie mused, Hilda growling a bit.

"You know that's not it." Hilda replied, Rosalie snickering again, the rookies now talking to Vivian.

"Rosalie, just 'cause I had a weird week that involved a lot of thought and self-reflection, doesn't mean all of my policies changed." Blaze retorted, leaning back and folding his arms.

"Y'sure?"

"Yes!"

"What the hell are those three prattling on about?" Ange sighed, leaning on a hand, Tusk chuckling as he looked away from the ongoing chatter.

"They've been friends for ages, of course they can talk like that so easily… still, I'm surprised the Aurora is still working." Tusk added, Ange raising a brow.

"Wait, you… actually, no, I'm no longer surprised. You're _that guys_ cousin, so of course you do." Ange let out a sigh, Tusk letting out an amused chuckle.

"Yeah, I do. This ship was used by the Ancient Humans as a flagship for Libertus. It's been used in the fight against Embryo for years." Tusk informed.

"The beds may be narrow, but they're still very comfortable." Momoka added.

"But, what's concerning me is Alektra… I mean, Jill. She's acting really off." Tusk murmured.

"Alektra Maria von Loewenherz, was it?" Hilda spoke up, Blaze raising a brow at the fact she knew the name, "Everyone knows about her now. The commander spilled everything, her identity and the so-called "cause" of Libertus."

"Really? What did she say?" Blaze muttered, his expression cross.

"Some crap about how we've now seen the full face of human oppression, and that she's holding all of our lives in her hands. I mean I understand her enthusiasm, but it was off putting." Hilda stated, Blaze scoffing.

"Yeah that's bullshit." Blaze muttered, Hilda cocking a brow herself at the sudden amount of animosity Blaze had towards Jill. "Jill doesn't consider anyone more than paw-"

"What do you know about her?!"

Blaze and the others looked off at the sudden drunken slurs, Blaze and Ange raising brows when a horribly intoxicated Emma wobbled up on the counter, an opened, mostly emptied bottle in her hand/

"Officer?!" Ange gasped, Blaze still bearing a surprised look.

"The heck is she doing here, hell, why the hell are you plastered?!" Blaze asked, Emma drunkly chuckling as she slumped on the counter.

"She's been like this ever since she's been on the ship." Momoka informed.

"What could I do?! I almosht got killed! By my fellow humansh!" Emma loudly exclaimed, "Yet, yet… the commander let me onto this ship. After all the terrible things I'd done to you Normas…"

"And now she's sobbing…" Blaze sighed, "Maggie, I think you need to make her lay down."

"She's the only person in this world I can trust!" Emma proclaimed, Maggie rolling her eyes as she then escorted the drunk woman out.

"The officer's right, you know?" Rosalie murmured, everyone's attention moving to her as now only the teenagers were left in the room. "The only person we can trust is the commander. The only one in the world."

Blaze then abruptly stood up, taking a moment before he stormed out of the mess hall, the others confused at the young man's sudden leave, and as he left, Blaze already knew where he was headed.

" _Jill… what the hell is going on?"_ Blaze thought, proceeding through the halls by memory, eventually reaching his destination, the only pair of double doors aboard the ship, Blaze letting out a breath before knocking.

"Come in." Jill's voice came through the doors, blaze stepping into the office, all too similar to the one at Arzenal, but not taking a seat as Jill gazed at him from the desk.

"I was wondering when you were going to arrive. Done playing around with the Norma are you?" Jill hummed, Blaze's gaze cold, causing Jill's expression to fall falt, "So, I take it you've finally pieced together the truth, haven't you?"

"Why?" Blaze asked.

"Why? I'm sorry, but you'll have to be more specific. Why, _what?"_ Jill returned the question, Blaze sighing, but it was a dejected, angered sigh.

"You know why! This was never about freeing anyone, Libertus doesn't matter… you're doing this for revenge, nothing more, am I right?" Blaze asked, his tone soft but shaking with anger.

"I don't know what you mean. I simply wish to end Embryo and earn freedom for the Norma. I don't see what reason you have to believe I'm doing this simply for revenge." Jill responded, turning in her chair.

"Look at me, Alektra." Blaze growled, Jill turning just a bit at the use of her real name, "What happened after the first Libertus failed? Actually, let me correct myself: What happened _before_ the first Libertus-what happened between you and Embryo?"

"How do you…" Jill gasped, Blaze humming.

"Huh, so I was right." Blaze scoffed, Jill's eyes wide.

"You _guessed?!"_ Jill demanded, Blaze nodding.

"Yeup. It was nothing more than an educated guess. In the DRAGON world, I hit a low, I didn't know what to believe, what to think. But then things started making sense as I dwelled on them more and more. What was going on, your methods, the plan. Ever since the first Libertus, you've wanted revenge on Embryo. Something _happened_ between you and him, more than _just_ our comrades, my family, Tusk's family, being killed by him. Tell me, Alektra, what happened?" Blaze's question was no longer him asking, it was a stone-cold demand, Jill chuckling as she turned back around.

"Honestly, you're such a troublesome child." Jill hummed, Blaze's hands balling into fists, "It's my business what happened, you don't need to know. All you need to know is what you do. Take down Embryo alongside the Villkiss. That's all you should worry about."

"Bullshit! Villkiss this, Villkiss that! That's the entire goddamn reason Salia tried so hard, why she wanted to prove herself to you and me! You're obsessed with it, with using Villkiss and whoever controls it to defeat Embryo! Why?! Why the hell is one damn ragna-mail so important, that you obsess over it and it's creators destruction?" Blaze demanded, slamming his hands onto the desk.

"Because Villkiss is the weapon we need to finish Embryo. You know this." Jill responded.

"I do… but you're wrong. We have Barbatos." Blaze stated, "A machine built by my kind centuries ago, built to fight back, to surpass the ragna-mail and defeat Embryo. The Villkiss is just another ragna-mail, no matter how special a machine those may be. Killing Embryo is a task not meant for one machine, but for all of us!"

"Oh really now? And how successful were the ancient humans in using this so called ragna-mail destroyer huh? As far as I'm concerned, the Barbatos is another more than a para-mail above the rest. It's not the key, Villkiss is, and Ange with it. If Libertus is going to happen, we need the Villkiss and it's pilot for that. Tools, nothing more! Tools for Libtertus, for freedom. You, the Norma, Ange, the Villkiss, even me, we're all just pawns for Libterus." Jill coldly replied, Blaze growling, lunging and grabbing Jill by her jacket, his expression twisted with a snarl.

"Shut up! Don't treat us like tools! We're not here for the sake of petty revenge!" Blaze snapped, "This isn't about Libertus for you, it's about getting back at Embryo! Whatever he did to you, you want payback, you want to see him suffer!"

"And you don't? Don't forget, Embryo is the reason you had to watch your parents die! Are you just going to give up on avenging them? On everyone else who has died because of him?!" Jill yelled, swatting Blaze away, "What could you possibly understand anyway? You'd never understand what I feel."

"Maybe not… but I know I hate the path you're on." Blaze muttered, standing up, "This isn't about revenge for me anymore… I want Embryo dead, but for my own reasons. I want to keep everyone I love safe, to make sure they see the end… and so that finally, after so long, humanities bloody history can end, with one final death."

"You think you can achieve that? Alone, with one machine?" Jill scoffed, Blaze shaking his head as he looked up at her, his gaze piercing.

"Not alone. I'm going to make Libertus happen, but not your way. Nobody is a tool, not even you! You act like Libertus is some grand goal, like it's an end all be all, even if we have to sacrifice ourselves. But, that's bullshit! What kind of ending should be earned by everyone dying?! Screw all of that! If we're going to get away from Embryo and what he's done, I want _everyone_ who is still alive to see it through!" Blaze replied, Jill chuckling at the statement as she sat down again.

"You're too optimistic. You know firsthand that this world doesn't work that way. Then again you always hated unnecessary deaths. But, for the sake of Libertus…"

"Cut it _out_ with the "for Libertus" crap and be up front with it Jill. Just tell me you want revenge on Embryo, stop dodging the issue!" Blaze snapped, Jil scoffing.

"You're frustrated. Is it because you feel that you're wrong about something?" Jill mocked, Blaze shaking his head.

"No… I'm frustrated because I'm afraid I'm completely right. I'm frustrated because I _trusted you,_ Alektra! We all trusted you, hell, most of the Norma here _still_ trust you, you're all we've got! I _want_ to trust you Alektra, but if you're after revenge against Embryo for whatever reason you have, if it means we're just tools, pawns in your game… if the trust we have is for nothing, then why the hell have you always looked out for us?! Is all of that, the trust, the care, _everything_ been for nothing Alektra?!" Blaze demanded, Jill remaining silent as she simply looked at the young man, his expression angry, but his eyes showing a near desperation to be proven wrong, "Please… for once, for once just tell me I'm _wrong."_

"A tool doesn't need to know if he's wrong or not. Just follow my orders Blaze. That's all that needs to be done. Whether for revenge or whatever pansy thing you're aiming for. Don't shoot out on your own." Jill rotated her seat again, her jaw clenching as she heard Blaze's shaking breath as he himself turned and left, Jill's right hand clenching down on the chair as the door closed, "Don't get yourself killed like your parents… stupid boy…"

Out in the hall, Blaze came to a stop after so long, letting out a long breath, then slamming his hand onto the wall, feeling the jolt of pain shoot up his arm… and it was numbing enough to dull his mind, if only for a moment.

"Goddammit Jill… how can I trust you if you won't say a damn thing? How, when you're treating us like tools?" Blaze grumbled, looking around when he felt a tap on his shoulder, seeing Hilda just behind him.

"Hey… something bothering you? You've got tears in your eyes… and that's not normal for you." Hilda stated, Blaze noticing the warm, wet feeling on his face, then wiping off his eyes with a sleeve.

"It's nothing… just had a long talk with the commander…" Blaze muttered, Hilda rolling her eyes and lightly tapping him on the back of his head.

"Don't start keeping secrets now. We already know everything else, so come on." Hilda stated, grabbing Blaze and dragging him along to one of the rooms, Blaze looking around at the narrow quarters, Hilda sitting on one of the beds, "So, come on, spill it, what's bothering you?"

"That's… a long story." Blaze stated, pulling up a chair.

"And I'm willing to listen." Hilda stated firmly, Blaze sighing.

"Alright then…" Blaze murmured, beginning to recount what had happened after arriving in the world of the DRAGONs, from learning on that worlds past, to the breakdowns he'd suffered and the recollection of his thoughts and the truth about the fighting they had been through, as well as the knowledge received about their enemy and more, up to his talk with Jill, after which, Blaze let out a sigh and slumped in the chair, Hilda looking at her lap after Blaze fell silent, "So… that's everything…"

"Man, and I thought I used to have it rough." Hilda hummed, "So, we have to be wary of the commander, don't we? Not that I wasn't already, but, if she has a past with this Embryo guy… geez, what the hell is going on?"

"That's what I want to know." Blaze grumbled, putting a hand on his face, "Man, this is all a mess, and I don't know what to make of it."

"You're too stressed out right now." Hilda stated, "If you know what you want to do, why not do it? You're the one who told me you were gonna tear down the human world, and I agreed to do it with you. You said the Barbatos can beat the ragna-mail… so what's stopping you?"

"Other than the fact our friends are piloting them?" Blaze hummed, Hilda sighing.

"We should just forget about them… they're our enemies now." Hilda muttered, Blaze shaking his head.

"No way no how… I'm not gonna let Embryo take our friends anymore, and I'm _not_ going to let him use them for his own purposes. Whatever he told them, however he convinced them, there's _got to_ be a way to show the truth! I'll get them back, somehow." Blaze grumbled, Hilda looking at the tense expression on his face.

"You need to relax. Clear your head. It'll probably make sense once you sort your thoughts out." Hilda spoke, Blaze leaning on the chair.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Blaze asked, Hilda sighing, standing up and grabbing Blaze's jacket, surprising him when she yanked him out of the chair and onto the bed, practically pouncing onto him as she landed a heavy, warm kiss onto him, Blaze's moment of surprise remaining as Hilda sat up with her hands on his chest, "And that was…"

"Idiot, what do you think. Geez, how Naomi and Ersha ever got you to do it is beyond me." Hilda sighed, Blaze's face getting red.

"W-Wait, you wanna do that _now?!_ I mean, not that I don't but I mean it's only like been a day since…" Blaze muttered, Hilda already removing her jacket and undershirt, "DON'T START GETTING UNDRESSED!"

"It's not like there's a rule before how long we have to wait is there?" Hilda hummed, already getting to her lower layer of clothes, "Besides, you went a week without anything… that and, well, your… _thing."_

"That's a natural reaction!"

"Do you wanna do it or not?" Hilda pressed, Blaze blinking as his face reddened more.

"Are you _sure?"_ Blaze asked, Hilda sighing.

"Blaze, I'm straddling your waist and down to nothing but my panties… that should be clue enough. _Yes_ I'm sure, you freaking dunch." Hilda chuckled, Blaze looking to the side as she laid down on his chest, "Your face is cute when you're embarrassed."

"Shut up." Blaze grumbled, "But… okay. Hehe… guess I do need to just cool down… but…" Hilda then yelped when Blaze flipped positions, the young man chuckling as he ended up on top. "Be honest, how long have you been waiting?"

"Ever since we got on board the ship." Hilda bluntly replied, Blaze snickering.

"Hehehehe… guess tonight is gonna be long."

"You have _no idea."_

 **A/N**

 **Ahhh a nice little break from the chaos… shame it won't last.**

 _Next Chapter Preview:_

 _Blaze: I'm heading out with them… I won't kill them, but I am shooting those things down!_

 _Salia: Don't destroy the machine… Master Embryo wants him alive!_

 _Blaze: No way… I know those moves._

 _?: I didn't expect it to work… but it was worth a shot, even if on a worthless monkey._

 _ **Next Chapter: The Tuner**_


	19. Chapter 18: The Tuner

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **Chapter 18: The Tuner**

Blaze found it oddly refreshing to be waking up feeling another's arms around him, Hilda's sleeping face rather peaceful opposed to how the chaos of the past week had been for both of them, though Blaze wasn't one to stay stuck in bed as he aimed to sit up, at which Hilda's grip on him tightened.

"Don't move…" Hilda murmured, Blaze rolling his eyes.

"Come on Hilda, you've gotta get up too. Jill's having that strategy meeting soon." Blaze stated.

"We can skip it."

"No, we can't."

Hilda puffed out a cheek as she sat up and leaned on Blaze's back.

"Come on… the minute we're out of this room I won't get you too myself again for a while. We do at least have the time for one more go if you want." Hilda hummed, Blaze letting out a sigh.

"After last night honestly I'd like to save my stamina for a fight if it happens." Blaze muttered, Hilda chuckling.

"Well I can at least say I get why Naomi got hooked. You're about as good in the sheets as you are in the cockpit." Hilda's comment successfully got Blaze's face to turn scarlet as he covered his eyes, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Just… please don't." Blaze muttered, "Besides I'm more worried someone _heard._ The walls in Arzenal were soundproofed… these one's aren't."

"Doesn't matter." Hilda hummed, purposefully rubbing herself along Blaze's back, at which he shot her a look. "What?"

" _Later._ Let's keep a bit of focus on." Blaze stated, Hilda puffing out a cheek, "You're gonna do this?"

"I'm just asking for a bit longer. You were missing for a week, the least you could do is make up for lost time." Hilda stated, Blaze finding it hard to refute that point.

"I feel this will be a regular thing with you." Blaze murmured.

"What's wrong with wanting to be as intimate as possible?"

"Sans the fact we're kind of dealing with a crisis?"

"Prude."

"I am not a prude!"

"Then prove it to me." Hilda chuckled, grabbing Blaze's hand and guiding it down past her waist, "Well?"

"It's your fault if we're late."

"I can accept that."

"Hagh… no point in complaining. I'm used to this by now."

"Oh~!"

 _ **Meeting Room**_

"Well if it isn't the two lovebirds! Thanks for keeping me up."

Ange's immediate note when Blaze and Hilda entered the strategy room, which currently only had her, Tusk, and Jasmine seated at it, Blaze having not even _bothered_ with his usual braid and Hilda clearly putting her uniform on straight. Jasmine on the other hand looked amused as the two sat down, Hilda giving Ange a smarmy look.

"Jealous? I mean, it's not like you _have_ to spend your nights alone." Hilda chuckled, Ange and Tusk flinching, "Or are you just too much of a prude?"

"Shut up! Just so you know we… almost did it." Ange murmured.

"Doesn't count unless you actually did. "Almost" doesn't cut it." Hilda retorted.

"Oh shut up! I heard you both through the walls, I barely slept cause of you two!" Ange snapped, Hilda chuckling while Blaze and Tusk just sighed.

"Oh the joys of youth. You kids have it so lucky." Jasmine chuckled, Blaze putting a hand over his eyes again while Tusk just nervously chuckled as the girls kept glaring at each other, though on cue, the doors opened again, Jill and Maggie entering and taking the remaining seats.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Jill looked between Blaze and Ange, the two looking at each other before collectively shrugging, since the answer to that question was hit or miss at best, "I'm glad to hear that… now, I'll explain your mission. Contact your friends, post haste. I'd like you to negotiate a united front." Jill's response was surprised looks, and she sighed, though Blaze's look shifting to a glare simply made her steel hers, "Now what? I'm telling you we're willing to work with the DRAGONs like you wanted. You should be happy."

"You're sure?" Ange cautiously asked, Jill's small grin unnerving the girl.

"I'll admit I wasn't convinced at first. But now I realize this would be the most rational and effective plan." Jill's response got looks from the others who'd seen her be defiant about it, but Blaze's look remained suspicious as the table displayed a map of what Blaze recognized as the Misurugi region four purple marks appearing, "Now then, I'll go ahead and give the specifics."

"What are those?" Ange asked.

"The ragna-mail no doubt." Blaze hummed, Jill nodding.

"Signals from markers we placed on the traitors machines." Jill stated.

"Mei Mei made them." Hilda added.

"We were able to use the markers to trace all five of them back to this location." Jill then tapped the screen, and image of the Dawn Pillar showing, "They're based in the Empire, at the Dawn Pillar. Naturally, Embryo should be there too. Which means the Dawn Pillar will be our final attack point."

"Not surprised." Blaze hummed, and one could see the gears in his mind turning already.

"That's where he's keeping Aura." Ange confirmed the statement, Jill gleaning that odd grin again.

"I imagine that'll work in our favor. First, we'll chip away at their numbers." Green markers then appeared along with the simulated ragna-mail markers, "I'll have you two tell the DRAGONs to invade Misurugi from the south west, luring the ragna-mail into the open. Then in the ship we will take the opportunity to move in undetected. And then, we'll attack from behind while they're busy with the DRAGONs. After the enemy is out of the way, we'll direct our full resources to the Dawn Pillar."

"Wait a second, that puts a big burden on the DRAGONs!" Tusk gasped.

"The DRAGONs are creating a diversion." Jill coldly responded, Blaze's hand balling tightly.

"What about the five girls?" Ange asked, Jill scoffing.

"What about them?" Jill asked, Blaze letting out a quiet growl, Hilda sharing his sour expression, "I don't need tools that disobey orders."

"They're just tools?!" Ange gasped, noting the rising anger coming from Blaze, it being almost permeable around him now. "Even Salia?!"

"Every person is a pawn to further Libertus. Your DRAGON friends, yourself, Blaze, even me." Jill bluntly stated, and that statement was the final nail in the coffin in Blaze's mind.

"What are you _really_ going to make the DRAGONs do?" Blaze growled, Jill scoffing, "Answer me dammit!"

"So I guess you figured me out then… again." Jill sighed, then laughing, the map changing to a completely different channel _behind_ the Dawn Pillar, " _This_ is Aurora's _actual_ surface point. So the DRAGONs will be battling the ragna-mail on their own. Meanwhile, you two will be leading the para-mail squad to the Dawn Pillar, and execute Embryo."

Blaze and Ange's eyes widened, and inside, Blaze felt something about ready to give way amid this, but it was Tusk who stood up first.

"They're cannon fodder?!" Tusk angrily snapped, Jill glaring at him as Blaze stood next.

"Like hell! If they're fighting the ragna-mail then I am too! Barbatos may not be able to take all five down alone, but I _can_ hold them off!" Blaze snapped.

"So you can what, disable the machines and try to make them see the truth?" Jill asked, scoffing as Blaze looked at his hands, "Give it up. Those girls are your enemies now, every single one of them. Forget about your feelings for them, it's pointless to hold onto that weak-minded sentimentality you've got there."

" _What the hell?!"_ Hilda thought, shocked at how harsh Jill was being in the scheme of things, well, harsher than she usually was. _"Before now she'd never tell Blaze off for trying to keep people alive, much less leave someone behind! What's going on through her head?"_

"This is disgusting… sacrifice the DRAGONs? Do you think I'll just go along with that?!" Ange growled, Jill standing up.

"If you refuse, then I can always persuade you." Jill sighed in an annoyed manner then pressed a button, the screen to the left changing to show a restrained Momoka gagged and isolated in what was obviously the airlock, the others gasping, "If I open the decompression chamber, the water pressure will crush her instantly."

"You've gone to far Jill!" Jasmine snapped.

"You never told me about this!" Maggie gasped, both she and Jasmine just as shocked as the teens that Jill was going this far.

"Ange is historically unreliable, I had to take preventative measures." Jill coldly spoke, Blaze and Tusk both growling, "You will accept this assignment the way I ordered it, or watch her die!"

"Do you even realize what you're doing anymore?!" Ange snapped, Jill scoffing again.

"I told you, we're all tools for the advancement of Libertus. The maid is a tool to control you Ange, you are a tool to control Villkiss, and Villkiss is the ultimate tool!" Jill proclaimed, Ange progressively getting angrier and angrier with each word, Blaze's look darkened over but clearly not holding back the anger he himself had welling up anymore. "To _kill Embryo!"_

"That's bullshit!" Ange snapped, pulling out her gun, Jill merely smirking, "Let her go or I'll blow your brains out!"

Jill then lunged forward and disarmed Ange, though as she went for a knee, Jill stopped when the barrel of a second firearm touched the side of her head, glancing over to see Blaze with his finger on the trigger.

"Alektra, stop right there, or I _will_ shoot." Blaze said, Jill giving him an equally cold look before swatting his hand aside, Blaze ducking as her prosthetic came at him, Blaze grabbing the limb and getting in close, his gun now at Jill's chin, the woman growling, "Ryuga is way faster than that."

"What do you think you're doing?" Jill growled.

"Stopping you from going past the point of no return. This isn't like you Alektra." Blaze calmly spoke, Jill growling as any anger that _was_ there quickly vanished, "Just stop."

"What do you know?!" Jill snapped, using her free arm to slam Blaze back, Hilda catching him as he stumbled, "You have no idea what's right, or where to go! You gave up on the real goal! What gives you the right to defy me now?! Do you _want_ to wind up like your parents?!"

"Following that plan of yours, I _will_ end up like mom and dad." Blaze growled, his hand tight, "You always made sure I was out of the fight _because_ you didn't want me to die like them… and now you don't even care! You don't care about any of us because you're so obsessed on getting revenge against Embryo! You're not the Alektra I knew."

"Alektra died the same day the others did. Don't think you can lecture me." Jill growled, then out of nowhere she stumbled as she stepped forward, Blaze lurching out of Hilda's grasp as she also stumbled, Blaze noting he was feeling very light headed now.

"What the…" Blaze muttered, looking up at the vents, "Gas?"

"Ange, Blaze, come on!" Tusk shouted, tossing Blaze and Ange respirators, the two placing them on.

"Tusk what the hell?" Blaze snapped, still feeling the effect of the gas on him, Hilda not lasting much longer before passing out in his arms.

"Sorry, but I kind of had a plan B in store." Tusk stated, holding Ange over his shoulder.

"You little bastard!" Jill growled, covering her mouth.

"I was hoping you wouldn't make me do it." Tusk stated.

"You dare stand in our way?!" Jill snapped.

"He's not… he's just picking the option that will hopefully get less people killed." Blaze muttered, leaning on the wall.

"You two are supposed to be Knights of Villkiss!" Jill snapped.

"I'm not a Knight of Villkiss, I'm a Knight of Ange!" Tusk retorted.

"And I gave that up a _long_ time ago." Blaze added, opening the door, "Tusk, take Ange and go! Whatever you two have planned, do it!"

"What about you?" Tusk asked, Blaze chuckling as he slumped against the wall.

"I promised Hilda I wouldn't run off again. Sorry, but I'm staying on the Aurora… but I'm not going to follow Jill's plan… I doubt any of us will." Blaze murmured, "Go!"

"Thank you." Tusk nodded, leaving with Ange, Jill growling as she lost her footing.

"You little brat… how dare you…" Jill growled, barely managing to stay awake.

"Sorry Alektra… but I can't follow your plan." Blaze chuckled, grabbing his gun and managing to aim, "Not if it means getting people killed for the sake of revenge."

"You're a lost cause…" Jill growled, drawing her knife and driving it into her leg, shakily standing up despite a spurt of blood, kicking Blaze aside as he stood to stop her, "Don't try to stop me!"

Blaze struggled upright, letting out a hiss as Jill left the room, starting to feel his head clear now that the respirator was kicking in more and clearing his system, managing to stand up and follow, though Jill had already gotten far enough ahead… but, he knew right where she was going from the trail of blood that was being left behind and the rocking of the ship as it rose up.

"Dammit Tusk… you shoulda warned me ahead of time about this and I wouldn't be lagging behind." Blaze chuckled in a hint of bitter amusement as he picked up his pace until he reached the hangar, just in time to see Jill and Ange stuck in a black lock with their knives, and Blaze whipped out his gun, carefully firing a shot to just pass Jill's head, the woman flincing just enough for Ange to land a solid punch and knock her away, Jill looking back to see Blaze's smoking firearm pointed at her as he discarded of the respirator.

"You… I told you not to get in the way!" Jill snapped, Blaze firing a warning shot again.

"Alektra, stop this _now._ This isn't going to work." Blaze stated, approaching but keeping his weapon trained on Jill as she looked between Blaze and Ange.

"What is _wrong with you two?!_ Don't you want this to end?!" Jill snapped.

"And what will doing things get us? If everyone has to be sacrificed for the sake of Libertus, then why the hell should we all go down for it?" Blaze demanded, "What will be left?"

"You both know damn well!" Jill roared, Ange then taking the chance and landing a solid round house to Jill's back, knocking the woman to the floor.

"Just shut up already. If we did things your way, we wouldn't be able to build Café Ange." Ange quipped, Blaze stifling a chuckle and glancing at Tusk, who happened to be keeping Momoka shielded as well.

"WHAT?!" Jill snapped.

"Give it up Jill… it's over."

The group then turned to see Maggie supporting Jasmine, who shortly stood by herself, Jill tightening her fists before simply doing that, giving up and falling unconscious from the head wound she got courtesy of Ange slamming her to the floor. Following then, the bay doors opened to reveal the clear day sky, Ange and Tusk mounting up, soon to be followed by Vivian as well.

"So, what's your plan princess?" Jasmine hummed, Blaze stepping off of the Villkiss after having looked it over, Ange turning to the two below.

"I'm going to fight." Ange stated, Blaze and Jasmine looking at each other in a bit of surprise, "I know Jill was going about it all wrong, but the Norma deserve to be free. So, I wanna help with Libertus, along with the person who believes in me, and all of the people I believe in too."

"Well then, good luck." Blaze nodded, Ange giving a thumbs up before they all launched, Jasmine looking to Blaze as they watched the trio leave.

"You're really not going to go with them?" Jasmine inquired.

"My place is here, with the Norma." Blaze stated, giving a small grin as he turned to the old woman, "Besides, if I did run off with them Hilda would end up beating my ass five times to Sunday the moment I got back."

"Well would ya' look at that. Never thought I'd see the day you'd smile so naturally again." Jasmine hummed, ruffling Blaze's hair, "Well, probably a good thing… you've got that machine built to destroy ragna-mails with ya' after all."

" _Against all of them, the Barbatos would not fare well, but, when at full power, it can hold them off."_ Lumiere spoke up after so long, Blaze sighing.

"I've been saying that. But, yeah… one on one I'd win easy… but they're trick about it and fight as a squad. But, yeah, I can…" Blaze stopped short when three bolts of green shot by overhead, he and Jasmine looking up to see three of the ragna-mails swoop by, the green and orange ones, as well as one marked in pink. "Go figure… Chris, Ersha, and one other. Salia is probably out there to."

"Oh great… come on, we need to get to the command center and get under now!" Jasmine shouted, stopping when Blaze didn't move, "Blaze!"

"I'm heading out with them." Blaze stated, "I'm going to fight and defend the Aurora. I won't kill them, but I am shooting those things down!"

Jasmine took a moment, nodding at the determined look on Blaze's face.

"Alright then. Hold them off for as long as you can, and if you can take down one or two, we'll be sure to gather the machine and it's pilot. Good luck!"

"I make my own!" Blaze chuckled as he jumped into the Barbatos, the machine already starting up, the familiar roar of it's thrusters sounding as Blaze shot off into the air, switching to assault mode as soon as he reached altitude, keeping his eye on the three circling ragna-mails, though Chris was all too quick to change her focus onto Blaze.

"So you decided to come out huh?!" Chris shouted, Blaze's machine catching the sword she swung at it, the Barbatos' glaring face turning to the machine.

"Nice to see you again too Chris." Blaze calmly spoke, pushing the opposing machine back and tossing aside the sword, Ange and Vivian opening fire and the two scattering away… but the pink ragna-mail remained, "Who's piloting that one?"

And away from the group but closing in, Salia had her eyes on the Barbatos as it swerved around in the engagement along with the other three, a sigh passing her lips as she opened the communication channel.

"Chris, Ersha, and…" She stopped at the third pilot, taking a breath again, "Don't destroy that machine! Master Embryo wants him alive!"

" _Tch."_ Chris merely scoffed from the other end, while Salia got two affirmatives.

"Sorry Blaze… but you're our enemy, so we can't hold back." Salia muttered, rushing in herself, Blaze turning around and catching her sword with his own, both glaring as they moved back, "Back down Blaze! We're under orders to take you in!"

"What, you just expect me to quietly go along to see that son of bitch Embryo?!" Blaze retorted.

"Honestly, no, I don't… which is why we'll take you by force!" Salia yelled, firing at Blaze, who merely shot out of the way of the bolts from her rifle, though Salia shot off to engage the Villkiss, leaving Chris and Ersha engaging Blaze (the latter reluctantly), while the pink marked ragna-mail kept the perimeter while occasionally firing at the Barbatos… almost like it's pilot was watching.

"Has the Aurora gone under?" Blaze hummed amid watching the fighting, rearing back and firing to keep his opponents back.

" _Confirmed. Aurora has descended below the surface. Rendevous coordinates should arrive soon."_ Lumiere informed.

"Good, then I just have to hold them off until their machines are low on power… or see if I can disable them." Blaze hummed, his vision wavering for a moment to his surprise, Blaze shaking his head, "Dammit… don't tell me I'm still woozy from the knock out gas getting into my system…"

"The heck? Why'd he stop shooting?" Chris cocked a brow as the Barbatos lurched in the air for a moment before straightening out, "Whatever… Ersha, you better actually fight this time."

"I know." Ersha murmured, her fingers tightening on her machines controls, "I'm sorry Blaze…"

" _Geez you two… just take the opening!"_

The pink ragna-mail then shot in, shoulder checking the Barbatos in the back, Blaze being throttled in the cockpit before shooting away and firing back, Blaze lifting a brow as he watched how his new opponent flew around and retaliated, and after a while, it began to click.

"No way… I know those moves." Blaze murmured, even more confusion on his face as his vision wobbled _again, "There's no way… no way she'd…"_

"You're wide open!"

Blaze's eyes widened as he heard his enemies voice and realized in the sudden dizzy spell he'd lost control, the Barbatos getting slammed again, Blaze only being saved from a horribly violent jolt by the seat's sturdy belts keeping him in place, but his head still slammed back against the head of the chair a bit _too_ hard, Blaze's vision starting to blur out.

"That… Naomi…" Was all Blaze was able to mutter before the dizziness combined with the impact on his head caused him to pass out…

* * *

Blaze shot up with a jolt, holding his head as he felt a lingering pain throb through it, letting out a hissing grown, his arm falling to his lap and the soft covers of the sheets of the luxurious bed he was seated on, morning sunlight filtering in through the windows.

"Ugh… the heck kind of dream was that? Feels like I slammed my head into a brick wall." Blaze grumbled, looking around the room, confusion on his face, _"Wait,_ was _that a dream? Weird… cause I mean… haven't I always been here? The Empire of Misurugi…"_

Blaze rubbed his forehead again, sighing as it continued to throb, though he stopped dwelling on it when a slender arm fell across his waist, looking down to see Salia rolling over in her sleep, a small grin cracking onto Blaze's expression, though another round of throbbing pain hit his head.

"Something… feels, off…" Blaze grumbled, shutting an eye tightly.

"What feels off?"

Blaze glanced to the side to see Salia sitting up and looking closely at him, Blaze sighing.

"I dunno… my head hurts for some reason and things feel, odd… like I had this really weird dream that we were… wait…" Blaze stopped dead, _"That_ was _a dream right? Fighting against the others, with_ them? _No way, why would I… but… this doesn't feel…"_

"You okay, you look like you've just had a nightmare." Salia hummed.

"Salia, where and when was our last sortie?" Blaze asked, Salia blinking.

"Hmm? Over the ocean when the DRAGONs tried to invade. Why?" Salia asked.

"Because that's not what I…" Blaze stopped again, this time feeling like a _knife_ had been driven into his skull, at which he bent over in pain, his eyes wide… and that was when the illusion shattered, "No… that wasn't it… the last battle was engaging the Aurora… no, _you_ were engaging the Aurora with Chris, Ersha, and one other against me, Ange, and Vivian. I was out of it because I still had knockout gas in my system and then… then I passed out."

"Blaze?" Salia murmured, Blaze shooting from the bed and standing straight, "What are you…"

"Salia, what the hell is going on?!" Blaze snapped, "Don't play dumb, I remember what happened in that fight and everything before!"

"What are you saying? Come on lay back down, you need to sleep." Salia brushed off the outburst, but the hint of concern on her face told Blaze _everything._

"No… what I'm remembering now and what I'm thinking on, none of it matches up… ggh… yeah… none of it! I was on the Aurora, I left to defend it and fight, and now we're here in Misurugi!" Blaze stated, "I'll ask again, _what happened,_ and _why_ am I here?!"

Salia let out a sad breath, though the two looked over when they heard slow clapping, Blaze blinking when the source turned out to be a man sitting in a recently pulled up chair, a man who's features seemed almost supernaturally elegant with long (though Blaze found the style weird) blond hair and a simple but fancy brown suit.

"Master Embryo?" Salia gasped, Blaze blinking, his eyes wide as he looked at the man, his pleasant smile almost mocking as he looked Blaze over.

"Good morning the two of you." Embryo hummed, his voice calm, friendly, and giving this odd air of passivity, "Sleep well, Knight Commander Blaze?"

"Knight Commander… what?!" Blaze snapped, "Embryo… wait, it's coming back… the Norma, Ancient Humans… Arzenal… everyone… Embryo?!"

"So it seems you remember everything." Embryo hummed, the sigh he then gave sounding disappointed, "I didn't expect it to work… but it was worth a shot, even if on a worthless monkey."

Salia blinked, then yelping when Blaze reached for the jacket on a rack and pulled out the pistol from it's holster, training it on Embryo, who merely kept the same pleasant expression on as Blaze glared at him.

"Embryo… so, this is what you look like." Blaze growled, Embryo chuckling.

"I have to say, that's a bright fire in your eyes. Strange though, that's not anger I see… odd, considering what you are." Embryo hummed, Blaze's eyes narrowing. "Hmhmhm, shooting me will do you no good, I assume you know that?"

"I do know it'd make me feel a hell of a lot better." Blaze growled, glancing at Salia, the girl looking away, "Considering you're basically God."

"God huh? I don't quite like that title, but I suppose it's fitting… but personally, I prefer, Tuner." Embryo mused, not even bothering to pay attention to the gun as he looked back to the book in his hands, "The one who tunes the world, after all… so, since your mind is sadly clear to what it was once, allow me to welcome you, Blaze Memori."

"The hell do you mean by _welcome?"_ Blaze growled.

"Hahahaha…" Embryo lightly laughed, "Why don't I simply show you?"

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **A/N**

 **And vavoom! Here things go. These will be… an interesting couple of chapters.**

 _Next chapter preview:_

 _Blaze: I'm not sure whether to say this uniform is tacky or cool._

 _Salia: You're still the same as ever…_

 _Chris: Why you? Why are you so hard to be mad at?_

 _Ersha: I couldn't fight you if I tried to…_

 _Naomi: Knight Commander? What's with that look?_

 _Embryo: What if I gave you an offer? An offer to live a better life than whatever sorry state you were in before?_

 _Next Chapter: Captive(?)_


	20. Chapter 19: Captive(?)

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **Chapter 19: Captive(?)**

"I'm not sure whether to say this uniform is tacky or cool…"

Blaze looked himself over in the uniform he'd been given, a mainly black ensemble with a longcoat marked by a blue segment and some red highlights, the uniform edged in silver unlike Salia's, which was edged in gold.

"I'd say it's rather fitting." Embryo hummed, Blaze narrowing his eyes at the man, "Now before Salia you're… reminded of things, tell me, what _do_ you remember, precisely?"

"I…" Blaze stopped for a moment, gritting his teeth. He was certainly remembering _many_ things… but at the same time, everything he saw was a jumble, none of it properly matched up either, "I… can't make sense of it… it's just a mess… but I do know I don't like you. At all."

"Hehe, well, that much was expected." Embryo hummed, Blaze's left hand hovering over the pistol on his hip, "No need to be hostile now. Come along Salia, we need to re-orient your commander."

Blaze kept his eyes narrowed, but lowered his hand, Salia glancing back at him as Embryo left the room, Blaze sighing and following along.

" _I can at least remember the last battle clearly…"_ Blaze thought, "Salia, what about Ange, and Vivian? What happened to them in that last battle?"

"We captured Ange, and Vivian's machine was disabled. That's all." Salia curtly answered, Blaze folding his arms, leaning a bit and looking at Embryo, "Is something wrong?"

"A lot of things are wrong… have this seriously always been a thing? I… vaguely remember things… like, up until about… ugh… I _think_ we were on Arzenal until it was attacked… I think…" Blaze held his head as it throbbed, things still not making any sense to him even _with_ the earlier memories that were clear.

"It's fine if things aren't clear to you now. You did hit your head rather hard when your para-mail was jolted in the previous battle." Embryo spoke up, Blaze rubbing the back of his head.

"I do remember that…" Blaze sighed, "So, where are you taking me?"

"IN a moment. Salia, go get Naomi and Irma, and then please take Ange to the library, if you would." Embryo requested, Salia holding for a moment, looking at Blaze before nodding.

"Yes sir." Salia nodded and left down the other path.

"Ange… how'd they capture her?" Blaze muttered.

"Thank Salia's aim for that matter." Embryo turned again and continued on, Blaze keeping a stoic look on as they continued down the hall, "Tell me, do you enjoy reading?"

"When I was a kid… things change though." Blaze muttered, pocketing his hands, "Misurugi though? Tch… I feel like I've been here a few times… but never actually went near this place… at least that's what one thing says… grgh, things are too jumbled to make sense!"

"Relax a bit. Dwelling on it too much will only make it worse." Embryo calmly spoke, Blaze biting his tongue and remaining silent, the two reaching a spacious room that was without mistake a library… but left Blaze at a loss.

"This is a _library?_ On Arzenal it was just a random few shelves of old books and magazines that got sent every now and then…" Blaze murmured, running a finger along the spines of some of the hard covers, picking one up and flipping through it. "But… never anything like this."

"I know all about the life you lot had on Arzenal. How difficult it was and things you faced at so young an age."

"I bet you'd know _all_ about that." Blaze muttered, clapping the book shut and whipping out his pistol, one shot ringing as he shot Embryo dead between the eyes… though shortly after clapping followed, the body gone without a trace and Embryo just to Blaze's left.

"Hahaha, impressive reflexes… so, do you feel better now?" Embryo's question was obviously mocking despite the pleasant tone, Blaze holstering his firearm and placing the book back on the shelf.

"Much… still don't like you." Blaze responded, "So, why the hell am I even here?"

"I thought that was obvious by your title. Knight Commander. You're the leader of my personal guard of Mail Riders, the Diamond Rose Knights." Embryo explained, Blaze's look notably rather… unamused, "Is something the matter."

"That name is terrible."

"It was Salia's idea."

"That makes sense." Blaze sighed, "Should've gone with something like… I'unno, Regalia Knights or something... but that's beside the point for me… commander? None of that clicks to me."

"Well you have been saying your memories are all a mess." Embryo calmly chuckled, Blaze again narrowing his eyes, "Give it a bit of time, talk with the others, I'm sure it'll all mage sense soon enough."

"Whatever." Blaze sighed, _"I'm not sure which part is right and which one is wrong… but I've got this inkling that I_ really _shouldn't be here, or around this guy… shooting him felt too satisfying to just be simple dislike… I_ hate _Embryo, I can remember that much."_

Blaze looked to the side when he heard shouting, walking out to the railing of the level he was on, looking down to see Ange with a firearm drawn and pointed at Salia, Naomi, and one other, Blaze feeling this pang of shock at seeing Naomi, and Embryo let out a sigh as he walked out too.

"What is with this commotion?" Embryo hummed, "When talking to someone it's nice to have some peace and quiet."

"What the…. Blaze?! You're here to?!" Ange gasped, Blaze rolling his eyes and hopping over the rail, landing between the incident going on, "And what the hell are you doing dressed like _that?"_

"Truth be told I'm kind of confused… but what the heck is going on here?" Blaze asked, folding his arms, Embryo bearing an amused look as he walked down the stairs.

"We _were_ going to take her here as ordered… but then she attacked us and ran off." Salia replied.

"You expect her to listen _why?"_ Blaze murmured, looking to Ange and back at the other three, sighing again, "I still have no idea what's going on…"

"You've done your job Blaze, no need to worry about it." Embryo stated, Blaze back to that annoyed expression, Ange glaring up at Embryo as his presence was made apparent.

"Whatever." Blaze scoffed, Salia's look torn as Blaze leaned up against the wall.

"Embryo…" Ange grumbled.

"So this is him?" Momoka peered out from behind Ange, the maid looking rather confused at the scenario before her.

"I'm sorry you were handled so brutishly. I wanted to see you again, so I had Salia's cavalry go fetch your for me." Embryo explained, Blaze raising a brow.

"They've met?" He hissed towards Salia, the girl shrugging.

"Apparently." Salia sighed, Blaze letting out a low hum.

"This way please, I assume you have a few questions of your own." Embryo gestured for Ange to follow him, the former princess shooting Blaze a glance, the androgynous young man shrugging in return, Ange following either way, Embryo holding up a hand when Salia began to follow as well, "I apologize, but I wish to speak with her privately."

"But, sir!" Salia stopped when Blaze grabbed her arm, "Blaze?"

"There's no point… not like she can kill him. I just tried." Blaze accented his point by holding up the spent round he'd fired earlier, Salia blinking in a bit of surprise, Blaze pocketing the round as Ange and Embryo left, "Don't mull over it… of anything I'm placing bets that Ange is gonna find some what to get out of here."

"And why do you say that?" Salia asked, a bitter tone in her voice as she sent the other two off, Naomi giving Blaze a wave before leaving.

"I'unno." Blaze shrugged, "Just seems it'd be pointless for you to worry about it… or compare yourself to Ange. Salia is Salia, there's no changing that. Just do the best that you can and don't try to be anything _but._ Just better who you are… that's all I got… wait… why _did_ that seem familiar?"

"You're still the same as ever…" Salia wistfully murmured, "Even when you can hardly remember a thing."

"It's not that I don't remember anything… everything's just a jumble and making sense of it is a pain… but I just feel like _something's_ off here… like I shouldn't be here, that the entire Knight thing is just… _wrong."_ Blaze muttered, a hand on his head again, Salia looking away for a moment.

"Just… don't think too hard on it. Again, you got hurt, so that might be why." Salia stated, leaving with that, letting out a breath, _"It should be fine… I can trust Master Embryo… so why does this feel wrong?"_

"Hmm? Something seems off about Salia…" Blaze hummed, sighing and rubbing the back of his head, again. "Hmm, by myself huh? Hrmmm…"

"Huh, never thought I'd see _you_ looking like a lost puppy."

Blaze turned around, blinking when a rather bitter looking Chris came into view.

"Chris! Uh… what's with the angry look?" Blaze tilted his head, again feeling that pained buzz as a jumbled mess of recalled memories clashed together. "Ngh… geez what the hell is wrong with me."

"I could list several things… but that's me being opinionated." Chris grumbled, "Embryo-kun said you're not feeling right cause you hit your head… feeling any better?"

"Uh… kinda." Blaze muttered, _"That seemed kind of forced."_

"Hmph." Chris huffed, walking past.

"Hey… I kinda feel like you're bothered about something… wanna talk about it?" Blaze asked, Chris turning, the girl flinching when she received an honest, gentle smile from the young man.

"I-It's nothing you need to be concerned about." Chris turned, one hand curling into a tight fist as she let out a small growl, "Why you? Why are you so hard to be mad at?"

"Huh?" Blaze raised a brow, Chris leaving in a hurry before anything more could be said, Blaze lowering the hand he'd raised, "That was… kinda weird… I've always talked to her about what was bothering her… right?"

* * *

Blaze had been meandering around the gardens of the royal manor, taking in the well kept grounds and the view of the city below the estate, still trying to reorder his thoughts as he mulled over things, continually confused by the clashing memories that just didn't match up to each other.

" _I can't tell what's the truth or not… what's a delusion and what's really a memory of my own… the only thing that's clear right now is how much I hate Embryo and that something about all of this just feels_ wrong _to me."_ Blaze laid down on the grassy knoll he'd come to, letting out a sigh as he stared at the nearly cloudless blue sky, _"I just feel like something is missing… something that would help me make sense of this mess inside of my head…"_

"Hey! It's Big Brother Blaze!"

Blaze sat up and looked back, chuckling to see a gathering of the familiar children from Arzenal waving at him, but his smile faltered as, yet again, more flashes shot through his mind, causing another throbbing through his skull.

"Huh? Hey, are you okay?"

"Hm?" Blaze opened an eye, standing and giving a nod as the small girls looked at him in concern, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache is all. I haven't really been feeling right today is all."

"Girls, what are you doing this far away from…" Ersha herself then approached the group, stopping when she saw Blaze, the boy blinking, "Uhm… girls, go over here for now, I'll catch up in a minute."  
"Okay!"

Blaze watched as the kids trotted off while continuing their game, a light grin on his face, looking to Ersha, the young woman bearing a troubled look as he faced her.

"Same as ever eh? Hehe." Blaze chuckled, Ersha nodding, sitting down beside Blaze as he laid down again, "Still… seeing that is a little strange… then I can't make sense of a damn thing right now."

"Huh?" Ersha hummed, looking at Blaze as he fiddled with his bangs, the look in his eyes of troubled confusion as he sat up, "Well, I'm sure you're fine. Once you rest up for a bit I'm sure it'll all start making sense."

"Hmmm… resting doesn't feel like it'll do me any good." Blaze murmured, glancing back at Ersha as she tugged at the grass, wincing when a pang shot through his head again.

" _Oh I do, trust me I get it! That's not what pisses me off! No, hell no! What's pissing me off is the fact three of my closest friends are working for Embryo, the bastard who's killed so many people I cared about, who's made our lives living hell!"_

"The battle over the sea…" Blaze muttered, Ersha looking at him in surprise, "I was… I was fighting all of you and I remember… I remember just _losing it,_ I got so mad I just went berserk…"

Ersha didn't say a word, a wistful expression on her face, the memory from that very same battle still fresh in her mind… watching the battle, and the pain she'd felt that day.

"I couldn't fight you if I tried to…" Ersha stated, Blaze blinking as she moved closer, "I'm willing to do so many things now, so much just so I can keep those children safe… but I'd never, _never_ be able to fight against you Blaze. Just the _thought_ feels wrong to me…"

"Huh?" Blaze hummed, "Why would we _have_ to fight each other? Unless… urgh… damn, every time I try to think my head hurts for some reason… why does it feel like something is missing?"

Ersha wiped her eyes as she looked to Blaze, who was again holding his head with a frustrated look, dwelling on what he said.

"Right… we shouldn't have too… if what Master Embryo said is true, then we shouldn't have to." Ersha murmured, Blaze letting out a small hiss, to Ersha's confusion.

"Embryo huh? I 'unno, seems like a dick to me. I feel like I know why… but I just can't _stand_ him… no, that's putting it lightly… I _hate_ Embryo… it has… it has something to do with the Ancient Humans and everything else, but when I try to peg it down… everything starts blurring. It's like two different people are arguing inside my head, and everything they say just merges together…" Blaze grumbled, "Like, I can _vaguely_ piece together some things correctly… but it's like specifics start phasing out."

"Really?" Ersha murmured, Blaze sighing again, and his eyes then widened when Ersha cupped his face and kissed him, her look still wistful as Blaze blinked, "I'm sorry, but I can't help… just promise you'll stay the same person I've always known."

"Y-Yeah… Is something wrong? You, don't look okay…" Blaze murmured, Ersha looking away, "Ersha, come on. Chris looked bothered too and she just left before saying anything. We've been together forever, I'll always listen if something is bothering you, you know that. I mean sure, my memory may be a little boggled but like I've forgotten the important things. Like how important all of you are to me."

"Of course you couldn't forget, that's not like you." Ersha murmured, leaning her head on Blaze's shoulder, _"And it's why seeing you like this… looking so lost, so confused, hurts so much."_

"If you wanna say something, I'll listen. Trust me, why would I not?" Blaze chuckled, a hand on Ersha's head as she let out a long breath.

"So _this_ is where you went! Hehe, I've been lookin' for you this entire time!"

Blaze yelped when a shape leapt over, and almost landing on him came in Naomi, a cheeky grin on her face as she looked at Blaze and Ersha, Blaze blinking in another bout of confusion.

"Knight Commander? What's with that look? Hehe, you look like a lost puppy." Naomi chuckled, standing up, Blaze seeing yet _another_ flash in his head as he stood up.

"What? Come on no I don't." Blaze murmured.

"I'll leave you two be for now." Ersha pecked Blaze on the cheek before leaving to catch up with the kids, Blaze rubbing the back of his head as Naomi giggled.

"Ehehe, cute." Naomi mused, Blaze looking her over as she tilted her head at him, "You sure you okay?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine other than when I hit my head." Blaze murmured, _"I feel so relieved right now…"_

"That was mentioned. Well, come on! Embryo wanted to talk to you, so let's chat on the way." Naomi chuckled, stepping forward, Blaze following, his look confused.

" _Something is ticking in my head… before this… it wasn't long. I thought she was missing… but where was I before that? I remember…"_ Blaze let out a small grimace as he tried to piece together the mess inside of his head.

"Are you having a hard time remembering things too?" Naomi abruptly asked, stopping and turning, Blaze slowly nodding, "Same… Embryo said we both got hit pretty hard during our last sorties… I've been having killer head aches and my head feels all jumbled. Only a few things make sense… hehe, but at least a few things do right?"

"I suppose…" Blaze murmured, noting the pendant around Naomi's neck… an all too familiar blue, three pointed pendant, "But, I mean, I don't think it's good to let it lie. Some things are clearer than others, right?"

"Of course. Like, hmm… oh yeah! You and me." Naomi chuckled, "Everything since I got out of that coma… at least, most of it. Some bits are still fuzzy but, course I still have that in order."

"Huh, right, of course. That stuff is impossible to forget." Blaze chuckled, _"Right… Naomi and I are a couple, have been for a while… but… she's right, some things about it all are fuzzy… I need to get this mess in my head sorted out and soon…"_

"Well, let's talk later. Embryo may be patient but, you know, he doesn't like to wait _too_ long. He's back in the library." Naomi waved Blaze off as she left, Blaze nodding, lingering for a moment before making his way back to the library, looking around the quiet room.

"So, what did you think? Feeling more… collected?" Blaze turned to see Embryo sitting at the table and closing a book, leaning on a hand with that serene but mocking grin on his face.

"Disoriented but… collected in the sense I can think straight." Blaze murmured, his instincts flaring up and his hand hovering at his pistol in response, a sentiment Embryo only seemed more amused by. "Though as for being convinced about what's going on here, I'm still skeptical."

"Of course you would be. Your fellow Ancient Humans did everything they could to fight against me. It's no surprise you are in fact no different… but unlike the rest of those useless monkeys you actually have some purpose in my eyes." Embryo state, Blaze letting out an angry hiss, "Oh, I see that angered you? Tell me, can you remember _why_ that angers you so much?"

"You're not even trying to hide it… not a lot of things are clear to me… but what happened to the Ancient Humans _is..._ my parents, how they died… they died fighting you!" Blaze snarled, Embryo nodding.

"I won't deny that. There's no point in keeping away what's obvious. The Ancient Humans were unsightly, errors in this world… then again humanity has always been flawed." Embryo's voice seemed to carry a hint of sorrowful lamentation, Blaze letting out another growl.

"Humans are _supposed_ to be flawed. A perfect being isn't a human, and they could never understand a human either." Blaze growled, "So, tell me then, what's with the whole Knight Commander thing? It's vaguely popping up in the mess in my head… and I'll assume that was your doing."

"What if I have you an offer? An offer to live better than whatever sorry state you were in before…" Embryo put forth the topic, Blaze keeping a skeptical look, "Whatever is going on inside of that head of yours isn't my fault. Blame that on yourself. Things would have been so much simpler if my experiment had just gone as planned… so that's why I extent this offer. Lead my Knights, and I can promise you a far better life than whatever wretched one you were living before now."

"And why would I agree to that?!" Blaze snapped, drawing his gun, Embryo standing, Blaze keeping his aim on the man as he circled him.

"Simple reasons really. A comfortable life without the worries of fighting to survive, living happily around the women you love, things like that." Embryo calmly stated, Blaze letting out a hiss.

"Bull! I don't… grgh… I don't trust you at all! Whatever is going on here, this can't be right!" Blaze snapped, Embryo chuckling.

"Really? Then what's the truth, and what's a lie? Can you tell me _that,_ or is the muddled mind too confused?" Embryo hummed, "I'll also put it simply… you'd agree because you already have."

"What?!" Blaze snapped.

"Hmhmhm… I'll put it like this: Years ago, after that pointless attack called Libertus, I paid a visit to Arzenal. Behold to me, I found a distraught boy grieving over the loss of his parents. This came as a surprise to even me, as I was sure Arzenal only had Norma populating it." Embryo explained, Blaze putting a hand on his head as his head throbbed again, the same piercing pain from earlier in the morning that made him bend over. "A child in sorrow is one I can't ignore, regardless of who, or _what,_ they are… a distraught boy grieving over his inability to do anything, to save those he cared for… so I offered this child a deal. Help me, and I will help him when the time is right."

"No… that's bullshit!" Blaze winced, an eye shut, "You're lying!"

"I don't lie, what kind of leader would I be then?" Embryo hummed, his look almost smug, "I think you can piece it together from there."

"Wrong… THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Blaze snapped, shooting up and firing, the ring of his gun sounding as Embryo hit the ground, but like before, it only lasted a few seconds before there wasn't even a trace of the body, Embryo back in his seat from before. "You're saying I was some kind of sleeper agent?! BULLSHIT!"

"Are you sure on that? Can you really be sure which of those clashing memories is really true and what is fake? I wonder if you can… though the truth should be clear." Embryo hummed, picking up his book again, "Well, I'll call for you again later. I hate to discuss things with someone in so foul a mood and I have other business to attend to. Do as you will… though a light warning, I doubt the Knights will hesitate if I ask them to… clean up."

Blaze let out a hiss, Embryo vanishing completely, only the opened book remaining on the table, Blaze gritting his teeth and holstering his pistol, slamming a hand onto the bookshelf as he turned to leave.

"That's bull! It's… it has to be a lie…" Blaze grimaced, letting out a long breath as he left, holding his aching head until he slumped against the wall, "None of this makes any sense."

"I can agree there." Naomi stepped out from the nearby room, sitting down next to Blaze, "You look like you just heard the worst news ever."

"I think I have…" Blaze grimaced, a hand covering his eyes as he leaned on a knee, "But I don't want to believe it, not when so much of this is just a mess!"

Blaze's hand hit the wall as he let out an angry breath, Naomi leaning on his arm.

"Then try to learn the truth. I have no idea where to go from here or what to think… but I know I want to find out what's the truth about us being here and what isn't. I know everyone else trusts Embryo… but honestly for a while now I've been getting skeptical too… it's like something is missing, right?" Naomi inquired, looking at the pendant, taking it off and handing it to Blaze, "And I do believe this belongs to you. Don't know why I had it."

"Right… it was mom's." Blaze muttered, clenching the pendant tightly and sighing as his closed hand met his head, "I hate it when I can't make sense of things."

"Then… want to do something that does?" Naomi asked, "If we can't make sense of things right now then, let's do something that does."

Blaze looked down as Naomi's hand overlapped with his, the girl looking at him with her usual sweet smile, leading him up by the arm and into the room nearby, one more earnest look being given, Blaze nodding, no more words needing to be said as the door closed behind the two, letting them keep to themselves in their own little world… at least for one night.

And just around the corner, having watched what proceeded, a wistful looking Salia turned away.

"Even when they're not in the right mind… those two still keep moving… is this _really_ right?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And the plot thickens like… uh… shit I don't have a metaphor for this.**

 _Next Chapter Preview!_

 _Blaze: I've got to figure this out… what's missing here?_

 _Chris: Why are you so stubborn?! Just leave me alone!_

 _Salia: I don't know what to think… this is Arzenal all over again!_

 _Blaze: Barbatos… where's my para-mail?_

 _ **Next Chapter: Search for the Truth**_


	21. Chapter 20: Search for the Truth

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **Chapter 20: Search for the Truth**

When Blaze awoke that morning, the greeting he got was… less than pleasant needless to say.

 _WHAP!_

"GAAAGH!" Blaze yelped as pain slammed across his face, shooting up in the bed as he felt blood drip from his nose, looking to the right to see _Ange_ standing there, brushing off her knuckles and looking none too pleased, "Ange?! What the hell?!"

"I could be asking you the same thing!" Ange snapped, "What the heck is up with you, first day here and _already_ getting between someone's legs?!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO MAD ABOUT THAT?!" Blaze snapped, stilling rubbing his nose, Naomi somehow _not_ waking up.

"Because we need to find a way to get out of here dumbass." Ange stated, "Besides, if anyone would take initiative with this I was _sure_ it was gonna be you!"

"Kinda hard to do that when I can barely make sense of my own memories!" Blaze growled, Ange looking surprised, Blaze letting out a sigh, "I don't have any idea what's wrong and what's right. And either I'm just being lied to, or I've _apparently_ been some kind of sleeper agent for the past few years of my life. Grgh… GAGH!"

Ange just flatly smacked Blaze on the top of his head again, the blonde sighing as Blaze held the now throbbing top of his head.

"You're an idiot." Ange grumbled, Blaze looking at her with an annoyed face, "Honestly. You're the guy who's annoyingly right about damn near _everything,_ and you're gonna believe some creeper's crap about you? What happened to all that stuff you told Hilda about wanting to tear down the human world and all that other stuff I had to listen in on huh?"

"You _did_ hear me say I can't make sense of anything right now right?!" Blaze snapped, "That, and you're not very helpful!"

"You're the guy with a machine created to destroy ragna-mails. I heard how you went off about things, how you wanted to end the ancient humans bloody history… so, why are you going to be so dumb as to believe that creep Embryo?" Ange posed, getting right in Blaze's face, "Look Blaze, I may not like you very much, but you're still my friend. So, get off your ass and get your head straight!"

Ange then threw her head forward and headbutt Blaze dead on, Blaze yelping as he barely kept himself from flipping over, Ange leaving at that, Blaze letting out a long sigh.

"What the hell is with her?"

* * *

"So… Ange came in this morning… and then beat the crap out of you?" Naomi made sense of the situation as she patched up Blaze's bruised face, a few patches on his nose and forehead.

"Basically." Blaze muttered, looking at his pendant, "But she had a point. I can't just sit around."

"You never were one to do that." Naomi stated, patting Blaze's cheek once she was done, "There ya' go. All patched up."

"Thanks… now the main problem is this." Blaze flopped down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, "Where the hell do I start looking?"

"Well… there are the others." Naomi suggested, Blaze looking at her in response, "I don't think they have the same problem that we do… maybe they know something."

"I think it's less a maybe and more that they do." Blaze murmured, and if it was possible, his eyes would have already bored two holes through the ceiling from how intense his gaze was getting, "Haagh… now the question is, will they actually tell me anything?"

"Of course they will." Naomi giggled, "We've known you since we were all kids, so why wouldn't any of us wanna help you out?"

"That's the thing… Embryo is tricky. Ange was right though, I can't trust him. But the problem is, the others _do."_ Blaze grumbled, "So basically this is going to come down to who they trust more… Embryo, or me."

"Hehe… you've got that look on your face again. The one you get when you're really focused on something." Naomi mused, Blaze sitting up again, "Course you'll figure it out, for both of us, right?"

"Hehe… geez, even in a situation like this I can always rely on you, can't I?" Blaze mused, Naomi chuckling as she gave a nod, "Hmph… right then. Guess I gotta start somewhere. And if we know anyone who'd talk to me openly, it's Ersha."

"She's usually watching the kids outside around now I think. Hmhm, I'll check on the others if you want?" Naomi asked, both standing, Blaze nodding.

"That'll help. We just have to avoid Embryo and watch our backs. He's tricky, think you can manage?" Blaze asked, Naomi smirking.

"Course I can. He doesn't bother me as it is." Naomi chuckled, "Good luck with Ersha!"

"Right!" Blaze nodded, Naomi trotting off the other way, Blaze heading out to the grounds and scanning around as he followed the path through the gardens, looking around until he found Ersha watching the kids in the yard, "Hey! Ersha!"

"Huh?" Ersha turned around at the call, looking surprised to see Blaze coming near, "Blaze? W-What happened to you?"

"Ange, that's what happened." Blaze have a hand wave to the question, "You got time to talk?"

"About… what?' Ersha asked, Blaze taking the nearby chair.

"About what's going on." Blaze stated, Ersha looking away, "Ersha, if something is going on, you _know_ you can tell me… I don't want to force anything, but it doesn't help if I can't make any sense of things."

"Just, get rest, that's all." Ersha murmured, Blaze's look telling he wasn't buying.

"Other than the possible concussion I got courtesy of Ange, I'm _fine._ Your memories don't just get screwed up because you happened to slam your head a bit too hard. Amnesia doesn't work like that." Blaze stated, Ersha seeming to freeze at the statement, "Ersha, _please._ I _need_ to know what's really going on here."

"I said I can't help… I'm sorry." Ersha murmured, her hands tightening in her lap.

"I don't believe that." Blaze murmured, "I've got to figure this out… what's missing here? Something important is here, and so far, everything I've been able to completely remember totally contradicts what I've been told. And I don't like not knowing what's going on."

"No… you don't." Ersha muttered, looking away to hide the torn expression showing through, "But, would that really be for the best?"

"Why would it not? A fake life isn't one too live… besides I don't trust a damn word that comes out of Embryo's mouth. I honestly freaked out when he told me what was _apparently_ the truth… but honestly, I think it was a bunch of bullshit." Blaze muttered, leaning on a hand, looking at the kids as they played around, "Nothing about what he's done or says feels right."

"Huh?" Ersha raised a brow in confusion, "What? We can trust Master Embryo. The things he can do, the things he's done… these girls are only alive because of him."

"What?" Blaze responded, his expression just as confused.

"I know you don't remember… but when Arzenal was destroyed, these girls… they didn't survive, and Embryo brought them back." Ersha stated, Blaze freezing, his body shuddering before pain again shot through his mind, Blaze clutching at his head as he bent over.

"I… remember…" Blaze muttered, flashes of battle, or the air filling with the sound of gunfire and the scent of wrecked machinery and death… of the day their home was destroyed. "When Arzenal was destroyed… I remember all of it. How the humans attacked and tore the place to the ground… and then how right during the battle, I just _vanished_ and ended up somewhere else... GAGH!"

"Blaze?!" Ersha yelped, Blaze shuddering more as he clenched his head even tighter than before, though his pained groaning shortly fell silent, Ersha gasping as Blaze's arms slumped, a notable trickle of blood starting to show from his nose, "BLAZE?!"

* * *

" _But you are someone who doesn't waver no matter the pain caused to you, it's obvious in the way you stand and the air around you. Am I not wrong? That you will simply stand up and keep going, for the sake of others and yourself?"_

Blaze's eyes shot open, and he again found himself in a bed, letting out a breath as he sat up, his head throbbing.

"Ugh… what happened?" Blaze muttered, sitting up, leaning on the wall and letting out a breath as it came back to him, "Right… I passed out because… rgh… geez, why does it hurt when I try to remember?"

"Huh, you're up."

Blaze looked to the door as it clicked, showing surprise to see Chris being the one to enter, the silver haired girl sighing.

"Admittedly I wish you hadn't." Chris muttered.

"Okay… did I _do something?_ You've never been this hostile before." Blaze sat down, Chris sighing bitterly.

"It's nothing, you don't have to worry about a thing." Chris grumbled, sitting down in the chair near the tea table and opening the book in her hands.

"Considering I can hardly remember a thing I'd say that's plenty to worry about." Blaze murmured, tugging on his bangs, "But… this is actually fine. I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask what?"

"Is everything I've heard really the truth?" Blaze asked, Chris glancing at him, "I'm… _starting_ to remember things more. And none of it matches up with what I've been told. By what I've pieced together, we were _against_ Embryo, and there has to be more than just some random reason I don't trust Embryo."

"You never have." Chris grumbled.

"Then tell me _why."_ Blaze demanded, Chris freezing, "Chris, I don't trust a word that comes out of Embryo's mouth… so why do you?"

"Like you'd get it."

"I won't unless you tell me."

"Tch." Chris scoffed, "Why are you so stubborn?! Just leave me alone."

"Chris… again, I can't remember much, but I _do_ remember when we were kids." Blaze stated, Chris blinking, "Yeah… up until I was about fourteen is what I can clearly recall. And back the I was always hanging out with you, Rosalie, Ersha, Naomi, and Salia, even Hilda before… whatever happened there… and you'd always come talk to me if you were having a problem."

"That doesn't matter."

"It _does."_ Blaze responded, Chris just seeming to get tenser, "Chris we're friends… I may have my own problems going on… but if you want to talk then…"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Chris snapped, Blaze dodging when she threw her book, "You wanna know the truth?! You _vanished!_ You just left all of us without a word during that fight at Arzenal. You abandoned us… you abandoned _me!_ Rosalie, Hilda, and you! All three of you just left me… friends?! Don't make me laugh…"

"What?!" Blaze yelped, "Chris I would never just abandon anyone! You know that, everyone knows that!" Blaze felt a pang shoot through his head again, but he let out a growl, yet another part becoming clear through the pain, "I never left anyone behind. I'd go against orders if it meant keeping our friends alive! Why the hell would I abandon _anyone?!"_

Chris froze at that, Blaze's words showing sincere confusion mixed with annoyed anger, Chris letting out a growl.

"That's… you…" Chris grumbled, gritting her teeth, _"I want to be angry at him! But whenever I try to… god dammit! Why him, why the one person in this world who I_ know _would never do that? Embryo said that he vanished, left us behind… but Blaze_ doesn't _leave people behind."_

"Chris…" Blaze murmured.

"You always risked your neck for us, even when you didn't have to." Chris muttered, "Even when others stepped on you or pushed you around, you'd always get back up, and you'd even _help_ them if it was needed. Why the hell are you so damn nice to everyone? Even when you started acting cold, you didn't change… but after everything, why is it I can be mad at _them_ and not _you?!"_

Blaze caught an incoming fist, feeling how Chris' arm shuddered as she looked at the ground.

"Why did you have to come _back?_ Now I don't know who to believe because of you."

"Chris, what…" Blaze didn't get to finish as Chris ran out, "CHRIS!"

Blaze shout out himself, trying to follow but having lost Chris the moment she was out of the door, though his search somehow ended up leading him to the front entrance, Blaze sighing.

"Ugh… great. Did my sense of direction just take a hit or something? Nah, I'm just unfamiliar with this damn place is all." Blaze put a hand on his head as he let out a long breath, his scan of the open yard halting when he saw Salia, the girl bearing a calm but annoyed look as she walked along, Blaze raising a brow and following, keeping his head low, eventually finding that Salia had gone to the outside entrance into the library, Blaze looking curious as he peered into the windows himself as Salia did, seeing Ange, Momoka, and Embryo within, "The heck is going on?"

While even when trying to listen in, the distance Blaze was keeping prevent the sound coming _out_ of the walls to be little more than a dull mumble of words, though it was easy to see Salia had a better idea of it as she seemed more intent on it all, her look shifting from wary, to dismay, and then to saddened distraught.

"Salia?" Blaze speaking up got Salia's attention, the now teary eyed girl gasping, a silent moment before Salia ran forward and grabbed Blaze, burying her face in his chest as she choked back sobs, "Salia, what happened?"

"Ange… why is it always her?" Salia muttered, Blaze lifting a brow, slipping out of Salia's grasp and going to the window to peer in himself, Salia taking a moment before joining him, the two watching as Ange not only drove a concealed knife into Embryo's hand, but made sure to drive it in with her heel as she jumped onto the table, Ange then driving a second knife between Embryo's neck and left shoulder… but of course it proved ineffective as moments later Embryo simply reappeared unscathed a few feet away.

"Idiot… she should've known that wouldn't work." Blaze muttered, raising a brow as, after Embryo caught the knife Ange tried to stab him with, with one touch to the side of her forehead the girl keeled over in pain, writing on the ground in clear agony, Salia's eyes wide while Blaze let out a hiss, turning away, "Tch… what the hell did he just do to her?"

"I don't know…" Salia murmured, her look flat but her eyes wavering with confusion, and when Blaze went to open the doors, Salia grabbed his wrist before he could.

"Are you just gonna let that happen?!" Blaze snapped, Salia's grip on his wrist tight, "Salia, come o-HEY!" Blaze yelped as Salia dragged him off, her look shadowed over as she pulled him through the halls until the reached one of the many rooms (not that Blaze could bother remembering which one was which, "Salia what the hell?! You saw what Embryo was doing, why did you stop me?!"

"You wouldn't have been able to stop him." Salia murmured, "And… I don't know what Embryo would do to you if you did something like that."

"And just let him do… _whatever_ it was to Ange?!" Blaze snapped, Salia's hands balling tightly.

"Why… why is it always about Ange? Why is she always so important? I don't know what to think. This is Arzenal all over again!" Salia muttered, Blaze lifting a brow, then wincing when _again_ flashes shot through his mind… and another feeling of clarity washed over him.

"This isn't _about_ Ange… this is about helping one of my friends." Blaze stated, "Salia, I remember… and I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Salia gasped, Blaze sighing and looking her in the eyes.

"I thought that if I kept you at arm's length, that you'd eventually be able to face your issues on your own, but I was wrong. All you wanted was my help, for at least one person to see what you were saying… but I'll say it again. Salia is Salia. Stop comparing yourself to Ange. None of this is all about her, it never was." Blaze stated, putting his hands on Salia's shoulders, "But I'm sorry I kept pushing you away…"

Blaze was about to continue, though as he did, Salia pushing him down onto the bed and practically pounced onto him, Blaze yelping when she kissed him hard, Blaze struggling for a moment before managing to break the lock and push Salia up, both panting, Blaze's expression surprised.

"Blaze… please…" Salia murmured, Blaze flinching when she undid the front of her coat with a quick move, "I want to…"

"Salia please stop!" Blaze kept Salia from going down again, letting out a breath, "Not like this… I don't want to do this with you in a situation not like this, and _not_ when you're not thinking straight."

"You said…"

"I know what I said, and that is the _exact_ reason I can't do this." Blaze stated, his gaze firmly set, Salia letting out a shaky breath, "But first… you have to decide what to do. Who do you trust more, me, or that bastard who's using every last one you?"

"Master Embryo is the only option I have left!" Salia stated, "I don't have the Villkiss, and I don't have friends to go back to, or a place to belong… I have nowhere to go, not like you or Ange. Neither of you need to transform to be strong!"

"You're wrong about that." Blaze stated, Salia gasping, "You _do_ have a place to go back to. You just have to decide if you do. If you decide you believe me, and that Embryo shouldn't be trusted, then I'll welcome you back home with open arms and do _everything_ I can to help you and make up for what I did wrong. And you _are_ strong… you just haven't realized it. You're one of my best friends and someone I care about more than anything… so don't say you don't have anyone left, or a place to go back to."

"Blaze…" Salia murmured, releasing her grip enough so he could sit up, "How? How are you always so strong at times like this? You never seem to falter, or give up… how?"

"Well… a friend of mine said the truth about me. That no matter what, no matter how much pain I go through or who tries to push me down, as long as I'm fighting to help the people dear to me, I'll never waver or give up. I kinda live up to my name… a blaze that doesn't go out no matter what you try to douse it with." Blaze stated, wrapping his arms around Salia, "I promise… you have a place to go back to… you just have to overcome this… I can't be an escape for you Salia… but I _can_ let you lean on me for help."

"At least… at least stay beside me for now… please…" Salia murmured, Blaze nodding, laying down without releasing Salia, things quiet for a while before Salia's breathing evened out into peaceful snoozing, Blaze waiting a moment longer before sliding out of Salia's arms, drawing a blanket over her, letting out a breath as he brushed back a strand of hair.

"I'll be back for all of you, I promise." Blaze whispered, turning and leaving the room, quietly closing the door behind him, "Now where to go? Next priority should be… Barbatos." Blaze left down the way, then stopping when he reached a corner. "Now just where the _hell_ do I start looking for it?!"

"Look for what?" Naomi seemingly popped out of nowhere, Blaze yelping, "Hmm?"

"Uh…" Blaze took a breath, clearing his throat, "Barbatos… where's my para-mail?"

"Lucky for you, I _do_ know where that is! Come on! I got Ersha with me too!" Naomi chuckled, Blaze raising a brow.

"Ersha's with you?" Blaze asked, Naomi nodding as they continued along.

"I started talking with her after you passed out… and I think she's gonna take our side." Naomi stated, "I started remembering things… we need to get out here, right?"

"Heh… I _can_ always rely on you, can't I?" Blaze mused.

"Hehe. Well thank Ersha for this one. She's covering our tracks so we can even _get_ to Barbatos. Embryo is gonna be starting this operation in a few days… that'll give you time to get everything ready and then get out of here." Naomi stated, "Well… so _we_ can get out of here. But… I'm gonna have to play along until then… and I still don't remember everything yet."

"Hey me neither, but, it's coming back quickly enough… besides… the more it does, the more pissed off I get knowing I'm around Embryo anyway." Blaze stated, "So… where are we going anyway?"

"The Pillar of Dawn." Naomi stated, Blaze blinking.

"What?"

* * *

"Geezus, who'd have thought these things went so deep?" Blaze looked around the elevator shaft he, Naomi, and Ersha were on, Naomi nodding.

"We've been in here a few times… this is where Embryo also keeps that massive DRAGON." Naomi stated.

"Aura… yeah. My friends in the DRAGON world kinda want him back." Blaze stated, looking at Ersha, "Ersha… are you really on our side with this?"

"I'm still troubled… but I don't like seeing you and Naomi how you were. But I can't just leave either… I owe Embryo for bringing back the children. I'm sorry, but all I can do for now is keep Embryo off your tracks." Ersha stated, turning to the two with a wistful look. "Though I wonder if it can work…"

"Guy may be able to pull a Schrodinger's Cat, but he's not omnipotent. As far as I know he didn't even know I was alive until recently." Blaze mused, "Besides, Barbatos is pretty unique… I doubt he even knows how it works."

"Truth be told he tried… but some kind of security measure activated and now, anyone who tries to touch the thing gets zapped." Naomi stated, Blaze folding his arms.

"Wonder if Lumiere's behind that." Blaze mused, the elevator coming to a stop, "Where are we?"

"The same place Embryo is keeping the Villkiss." Ersha stated, pressing a button, lights coming on to reveal both the Barbatos and Villkiss, "They're here for when… well, considering how things are, for when you and Ange joined us."

"Yeah. Tough luck on Embryo, but that's not gonna happen in a million years." Blaze stated, looking up at the Barbatos as he approached it, "Hey! Lumiere, wake your ass up, I'm back!"

" _You've finally returned. I apologize, but I have been in a low power state now for quite some time."_ Lumiere responded, Ersha and Naomi both looking surprised as Blaze pulled out his now glowing pendant.

"Well it's time for you to get out of it and unlock Barbatos. I'm gonna need it in a few days." Blaze stated, "Hehe… because when that happens, we're getting' out asses outta here, and back to the Aurora."

" _Undertsood. I had to initiate the biometric lock for safety measures though. Because of this, you are now the only person who can pilot the Barbatos, Blaze. Is that setting fine?"_ Lumiere asked.

"I'm the only person who can use it anyway, not like it matters." Blaze stated, turning to the dumfounded pinkettes, "Uh… yeah, turns out the Barbatos has this fancy little AI in it from way back when. It's actually kinda useful."

"No way… I always knew Barbatos was different… but this." Ersha awed.

"Cool." Naomi whistled.

"Yeah… the white demon created by humanity to fight against God's black angels." Blaze stated, turning to the machine once more, "I've accepted that ideal… if God and his angels are going to be our enemies… then I'm perfectly fine with becoming a demon to fight against them."

"Well then… I guess that makes me a fallen angel along with with it." Naomi chuckled, stepping up next to Blaze, "Ersha, you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"I do… but I have to look after these children here." Ersha stated, hugging both Blaze and Naomi, "Good luck."

"Hey come on, this is us! Besides, I make my own luck anyway." Blaze stated, "And I'm coming back for the rest of you, that's a deal."

"We're the best pilots from Arzenal, we've got this Ersha, don't worry." Naomi chuckled, all three looking back to the Barbatos and Villkiss.

"Yeah… now, the last question is, how do we get Ange out of here too?" Blaze hummed.

"That is gonna be tricky. Embryo has his eye on her now." Naomi muttered.

"True." Ersha nodded, Blaze putting a hand on his hip.

"Well, we've got a few days… either she'll figure it out herself… or we're gonna have to tear down the mansion to do it." Blaze hummed, _"Don't worry guys… we'll be back soon."_

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Whoohoo! Twenty chapters in, and the plot thickens even more! Oh am I excited for what comes next! Hehehehe!**

 _Next Chapter Preview!_

 _Embryo: You're just a filthy mutt… what right do you have to defy me?!_

 _Blaze: Every right in the goddamn world you son of a bitch!_

 _Ryuga: Well I am not surprised to see the first thing you took care of was to wreck the first sorry sap to get in your way._

 _Hilda: Well… you didn't need our help._

 _Naomi: I'm sorry for what I did, I wasn't myself… but I want to make up for that by helping all of you!_

 _ **Next Chapter: Escape! Fight back!**_


	22. Chapter 21: Escape! Fight Back!

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **Chapter 21: Escape! Fight Back!**

"It's about that time now isn't it?" Blaze shut the book that was in his hands, looking out the window of the floor he was on of the palace, leaning on a hand, and if one were to make a note of it, Blaze's previously ear length (plus the tail) hair had grown down to his shoulders with the tail now longer than before to match. "Embryo is beginning whatever it is to disperse mana from Aura… and the perfect time for me to escape since I doubt he can pull his "in more than one place" schtick."

Blaze had spent the past few days since formulating the plan to escape with Naomi looking into everything he could and forming ideas while also figuring out what he could about the situation with the others.

And he was also aware Embryo was taking notice of growing oddity of things as well.

" _Though not like it'll matter much once I'm in the Barbatos again."_ Blaze thought, standing to leave the room, though as he opened the door, rather than an empty hallway to greet him, it was Embryo and his ever calm demeanor.

"Good day Blaze, how did you sleep?" Embryo asked.

"Fine." Blaze stated, and when he moved to go past, Embryo stepped in front of him, Blaze glancing at the man past the curtain of his bangs.

"It's been becoming increasingly apparent to me that things have been… rather odd between you and the Knights, especially your attitude. You've been rather distant." Embryo stated, Blaze clicking his tongue.

"Geez, I can't imagine why." Blaze's remark earned a notable downward twitch in Embryo's lips, "Don't you have some sort of… ritual or something to be at? Or are you pulling that multiple bodies trick on me?"

"You've _also_ been growing progressively more _annoying."_ Embryo's emphasis on the last word let note of cracks in his front, Blaze showing an ever so tiny smirk at that fact. "And as for that… I'll be getting to that, I just felt like checking up on your first."

"Oh? I feel _soo_ honored!" Blaze's tone was clearly one of sarcasm, Embryo's serene grin falling into a flat, annoyed line.

"And by check up on you, I mean fix the problem." Embryo stated, Blaze catching the man's hand as he reached it out towards him.

"Yeah no… I'd rather not have you fucking around with my head a second time." Blaze stated, wrenching Embryo's arm around, scoffing as the man's face actually grew _angry,_ "Funny… when I saw Ange wrenching your arm like this and stuff you were _exhilarated._ Then again, I'm just a filthy Ancient Human, so I suppose to you this is just a bitch."

"Filthy ape… unhand me!" Embryo snapped, Blaze letting go of the man's wrist and jumping back, Embryo growling, "You're just a filthy mutt, what right do you have to defy me?!"

"Every right in the goddamn world you son of a bitch!" Blaze retorted, "And wow, from ape to mutt, talk about a leap."

"Tch, you're just like all the others of your wretched kind… no matter, you'll break…. Besides, I doubt even that demon you call a machine could handle the Knights all at once. I'll deal with you after the operation." Embryo coldly growled, slamming the doors shut, Blaze humming as he heard the locks click from the _other_ side.

"See… this is where you fall short." Blaze walked over to the bed, reaching under and pulling out a length of pipe bent to form a wedge, "You fail to realize humans have a certain thing called _tenacity_ Embryo _._ Lock me in a room, I'll find another way out. And since isn't Arzenal, where the windows are barred and only lead to the ocean below a steep drop… _"_

A satisfying little sliding noise sounded as Blaze's wedging of the impromptu crowbar popped the window open rather nicely, Blaze chuckling as he moved and sat on the lip, reaching under his jacket and pulling out his pendant.

"Lumiere, start up the Barbatos and jump it here quietly if you would?" Blaze asked, a glow coming from the pendant once more.

" _Affirmative. Initiating quantum leap to pilot location."_ Lumiere responded, and within seconds, the Barbatos materialized in a blink before Blaze, the cockpit opening up, Blaze hopping in without a moment to waste, shutting the window behind him before actually sitting down, _"Note: The ragna-mail units are leaving from the Dawn Pillar."_

"That was expected… and part of the plan anyway." Blaze stated, placing his visor on as he finished strapping in, "Embryo may be smart, but he's also kind of dumb. Guy's way too confident in himself due to being the "Tuner"… talk about an ego."

" _That statement is not hypocritical because…"_

"Heyy! Don't get smart with me ya' damn AI!" Blaze snapped, "Wait… that's my line!"

" _I simply responded in a manner picked up from you, my operator."_

"Wow, my AI buddy is snarking back at me… today just got a heckuva lot weirder." Blaze hummed, sounding nearly impressed that the normally formal AI picked up on his dry wit, chuckling as he tugged his scarf down a bit. "Back on topic… we're probably gonna run into the ragna-mails soon… so let's not waste time and find Ange."

Blaze snickered a bit, the Barbatos' thrusters flickering as it launched into the air, Blaze scanning around the area, and to his surprised, a scan towards the ground showed Momoka running along with Ange clinging onto her, dressed in a clearly stolen uniform as well.

"Oh… well, that makes things easier." Blaze hummed, dodging when a green bolt shot his way, clicking his tongue when Chris' machine came screaming towards him, "Here we go…"

"BLAAAZE!" Chris roared as her machine rushed forward, Blaze dodging as she slashed at him, the Barbatos catching the sword and holding it there, "Why am I not surprised?"

"You honestly expected me to stay around that Embryo bastard?!" Blaze replied, his machine kicking Chris' away, "Pretty sure you knew I wouldn't."

"Course not… but that's the problem." Chris muttered, her hands gripping her controls tighter, "That's the damn reason! I _know_ you'd never work with Embryo… so just what the heck is going on?!"

"More than you know." Blaze replied, swerving past Chris' shots as she tried to keep a bead on him, watching Ange and Momoka out of the corner of his eye on another monitor, the two eventually getting aboard the Villkiss as the machine warped to it's pilot, Blaze then turning his attention back to his foe, "Chris, you can stop this! We don't have to fight each other!"

"What, did you go soft?! I thought you said you were gonna tear these machines apart!" Chris shouted.

"I did… but I'm also not going to hurt any of you! You can come back with me, back Hilda, back to Rosalie!" Blaze stated, Chris yelling again as she charged.

"Shut up! They were never my friends! You know how things were!" Chris snapped, continuing to press the fire at Blaze, who was still dodging the bolts.

"Geez Chris, you're taking it way too hard… all you had to do was talk to them." Blaze muttered, "Hey Ange, you good, or ya' need an escort?!"

" _Under most circumstances no… but right, now, yes."_ Ange replied, Blaze nodding, _"And what's with your hair?"_

"My hair's always been long." Blaze replied, pulling back and matching pace with the Villkiss, keeping up fire to hold Chris back, "Besides, getting out of here is priority one."

"Grrr…" Chris let out a growl as she kept tailing Blaze and Ange over the city, looking back at Ersha, "Ersha! Why aren't you doing anything?!"

"We won't hit the Villkiss or Barbatos firing randomly." Ersha responded, her look tense behind her helmets visor, _"Come on… you need to get out of here sooner. Where's Naomi?"_

And right on cue, Naomi's ragna-mail came careening in, though following the pink ragna-mail was a slew of the silver drone para-mails, Ange yelping when she saw the swarm.

"Crap!" Ange snapped, Mamoka ducking down.

"Don't worry, those drones aren't a bother." Blaze stated, Ange shooting him a look.

"I'm not talking about the drones! Now we have three of them on us!" Ange shouted, Blaze chuckling, "What are you laughing about?!"

"Did you honestly think I was on my ass? Naomi's here to help." Blaze quipped, Ange blinking when Naomi pulled up alongside her, her visor going clear.

"Hey Ange, long time no see! Long story, but I kinda wound up here too… and uh… well, those drones followed me." Naomi stated, Blaze switching forms and drawing his mace.

"You two keep going and keep the others off you, I'll handle these drones!" Blaze shouted, Ange and Naomi nodding.

"Got it!"

"Now… I've been waiting to vent my stress for a while now." Blaze chuckled, popping his neck as the drones drew closer, "Let's go!"

The Barbatos shot forward with a burst of it's thrusters, driving the tip of the mace into the frist drone it ran into, a loud _crash_ sounding as the chamber within it rotated, driving the spiked tip forward to pierce the unmanned machine, tossing it off and swinging into another, the dog fight soon descending as the Barbatos avoided the machine gun fire, the machine braking and screaming to a halt on the empty streets below, ripping up the concrete with the landing, Barbatos reeling forward and smashing the next drone into the road, bullets bouncing off of it's armor as the next wave came in, Blaze moving precisely in a skating motion as he shot forward and impaled the next one, drawing his sword mid motion to cut through the next one.

As Blaze then ripped up the mace for the next shot, a red beam shot from the sky and blew away the one before him, Blaze looking up to see an opened singularity above the pillar, pumping a fist with the DRAGON machines came down from it.

"Hell yeah!" Blaze cheered, the one to come his way being Ryuga's machine, the DRAGON boys face appearing on Blaze's monitor. "Hehe, long time no see!"

"Well I am not surprised to see the first thing you took care of was to smash the first sorry sap who got in your way." Ryuga mused, looking around at the destroyed drones.

"Yeah well turns out these things are unmanned… bets on Embryo controlling them from a distance." Blaze remarked, looking back up at the ongoing dog fight, "Well, Naomi's got Chris under control… now… for this darn swarm."

"True…" Ryuga hummed, more of the drones landing around them, "So… can I ask about the ragna-mail assisting the Villkiss?"

"Uh… friend of mine. I managed to get at least a couple of them on my side… though as for two of the others, that's another story." Blaze muttered, cracking a smirk as the drones began closing in, "So… wanna count who takes down more?"

"Heh, odd place for a competition, but I'll take that bet." Ryuga chuckled, both brandishing their main weapons and pushing in, the G-Type machines tearing through the drones as the fight between them carried back into the air from the now smashed streets, Naomi swooping in and shooting down a drone going to the back of the Barbatos.

"Watch your six Blaze!" Naomi shouted, Blaze turning and smashing the next drone apart.

"I was kinda busy!" Blaze stated, matching up with the other arrivals after kicking another drove off his mace, "Besides, these drones don't know when to let up anyway!"

"I can agree with that!" Ryuga added, blasting a few more to smoldering shards, "Princess, if we hope to succeed, we might want to move forward!"

"I concur." Sala nodded, chuckling as she linked a line to Blaze and Ange, "It's good to see both of you again… though Ange looks far too downtrodden."

"Hey!" Ange called in, drifting by the group.

"Nice to know your sense of humor decided to kick in." Blaze chuckled.

"Wait, you know these guys?!" Naomi asked, leveling to the Barbatos, Blaze nodding.

"Yeup. They're our pals from the DRAGON world." Blaze nodded, "And hey, if you're here to take back Aura, we can help!"

"We can handle this." Salamandinay stated, Blaze looking between Naomi and Ange.

"Sala, I'm not gonna take a no on this one." Blaze stated, "I'm in this for the long run as it is. Ange at least… well, think you can fight?"

"I don't know." Ange muttered, Blaze nodding.

"Alright then… at least find somewhere safe. We have to get back to the Aurora sooner or later." Blaze stated, Ange nodding and careening off, "Now… as for the Ragna-mails that are attacking us…"

"Alright then, let's." Salamandinay nodded, the six present machines flying into the dog fight in full, though as the fighting progressed, Blaze looked around as he pulled away from the drones he was shooting down.

"Naomi, where'd Chris go?" Blaze asked, Naomi shooting by with a drone on her tail that was soon dispatched with a quick attack from her sword.

"I don't know! I lost track of her after those drones came at me! Did she go after Ange?!" Naomi replied, Blaze letting out a growl.

"I'm gonna go after Ange and check!" Blaze shouted, Naomi nodding as she shot back into the fight as the Barbatos streaked away, Blaze hitting the throttle, and as he continued along, he spotted Chris' machine on top of an arch, aiming it's rifle at the Villkiss as it flew, Blaze speeding up, but, the shot was fired before Blaze even got close, the Villkiss glowing red and managing to take the brunt of the blast without much damage, but either way it went down, "CHRIS!"

Chris' machine turned just in time to get rammed by the Barbatos shoulder and knocked off of it's perch, Blaze letting out a hiss, blinking when the radio crackled, his eyes widening when the relieved faces of Hilda, Rosalie, and Vivian showed up.

" _You're okay!"_ Hilda let out the breath, Blaze shrugging, _"Well… you didn't need our help. And what's with the hair?"_

"Is now really the time to bring that up?!" Blaze stated, clicking his tongue as Chris shot off, "Chris get back here!"

"You just get away!" Chris shouted, Blaze swerving past her fire and impacting the machine again, "Geez, stay out of my way Blaze!"

"Not gonna happen!" Blaze snapped, knocking Chris away, Hilda and Rosalie pulling up alongside him as Vivian swooped down to try and find Ange again.

"Oh great, so _they're_ here!" Chris grumbled.

"Blaze, help Vivian find Ange, we'll handle Chris!" Hilda stated, Blaze nodding.

"Ragna-mails perform better, so be careful." Blaze stated, veering down and catching up to Vivian, "Vivi, you find her?"

"No… her scent vanished the moment she hit the water, and Chris' shooting threw me off course!" Vivian replied, "But, Tusk is down there so he should be able to find her!"

"Course! If anyone can find Ange, it's gonna be Tusk." Blaze nodded, "So… in that case we'll go help Hilda and Rosalie with Chris!"

"Right! Though she's gotten scary!"

"She's just confused." Blaze stated, he and Vivian pulling up to Hilda and Rosalie's machines.

"I thought I told you to find Ange!" Hilda snapped.

"Yeah we didn't have luck, Vivi lost the scent." Blaze relayed.

"Sorry!"

"Oh, so you'll go and look for her, but not me?!" Chris snapped, Hilda and Rosalie gasping, Blaze showing a grimace.

"You sure this is how you wanna do it? There's no way you can beat all of us!" Hilda shouted, Blaze clicking his tongue.

"Chris we fucking talked about this! Do you honestly trust the word of that of a son of a bitch so much?!" Blaze snapped, Chris shooting right at him.

"You shut up! You're not involved, so stay out of it!" Chris snapped.

"I'm your friend dammit, I am most _definitely_ involved!" Blaze snapped in reply.

"I'm not stupid! I know they only see me as some weak little mouse they can push around!" Chris yelled, Hilda and Rosalie gasping again, "Well I'm not that helpless little girl anymore! You get in my way, you're dead!"

"Chris… _try me."_ Blaze muttered, Rosalie and Vivian reeling back in shock, Hilda chuckling coldly.

"Oh yeah? Knock yourself out!" Hilda shot forward, the red and black machines dashing around the skyline, Blaze letting out a groan.

"Yo, Tusk! Can you hear me?!" Blaze shouted, the line crackling again.

" _Blaze? Oh thank god, you're alright!"_ Tusk responded.

"Right as rain! Look, Villkiss went down in the river! We've got our hands tied with Chris at the moment, go get Ange!" Blaze replied.

" _On it!"_

"Right… Naomi, what's going over at the Pillar?" Blaze shouted, Rosalie and Vivian looking at his machine in surprise.

" _Not that many issues! The drones are no problem, it's just the one ragna-mail here… Ersha left the fight!"_ Naomi responded.

"Naomi's okay!" Vivian laughed.

"She's fighting at the pillar?!" Rosalie yelped.

"Yeah, uh, long story short, she's the one in the pink ragna-mail… we have _a lot_ to explain, but right now we need to focus on at least disabling Chris' machine if talking doesn't do any good!" Blaze stated, Rosalie nodding. "And I'm worried it won't…"

"We have to try at least!" Rosalie stated, shooting in when Hilda pulled back, "Chris stop this and just talk to us! Why do we have to kill each other?"

"You left me for dead." Chris growled, Blaze shooting between the two.

"I told we wanted to help!" Blaze snapped, Rosalie nodding.

"We just couldn't get to you in time! We tried!" Rosalie added, Chris letting out another growl.

"Because I was worth saving, right?" Chris growled, Blaze and Rosalie dodging as she charged at them, "That's what you people are like, you haven't changed."

The combat then came to a halt when Chris swapped her machine to flight mode, standing and removing her helmet, the others stopping and watching as she stared them down, specifically raking her eyes over the machines of Rosalie, Hilda, and Blaze, grabbing her braid, specifically drawing attention to the red clip.

"You remember this?" Chris asked, Hilda and Rosalie lifting a brow, Blaze also looking a smidge confused. "At the Festa, seven years ago…"

Blaze then raised both brows rather high when Chris then went into a short story about when they were all kids… and the base of it stemming from Hilda and Rosalie suggesting she change her hair.

"What?" Blaze muttered flatly, "I know there's more to it but,what?"

"How could you? I liked my hair to that way." Chris grumbled.

"What of it now, after all this time." Hilda responded, her tone flat and telling she had a similar reaction as Blaze did.

"There's more to it of course." Blaze muttered.

"Of course there is!" Chris shouted, "I've always been holding it in. I tried to accept everything. All your self-indulgence, my own place among you. I thought we were friends… really sad to say it was freaking Blaze who at least gave some solace." The tone of the statement was bitterly made, all three on the receiving end of this grimacing, Chris then scoffing, a scornful smirk showing, "Ah, forget it. You wouldn't get it, would you? One woman who can't understand others feelings, and an idiot who never thinks at all… and the fool who thinks he knows everything… But, Embryo is different."

"Oh here we go…" Blaze grumbled, clear disdain entering his voice as it's pitch dropped as Chris gave the story of how she got the ring on her finger.

"This is proof of our eternal friendship!" Chris snapped, ripping the clip out of her braid, the strands falling loose, "You were never my friends!"

"Chris… you fucking idiot!" Blaze snapped, meeting Chris headlong as she charged, "You seriously believe Embryo did that out of the goodness of his heart?! You know what he did to me, to Naomi, to Ange! Do you honestly he cares about you?!"

"Shut up! Stop acting like you know everything!" Chris yelled, Hilda and Rosalie stuck as Blaze and Chris exchanged blows, the Barbatos however clearly in the lead.

"I don't know everything!" Blaze snapped, swatting aside Chris' sword when it collided with his own, crashing into Chris' machine and sticking close, "It's just as infuriating to me how I'm almost always right, I fucking hate it! But that happens because I _know_ who my friends and family are, I know how they think and how they act! Embryo doesn't! He's appealing to the desires you had at your lowest, and he's using that to his own ends. Embryo doesn't give a damn about you guys!"

"SHUT UP!" Chris screamed, forcing Blaze's machine away, "Shut up shut up shut up! Why are you always, _always_ trying so damn hard?! What, do you just think everyone will listen to what you say? You're not that special Blaze!"

"Of course, I'm not! My life has been nothing but hell, but I've made the best with what I had! You're my friend, always have, always will! Embryo doesn't care about, but we do! Me, Hilda, and especially Rosalie! What the hell is it gonna take to get it through that thick head of yours?!" Blaze snapped, as if accentuating his point, the Barbatos headbutt Chris' machine, breaking the statue on it.

"What do you know?!" Chris yelled. "You've always just passed by things! Stop being so stubborn!"

"I know you told me what was bothering you, and how you couldn't be angry with me because I stuck my neck out for all of you! You told me that you didn't know to really believe either! What Embryo told you clearly doesn't match up with what you _know_ to be the truth!" Blaze stated, Chris flinching as her machine failed to get free of the Barbatos' grasp, "If Embryo said we left you behind, then fine, but deep down, you _know_ that's a lie! Quite wallowing around in how angry you are and just talk to all of us!"

"SHUT UP!" Chris yelled, and as she got free, Blaze letting out a hiss as she started spamming her gun without end.

"Damn, she's gone nuts." Blaze grumbled, his radio crackling.

" _Blaze, Hilda, it's Tusk! I've found Ange! Protect her!"_

"What about Villkiss?" Hilda yelled.

" _It's in the water. We can't get it back now!"_

"Tusk?!" Blaze yelped when the connection was suddenly cut, letting out a hiss, "Dammit!"

"All units, retreat!" Hilda shouted, Blaze blinking at the order, "Rendezvous with Ange and return to the _Aurora!"_

"Roger!" The others stated, Hilda looking back when Blaze remained.

"I'll buy you three some time! I'll catch up quickly, don't worry about it! I can handle one ragna-mail no problem!" Blaze shouted.

"Dammit Blaze… fine! Get your ass back in one piece! I've got some words that need to be had with you anyway!" Hilda snapped, Blaze chuckling as she followed Vivian and Rosalie.

"Of course you do." Blaze mused, facing Chris, "Chris, you're not getting past me!"

"Out. Of. My. Way." Chris growled, Blaze shaking his head.

"No." Blaze muttered, blinking when gunfire came in from the other way, a look of shock coming to his face to see a silver Glaive streaking towards him and Chris, "One of the rookies?! What are you doing here?!"

"Providing back up!" The rookie in question, Marika, came onto the line, Blaze shaking his head.

"Hilda ordered a retreat! Get out of here, I'll handle Chris myself!" Blaze shouted.

"Piss off!" Chris shouted, lobbing her sword towards Marika's machine, Blaze shooting it out of the air, the younger pilot gasping as she brought her machine to a dead halt.

"No you don't Chris!" Blaze snapped, and as his machine and Chris' charge each other again, they stopped when a red beam shot between the two, Blaze looking over to see the DRAGON machines and Naomi's ragna-mail approaching, Chris fleeing with the opening she got, Blaze letting out a hiss as he watched the green ragna-mail soon turn into a dot.

"Hey, it's Salasala!" Vivian hummed.

"It's Salamandinay, Vivian." Salamandinay corrected, Hilda warily raising her weapon at Naomi's ragna-mail.

"Wait wait wait!" Naomi yelped, standing on her machine, Hilda blinking, "It's me! Look, it's a long story, but, please put the weapon down Hilda!"

"You were in that one the entire time?" Hilda muttered, looking over as Blaze returned with Marika in tow.

"Yes, I was… I'm sorry for what I did, I wasn't myself… but I want to make up for that by helping all of you!" Naomi stated, Hilda shaking her head.

"Apologize later Naomi! We need to get back to the _Aurora_ now!" Hilda snapped, everyone nodding, their machines veering off and heading for the coast, but the lingering feeling was in the air that the battle they'd fought was far from over, the atmosphere heavy from what had just occurred.

"There's still more to be done." Blaze murmured, his hands tightening on his controls, "This battle just started…"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hooollyyy SHIT that went down fast. Well… least we're gonna have a short respite from the chaos… then things begin to reach the climax!**

 _Next Chapter Preview!_

 _Blaze: Geez… all of that went down so fast. Hard to keep up._

 _Hilda: You said you wouldn't vanish on me again!_

 _Ryuga: We don't have a lot of time… Tch, Embryo is frickin' crazy. Merging both worlds… he just wants to destroy everything._

 _Naomi: We're really near the end, huh?_

 _Blaze: Ends can be beginnings… we just have to make the most of it._

 _ **Next Chapter: Respite before Crescendo**_


	23. Chapter 22: Respite before Crescendo

Sonata to Memento Mori

 _ **Chapter 22: Respite before Crescendo**_

Blaze let out a long breath as he took off his visor once the Barbatos came to a final halt back in the _Aurora's_ hangar, stretching his arms as he watched the bay close shut as the rest of the machines followed in.

"Heh… good to be back. Geez… all of that went down so fast. Hard to keep up." Blaze mused, jumping out of his machine, only to get _railed_ when Hilda ran over and threw her fist into the side of his head, Blaze stumbling back but remaining standing as he brought a hand to his head, "OWWW! The hell was that for?!"

"You son of a bitch! You promised you wouldn't vanish on me again!" Hilda snapped, grabbing Blaze by his jacket, "Do you know how worried I was, AGAIN?!"

"I was _kidnapped!_ I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter!" Blaze retorted, still rubbing the now sore spot on his head, "Geez… you're too damn jumpy."

"Too jumpy?! We had no idea _what_ happened! You're being way too casual here!" Hilda stated, and now there was a small gathering.

"I kinda had some issues up here for a few days." Blaze stated, tapping the side of his head with a thumb, wincing as he hit the sore spot, "Not like that was intended either… haagh… can't we just be glad we're back and nobody's dead… well, Ange and Tusk are missing _again_ but knowing those two they'll be back here right quick."

"The Villkiss was shot down." Hilda grumbled.

"Not destroyed." Blaze pointed out, "But, really, I did not deserve to be hit back there."

"Oh just shut up." Hilda muttered, yanking Blaze down and kissing him, the girls around them all gasping, Blaze blinking once Hilda pulled back, clearly having been caught off guard, "You owe me."

"Ahem."

Hilda flinched when she heard the clearing of a throat, turning to see Naomi approaching through the crowd, an ever pleasant smile on her face.

"Nice to know you two are getting along now." Naomi chuckled.

"Oh, t-that! T-That was nothing! Nothing at all!" Hilda chuckled, blinking when Naomi put a hand on her shoulders, then the pinkette gave a thumbs up, an obvious glint in her eyes.

"I totally approve!" Naomi chuckled, Hilda only being able to make a confused noise, Blaze chuckling in the background now.

"EHH?!" Hilda yelped.

"You'll get used to it." Blaze murmured, folding his arms, "Now I think we've got more _concerning_ matters… like the one my pals from the DRAGON world brought with them."

Blaze pointed a thumb off in the direction of the gurney where the others were, the trio moving over there, Ryuga looking at Blaze.

"Just in time… you've been saved from the big part of Lizardia's info." Ryuga stated, pointing at the woman who was the unfortunate one to be on the gurney.

"She's saying that Embryo is going to combine the worlds!" Rosalie relayed, Blaze's eyes widening, Lizardia weakly nodding.

"With the Ragna-mail as control devices… and power from Aura… Embryo plans to fuse the two dimensions together… creating a new planet…" The DRAGON woman was stopped when a coughing fit wracked her.

"She's too weak now, she should rest." Magie stated, Blaze nodding, then letting out a long breath as the woman left with her patient.

"Greeaaaattt… this I worse than I thought." Blaze grumbled, dragging a hand down his face, "If we're gonna talk, let's at least take this somewhere else."

Nods came from all around, the group then leaving into the corridors outside the hangar, Jasmine arriving and being given the run down on things, including the DRAGONs and their arrival on the scene.

"If the two worlds are combined, it will destroy all existing things. We must act. I would like to request an alliance with the Norma." Salamandinay finished her speech, looking to Blaze, who held up his hands.

"We don't have a lot of time… Tch, Embryo is frickin' crazy. Merging both worlds… he just wants to destroy everything." Ryuga muttered, clearly more perturbed than anyone else on the matter.

"Hey, I'm all on board… but I'm not in charge." Blaze stated, then looking around, "Actually… who _is_ in charge? Cause uh… I don't see Jill."

"She's currently locked up after attempting to ditch." Jasmine stated, "Hilda's the commander now."

"EH!?" Blaze yelped, Hilda folding her arms and smirking.

"Guess I outrank you know, _captain."_ Hilda chuckled, but her look quickly became serious. "Look, I may trust Blaze, but I don't trust _you,_ even if the lot of you are his pals. Why do you even want this alliance?"

"I understand your mistrust… but we need more than just the Ryushinki's and one sole G-Type." Salamandinay added, "It will be difficult to break through his defenses along. I trust you have the same issue."

"Well we _did…_ but now we got Blaze and Barbatos back… and our own Ragna-mail thanks to Naomi." Hilda stated, Naomi giving a thumbs up. "But even then… you've got a point. Even with those two back, we wouldn't last long against the other ragna-mails _or_ Embryo himself." And after a moment of pensive thought, Hilda nodded, "Okay. We're in."

"Saw _that_ coming." Blaze snickered under his breath, Hilda shooting him a look.

"You aren't off the leash yet, _got it?_ Cut with the snark for just a moment will you? _"_ Hilda flatly bit, Blaze again lifting his hands, "But first, we're waiting for Ange to come back."

" _Oh, she hasn't returned to you?"_

"WHAT?!" Blaze snapped around, everyone's eyes widening when Emma approached, but the woman's eyes were blank, like she was a shell, and Vulcan's angry snarling clued in that something was _definitely_ wrong, especially since the voice coming out of the woman _wasn't hers._

" _Where's my little wife run off too? I miss her so."_ The voice was, as Blaze recognized it too easily to his chagrin, _Embryo's,_ Blaze giving a snarl of his own as Naomi looked about ready to draw a weapon if need be.

"Miss Inspector?" Vivian murmured, Salamandinay stepping forward.

"It isn't her… it sounds like…" Salamandinay, and everyone else, got the answer when Emma formed a mana screen, one with Embryo on the other end of the line, "Embryo!"

"Bastard!" Blaze snapped, grabbing Vulcan to keep the dog from lunging, "Vulcan, not a good idea! That guy's controlling her… I bet he can do that to any human who can use mana to boot."

"Huh?!" Hilda gasped, Slamandinay and Ryuga nodding.

"Never chase a woman who has scorned you." Salamdinay responded to Embryo, "It is pathetic, did no one tell you?"

" _Hello DRAGON princess."_ Embryo hummed, glancing over to look at Blaze, smirking even more.

"Why you in such a rush huh?" Blaze asked, a cheeky smirk of his own on his face, "Not like you'll be missed long… cause Ange, Sala, Ryuga and me are gonna be paying you a visit right quick!"

"And then we will collect your head!" Salamandinay added, Ryuga letting out a scoff.

"I'd prefer we turn his entire body into ash." Ryuga added.

" _Really?"_ Embryo mocked, Salamandinay stepping forward and releasing a yell that made the air ring, severing Emma's mana connection, the woman collapsing to the ground with a shriek.

"Well, guess he's not giving up easily." Blaze muttered, standing back up after Vulcan calmed down, the dog returning to Jasmine.

"Yes… no matter how it makes him look." Salamandinay added, turning to Blaze and Hilda, "Commander, Blaze, do you believe you are capable of distracting him long enough to retrieve her?"

"Sala, do no ask a question you already know the answer too." Blaze stated, stepping forward and flicking the DRAGON girl on the forehead, the girl blinking for a moment, Blaze letting out a chuckle, "Ange will make her way back here by herself. I doubt she's gonna need our help one single bit."

"Staaarrrreeee…." Hilda let out a low, annoyed sound as her eyes bored into the back of Blaze's skull, Ryuga snickering off on the side, the girl then grabbing Blaze by an ear, "Hey Blaze, remember what I said about that leash and how you're not off of it yet? Don't go and start putting the moves on!"

"WHAT?! The heck are you-owowowowowow! HILDA LET GO!" Blaze yelped, a hearty laugh following from the others at the display.

* * *

"Okay was the ear pulling _really_ necessary?!" Blaze muttered, sitting down on the bench of the empty cafeteria… well, empty sans him, Naomi, Hilda, and Rosalie anyway, "Because that seriously stings like hell."

"Oh shut it." Hilda grumbled, leaning on a hand.

"Well on important matters, you seriously want to wait for Ange, Hilda? We have Blaze _and_ Naomi back, and she even brought one of the ragna-mails! Do we have to?" Rosalie's tone was clearly rather angry with the idea of having to wait even _longer_ before taking action, "Isn't the world ending?!"

"Not yet it isn't… but that's the thing, we can't exactly mount an assault when Embryo is scouring every nook and cranny he can cover _just_ to find Ange." Blaze stated, twirling a strand of his bangs, "It's not like we have much of a choice in terms of waiting."

"I know that! But do we _have to?!"_ Rosalie growled, Blaze leaning over and putting a hand on her head.

"I know, it's frustrating, trust me… good _god_ do I know." Blaze stated, "But, that's not what's bothering you, isn't it?"

"Of course it's not!" Rosalie shouted, the other two girls watching as Blaze leaned back, Rosalie slamming a hand onto the table, "It's just… god dammit! Why do we have to fight out friends? Why do I have to fight Chris?!"

"Rosalie…" Hilda murmured, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I'll excuse myself for a moment." Naomi stated, tapping Blaze on the shoulder as she left.

"Actually… speaking of Chris…" Blaze spoke up, Rosalie and Hilda looking at him, "I got a few chances to talk to her while I was… well, captive."

"What?!" Rosalie gasped, Blaze holding up a hand.

"Just, hold on." Blaze murmured, "Chris isn't herself… she's confused, angry, and she has no idea what's going on. I think… I think it started because of me. Everyone one of us has known each other for years. All you guys know how I think, what I will and won't do… Chris knows that as well as anyone, and whatever lies Embryo told her, however he convinced her to get onto his side, she's questioning it… but she doesn't get how to deal with it."

"Was that why she acted out she did in the last battle?" Rosalie asked, Blaze nodding, "Then that means there's a chance, a chance we can get her back, right?"

"I'm sure there is… but I can't be the one to do it. Chris won't listen to me… well, she will, but anything I say won't do any good. You guys saw that in the last fight." Blaze pointed out, Rosalie and Hilda looking between each other and Blaze as he folded his arms, a troubled expression on his face, "So… it has to be one of you two. I can't solve this one… heh… well, ain't _that_ a first."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Hilda hummed, Rosalie nodding, Blaze standing to leave, "Where are you going now?"

"Need to have a chat with Jill… one that's been a long time coming." Blaze stated, Hilda falling silent and only giving a nod as Blaze left the room, the young man pocketing his hands as he proceeded through the corridors, sighing as he stopped at the main commander's office entrance, then knocking on the metal door, "Jill! You in there?"

The door slid open to answer Blaze's question, Jill turning her chair around and throwing her feet up on the desk.

"Well well, the Ace returns. Not really surprised." Jill mused, the smug smirk on her face telling of other emotions though, Blaze approaching the desk, standing straight, "So, how was it, meeting the man who's made our lives living hell?"

"About as pleasant as you could expect it to be." Blaze responded.

"So not very much."

"Essentially." Blaze nodded, "Jill… I have _a lot_ of questions for you."

"I figured… it's about time anyway." Jill muttered, putting her arms behind her head, staring at the ceiling, "Considering we're right at the brink of the world ending, why bother keeping secrets, am I right?"

Blaze merely let out a hum, Jill sitting straight and looking the young man in the eyes, letting out a long sigh.

"God dammit… you look _too much_ like your mother now." Jill sighed tenting her hands on the desk, "But… here's your straight answer. Like you, I was kidnapped by Embryo. You may or may not remember that period of time when I was missing before the first Libertus… well, that's the reason. And he… did things. Got inside my head, convinced me of all kinds of things… I actually loved the bastard. And it's because of that, what he did to me, that lead to where we are today. Suppose it's my own fault by now."

"Huh… guess we have some common ground again." Blaze hummed, Jill blinking as Blaze toyed with a strand of his hair, the part that was a bit curled, the same bunch he always fiddled with out of habit, "Embryo got inside my head too. Knight Commander, would you believe _that?_ I spent a few days with a head muddled full of fake memories of a life I never would have lived. Though one thing stuck… how much I hated him. Shot him in the head to boot. Course it… didn't stick."

"Hehehe… of course you stood out against that guy. I know from personal experience how much of an annoyance keeping you down is." Jill hummed, "Well, continuing on with this story here… now that we _are_ near the end, here."

Blaze's eyes widened as Jill pulled out her revolver, the gun that was her signature weapon of choice, setting it down on the desk and sliding it towards Blaze, leaning back again as Blaze stared at the firearm in confusion.

"Even if I'm about as determined to kill Embryo as ever, who knows what I might do… so, Blaze, if I _do_ end up doing something crazy, like, I don't know, trying to turn on the lot of you again… shoot me. Make sure Embryo can't use me to get to any of you."

"What?!" Blaze gasped.

"Think of it as more of a last resort if things go even more south than they have." Jill added.

"I won't kill you."

"Even _if_ what's left over from what happened to me kicks in?"

"Jill… ngh… Alektra, I've known you my entire life. You're about as defiant as Ange and me… of anything, you're as liable to shoot Embryo in the face next time you see him as I am." Blaze stated, sliding the gun back to Jill, the woman sighing as his expression showed to be a small grin as he pulled bits of his hair back.

"You're too trusting, y'know that?" Jill sighed, picking her gun up and holstering it, "After everything that's happened, figuring out I've used you and your friends for my own ends, and now my connection to Embryo, you still have enough trust in me to think I'll do the right thing in the end?"

"It's not really a matter of thinking." Blaze stated, again giving a small grin, "It's a matter of knowing. I _am_ the guy who's annoyingly right all the time, ehehehe."

"True… that intuition of yours is about as annoying as it is useful. Heh, just our luck… well, let's hope you're not wrong about this one either kid…" Jill stated, turning her chair around, "And… good luck. Make sure you and those other idiots come back."

"Hmm?" Blaze hummed, Jill chuckling, have purposefully kept her words quiet enough to not be picked up properly.

"Nothing. Just, good luck." Jill repeated, Blaze nodding, stopping when he got the door.

"Alektra, if it means anything… I forgive you… for everything. Because now… now I understand why you wanted to get at Embryo so much. But, I still want to fight for my friends, not for revenge… so, I'll get them back. Salia especially. I'll bring her and the others Embryo took from us home, bet on it. And if there is a way to kill Embryo for real… I'll find it. I just hope you can forgive yourself too."

Jill let out a breath as Blaze left, the woman lightning up a smoke, an amused grin on her face as she dwelled on the words left with her.

"Of course you will Blaze… I don't doubt that for a second." Jill hummed, looking at the ceiling, "If only you could see him now Aelia. Your son has grown into a fine young man… even if he's resolved to being a demon fighting against a god."

* * *

"Finally, back in a uniform I actually _like!"_

Blaze tugged at his flight jacket as he stepped out of the locker room of the sub, liking the return of the weight the heavy coat had on his shoulders as he shifted his arms, meandering through the halls until he reached one of the viewing decks, staring out over the dark, calm but now rain pelted waters surrounding the ship.

"Uhm… captain?"

Blaze looked to the side to see the three rookies, Marika stepping forward while the other two hung back, the younger pilot bowing her head.

"I wanted to thank you. F-For saving me in the last battle. If it wasn't for you, I likely would have died… and all because I defied orders. So, thank you!" Marika spoke, Blaze letting out a small breath, stepping forward and putting a hand on his junior's head, the girl blinking as her face flushed in surprise.

"No need to thank me Marika. Besides, I'm your senior, it's kinda my job to look after you guys." Blaze stated, pocketing both hands, "Just don't go and defy orders again, alright? We need everyone we can in the coming fight… but for now, all three of you need to take the time we got now to rest up, alright?"

"Of course!" The three rookies nodded, and after a moment more, Nona and Mary seeming to egg Marika on, the third girl stepped forward and pecked Blaze on the cheek, the young man sighing as the rookies skittered off.

"I really need to stop being caught off guard by this stuff." Blaze sighed, then letting out a chuckle, turning back to the view of the open sea, only to end up almost slamming into the glass when he was grabbed from behind, his eyes being covered.

"Guess who!"

"Naomi, this has never worked for you."

"Darn it." Naomi stepped back and sighed, Blaze clicking his tongue in amusement as the pinkette folded her arms, "I honestly thought I'd get you this time… well, in other words, nice to be back in the old colors right?"

"I was only in that tacky thing for a week." Blaze flippantly stated, Naomi chuckling.

"True. Well, of news, Hilda and I have been talking and… well…" Naomi chuckled, grabbing Blaze by the arm, "We'll continue the talk in the room."

"I already have a weird feeling of where this is going."

"Upupup! No spoiling the surprise!" Naomi snickered, Blaze rolling his eyes as she lead him along to a room, Hilda sitting on one of the beds with a rather bored expression as Naomi threw up an arm, "Found him!"

"Not that hard a thing to do. Unlike Arzenal there's not really many places to hide out." Hilda stated, leaning on a hand, Blaze looking between the two.

"So… this discussion you mentioned?" Blaze inquired, sitting down on the other bed, Naomi stepping between the two.

"Well considering the recent developments, both here and not here, Hilda and I have spent a bit of time discussing how tonight's actives would go." Naomi stated, Blaze crossing his legs and letting out a hum.

" _I can already see where this is going."_ Blaze thought, an amused smirk coming to his face.

"And we… came to an agreement." Hilda murmured, a slight blush hitting her face, "Geez… why is this so much weirder?"

"Hehehe… aahhh… I wish I could be surprised." Blaze chuckled, a hand on his forehead, "Naomi, how did you manage this?"

"That's a secret. But it just took some talking… besides, after all of that I think you deserve something nice to burn off all that stress… well, we _all_ do." Naomi hummed, Blaze laying down and staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah… geez… now it's actually hitting me." Blaze sighed, the girls nodding as they felt the same suddenly sullen mood.

"We're really near the end, huh?" Naomi hummed.

"Really sets in when you think about it more." Hilda sighed, "Geez… we're seriously a bunch of teenagers."

" _Technically_ I'm an adult." Blaze pointed out.

"Eighteen years old is still a teenager." Hilda pointed out.

"Huh… you know I just realized Hilda's the youngest in the room." Naomi mused, Hilda shooting her a look, Blaze chuckling as he sat up.

"Yeah… but, back on topic. Ends can be beginnings…. We just have to make the most of it." Blaze spoke, twirling his hair again, "Because we _are_ gonna make it out of this. We do kinda of outnumber Embryo big time… now just for how we kill the bastard for good since he can pull Schrodinger's Cat."

"Okay, I have a suggestion, how about we _don't_ focus on how to kill the bad guy right now?" Hilda suggested, Blaze blinking as he sat straight.

"Good point." Blaze hummed.

" _Speaking_ of making the best of things." Naomi chuckled, sitting down next to Blaze, "I think we have business."

"This is probably gonna be the third longest night of my life, isn't it?" Blaze hummed.

"What's the first?" Hilda mused, moving to Blaze's free side, the young man glancing at her.

"It was a sortie to the mainland." Blaze quipped, a smirk showing.

"That's no fun." Hilda scoffed.

"Well I think I know what _will_ be fun." Naomi chuckled, "Now, how should we start?"

* * *

"So… what happened now?" Rosalie tapped Blaze on his head as he set it down on the cafeteria table, the blue haired young man glancing up.

"Naomi and Hilda, that's what happened." Blaze stated, sitting up and leaning his head back, Rosalie's spoon falling from her hands as Blaze stretched his arms, "I was right to say the night was gonna be _long._ I'm more tired from just staying up than anything else…"

"Holy shit you actually took both at once?!" Rosalie gasped, Blaze being rather glad they were the only ones in the cafeteria at the moment.

"That was a slow response, but yes." Blaze murmured.

"Shit dude… guys must have crazy stamina." Rosalie hummed, Blaze letting out an amused noise as he stuck a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Yeah… maybe." Blaze muttered, he and Rosalie looking up when the PA buzzed.

" _Attention:_ Aurora _is surfacing, unit inbound."_

"Huh? Nobody's out on patrol right now, who's coming back?" Rosalie asked, Blaze's eyes widening, "Blaze?"

"Ersha!" Blaze yelped, Rosalie gasping as he ran out, only stopping once he reached the hangar, Rosalie panting heavily as she came to a stop.

"Geez dude, for a guy who just came out of a threesome you can run! Why in such a… oh my god." Rosalie stopped as she looked up, a commotion already starting up as Ersha stepped down from her ragna-mail and removed her helmet, the young woman looking somber as she looked around, Hilda and Naomi arriving about that time to boot.

"What… no way!" Hilda gasped, Naomi chuckling.

"About time." Naomi chuckled.

"Yay! Ersha's back!" Vivian popped out of nowhere and threw a hand up, Ersha approaching the main group as the crowd spoke.

"Uhm… hi guys, I'm back." Ersha spoke, looking to the side, "I don't really know what to say here."

"Like hell you have to say anything!" Blaze spoke up, stepping to the front, "Hehehe, took you long enough."

"It.. it did." Ersha murmured, stepping forward and grabbing Blaze, burying her face in his chest as she started sobbing, "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry everyone!"

"It's fine, trust me, it's fine." Blaze murmured, putting a hand on Ersha's head as she pressed further into his chest, "You're home, that's what matters right now. You're home with everyone else."

"Yeah, that's right." Naomi stepped forward, joining the hug, "You're back home, things are fine."

"Haagh… what are we gonna do now?" Hilda sighed, Blaze chuckling as he glanced at her.

"It's a _long_ story." Blaze stated, reaching for his pendant, "So… how much more time do we think we have before the storm hits?"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the wait folks! I was taking something of a break over the holidays. From here we are reaching the finale everybody! Time for a ride!**

 _Next chapter preview!_

 _Blaze: See, told ya' they'd make it back themselves._

 _Ange: So, which of us in taking charge of all this?_

 _Tusk: So… think we can do this Blaze?_

 _Blaze: I… wouldn't really mind._

 _ **Next Chapter: Prelude to Finale**_


	24. Chapter 23: Prelude to Finale

Sonata to Memento Mori

 _ **Chapter 23: Prelude to Finale**_

 _ **Aurora Bridge**_

"Gravitational tracker is picking up a strong oscillation!"

"Then the dimensional merge is already under way." Salamandinay bit her thumb as everyone looked at the readings showing on the map, Blaze bearing a downright annoyed look.

"The process must be using all of Aura's energy. That would explain why the humans lost their mana abilities." Lizardia stated, Blaze letting out a hum.

"So that's why Emma couldn't use mana. I bet the humans are going crazy." Blaze hummed, "Also, I'm gonna bet this merge is going to be centered at Misurugi. Just an educated guess."

"That's, actually correct. To be specific, the Misurugi Empire's Dawn Pillar." The girl at the main computer stated, Blaze letting out a sigh.

"Can I just be wrong _for once?"_

"Hey look on the bright side, this time it's actually helpful." Hilda stated, Blaze shrugging.

"But when both realms combine… everything will die." Ryuga grumbled, his fingers tugging on his arms as his grip tightened and relaxed.

"Before that happens, we _must_ bring Aura back to our world." Salamandinay stated, Rosalie then turning to Hilda and Blaze.

"Hilda, Blaze? Are you two still gonna wait for Ange?" Rosalie asked, Hilda scoffing.

"Are you kidding me? If this world ends, there won't be any world left to wreck!" Hilda stated, Rosalie chuckling.

"Besides I think it's a matter of time till she's shows up herself. No way _she's_ gonna miss this." Blaze stated, turning to Salamandinay, "Alright then, let's do this Sala! No point in going at this alone."

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Hilda snickered, turning to the operators, "Operators, full speed ahead! Our target is the Dawn Pillar!"

"Huh? A transmission!" One of the operators gasped, Blaze's smirk telling he knew just who it was. "I'll put it on speaker!"

"… Auroroa… _come in… this is unit Ange!"_

"AHA! See, told ya' they'd make it back themselves!" Blaze cheered, going to the panel to answer, "We here ya' loud and clear Ange! About time you get your ass back here!"

" _Blaze? Hah, man, never thought I'd say this but it's good to hear your voice. Tusk and Momoka are with me. We're coming in!"_

"Got it! See you in the hangar." Blaze nodded, turning to the others, "Well? Come on, let's go welcome them back!"

 _ **Hangar Bay**_

"About frickin' time!" Blaze was the first to approach the returning trio of Ange, Tusk, and Momoka, the blonde girl chuckling.

"Well some stuff happened on the way… but, I'm home now." Ange chuckled, she and Blaze clapping hands, Blaze looking to one of the para-mails being taken in, an Arquebus he found familiar.

"Where have been? Crazy woman." Rosalie chuckled.

"Hey uh, Tusk isn't that…" Blaze hummed, Tusk nodding.

"Yeup. My mom's machine. I uh… actually had it stored at the island this whole time." Tusk chuckled, yelping when Blaze put him in a headlock.

"You cheeky little shit." Blaze mused, then going to a whisper, "So, you and Ange finally go all the way?"

"Uh… y-yeah, actually." Tusk nodded, Blaze releasing him and patting him on the back.

"Good for you!" Blaze chuckled, then noticing the suit Tusk was in, "Huh, that old combat gear eh? Suits you."

"Hehe, thanks. I have an extra if you wanna wear that during the battle." Tusk asked, Blaze shaking his head.

"Naw. Come on man look at me! I could not make that work." Blaze stated.

"He's right! He _does_ look like a girl after all!" Rosalie added, Blaze shooting her a look, turning back to the others as it seemed their chatter was ending around then, Emma having arrived.

"Inspector!" Momoka hummed, "I uh… see you're not drinking anymore."

"There's a time and a place for that." Emma state, her look then changing to a more determined one, "Anyway, I decided to join Libertus! I finally see the truth about humans, and mana!"

"Huh… isn't that…" Ange murmured, spotting the orange ragna-mail, Blaze nodding.

"Yeup, Ersha got back just the other day." Blaze stated, his eyes widening as if he remembered something key as well.

"She said her eyes have been opened or something." Vivian added, "Hmm? Big bro, you okay? Your eyes are all wide."

"Yeah I'm fine Vivi… just remember, I need to go and have a chat with Ersha soon." Blaze stated.

"Yeah? Good to hear. Well, guess we have as many ragna-mails are Embryo now, huh?" Ange chuckled, Blaze nodding, Naomi stepping over.

"Yeup. Though… Ersha's staying in lock up right now. We have the ring she was given, though if anyone is going to use it, we're not sure." Naomi stated, "But, good to have you back! Hehe, we were all about to take off too!"

"What, and let me miss out on the fun? Shame on you, Blaze, Hilda! You two were the ones who dragged me into your plan." Ange chuckled, Hilda folding her arms.

"It was urgent. And like we'd let things go to waste while you were lagging behind." Hilda chuckled, Blaze sighing, letting out a small laugh of his own.

"Much has changed. But out of change, comes growth." Salamandinay approached with the others of her troop, Ryuga as chipper as ever as he gave a wave.

"You're here too?" Ange gasped.

"Our machines _are_ just over there." Ryuga pointed out, Kaname smacking him for the remark, "Ow…"

"We have established a pact, just as you had suggested." Salamandinay mused, "I assume you wish to cooperate?"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to fighting together." Ange nodded, Blaze chuckling.

"Then I suppose the time has come, to protect our respective worlds." Salamandinay stated, Blaze and Ange then shaking their heads.

"Ehh… not really on our end." Blaze stated.

"Yeup. To be honest, I don't care about that. I just can't stand to let a sicko like _him_ getting what he wants." Ange stated, Blaze and Tusk nodding along, Ange and Salamandinay shaking hands, Ange then noticing Lizardia, "Riza too?... Momoka told me. Because of you, she knew where to find me. We've got a job to do! Time to wipe that jerk off the planet!"

"Amen to that!" Blaze chuckled, Ange then turning to him.

"Blaze, where'd the boss go?" Ange asked, Blaze pointing at Hilda.

"She's right here. Jill isn't in command anymore." Blaze stated, Ange's eyes widening for a moment.

"Huh? Then what happened to Jill." Ange inquired, Blaze and Hilda looking between one another.

"I'll let you two cover that one. I need to go tie up a loose end." Blaze stated, walking off, Ange raising a brow, Naomi giggling.

"He did he was going to do so… then again, he and Ersha do need to talk it out." Naomi hummed, "Good luck."

"I make my own!"

* * *

"Ersha? You awake in there?" Blaze called out as he walked down the hall of the brig, stopping when he got to the cell Ersha was in, the young woman staring at the floor, Blaze sighing, "Y'know, I don't think I've ever seen you _that_ depressed. It's not like you."

"Huh?!" Ersha looked up in a bid of surprise, Blaze waving, opening the cell and sitting down opposite her, looking down again.

"Haagh… come on, Ersha, please look at me." Blaze stated, Ersha letting out a breath.

"I'm sorry… but after everything, I just feel like I can't. I betrayed our friends… I betrayed you." Ersha muttered, Blaze sighing, moving to sit down next to her and putting an arm around her, "I didn't realize it fully… but he used those children against me. He _knew_ I'd work with him as long as they were alive… they… they got caught in the crossfire of the battle… and I didn't even know!"

"It's okay… it's terrible, yes… but it also means they don't have to see what's coming next. This world is ending Ersha… I'd hate for them to have to see that. Even the kids we did save on board here have to hide." Blaze stated, gently rubbing Ersha's shoulder as she quietly sobbed into her hands, Blaze pulling her into a close hug, "I'm just glad you're home with the rest of us."

"Heh… you're too nice sometimes Blaze… after everything… how can you still hold me like this?" Ersha murmured, Blaze letting out a small chuckle.

"Because it's how I am. You're my friend… tch, no, that's too simple. Because you're one of the women I love more than anything in this world. I don't care what happens, I'll hold you like this even in the worst of times." Blaze stated, Ersha shuddering, slowly but surely returning the embrace.

"Thank you… I'm sorry… to all of you." Ersha murmured, Blaze nodding.

"Like I said, it's alright… also uh… I… wouldn't really mind." Blaze muttered, Ersha raising a brow when he turned away, his face somewhat embarrassed as he tugged at a bit of his hair.

"Wouldn't mind what?" Ersha asked, Blaze muttering something, "Blaze?"

"Ugh… I… I wouldn't mind maybe… I dunno… when this is all said and done… maybe uh… god dammit why is _this_ so hard to say?" Blaze muttered, Ersha tilting her head, "Nngh…"

"Blaze?"

"Huuugh… come on just frickin' say it." Blaze muttered, his foot tapping, clearing his throat, "If… when this is over… I wouldn't mind… I wouldn't mind having a family… with you, Ersha…"

Ersha let out a gasp, bringing her hands to her mouth in surprise, Blaze looking to the side with an embarrassed expression, looking over then yelping when he say Ersha crying.

"U-Uh… d-did I say that wrong? I-I mean… y-you don't have to… I-I was j-just s-saying…" Blaze muttered, Ersha shaking her head.

"No… no it's not that. I'm just…" Ersha let out a small chuckle, hugging Blaze again, "Thank you! That… that makes me so happy… but you know, this means you'll _have_ to make it back."

"Hehe, and why would I not?" Blaze chuckled, putting his forehead on Ersha's when she moved to look him in the eyes, "Me and everyone else are gonna come back alive, and I'm bringing Salia and Chris back with me to boot."

"Of course you will."

* * *

"And now I'm here again." Blaze leaned on the railing of the viewing area, nothing but the dark blue of the ocean stretching out in front of him the entire way, it bringing a strange sense of peace despite the air of the coming battle adding a foreboding level of dread to things… but it was almost just as easy to forget about such dread in the current moment as it was. "Weird, feeling peaceful while staring into the abyss of the ocean."

"Probably because we've spent so much time staring, it's almost comforting." Tusk then approached from another side, leaning on the rail himself, Blaze chuckling.

"Isn't there are saying that if you stare into the abyss too long, it'll stare back?" Blaze hummed, Tusk nodding, "Well… I'm about ready to stare right back and tell the abyss to fuck off. We've come way too far."

"So… think we can do this, Blaze? Think we can actually find a way to kill Embryo?" Tusk asked, Blaze nodding, turning around and leaning on his shoulders.

"Hell yeah I think we can do this. There's gotta be a way to do it, some point we can find where he can't pull that damned trick of his. If we find _that,_ he's as good as dead! The Barbatos has enough power to wreck a ragna-mail in a one on one fight, and I doubt the guy would last long on foot against any of us here." Blaze stated, throwing a fist forward, his expression solid and telling of his determination, and he cracked a smirk as he lowered his arm and looked at Tusk, "Not to mention we've got the DRAGONs with us… that and you're finally getting your ass in a para-mail. As far as I'm concerned Embryo is as good as fucking _done."_

"Nice that you're as confident as ever… but seriously, I'm not _that_ good a pilot. I'm not half bad, but come on." Tusk modestly replied, Blaze giving him a flat look.

"Upupup! You're humble, which is fine, but don't go and demean yourself. The only difference between you and I in piloting skills is our machines. You _are_ the guy who I never beat back when we were kids."

"Yeah, and I never beat _you_ either."

"Point stands. We're two of the best pilots here. Besides… as the last Ancient Humans, we've got an obligation to see this through. If Embryo is dying by anyone's hands, it's gonna be ours." Blaze stated, clenching his other hand, Tusk nodding himself.

"So that way nobody will have died in vain. We _have_ to do this." Tusk confirmed, "Let's just hope being too confident doesn't get anyone killed."

"Against a guy like Embryo being too confident doesn't matter, he's always gonna top us out. Besides, _nobody_ is gonna be dying. Me… wait, no, that doesn't work… aha! Memento Vivere! Remember to live!" Blaze chuckled, putting out a fist, "Me, you, Ange… everyone else, we're going to make it out of this alive, and Embryo's gonna be dead by the end… and we're gonna be the ones to do it!"

"Yeah… let's do it. Let's finally end this. Let's make our parents proud." Tusk put his own fist to Blaze's, the blue haired young man shaking his head.

"Not just that. Let's make everyone's dreams come true once this is over. In a world where we're finally all free." Blaze added, Tusk nodding, both cracking grins as they tapped their fists together again, both looking over when the doors slid open, revealing Ange with Hilda just nearby.

"There you two are! We've been looking for you." Ange chuckled, Blaze then yelping when Naomi popped up behind him.

"I guessed it was one of these two viewing areas by the by." Naomi chuckled.

"I am not sure what to think with your newfound ability to randomly appear…" Blaze hummed, Ange chuckling, "Glad you think it's funny."

"It is. Mainly because I can only see a world for trouble in your future once this resolves." Ange stated, Hilda and Naomi trading a look between each other, then a nod, Blaze sighing.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Blaze muttered.

"So, which of us is taking charge of all this?" Ange asked, Blaze letting out a confused hum.

"I'm not really the commander type." Hilda stated, her hands on her hips, "But you two… man you guys blow me out of the water. I suggested you do it. Just look at the way you took charge during the battle at Arzenal."

"I did do that didn't I?" Blaze hummed. "But, I see the case of Ange taking the position as well. She's an ex-princess, and is _far_ better at political stuff."

"Like that matters."

"Just saying."

A silence passed around through the five for a moment, Blaze then clapping his hands.

"Well, look at it this way. When it's all said and done, Libertus will be gone… do we really need a proper commander. The point _is_ to win this so we can make our own lives afterwards." Blaze stated, some surprised coming to the others when he drew out his knife, one swift move latter, and he'd severed his ponytail a short ways past his nape, even _more_ surprise coming from that fact as Blaze shook his head, "And I for one, am about ready to finally let the past be the past."

"Aww… and I liked your long hair." Naomi murmured, Blaze raising a brow, Naomi then chuckling, "But, Blaze does have a point. We don't really need a _real_ commander. So, why don't both of them lead us through this?"

"Hmm… yeah, I kind of agree. If we can't decide on one… why not both?" Tusk added, Ange sighing, then letting out a small laugh.

"Sure, why not? If it'll make it easier, then let's do it. So, co-commander, you ready?" Ange hummed, Blaze shaking his head.

"Please, _you're_ the co-commander… but yeah. Let's give Embryo some well-deserved payback for all the shit he's done to all of us. It's about time he gets knocked off of that pedestal of his anyway." Blaze chuckled, Naomi and Hilda sighing.

"Yeup, he's fired up." Naomi mused.

"No stoppin' him now." Hilda sighed, Blaze looking between both, then chuckling.

"Course not. Now come on, we've all got a god to kill."

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Somewhat shorter chapter but hey… time for the battle for everyone's freedom! These next few chapters are gonna be LOOOONG. But oh so fun! See you guys next time, and for the rise of the finale to this story! And a preemptive thanks to sticking through to the end!**

 _Next Chapter preview!_

 _Blaze: Ready everyone? This is the final battle… let's go!_

 _Ange: Here we go guys… this is it!_

 _Embryo: Two monkeys… how unsightly._

 _Jill: You should listen to your boyfriend a bit more Salia… and for once I'll vouch for his opinion._

 _Salia: You left again! After everything you said, you left!_

 _Blaze: I said I was coming back and I did!_

 _ **Next Chapter: Unfurled Wings: The End Begins!**_


	25. Chapter 24: The End Begins

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **Chapter 24: Unfurled Wings: The End Begins!**

Blaze finished his scan of all the preparations being done to ready up for the coming battle, giving a sigh as he wandered along, stopping at the Barbatos and drawing a hand along one of it's wings, letting out a chuckle as he slid his hand off of it.

"Hmm… still kinda hard to think back on how far we've come now." Blaze mused, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the familiar blue ocarina he hadn't touched in who knew how long now, giving a small smile as he gently shifted it in his hands, "We're far past the point of no return… it's now or never I suppose."

"Well, not that we have much of a choice. With the world coming to an end soon, we have to." Salamandinay approached from nearby, Blaze letting out a breath as he pocketed the instrument in his hand.

"True, we are facing the potential for an apocalypse." Blaze hummed, folding his arms, "But, for some reason I'm not that bothered by it. I just feel like I know we can make it through this too… besides, I made a promise to do so, and I don't go back on my promises."

"I'd expect nothing less from you." Salamandinay hummed, then leaning against the Barbatos herself, "Oddly, seeing the people around you, a strange part of me feels… admittedly, a bit jealous."

"Eh?"

"I know, a princess like me feeling jealous for seemingly no reason." Salamandinay mused, Blaze's look not as confused as it potentially could have been before, "Everyone here has known you for so much longer, you're a family through and through. I admittedly thought I gained a good understanding of you during your time in my world, but, it seems I've still got a ways to go, hmhm."

"I'm not _that_ complicated a person really." Blaze chuckled, scratching the back of his head, "Y'know, now that I think about it, I wonder where we're gonna go after this is done… hmmm…"

"Well, if things go well, I believe an arrangement could be made to allow all of you to live in my world." Salamandinay stated, Blaze nearly causing whiplash to himself with how quickly his head moved to look at her.

"Seriously?!" Blaze yelped, then chuckling again, "Actually… that works more than we'd think. Yeah, that works perfectly! It'd probably be the result anyway."

"True, that is likely. Personally, and I apologize if this comes off as rude… it seems that once this is over, none of the people here would have a place in this world anymore." Salamandinay spoke as she looked around the hangar, of the Norma getting ready for what was definitely going to be the final battle… and hopefully, the last time they'd have to fight.

"No… honestly I agree. We were fighting to get away from all of it anyway. So, going to another world when it's all over is fitting." Blaze replied, patting the Barbatos, "It feels kinda strange, knowing we've made it this far… but, now's not the time to look back, is it? We've got a god to kill and a DRAGON to save… so let's do just that without looking back. If we fail… well, we'll go down fighting."

"But the intent _is_ to win." Salamandinay mused, Blaze snickering in return, the two then looking down when they head a faux sigh of disgust, spotting Ange sneering up at them from the floor.

"My god you two, could your flirting _be_ more obvious?" Ange teased, Blaze rolling his eyes while Salamandinay chuckled again, "Come on, we're almost done, so mount on up!"

"Aye aye, Ms. Sub-Commander." Blaze sarcastically replied.

"Hey, _you're_ the sub-commander in this!" Ange snapped in reply, Blaze snickering in return, Salamandinay jumping off to head to her own machine.

"Hey Ange, you ever hear the phrase "You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain", like ever?" Blaze asked, Ange giving him a look, then shaking her head, "Ah… well, I feel like turning that one around… let's live long enough to become the heroes."

"Well, I'd kinda say that term would fit… but the god we're killing is an asshole, so yeah! So, you giving the speech?" Ange asked, Blaze laughing.

"Hell no, I don't do flowery speeches to motivate people. I'll leave that to the ex-princess. Knock 'em dead Ange." Blaze chuckled, Ange nodding, jumping up onto the Villkiss kept nearby, the Barbatos' cockpit closing, Blaze shaking his head as he placed his visor on, "Alright… you ready Lumiere?"

" _As ready as you are. Let us end this."_ Lumiere replied, Blaze nodding, then buzzer than going off as one of the girls in the bridge declared the approaching enemy fleet.

"That's your cue Ange." Blaze stated, though not over the communication line.

"Alright, listen." Ange began, her voice going through the entire ship, "This is Commander Ange. We're ready to invade the Misurugi Empire. First, to start the attack, I'm going to charge towards the Dawn Pillar to stop the dimensional merge. The Norma who were rejected by society, the people of Aura who were once our enemies, the humans who've chosen to fight with us, the Ancient Humans… we've all been persecuted, and now we're coming together to save the world! I think that's amazing! So let's fight, because we decided to! Let's fight to survive! It's not like us to go down without a fight. I'm calling this mission Last Libertus. We can beat anyone, even God! We'll kill him, we'll win, we'll live, got it?!"

" **YES MA'AM!"**

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Blaze hummed, his turn on the speakers coming, "I've only got one thing to say to everyone… Memento Viviere… Remember to live! We're not fighting a losing battle, we're all coming back alive, every last one of us! So, remember those words, Memento Vivere! Remember that call to live! Ready everyone? This is the final battle… let's go!"

" **YES SIR!"** A second call from all the others came, Blaze chuckling as he put his hands on his controls, everyone waiting in silence, though amid it, Blaze opened a line to Tusk and Ryuga.

"You two remember the plan, right? We're dealing with Embryo… all three of us should have it easy then if this all works." Blaze inquired, Tusk nodding while Ryuga gave a hum.

" _Of course we've got it. We've got both G-Types and plus one… well, how good of a pilot_ is _Tusk?"_ Ryuga asked, Blaze chuckling.

"Good enough that if he had a better machine, he'd keep up with us easy… though I doubt you've gotten rusty, Tusk?" Blaze inquired, his cousin chuckling.

" _Oh don't worry, I haven't lost my edge. Let's do this, let's kill Embryo!"_ Tusk stated, Blaze nodding to the curt and to the point statement, the rocking of the ship indicating the fighting was beginning above, more silence following as everyone waited for the signal.

"We're launching once the _Aurora_ has made it into the air… heh, I forgot this damn thing could fly. Ange, how close are we?" Blaze asked, Ange humming.

"They just took care of the ships… Here we go guys, this is it!" Ange spoke, all the readied pilots bracing as a rocking telling of the _Aurora_ rising out of the water shook the hull, everyone's sensors going off once it slowed down.

" _Here they come Blaze, Ange!"_ Hilda pointed out, both commanders nodding.

"Para-mails, time to move out!" Ange declared, affirmatives coming through, the bay doors opening to reveal the storming sky over the city, every unit in the bay launching and the fighting immediately starting as the disk drones and para-mail drones swarmed about, the flimsy enemies going down with ease from the pilots fire, the _Aurora_ closing in while the lower part of the hull opened up to reveal a massive cannon stowed away in it.

"That's how they're gonna make the opening huh?" Blaze hummed, ripping his mace out of a drone and driving it into another as the cannon on the ship began charging, but, radar alerts went off, "What now?!"

" _Well, looks like our real enemies are in front of the tower."_ Naomi came on through the line, Blaze and the other leaders turning their attention to it, the remaining enemy ragna-mails coming into view on all of their monitors, Embryo's machine in the lead of the lot.

"So he decided to come out and play huh? Lumiere, let's give Embryo a warm welcome!" Blaze shouted, the Barbatos bursting off as Embryo's voice began carrying through the air, "Lumiere!"

" _Engaging Trans-EX system."_

The Barbatos' eyes gleamed as it's frame turned red and burst forward with a trail of particles following it, the white machine reaching an arm forward, a wall of light forming ahead of it as the blast fired from Embryo's machine, the particle wall stopping the attack dead.

" _Aurora,_ now!" Blaze shouted, the light from the attack he blocked and his own machine dying down, a massive blast of blue energy firing from the cannon of the _Aurora,_ the beam freezing anything unfortunate enough to get caught in it as it impacted with the Dawn Pillar and raked up to it's top, the tower freezing over and proceeding to collapse, the entire top section collapsing to the ground and revealing the main shaft, "Hell yeah! Ange, Sala, there's your entrance!"

" _Here goes, just follow me lead!"_ Ange shouted, the Villkiss bursting forward, the machines not staying behind to guard the _Aurora_ forming up behind it and catching up with the Barbatos, _"Blaze, Tusk, Ryuga, you know what to do!"_

"Don't have to tell us twice! Let's go guys, we've got a god to kill! Ange, Naomi, Hilda, Sala, good luck!"

" _Don't need it!"_ Hilda snickered in reply, Naomi giving a thumbs up, the machines of the three boys splitting off from the main formation, quickly being met by Embryo's machine as the others engaged the remaining ragna-mails.

"A DRAGON… and two monkeys… how unsightly." Embryo scoffed as he looked over the three machines facing him.

"Don't act like you're not ticked off." Blaze scoffed, "I wonder… how's that black angel gonna fare against the three of us?"

"Well, if you insist, then let us find out!" Embryo laughed, immediately rushing for the Barbatos, the white machine using it's sword to catch the opposing weapon, a few slashed being used to drive it off, Tusk's Arquebus shooting off and pelting their enemies shield with gunfire, "You? How did _you_ survive?"

"I'm Ange's Knight!" Tusk retorted, Embryo then being met by the blade of Ryuga's machine, the DRAGON pushing the opposing ragna-mail back, the purple accented machine barely avoiding the next attack from the Barbatos' mace and the other's sword.

"So, both of those unsightly white demons your forebears created are here… hmph, I suppose I may have to take this seriously after all." Embryo hummed, using his energy sword and shield to block the next attacks, glancing back as Tusk's machine came up from behind him, smirking as his machine then dropped, Ryuga and Blaze pulling their machines back to avoid colliding, pulling up their own shields to block the beam fire from Embryo's machine as he skirted back to behind them, an even smugger look on his face. "Is that honestly it? Honestly I expected more from the demons made to destroy my angels!"

"Oh, we're just getting started Embryo!" Blaze snapped, the three rushing forward in tandem, Tusk and Ryuga attacking to force Embryo to block, which in turn left the middle of his machine wide open, Blaze rushing forward as his machine leveled it's mace, the chamber on the pile bunker within already turning as the tip rushed towards the middle of Embryo's machine, the man giving a hiss, his machine winking out of view before appearing behind the trio, Blaze screeching to a halt.

"So he can pull that disappearing act with his machine too? Damn, that'll make him hard to hit." Tusk hissed, Blaze giving a hum.

"No… he just used the ragna-mails innate abilities, like what the Villkiss can do… but I doubt he can keep it up forever. But, looks like that machine is the key after all!" Blaze led the charge again, swapping the mace for his sword and clashing blades with Embryo, whipping out his rifle and jamming it in for a close range shot, Embryo getting his shield in the way as the bullets fired and pushed him back.

"Haaaa!" Tusk gave a yell as he rushed in next, leading in with his rifle and locking swords with Embryo, keeping the other machine pinned there, Ryuga's machine blazing forward with it's arm blades locking out, Embryo's machine twisting to avoid the strike, but getting a good cut at it's waist for it's efforts, Embryo letting out a growl as the damaged area began sparking, but he wasn't given more than a moment's rest from the assault, the clash of 3-on-1 ensuing into a mid-air melee of gunfire and clashing melee weapons as Embryo fended the three young men dead set on beating him.

"Come on come on… just a bit more, he's slowing down." Blaze's fingers rolled across his controls as the fight continued, and he glanced to the side when one of the communication monitors crackled, Jill of all people appearing on it, outfitted in black battle gear of her own, "Alektra?!"

" _Hey there Blaze, thought I'd come out and have some fun of my own. Mind coming over and helping me out with one of your girls?"_ Jill stated, Blaze glancing over from where the transmission was coming from, his eyes widening to see the orange ragna-mail engaging Salia's blue machine, _"I borrowed this one."_

"Well, I would but…" Blaze muttered, glancing back to the other two fighting Embryo.

" _Got, we've got him Blaze! Do whatever you have to then get right back here!"_ Tusk shouted, Ryuga nodding.

" _Tusk and I are more than enough right now. For now we need to focus on Aura, we'll kill Embryo once he is freed! Go, we'll keep Embryo at bay!"_ Ryuga shouted, Blaze nodding.

"Thanks guys… let's go Barbatos… time to beat some sense into Salia's head!" Blaze veered around and shot off towards the other fight, interrupting it by ramming Salia's machine after Jill's shoved it back, the older woman chuckling as Blaze reared back near her, Salia letting out a hiss as she recovered from the charge. "So, am I late?"

"Not at all, I was just having some words with her is all. Ange went off to help your DRAGON friend… so don't worry." Jill said, Blaze nodding, giving a stoic look at Salia's rising machine, "So, how are we gonna go about getting some sense into her head?"

"The usual method… talk her ear off while beating the crap out of her machine?" Blaze suggested, Jill laughing.

"Straightforward and simple… it works." Jill mused, Salia meanwhile glaring at both machines in front of her own.

"Dammit… both Jill _and_ Blaze? Whatever… you're in my way, so you're both dead!" Salia shouted, charging forward, Blaze and Jill splitting off, Jill taking the lead in the attack.

"A ragna-mail and a fancy title, is that supposed to make you strong? Come on." Jill mocked, Salia growling in return.

"Master Embryo's given me more than you _ever_ did Jill!" Salia retorted, Blaze giving a bitter scoff, "Power, and love, everything!"

"Really?! So did everything I told you when the bastard, oh yeah, tried to erase my memories and lie to you about it not mean jack shit?!" Blaze shouted, taking the attack next, his machine and Sala's eye to eye, "How are you still fooled Salia? That son of a bitch doesn't care!"

"You should listen to your boyfriend a bit more Salia… and for once, I'll vouch for his opinion." Jill added, crashing into Salia's ragna-mail, "That sick bastard doesn't love anybody! He just baits you with what you want most. You're just his pet!"

"Which by the way, I thought I made clear!" Blaze added, pushing Salia back and aiming his rifle at her.

"That's exactly what he did to me." Jill added, also aiming at Salia, "He took all I had. It's the truth, so wake up!"

"Too late Jill! I don't believe a word you say anymore!" Salia shouted, rushing forward and slamming her sword against Jill's, their ragna-mails darting around with sparks flying off their weapons, "He's not the one using me, that was you!"

"Jill kinda used all of us!" Blaze shouted, interrupting the clash of sword and catching Salia's weapon on his mace, "But at she's making up for it here and now… Embryo would throw you and the others aside as easy as he would a used up rag. Get it through that thick head already!"

"Shut up!" Salia screamed, her sword grinding against Blaze's mace, "You left again! After everything you said, you left! You don't have a right to say anything! You lost that!"

"I said I was coming back, and I did! Quit misconstruing things to suit what you want! I get it, you're angry at all of us, but right now you need to get it through your head… Embryo doesn't give a damn about anyone! He'll just toss you aside! So just come back already!" Blaze objected, Salia growling.

"SHUT UP! You think just saying something that sounds right will work and fix things, but it won't! I've made up my mind, we're enemies, so just accept that!" Salia snapped, Blaze gritting his teeth.

"Like hell!" Blaze objected, pushing Salia out of the lock, then looking to the Dawn Pillar as another song rang out, Salamandinay's song, the boy feeling a much needed wave of calm hit him, "Good… right… with Sala singing, my head's a bit clearer now."

"I've never had anything!" Salia snapped, Jill getting between her and Blaze as she rushed forward again, "Not royal blood, not that song, nobody ever gave me a ring! I wasn't chosen no matter what I did! Not by Villkiss, or by you, Jill!" Salia's machine shoved Jill's back with a hard kick, the woman growling as Salia continued the rant, "Until now, Master Embryo chose me for who I am! Goodbye Alektra, I don't need you anymore you got that?!"

The next clash to sound wasn't from Salia's sword hitting Jill's machine, rather, the blade found its edge digging into the shoulder armor of the Barbatos, Salia gasping as the white machine grabbed the sword, sparks flying from the grating of metal.

"That's a sack of shit Salia." Blaze muttered, his tone level, "Nobody chose you? What kind of shit is that?! Did you forget everything, all of our friends, the people that mattered to you?! How many times did I tell you that you didn't need to be verified by Villkiss or Alektra to matter? You matter to our friends, you matter to me! Shouldn't that be enough for you?! Shouldn't having people who care about you and love you, having a family, be enough to verify everything about who you are?!"

"Ngh… shut up shut up shut up! I don't have to listen to you!" Salia shouted, ripping her weapon loose from the wedge it'd made, "You should just move aside… just let me forget about you already!"

The engagement that could have started anew was stopped by a green bolt shooting between the two, the pink ragna-mail rushing in to a stop between the two, Salia gasping as Naomi appeared on her console.

"You don't mean that Salia! I know you don't!" Naomi objected to the statement, Blaze and Jill exchanging a glance, "Blaze is right, you shouldn't need those things to feel like you matter! All of us left on the _Aurora,_ we're still your friends, your family. That should be enough all on it's own!"

Screeching broke up the talking amid the storm, attention turning to the sky as a fresh swarm of DRAGONs descended onto the battlefield, Blaze pumping a fist.

"Haha! Here comes the cavalry!" Blaze cheered, "Naomi, can I get a sitrep?"

"Right! Hilda and Rosalie started fighting Chris down at the streets, while everyone else who didn't go forward moved back to defend _Aurora_ after it hit the water from damage… though with the DRAGONs here I think that's gonna be solved." Naomi answered, Blaze nodding.

"Good… Tusk and Ryuga are holding off Embryo, while Ange and Sala are working to free Aura… heh, everything is going according to plan right now." Blaze nodded, a relieved expression on as one screen showed DRAGONs lifting the _Aurora_ out of the water, "Salia, you should give up right now! This battle's basically done… keeping this up is pointless."

When Blaze turned next, his eyes went wide when the three ragna-mails around him vanished in a flicker, shooting to the swarm of DRAGONs, all five ragna-mails, including Jill's and Naomi's, now thrown into the DRAGON swarm out of nowhere… and a glance to the pillar area showed Embryo's machine retreating, Blaze giving a growl.

"Dammit… he's using them as decoys to buy himself time?! That bastard!" Blaze snapped.

" _Blaze, Jill and I are fine, the DRAGONs aren't attacking us… but… it's the other three I'd be worried about."_ Naomi's voice crackled over the line, Blaze nodding as he shot over to the swarm.

"Tusk, Ryuga, where'd Embryo go?" Blaze shouted, hearing Tusk's angered growling over the line, Ryuga giving a hiss.

" _Embryo ran off while we were caught off guard… that damn coward, using his own as decoys like that! Now I_ wish _I'd disabled his machine before this!"_ Ryuga snapped, _"But, if you want to save those girl's you'll have to hurry! My fellow DRAGONs will attack if they strike at them… and they won't be shown mercy."_

"I understand… which is why I'm heading over there as fast as I can!" Blaze snapped, pressing down on the throttle as he switched modes to get into the fray faster, giving a hiss as he saw a DRAGON rushing for Salia, though as he moved in, Jill's machine rushed in and took the blow, losing one of it's thrusters in the process, "Alektra?!"

" _I'm fine kid, don't worry about me!"_ Jill spoke, Blaze's machine changing forms as he reached her, "Do you see now Salia? This is what Embryo's like! Face it Salia! Don't be like me, he'll strip you of everything."

"Alektra!" Blaze yelped when the orange machine shot off to the Dawn Pillar, letting out a sigh, "Naomi?!"

" _I'm fine! But… the DRAGONs took down the yellow ragna-mail… sorry."_ Naomi murmured, Blaze shaking his head.

"It's too late to mull over it." Blaze sighed, looking to Salia as her machine attacked at the DRAGONs swooping at her, "I'll focus on Salia and Chris, get them out of the fight!"

" _On it! I'll join up with Hilda and Rosalie to hopefully help Chris… she's going berserk in there!"_ Naomi affirmed, Blaze letting out a pained sigh, moving to see Chris' machine going absolutely wild against anything that dared get close.

"Right…" Blaze muttered, rolling his fingers. "Lumiere, am I clear to use Trans-EX again?"

" _Affirmative. What you expended has recharged."_ Lumiere replied, Blaze nodding, _"Shall I initiate it?"_

"Yes. I'm gonna use it to get Salia out of there… do it!" Blaze shouted, his machine glowing again as it shot through the swarm of DRAGONs, "SALIA!"

Salia's attention was turned from the DRAGONs attacking her to the Barbatos rushing towards her machine, yelling when the larger mech crashed into hers and forced her out of the fight, Blaze pulling back on the thrusters to scream to a halt as they neared the ground, heavily landing and skidding to a halt in the woods, eventually coming to a solid stop, the glow around the Barbatos dying down, steam shooting from the vents.

"Damn… that g-force hit hard." Blaze grumbled, panting a bit as he rubbed the back of his head, "Salia, you alive in there?"

"Why… you always come back… why did you save me?!" Salia snapped, gasping as the cockpit to Blaze's machine opened, the young man standing on the side of it, "Why…"

"Salia, open your cockpit and look me in the eye, please." Blaze took off his visor and shook his head, a moment passing, the cockpit to Salia's machine eventually opening, the girl standing up and removing her own helmet, looking Blaze in the eye, "I saved you because to me, you matter. I told you, I was going to come back for you. And it's part of why I'm here now. The only person I came here to kill is Embryo… but I also came here to take you and Chris home with the rest of us."

"Home? Where do we have to go back to?! Arzenal is gone!" Salia yelled, Blaze shrugging.

"True… but it's why we'll make a new home, when this is all over and Embryo is dead." Blaze replied, holding out a hand, "So, please… come back home with me Salia, it won't be the same for me and the others without you. You're someone I love dearly, so please… please take my hand and come home."

Salia took a moment of hesitation, starting to move a hand forward, withdrawing for a moment, but then gritting her teeth and jumping from her machine, wrapping her arms around Blaze's neck, burying her face in his shoulder as held back tears began coming out.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I should have believed you back then… but… I was just so hurt and…" Salia's words faltered to sobbing as Blaze held her.

"It's fine… I know… I wish I could've been around when that happened. It's alright now. You can apologize and cry all you want when this is over, and I'll listen to everything you have to say." Blaze gently spoke, Salia moving back a bit, sniffling.

"Promise? Anything I say or ask, you'll listen to me?" Salia asked, Blaze nodding.

"As long as you don't ask anything… too odd. But for listening, I'll listen to whatever you need to get off of your chest, promise. And you know me, I don't go back on my promises." Blaze chuckled, Salia nodding, then both looking to the cockpit as the radio buzzed.

" _Hey, Blaze, glad you and Salia are having a moment down there, but this battle's not done yet! Save making up for later and get your ass over here to help us with Chris dammit!"_ A rather angry Hilda got through the chaos, Blaze putting a hand on his head as he gave a hiss.

"Right, Chris is going nuts." Blaze muttered, "Well, need to take care of that, Salia, are you going to be fine?"

"Yes… huh?! Alektra! She went off to find Embryo… _shit…_ I'll go and find her!" Salia jumped back into her machine in an instant, stopping for a moment, "But… can I?"

"You'll be fine. Go, try and catch up before Alektra does something stupid alright?" Blaze asked, Salia nodding and lifting off, Blaze jumping back into his machine and launching as well, throwing his visor on as he aimed for the swirling swarm of DRAGONs, the berserk Chris firing randomly into the swarm and at the machines trying to stop her.

"Nice of you to join the party!" Hilda shouted, moving back from shots Chris fired at her, Blaze clicking his tongue.

"How bad is she?" Blaze asked.

"Oh I dunno, look at her! Geez, I am so tired of Chris' shit right now… she's already got her point across, does she have to keep it up?" Hilda growled, both dodging a shot clearly aimed at the Barbatos.

"BLAAAZE!" Chris roared as she shot down from the swarm and charged at the Barbatos, Blaze shooting out of the way of the sword and blocking it with his own with a quick flick of his controls, hissing as Chris' machine pressed the assault against, "Of _course_ you show up! What new crap are you going to spout at me now huh?!"

"Well I would if you'd listen to me but I doubt that's gonna happen!" Blaze snapped in reply, his sword catching Chris' sword with his own, "Rosalie, Hilda!"

"What did you expect?!" Hilda bit, Chris shooting around to attack her as the Glaive came at her, "Can someone who calls himself your friend _really_ be your friend? You let him trick you, idiot!"

"It's because of you… it's because you guys abandoned me!" Chris yelled, lashing out at all three machines circling her, Rosalie breaking through the fire to rush forward.

"I never abandoned you!" Rosalie shouted, she and Chris locking swords with bright sparks shooting between their machines with it.

"You all made a fool of me." Chris growled, "Even though I'm suffering so much… I'm in agony… why don't you understand?!"

"Cut the emo shit already, dammit Chris!" Blaze snapped, forcibly breaking the weapon lock, his machine restraining Chris', "You're the one who went off about how I tried to help you out… and like I said, none of us abandoned you! Quit blaming us for everything and own up! You didn't tell Rosalie and Hilda crap! How were they supposed to know?!"

"Damn straight!" Hilda yelled, her machine grabbed the cockpit of Chris', starting to pull off the top of it, "All you do is whine, give it a break you emo bitch!"

"Yeah! How could I know when you never said anything?!" Rosalie shouted, Hilda successfully pulling off the top of Chris' cockpit, Rosalie's machine rushing forward and changing forms, "I'm an idiot you know?"

"GO AWAY!" Chris yelled, shaking off both Blaze and Hilda, the first shot she fired hitting the one of Rosalie's thrusters, Blaze and Hilda gasping, Rosalie however hitting the throttle to rush her damaged machine towards Chris', leaping off the front and pulling the girl out of the cockpit, both falling while Rosalie held Chris tight.

"SHIT!" Blaze yelped.

"I'll catch them!" Hilda yelled, Blaze nodding, the red head pushing her machine down, Blaze shooting forward and nabbing the falling para-mail and ragna-mail, grinding to a halt on the ground, and he looked to the Dawn Pillar as Salamandinay's song began yet again.

"Finally, they're getting on with it… Rosalie, you better be straightening Chris out up there!" Blaze released the limp machines he'd caught and shot up again, Rosalie's Glaive turning with it's back to the ground to catch Rosalie and Chris just in time, though the cost was losing the thrusters in the impact, Blaze bringing his machine down to a halt as the dust began falling, Naomi quickly landing as well, both outright jumping from their machines.

"Hilda, Rosalie, Chris! You okay in there?!" Blaze shouted, a relieved sigh coming from him to see Rosalie an Chris sobbing in each other's arms, Hilda looking at the scene with a warm grin, Naomi chuckling, "Phew… safe and sound then, heh."

"I'm glad they made up." Naomi giggled, Hilda jumping from her wrecked machine.

"Ahh, man this sucks! I spent a lot of cash on that thing, now look at it!" Hilda grumbled, Blaze lightly punching her on top of her head, "OW!"

"Don't complain. You broke it saving your friends… I'd that's worth way more than you put into it." Blaze chuckled, Hilda sighing as she rubbed the now sore part of her head.

"I can't be mad at you anymore dammit." Hilda grumbled, Naomi giggling again.

"Blaze…" Attention turned to Chris as she and Rosalie stood up, the grey-haired girl looking away for a moment before a tap on her back from Rosalie encouraged her to look forward, "I'm sorry, for everything I said to you! I'm… I'm glad you're my friend… so I'm sorry for what I said and did…"

"Hehe, you don't have to apologize to me Chris, it's fine, I get it. I'm just glad to see you and Rosalie making up, that's good enough." Blaze stated, Chris nodding, Rosalie nodding with a chuckle.

"Well… what are we gonna do about rides back? Hilda and I have busted para-mails…" Rosalie murmured.

"The ragna-mail should still be able to fly, and I got room for one more in Barbatos if we squeeze." Blaze stated, Hilda perking up at the mention of it, then it dawned on Blaze that was _exactly_ why Rosalie brought it up, the blonde having a scheming look on her face again, Chris seeming a bit confused by the glint in Rosalie's eye.

"I… I missed something, didn't I?" Chris asked.

"Only Blaze and Hilda getting together, nothing big." Rosalie chuckled, to the objection of Hilda, though the merry moment between the old friends amid the end of the battle was interrupted by a _massive_ beam of golden light erupting from the ruins of the Dawn Pillar as the song that was in the air ended, the light splitting to reveal a DRAGON that could _only_ be Aura, a massive, white, gold scaled beast that dwarfed everything around it.

"That is a big DRAGON." Hilda muttered, "That thing is Aura?!"

"Yeah… seeing him for real is… jarring… holy _fuck_ he's huge!" Blaze yelped, clearly just as caught off guard as the others despite having seen the image of this grand dragon before, all of them covering their ears as Aura roared, the noise practically shaking the ground from the volume of it, golden light illuminating the skies around Aura in a show of grandeur, "So this is the progenitor of the DRAGONs."

A crackly in Blaze's headset got his attention again, Blaze putting a hand to it to open the line.

" _Blaze! What's the situation with you?"_ Ange's voice came through, Blaze nodding.

"I can see Aura… which means you and Sala got the job done." Blaze stated, Ange giving an affirming nod, "I'm on the ground with Naomi, Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris… everyone's fine… though, Alek-Jill, went after Embryo when he escaped."

" _They're probably still down in the Pillar then. Alright, we'll meet at the Aurora and discuss what to do from there! Ange, out!"_

"Got it." Blaze nodded as the line cut out, "Come on, let's mount up and get back to the _Aurora!_ Hilda… I'm guessing you're going with me?"

"Obviously." Hilda chuckled, Blaze rolling his eyes as he clambered onto the Baratos, Naomi winking as he pulled Hilda up with him, both hopping in, Hilda being sure to get herself situated on Blaze's lap as he started the machine up, but he stopped when the comm lin crackled to life again.

" _Blaze, you there?!"_ Tusk's voice came though, sounding panicked and shocked.

"Yeah, I'm here, what happened?" Blaze asked, Hilda looking equally concerned, the Barbatos lifting off.

" _It's Ange! Embryo took her but… we don't know where! They just vanished! Only… only the Villkiss and Ange's ring are here."_ Tusk stated, sounding about as angry as he did shocked, Blaze and Hilda gasping.

"WHAT?! He… took her?!" Blaze yelped, giving a hiss.

"That sleazy bastard!" Hilda snapped.

"Dammit Embryo, he just doesn't give up… shit! Well… we weren't done anyway. First, we get back to _Aurora…_ and then we find Embryo and Ange…" Blaze grumbled, Hilda nodding.

"'Kay… then what?" Hilda asked, Blaze letting out a breath, his look calm.

"Then… then we end this, for good." Blaze firmly stated, his gaze solid and determined, "We'll end it all here and now... the real final fight starts here!"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Whooo I was on a roll with this one! Stayed up till midnight but I got it done in a day! Hehehehe! Oh, so excited, but also kinda sad this one is almost over… but, tis the joy of a story! See you all next time, when this sonata reaches it's final crescendo!**

 _Next chapter preview!_

 _Blaze: Wherever Embryo went, it's probably separate from this place entirely. It's there… where all this will end._

 _Tusk: Once and for all Embryo… we're going to finish it here!_

 _Blaze: I'll handle that damned machine! Let's see who wins… the white demon or a black angel!_

 _Ange: You're a thousand years too early to even try holding me!_

 _ **Final Chapter: Unfurled Wings: Memento Vivere**_


	26. Chapter 25: Memento Vivere

Sonata to Memento Mori

 _ **Chapter 25: Unfurled Wings: Memento Vivere**_

"Gagh… worst, flight, ever." Blaze let out a growl as the Barbatos landed, Hilda giving him a look as the cockpit opened, "What?! You kept shifting around! That was on purpose wasn't it?"

"Hey it was cramped!" Hilda replied, Blaze rolling his eyes as he unhooked the belts securing him to the seat, hopping out with Hilda, the other's still landing as the air began whipping around from the _Aurora_ getting back into the air. "But, we've got more important manners to focus on."

"Yeah no shit." Blaze stated, clicking up his visor, eyes turning when the last ride to arrive was Salia's ragna-mail, eyes going wide when she stood up with an injured Jill hefted over her shoulders, blood marring the older woman's side, "Alektra?!"

"Get a stretcher!" Salia shouted, Jill waving her free arm to make Maggie stand down.

"It's useless." Jill muttered weakly, "Just… give me a smoke."

The hangar was silent after the bay doors had closed, everyone gathered around the weak Jill as Salia supported the woman. And the air around them was tense… everyone knew what was coming… but nobody wanted to accept it.

"Embryo… I tried to destroy his Ragna-mail, and he got away." Jill muttered, Maggie lighting the smoke for the weaker woman, "He's not anywhere I can reach."

"Wherever Embryo went… it's probably separate from this plane of reality… it's there, where all of this will end." Blaze muttered, off to the side a bit, keeping the statement to himself, but Jill gave a small chuckle as she picked up on it.

"I'm sorry… Alektra… I did something so stupid." Salia muttered, covering her face to hide her sobs, Blaze's right hand curling and uncurling from a fist and back.

"You really are just like me…" Jill weakly murmured, and they could already see the life starting to slip from her eyes, "You're like my little sister."

"Huh?!" Salia gasped at the statement, Blaze kneeling down himself.

"You're so serious, and such a crybaby… and so presumptuous." Jill murmured, then glancing at Blaze and giving a light chuckle, "Well, you have _much_ better taste in men then I do… but, that's why… I didn't want you mixed up in this. I'm sorry… I took it out on you."

"Alektra…" Salia choked out, Jill weakly putting a hand on the girl's face, glancing around at all of the others.

"I'm glad that, in the end… I…" The words never finished as whatever light was left faded from the woman's eyes, her eyes closing and her head sagging, the smoke falling the ground, Salia's eyes widening as she felt the hand grasped in hers go cold.

"Alektra?" Salia muttered, then she broke again as it hit the woman was really gone, the girl sobbing as she clutched at the woman as the last warmth left her.

"Dammit… dammit Alektra… nobody was supposed to die today…" Blaze muttered, his teeth grating together as he fought back his own tears, just as everyone else was, though the moment of grief wasn't allowed to last as the ship was suddenly rocked.

"What the?!" Tusk gasped, the speaker beeping on.

" _Merging at 98.5%!"_ Lizardia's voice came over the line, everyone bracing themselves as the ship continued to rock, though the sudden turbulence began stopping just as soon as they had even started.

"What the hell…" Blaze muttered, everyone picking themselves up off the floor.

"Between time and space…" A new voice spoke, one that echoed through both the air _and_ in the minds of everyone present, "At the end of non-gauge space, in a sea of imaginary spaces. That's where Embryo is."

"Who are you?!" Hilda shouted, and to the side, Salamandinay and Ryuga's eyes widened, the DRAGONs looking at each other as they realized who was speaking.

"Aura!" The two gasped, Blaze blinking as he looked upwards, even if he couldn't see through the bay doors, he could _feel_ the presence of the massive DRAGON outside of the ship.

"Between space and time… where the hell is _that?!"_ Blaze asked, reasonably looking rather confused. "Lumiere?"

" _I have no such data at my disposal. The quantum jump system may be of use to you however."_ Lumiere stated, Blaze clicking his tongue.

"Yeah but without coordinates we can't lock onto a place to jump to." Blaze grumbled, a hand over his eyes.

"So what, a rift between space and time?" Hilda added, Blaze shrugging.

"Yes, a place isolated from all universes, inaccessible from even a singularity." Aura replied, tense, troubled looks passing through everyone.

"Then how _do_ we get there? Barbatos' quantum jump can't do crap without coordinates to lock onto over long distances… as I just said." Blaze mumbled, his hands on his hips, then a thought occurred to him, "Wait…"

"The Villkiss." Aura spoke the thought that occurred to Blaze, everyone looking to the now pilotless machine, Tusk looking at Ange's ring. "That machine has an activated space time jump system. And, it is something the G-Type machines can follow… AGH!" The ship rocked yet again, Aura giving a pant, "There isn't time. Hurry, while I'm holding back the space time merger."

"But Ange is the only one that can use the Villkiss!" Tusk stated.

"No." Aura replied, looks going around, "Ragna-mails were originally created to shed light on humanity's future. It will respond to a strong will, to a person's wishes. It will."

"A strong will…" Tusk murmured, yelping when Blaze grabbed his shoulders.

"Tusk, you're the person closest to Ange here, which means her connection to you is the strongest. You should be able to get the Villkiss moving if you want it to!" Blaze firmly stated, Tusk nodding, hopping up onto the Villkiss, looking at the ring again, anticipation surrounding everyone else as they looked at the machine.

"Let's hope this works." Naomi murmured, Blaze nodding.

"Yeah… who knows what Embryo is trying to do." Blaze muttered, his hand balling into a fist, Tusk giving a long breath.

"Please, Villkiss. Lend me your strength" Tusk murmured, the machine not activating as he tried to get it running, clutching the ring in his hands tightly, "Villkiss! Why? Why won't you move?! Villkiss!" Tusk growled as he slammed his hand down on the console, "You protected Ange all this time didn't you?! Do you really want her to be taken by that bastard?! Wake up, Villkiss! Lend me your strength!"

The ring in Tusk's hand then glowed brightly, Tusk gasping, everyone drawing in closer.

"I heard her." Tusk murmured, "I heard Ange's voice!"

The machine before them then began glowing, it's panel shining as it started up, the frame changing color from white and blue to black with red lines, Blaze letting out a cheer as he jumped to the ground, Ryuga pumping a fist.

"We must follow." Salamandinay stated, herself already moving to her Ryushinki.

"You heard her, everyone who's following mount up!" Blaze shouted, jumping up onto the Barbatos, Naomi and Salia dashing to their ragna-mails, Hilda hopping on Chris' while placing the ring on, everyone who wasn't going wishing the others good luck, Blaze letting out a breath as his cockpit closed, "Alright… Lumiere, lock onto the Villkiss!"

" _Roger."_ Lumiere replied, Ryuga popping up on the line.

" _It's about time… so, how is this going to be finished huh? We basically out number Embryo."_ Ryuga stated, Blaze nodding.

"Total and complete one sided fight… Embryo doesn't have a chance anymore." Blaze stated, all the machines that would be following starting up, Tusk kicking up the Villkiss.

"Fly, Villkiss!" Tusk shouted, a gleam showing in the air, a dome of light surrounding all seven machines that were ready to fly, the Barbatos and Ryuga's machine gleaming red, all seven machines blinking out of the hangar, and next all of them knew, they were in a space filled with every color they could imagine, everyone letting out gasps as they looked around.

"It's the gap between space and time…" Salia murmured.

"And Embryo is somewhere around here, same with Ange…" Blaze muttered, looking around, "Now how the _hell_ do we find them?!"

The answer came when Salamandinay began singing, everyone steeling themselves and keeping an eye out as they looked around the rift for any sign, all of them gasping when Ange's familiar voice began joining in.

"Heh… found her!" Blaze chuckled.

"That's Ange! Salamandinay!" Tusk shouted, the DRAGON girl nodding and continuing the song, "It's time… isn't it?"

"Save it for once we get there Tusk… we've got _plenty_ of payback to dish out!" Blaze replied, Tusk nodding to it, all of the machines veering off to the side, and coming into view was an island of all things within the rift, and once they neared it, the scenery changed from swirling colors to a bright sky of stars and planets, the flyers over the island, Tusk throwing off his helmet as they came in, Embryo jumping back from Ange as Tusk came flying in.

Tusk threw a few daggers to undo the binds on Ange, spinning the Villkiss around to catch her, Blaze letting out a laugh from his cockpit as yet again, Tusk found his face in Ange's crotch as they veered up.

"Well ain't _that_ how you make an entrance!" Blaze chuckled, keeping it off the line to not ruin the obvious moment there, turning his attention forward, his machine switching modes and landing heavily on the ground, Embryo shooting a glare at the white mecha, a drawn sword in hand.

"How did you get in here?!" Embryo demanded, pointing the blade at the intruders, Tusk lowering the Villkiss and handing it off to Ange, jumping off with his knife drawn.

"We just got some advice is all." Blaze stated, the locks binding the Barbatos' mace released, the heavy weapon hitting the ground as the machine grabbed it, Salamandinay's machine opening from above at the same time.

"Tusk, here!" Salamandinay shouted, throwing her katana to Tusk, who nodded as he pulled it from it's sheathe to block Embryo's sword.

"Ange, get up in the air!" Blaze shouted, swing his weapon up and blocking to attack from Embryo's machine, looking back and smirking as the Villkiss rose up while it's color changed again, back to blue and white but retaining it's red marks, even including a new piloting suit for Ange in it. "And now we're cooking!"

Blaze shoved the opposing machine back and shot into the air, being chased up by the purple marked Ragna-mail, which was swiftly surrounding by the other machines present.

"Everyone, it's that Ragna-mail that's manipulating time. And Embryo is controlling it." Ange relayed, whilst down below, Tusk and Embryo clashed their blades together, Tusk stealing a brief glance up to the machines above, dodging the sword trying to gut him.

"Once and for all Embryo… we're going to finish it here!" Tusk shouted, Embryo scoffing.

"Hah! You truly think you have a chance?!" Embryo snapped, Tusk nodding.

"We just have to take down both!" Tusk replied.

"Or we can't save the world, right?" Salamandinay added, Ryuga chuckling.

"Considering the numbers we have here, I doubt that'll be a problem." Ryuga added, yelping when Blaze broke the formation and rammed Embryo's machine, driving the opposing force right into the mountain of the island, "EHHH?!"

"I'll handle this damned machine! Let's see who wins… the white demon or a black angel!" Blaze shouted, Embryo's voice coming from the machine in a growl.

"Foolish monkey… what hope do you think there is for you?!" Embryo shouted, a wave of the machines hand coming, the orange and yellow Ragna-mails appearing in form, as well as several copy like machines colored silver and black, one to match each of the others present.

"Heh, you're out of options so you throw out the last two machines you've got and some pointless drones… you're a rat caught in a cage Embryo!" Blaze yelled, the pinned machine forcing his back and launching at it with it's energy blade, the faster weapon trying to work past the slower mace, Blaze keeping up with blocks and swings of his own.

"You're foolish if you think trapping me in _my_ domain means I've lost!" Embryo shouted, Blaze scoffing as he landed a blow, sending his enemy careening off.

"You're the fool for thinking we're inferior to you!" Blaze shouted, ramming the opposing machine, forcing it to the ground, the Barbatos grabbing one of the wings and gripping it, sparks flying as he began pulling, "The rest of you got those ones?!"

"Don't worry about us, we'll manage easy!" Ange shouted, the group maneuvering around the enemies attacking them, clashing blades and missed energy bolts flying through the air, Blaze nodding as he turned his attention back to the task at hand, the sound of metal grating in strain as the Barbatos continued pulling.

"Keh… what are you trying?!" Embryo snapped, shoving the Barbatos back and shooting into the air, being pursued within moments.

"Simple… I'm gonna rip those wings off and _force you to the ground!"_ Blaze yelled, the clash between the two rekindling as they began shooting around amid the melee already happening in the air.

"I won't forgive you… not you!" Embryo (the one on the ground) snapped as he swung at Tusk wildly, the young man clicking his tongue as he deflected the blows.

"That's my line!" Tusk bit, knocking aside and strike and getting a hit in, a gash opening on Embryo's shoulder, the man jumping back in a short warp, but, the wound remained, "He's not switching his body in undefined space… So, you're the real Embryo!"

Tusk rushed forward to strike again, Embryo vanishing and reappearing with a revolver in hand, firing and warping around to attack, Tusk ducking and rolling to dodge the bullets.

"For the crime of tarnishing my wife… I'll kill you endlessly!" Embryo snapped, and his firing halted when the Barbatos brought his ragna-mail to the ground again, once more gripping the wings to pull them free, "YOU?!"

"Heh, surprised?! When it's one-on-one, Barbatos will win out any day!" Blaze snapped, and with a screeching scream, the wings on the ragna-mail came off in sparks and flying chunks of metal, the Barbatos tossing the wrecked wings aside as the opposing Ragna-mail moved out from under it and heavily stood, Embryo growling before dodging an attack from Tusk. "Now that you're grounded, how about I finish the job?!"

"Do not think it'll be that easy monkey!" Embryo shouted, the eyes of his machine gleaming, multiple green bolts then shooting down, the Barbatos pulling back, Blaze shooting around to see the three Ragna-mails on their side training their weapons at his, the struggling of their pilots coming through the communication lines as Blaze started avoiding their attacks.

"What the? What's happened to this thing?!" Hilda shouted, no control coming through for her.

"We can't control them… what the heck?!" Naomi grumbled, Blaze dodging the strike from her machines sword, his mace then smashing into the silver drone that tried to attack him next.

"God _damn_ that guy…" Blaze muttered, swinging around and blocking the three simultaneous sword strikes with the handle of the mace, the handle breaking from it, the two shards flying off and slamming into the ground.

"How does it feel, worthless Ancient Human, to have the three women you care for attacking you like this?!" Embryo shouted, smug pride back in his voice, his machine pulling back when the Villkiss struck at it.

"Oh shut up! You're making them attack him! You're a damn idiot if you think that knucklehead is so easy to break!" Ange snapped, Embryo blocking her sword with his own.

"Ange, you're human too. You can't find happiness without my guidance." Embryo replied, Ryuga and Slamandinay scoffing over the line.

"That's all you've got Tuner? I'm frankly kind of disappointed." Ryuga scoffed, kicking aside the drone attacking him before blowing it away, engaging the yellow Ragna-mail next.

"So you abducted her and tried to control her with violence?" Salamandinay muttered, her machine rushing forward and slamming the orange Ragna-mail attacking her in turn, "Ryuga is right… what a disappointing man, Tuner."

"Can't find happiness without your guidance? What the hell kind of bull shit is that!?" Blaze snapped, rearing back from the attacks laying down on him, drawing his remaining melee weapon and rifle, "You still think you're in control here? Well, news for you Embryo, you never were!"

"Besides, Ange's not slutty enough to fall for a coward like you anyway!" Hilda shouted, still wrestling with her machines controls to try and make it work.

"You use people to your own ends… but that's why you're going to lose here, you can't use any of us!" Naomi shouted in turn, Ange nodding to everyone's words as she forcibly broke the blade lock.

"That's right!" Ange yelled, "I won't let myself be controlled by anyone!"

"Yeah… you're right." Salia stopped forcing for control of her machine, her gaze steeling, "Aura said Ragna-mails respond to people's wills. I'm me. I won't let anyone control me!"

"Me too. I won't let some shitheat guy have his way with me!" Hilda added.

"Like I'll let you make me fight my friends again! This is the final battle… like we're going to let the villain pull some lame trick!" Naomi shouted, and in turn, all three Ragna-mails gleamed, Salia's changing from black to blue, Hilda's to red, and Naomi's to both color, all three machines lining up with the Barbatos as it in turn gleaned it's own glow, Blaze chuckling as they were faced with a new slew of drones.

"Hehehe… hells fucking yeah!" Blaze cheered, "How's about that Embryo?! You think humans are just tools huh? Well, thank that human tenacity you hate so much, because that's what's kicking your ass!"

The five empowered machines shot forward and struck, the drones, not even getting attacks in as they were cut down, the Barbatos shooting through the crowd and blasting the ones he caught apart, flinging them off where Hilda swiped with her extended beam sword, bisecting multiple drones in turn, Salia and Naomi warping around as they finished the last of the drones off, the five machines silhouetted in the explosions that followed.

"Tch… damn those fools!" Embryo growled, avoiding Ange's attacks as they continued to clash on the ground, "Why Ange?! My infinite time and infinite love… Why won't you let me control you?!"

"Because I'm human!" Ange snapped, pushing the Ragna-mail away, "Anti-authoritarian, aggressive, rebellious misfits… that's what humans are!"

"That could not be any more correct!" Blaze snickered off on the side, the two remaining Ragna-mails ending up being slammed into each other, Salamandinay and Ryuga roaring as they charged, their blades impaling the machines clean through, both firing their rifles into them to finish the machines, "Now all that's left is Embryo!"

"Go get him Blaze! This one is for you and Ange!" Naomi said, Blaze nodding, looking to the others before shooting down, Embryo retreating as he and Ange attack in tandem and severed the arms from his machine.

"I understand now, why Normas were born! Human genes will not be controlled by the likes of you!" Ange snapped, Embryo growling, both the machine and the real one backed into a final corner, "Why are Normas all women? So they can bear to those they love, and so, reject the world!"

"Cheesy, but I'll take it." Blaze hummed. "But that's why we're here now… we reject _everything_ about the world you made Embryo! We've got a good thousand years of payback do dish out… and that's for everyone who's suffered because of you!"

"That's why Mother handed down the ring and song to me." Ange murmured, her glare turning to Embryo's machine as the wings of Villkiss opened up, "So I could destroy this rotten world, made by rotten creator!"

"I waited a thousand years to choose you!" Embryo muttered, the him on the ground clutching a stomach wound as Tusk stood firmly in front of him, "I don't need a woman that won't understand my love!"

"Love my ass!" Ange shouted, the opposing Ragna-mail charging the cannons remaining from the last fragments of it's wings, "Always grinning behind your creepy hair, with no sense of style and always being cynical! You shameless narcissist! You don't even know _how_ to treat a woman! I really don't want the genes of a dirty old man who hide himself away for a thousand years!"

"Well… Ange said any sarcastic remark I could." Blaze hummed, moving back as Ange finished charging her own weapon, "Heh… whaddya think roasted Ragna-mail smells like?"

"Let's find out!" Ange yelled, the cannons on Embryo's machine shorting out, Ange's fire engulfing the machine completely.

"Ange!" Embryo yelled, his machine grasping out through the torrent as it was torn to pieces.

"It's a thousand years too early for you to even _try_ to hold me!" Ange yelled, the blast dissipated, leaving only a skeletal husk of the previous machine standing, Blaze shooting forward with sword drawn.

"Tusk!" Blaze yelled, Tusk nodding as he readied the sword in his hands while the real Embryo reeled back from the visage of his Ragna-mail in pieces.

"This is for the sorrow of my father, my mother, and all of my friends!" Tusk shouted, charging forward, he and Blaze in tandem as they slashed at both the body and machine.

" _ **THIS IS FOR EVERYONE YOU'VE MADE SUFFER!"**_ Both young men shouted as they slashed, bisecting both of their foes in tandem, the machine exploding while blood burst from Embryo's body, and as the Tuner final fell, the sky above them all opened up with bolts of lightning, everyone shutting their eyes as everything flashed white.

And once it passed, the sky was again blue, the quiet of the aftermath only accented by the sound of waves lapping against a cliff side, Blaze's eyes wide as he looked around from the view in his cockpit, opening it to stand, the sea breeze immediately hitting his face, and a smile broke out as he looked around, the others landing their own machines while Tusk cheered, Blaze slowly starting to laugh, sitting down again and covering an eye.

"We did it! We actually did it!" Blaze laughed, looking at the sky again from the open cockpit, standing up again and looking out, snickering as he saw Tusk and Ange bear hugging each other, smiling even wider as the _Aurora_ landed in the water, waves kicking up as it crashed down, Blaze laughing again as he clambered down from his machine and ran to the edge of the cliff, waving as the _Aurora_ began pulling into the dock of the island.

"Well, I don't think I've ever seen _you_ smiling so much like an idiot before." Ryuga chuckled as he walked up, Blaze snickering as he shut an eye, "But… I'd say we've all earned it."

"Hehe, of course ya' polite bastard. We just beat Embryo and freed everyone… hell yeah I'm gonna be smiling like an idiot!" Blaze laughed, throwing a fist up, them looking down at those leaving the _Aurora,_ a softer smile on, "Something that months ago, I don't think I'd ever dream of happening just did… I don't think I've ever felt happier!"

"True… but it does beg the question, where _are_ we?" Ryuga asked, Blaze humming, looking around.

"Now that I look at it, this place reminds me of… Arzenal…" Blaze murmured, then looking up as Aura appeared in the sky with it's fellow DRAGONs flying around it, Ryuga folding his arms at the sight of their progenitor free as well.

"Welcome, to our world." Aura spoke, all eyes turning to the majestic beast, "The true earth."

"Hey! Aura! Where the heck are we?!" Blaze shouted, and he could've sworn the DRAGON let out a chuckle.

"Space-time was released, and everything was returned to it's proper place." Aura explained, "The space-time merger has stopped, and the world has been freed. The world has returned… and is now in your hands."

"It really is over." Blaze hummed, he and Ryuga walking back over to where Ange, Tusk, and Salamandinay were standing, "Well, you heard the DRAGON you two!"

"Yeah… Libertus is over." Ange murmured, Tusk nodding.

"So, what will you do now?" Salamandinay asked, eyes on her as she scanned the three humans, "There's no more reason for you to fight, nor for us to continue killing each other."

"I'll found a nation here!" Ange stated, Blaze and Tusk glancing at each other, then at the girl, "A nation just for us. No matter whether you're Norma, human, or DRAGON. A nation where we live by our own will, and where rough going is a given."

"Heh, I can get behind that." Blaze chuckled, looking at Ryuga when he tapped his shoulder, "Hmm?"

"Blaze, you _might_ wanna brace yourself." Ryuga said, Blaze raising a brow, turning around, yelping when next he knew, he was getting tackled into the ground by at least five bodies, Ange and Tusk holding back laughs as a dazed Blaze made a sound from underneath Naomi, Ersha, Hilda, Salia, and even Vivian.

"Owwww…. Geez… we just got done with a big battle did you _have_ to tackle me?!" Blaze shouted, managing to worm his way out, rubbing the back of his head, Naomi laughing as she moved and hugged him from the side.

"That's the point! We did it, we beat Embryo and got everyone free!" Naomi laughed, Blaze sighing, a smile coming to his face again, taking Hilda's hand to get some help up.

"Yeup. So let us have some fun alright pretty boy?" Hilda chuckled, Blaze rolling his eyes, then stumbling when Vivian jumped onto his back.

"Yeah! Let's all throw a big ol' party to celebrate!" Vivian cheered, Ersha laughing as she plucked Vivian off Blaze's shoulders.

"Well before that we need to sort things out as well." Ersha stated, Salia nodding.

"Yeah… we've got a lot of rebuilding to do." Salia stated, Ange clearing her throat.

"Hey! I'm glad you lot are having a good time, but what about what I said huh?" Ange asked, everyone chuckling.

"Hey, I said that I'm all on board. Hell… the lot of us will follow you the whole way Ange." Blaze stated, everyone else around them nodding. "Besides, we're all friends… having each other's backs is how it works, right?"

"And it's my job to follow you!" Momoka spoke up, moving in from the crowd, "Lady Angelise… what's going to become of the other Earth?"

"Not my problem." Ange replied after a moment of thought, Blaze not surprised by the casual way she said it, "Embryo's dead. No one will guide them anymore. They'll starve to death if they don't learn to live on their own."

"I suppose so." Momoka murmed, Blaze giving a hum.

"Yeah… well then, what're we waiting for, let's go!" Blaze chuckled, stepping ahead of the others, throwing his arms wide, "It's a new sky, a new world, and a new life, for every one of us! We've got an open road right ahead of us just waiting to be discovered, so let's go, with nobody telling us what to do or how to live! Our lives are finally our own, so let's live them to the fullest!"

"Yes sir!"

"Hehehehe." Blaze chuckled at the collective reply, hopping up into the Barbatos, "Then let's go! For everyone who didn't make it this far, for Alektra and all of our comrades who couldn't make it along with it, let's carve out a new world! Lumiere, what do you say pal?"

" _I will assist this new nation with everything I can give. I believe the knowledge kept here will be beneficial to all of you."_ The AI stated, Blaze nodding, looking up at the sky, clear and blue, smiling at it again.

"Good… because I want to find out everything I can about this world, with everyone by my side!" Blaze looked at the others again, smiles all around, and he chuckled as he looked forward. Everything was open to them, the sky and the land.

At last… all of them were free to live.

"Memento Vivere! Remember to live!"

 _ **Sonata to Memento Mori, The End**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well, not quite the end** _ **just**_ **yet! I've got one more in store for you guys, an epilogue to wrap up this ride. But, thank you, all of you, for sticking through to the end! I never thought Sonata would get this far… but, heh, look at me, eating my own words. It was a fun ride, and I'm sad to see it go… but, I'm glad I was able to reach a happy end! Hehe, see you all in the epilogue, where this stiry will close, on a new one opening it's pages!**

 _ **Next Chapter: Epilogue: New Life**_


	27. Epilogue: One Year After

Sonata to Memento Mori

 **Epilogue: One Year After**

The trilling melody of an ocarina carried out across the wind, tracing it's way back to Blaze, sitting atop one of the many buildings of the ruined city, his hair having grown out to nearly match it's previous length, his clothing having changed to a more casual jacket and clothing rather than the military styled outfit of Arzenal, Barbatos of course sitting idly nearby.

Blaze ceased playing and licked his lips as he pocketed the instrument, stretching his arms as he sat up, looking around then staring at the sky.

"It's seriously been a year since then already huh? Hehehe… time really does fly when you're having fun!" Blaze chuckled, standing up and sauntering back to the Barbatos, spinning his pendant on his finger as he started up the machine.

" _And your searches into the records of the previous era of humanity has proven fruitful since them."_ Lumiere added, Blaze shrugging as he placed his visor on and took off.

"I gotta thank Sala and Ryuga for their help with that. Sala especially, since she's so dang enthusiastic about learning about the old era." Blaze hummed, stretching his arms as Lumiere took control of the flight, "It's actually cool, this archaeology stuff. Learning about the past through old records and relics. I'm surprised there used to be so many different languages to boot. Back in the other world there was only the one."

" _What the previous era referred to as English is what is currently spoken in this era. Though the DRAGON's culture heavily draws off of the nation called Japan, where we find ourselves."_ Lumiere added, Blaze nodding as he crossed his legs.

"So you've said only a thousand times now." Blaze chuckled, "Well, let's head back into town, I think we've done enough digging for now! Back on home to New Arzenal."

" _Affirmative."_

The town (hopefully to eventually be a city) that had been constructed over the past year for those from the World of Mana after Embryo's defeat near the city ruins (as that was also where the _Aurora_ was now kept, hopefully never to be needed again). While currently just a quaint little hovel of a location considering the number of people living there, everything they could have to attempt to live nicely was present in the small place.

It was home for the Norma, that was all that mattered in the end scheme of it. A place where hard work was the name of the game and rough living was expected.

And where Blaze had settled as his place was just at the outskirts of it, a two story, but rather spread out place suitable for the number of people living there. Parked all around the small town where the various para-mails belonging to the residents, now lacking any of their weapons that had been there before, simple modes of transportation of helpful tools of construction now.

"Home sweet home." Blaze mused, the cockpit opening up even before his machine touched the ground, Blaze reaching into the back compartment and pulling out a travel bag, hopping out onto the yard and proceeding inside, "I'm home! Anyone else here, or do I got the place to myself for once?"

"Nope! Like you're ever gonna be here alone!"

Naomi jumped up from behind and onto Blaze's back, not even a lurch coming from him as he let out a small chuckle, setting his bag down on the entryway.

"I think how this last year has gone, I understood that one all well and good." Blaze sighed, proceeding along while Naomi nuzzled into his back.

"Find anything good today hmm? Or just had to get some fresh air?" Naomi asked, Blaze giving a hum, the young woman stepping off and to the floor as they rounded a corner.

"I think so… I'll have to show Sala next time she visits and see what she thinks. She knows more about the old era than anyone else, so she's a good source of course." Blaze hummed, Naomi nodding.

"That she is. Oh, Hilda's cooking apple pies again! So come on, you don't wanna miss it do ya'?" Naomi laughed as she ran ahead, Blaze giving his own chuckle and sighing.

" _Yeah… since then my life hasn't really slowed down. I'm stuck in a different sort of war now… the war of having several lovers… I may have resigned myself to the role but doesn't mean I'm not gonna make remarks about it… wonder how much longer Ange is gonna be able to keep Tusk to herself. I've heard some things from some of the others…"_ Blaze thought, slinging his jacket over his shoulder as he peered into the large living room that also connected to the kitchen.

The gathering was everyone from the First Unit, as usual since they were such a tight knit group, plus the inclusion of Tusk, and Vivian was the first to take notice of Blaze as Naomi sat down.

"Heyy! Big Bro's back! Did you find anything cool today?!" Vivian loudly asked, Blaze shaking his head as he took one of the empty chairs, taking his gloves off and pocketing them in his jacket, giving a sigh.

"Sadly, nothing new. Though I'm thinking of looking further into that shrine Sala pointed out to me the other day, might find something neat there." Blaze stated, stretching his arms and leaning back, stopping himself from falling back in the chair by placing his knee on it, "So what of anyone else eh? I can't be the only one with a thing to say here!"

"I mean nothing much. Of anything, you _still_ do most of the interesting stuff." Tsuk pointed, Blaze giving a hum, scanning around again, his eyes narrowing on a certain sign hanging near the kitchen, where Hilda and Ersha were currently whipping something up, a sign that read "Blaze not allowed", Tusk trailing Blaze's line of sight to it. "Hmm, why _are_ you banned from the kitchen."

"No reason in particular." Blaze stated, clearly denying something, everyone else present who _wasn't_ a resident taking an interest.

"He turned the oven on too high and made what he was cooking explode! Honestly, how do you _do that?"_ Hilda called out, Blaze looking to the side as Ange and Tusk snickered at it.

"It was an honest mistake! If you and Ersha would just let me try again I _bet_ I could make something!" Blaze yelled back, Ersha giving him a look as she leaned on the bar counter facing the table.

"We're not taking any chances Blaze. Just focus on what you do best, and let _us_ handle the cooking." Ersha warned, her tone bearing a feeling of threat to it, Blaze letting out a small groan, leaning on his hand and giving a huff.

"Fiiine." Blaze grumbled, Ersha nodding and turning back to her task, Rosalie and Chris snickering to themselves, Blaze shooting a glance at them.

"Well _someone's_ gotten whipped in the past year hasn't he?" Rosalie snickered, Blaze narrowing his eyes at her.

"Hey, that's what it looks like from here." Chris teased, Blaze rolling his eyes, Salia sighing herself.

"Oh, lay off you two… then again it _was_ a pretty big explosion." Salia murmured, Blaze yelping a bit, hanging his head.

"Of everyone here, I at least thought you'd come to my defense on this!" Blaze despaired, laying his head on the table, Salia whacking him on the shoulder, "Ow." A flat response to the blow.

"You earned that one."

"Isn't giving second chances a thing with us or not?" Blaze grumbled.

"Oh just accept the fact they're banning you and quit moping." Ange teased, Blaze giving her a flat look, then snickering.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Blaze mused, looking around at everyone as the chatter continued, leaning back and giving a small, musing chuckle, _"A year since then, and we've settled into as much of a normal life as all of us can settle into."_ The young man tugged at his scarf a bit, looking at the bloodstain still marring it, and his pendant, now wrapped around his wrist, _"Nobody died in vain. Hehehe, one story ends, and another begins just as it does. But, I think I like a peaceful story better. One where everyone is doing their best and is happy doing it. I couldn't ask for anything better."_

Blaze blinked as Naomi dragged him up from his seat, pulling him out of his thoughts and pulling him out into the yard, where all the others had moved too, Tusk busy setting up a camera opposite everyone else all grouped together, Blaze finding himself shoved right into the middle with Ange.

"Alright, hold on for a second!" Tusk held up a finger as he fiddled with the camera, Blaze and Ange chuckling.

"Let's hope things can _stay_ peaceful like this. I don't want it to not be like this for now, don't you agree?" Ange asked, Blaze nodding.

"Yeah. I like this peaceful life." Blaze hummed, getting affirmative answers from all the others, Tusk giving a thumbs up and then running over, "Alright, everyone smile for the camera!"

 _SNAP!_

One of the first pictures of what could really be called a family for these young outcasts who'd found their place at last, and image holding one of many happy memories the troubled bunch were making. They'd earned their freedom, and their happy ending. A life with those they loved and the new friends they had made.

Certainly an ending worth the fighting.

 _ **Sonata to Memento Mori**_

 _ **Epilogue, End**_


End file.
